Sentimientos
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: 6 chicas rechazadas por el amor de sus vidas únicamente por ser mujeres, dará la opción a las chicas de seguir luchando por ese amor o simplemente tirar la toalla.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que la historia en la que me basé, es solo un capítulo del fic "**Un Deseo malinterpretado**" del autor Hoshizora6680, del cual recomiendo mucho su trabajo.**

**El fic es un Gender, pero no es de mi tipo. No digo que me caiga mal el género, simplemente no me gusta, no quiero ofender a nadie que sea fan de este tipo de fics.**

**Repito… ¡No es Gender!**

**Tocaré algunos puntos sensibles así que no me vayan a fusilar en los reviews, si son personas sensibles con estos temas, ni siquiera se asomen a dejarme un insulto, en especial a los Guest.**

**Y también me desligo de plagiador. Los que ya hayan leído el fin de Hoshizora, verán que en gran parte es igual, pero repito… ¡NO SERÁ LO MISMO!**

**Será un puro chica x chica. Tal vez más adelante meta unos OC para darle más drama al fic.**

**Bueno, sin más comencemos…**

.

.

.

\- ¿Tuvieron suerte? – preguntó una chica de cabello morado.

\- No, no pude – dijo otra chica de cabello azul marino.

\- Yo tampoco pude – dijo una chica de cabello peli jengibre.

\- I-Intenté hacerlo, pero no pude – dijo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro.

\- Y-Yo también lo intenté, pero no pude – dijo una peli roja.

\- Igual yo, la pena me terminó ganando – dijo otra chica con el cabello castaño oscuro.

\- Veo que todas seguimos teniendo el mismo problema – volvió a hablar la peli morada – intenté hacerlo, pero el valor que había reunido se fue de repente.

\- Vaya, hasta la más experimentada tuvo miedo.

\- V-Vamos Anju-san, creo que todas nosotras tenemos ese mismo miedo.

\- Tienes razón Honoka-san, pero en sí creo que deberíamos reunir más valor.

\- Creo que es igual, el hecho de que me de miedo confesarme, es normal.

\- Umi tiene razón, el miedo al rechazo no nos deja hacerlo bien – habló Maki.

\- En eso apoyo a Maki-chan, cuando ya estoy lista para hacerlo, de la nada me agarra el miedo.

\- El hecho de que seamos chicas ya es difícil de por si Hanayo-chan – dijo la peli morada – incluso yo tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo tu Nozomi-chan?

\- Sí, confesarme es algo que no he hecho y el solo pensarlo me da miedo.

\- Es algo común.

\- ¡Animo chicas! – dijo Honoka – si queremos que esto realmente ocurra, debemos arriesgarnos.

\- Ese es el problema – habló Umi – si nos confesamos es muy probable que nos rechacen.

\- Pero es mejor quitarnos la duda Umi-san – habló Anju – debemos ver cuál es el resultado.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, doy esta reunión por terminada – sentenció Nozomi y cada quien se fue para su casa.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Ayase…

-Quiero que vayan mañana a Otonokizaka – hablaba una chica de cabello rubio de nombre Eli Ayase – allá hablaremos de esto… bien, adiós.

La rusa colgó la llamada y solo se asomó a ver por la ventana el resto de la ciudad.

-Qué problema se ha armado.

.

Al día siguiente…

En la entrada de Otonokizaka se había formado gran muchedumbre al ver como alguien de categoría nacional llegaba. Y no eran alguien, sino varios.

Se trataba del grupo Idol A-RISE, formado por Tsubasa Kira, Erena Toudou y Anju Yuuki. Las tres llegaban a la escuela de donde era el grupo μ's, de las cuales se habían convertido en amigas estas últimas semanas que habían convivido juntas.

Las musas llegaron hasta después, aunque era más Eli y Nozomi al ser la Presidenta y Vice Presidenta del Consejo respectivamente. Al ver el alboroto, Eli supo de inmediato de que se trataba.

\- ¿Qué es este escándalo? – preguntó Honoka al ver la gran cantidad de chicas reunidas.

\- ¿Quién vendrá a nuestra escuela?

\- Debe ser alguien de gran fama.

\- Ya sé quién es – dijo Eli para sorpresa de todas.

\- ¿Quién es Elicchi?

\- Ya verán – fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de acercarse al gran bulto de chicas que había.

Mientras que con A-RISE…

\- ¿E-En realidad somos muy famosas? – dijo Tsubasa algo asombrada por la gran cantidad de chicas ahí.

\- P-Por lo que miro, sí.

\- ¡Erena-san! ¡Tsubasa-san! ¡Anju-san! – varias alumnas de Otonokizaka gritaban el nombre de las tres chicas, se miraba que eran grandes fans.

\- ¡Oigan! – esa voz calló a más de alguna.

\- L-La Presidenta…

\- ¿Qué pasará?

\- Llegaron temprano – dijo Eli mirando a Tsubasa.

\- Sí, siempre somos puntales Eli-san.

Todo el mundo quedó en shock por eso, incluso las musas estaban impresionadas por eso.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto Eli-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Es algo que tengo que hablar con A-RISE, ya que es un asunto que nos incluye a μ's y a ellas.

\- Bien, eso quiero verlo – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Pasen.

Mientras iban caminando directo a la sala del club, Anju se desvió y fue directo donde estaba Honoka.

\- ¿Lista Honoka-san? – le dijo en voz baja la mayor.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Anju-san?

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo con picardía la castaño oscuro – aquí está Tsubasa-chan, sabes lo que significa.

\- P-Pero…

\- Honoka-chan – fue el llamado de otra de sus Senpais.

\- Nozomi-chan, yo…

\- Reunión en la azotea – dijo en voz baja la peli morada, haciendo señas a Umi, Maki y Hanayo, quienes entendieron a lo que la oji verde se refería.

En una desviación, las 6 chicas fueron directo a la azotea, siempre atentas de que nadie las viera. Con esto, todas llegaron a la azotea y cerraron la puerta con llave para que nadie se enterase.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – dijo Honoka escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, mostrando una actitud tímida, cosa rara en ella.

\- No eres la única – dijo Umi – p-pero creo que haré a un lado mi timidez y trataré de declarármele.

\- Yo también lo haré – dijo la peli roja – s-solo quiero que esa enana me haga caso por una vez en su vida.

\- E-Estoy bastante nerviosa – dijo Hanayo con las mejillas algo rojas – pero estoy igual, quiero quitarme este enorme peso del pecho.

\- Con razón los tienes tan grandes – se burló Nozomi.

\- ¡N-Nozomi-chan!

\- ¿Y tú Nozomi?

\- P-Pues… - la mayor mostró una actitud muy rara en ella – q-quiero hacerlo cuando Elicchi y yo estamos solas en la sala del Consejo.

\- Espero que les vaya bien.

\- ¿Y tú Anju-chan?

\- Y-Yo… lo haré cuando volvamos a UTX, quiero que estemos allá a solas para que no nos moleste nadie.

\- Por cierto, ¿de qué quería hablar Eli con Kira-san? – preguntó Umi.

\- No lo sé, Tsubasa-chan solo nos dijo que viniéramos aquí a Otonokizaka, más no nos dijo a Erena-chan ni a mí a que veníamos.

\- S-Sospechoso.

\- Honoka-chan, esta es tu oportunidad – dijo Nozomi – el hecho de tener a Tsubasa-san aquí es el chance perfecto de declarártele.

\- P-Pero…

\- Vamos Honoka-san, conociendo a Tsubasa-chan tal vez si te corresponda.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No te conté esto, pero cada vez que regresaba de una salida contigo, se la pasaba hablando de lo bien que le fue en esa salida contigo, vieras como habla de ti.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí, eso debería darte más confianza.

\- T-Tienes razón, me arriesgaré.

\- No solo tu Honoka, yo también me arriesgaré con Kotori – dijo Umi.

\- Yo haré lo mismo con Rin-chan – dijo Hanayo con determinación.

\- Haré lo mismo con Nico-chan – fue Maki.

\- Le confesaré mis sentimientos a Erena-chan – habló Anju.

\- Y yo le diré a Elicchi lo que siento – finalizó Nozomi y todas irían al salón del club, pero antes de llegar…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – escucharon un grito.

.

Minutos antes…

Las demás llegaron a la sala del club Idol, pero en eso notaron la ausencia de los otros miembros de los distintos grupos.

\- ¿Qué se habrán hecho esas 5? – preguntó Nico – de seguro Nozomi está haciendo otra de sus bromas.

\- Nico, no hables mal de ella.

\- ¡Vamos Eli! Si te gusta solo dilo.

\- N-No empieces por favor.

\- Eli-san – llamó Tsubasa – dinos de una vez porque nos llamaste a todas.

\- Yo también quiero saber eso – dijo Erena – me intriga que nos llamaran así de repente.

\- Bueno, entonces iniciaremos.

\- Eli-chan, ¿no deberíamos esperar a las demás? – preguntó Kotori.

\- No Kotori, efectivamente creo que es mejor que no estén.

\- ¿Por qué-nya?

\- Porque precisamente por ellas junto con Anju-san nos tienen en el ojo del huracán.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Tsubasa asombrada por eso.

\- ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Eli? – preguntó Nico.

\- Esto salió hace poco, pero realmente quería que ustedes, A-RISE, también lo vieran porque esto se ha salido de control.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas Eli? – Nico ya se empezaba a desesperar - ¿acaso hicieron algo malo?

\- ¿U-Umi-chan hizo algo malo? – preguntó Kotori con preocupación.

\- ¿K-Kayo-chin se metió en problemas? – dijo Rin en el mismo estado de Kotori.

\- Ahora que hizo el tomate Tsundere.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó con Anju? – dijo Erena preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¿Acaso Honoka-san se metió en problemas con A-RISE? – preguntó Tsubasa muy confundidas.

\- No – dijo la rubia – ninguna se ha metido en problemas de ese tipo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Pues… - Eli no respondió nada más y solo fue al escritorio y trajo varios documentos y algunas portadas de periódicos que inmediatamente puso en el escritorio para que todas pudieran leerlas.

Pasado unos segundos las demás solo miraron con un gran sonrojo las portadas y la información que la chica de descendencia rusa les había puesto.

\- ¿Q-Que es esto? – dijo Erena totalmente roja.

\- ¿Y-Yo y Kayo-chin? – ahora fue Rin.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan y yo no… - dijo Kotori.

\- ¿Por qué a mí me juntan con el tomate con patas? – preguntó Nico con incredulidad.

\- P-Piensan que Honoka-san y yo… - Tsubasa no podía hablar de la impresión.

\- ¿Ahora lo ven? – dijo Eli echándole un ojo a la información.

.

**INFORMACIÓN DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO**

.

**Debido a la creciente popularidad de los grupos μ's** **y A-RISE, últimamente se ha viralizado en el público el supuesto romanticismo de muchas de los miembros de los distintivos grupos Idol.**

**Lo que comenzó siendo simples rumores, al parecer es una realidad. Mucho se especula que dentro de los grupos e incluso entre ellos, hay relaciones amorosas. Lo raro… es que todos los miembros son mujeres. Lo que vendría a significar que todos las miembros son lesbianas.**

**Entre ellos tenemos:**

**La pareja conformada por Umi Sonoda y Kotori Minami, quienes últimamente se les ha visto muy juntas.**

**La pareja conformada por Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi. Esto en base a que siempre se les ve juntas y hablando muy animadamente.**

**También tenemos a Eli Ayase y Nozomi Tojou, quienes en más de una ocasión se les ha visto muy cercanas, demasiado para algunos.**

**Tenemos también a Nico Yazawa y Maki Nishikino, quienes al parecer la diferencia de dos años no les importa en lo más mínimo.**

**En el caso de A-RISE, tenemos a Erena Toudou y Anju Yuuki, quienes se les ve muy a menudo juntas sin la compañía de su líder.**

**Y por último y más impresionante, están las líderes de ambos grupos, Honoka Kousaka y Tsubasa Kira, quienes se le ha captado en más de una ocasión juntas y hablando amenamente.**

.

\- ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? – dijo Eli mirando a todas quienes estaban muy rojas.

\- P-Pero eso no es cierto – protestó Erena.

\- Lo sé, pero los medios de comunicación piensan que todas nosotras somos lesbianas, creo que es porque como nos miran conviviendo con puras mujeres.

\- P-Pero es eso porque la escuela es femenina-nya.

\- Lo sé Rin, pero está más que claro que la prensa lo ha malinterpretado, es más, nos ha juntado con la chica con la que más convivimos.

\- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo no convivo con Maki-chan! – reclamó Nico.

\- Los medios de comunicación creen que tenemos otra orientación sexual distinta a lo que poseemos. Bien como lo dijo Rin, creen que por estar en una escuela con puras chicas nos hace… ya saben.

\- No puede ser.

\- Por eso mismo quiero comprobar algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quiero saber si es cierto lo que los rumores dicen.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Puede que no estén las demás, pero creo que con ustedes será suficiente – habló Eli quien tomó algo de aire – díganme la verdad… ¿A ustedes les gustan las chicas?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron las otras 5 al mismo tiempo.

Eli tuvo que taparse los oídos debido a lo fuerte del grito.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Nico muy roja - ¡N-Ni siquiera me gusta ese tomate Tsundere!

\- No hablo solo de Maki, Nico – habló la rubia – estoy preguntando que si te gustan las chicas en general.

\- E-Este… - la peli negra solo desvió la mirada – no, no soy lesbiana Eli. A mí me gustan los hombres.

\- Comprendo – Eli esbozó una pequeña sonrisa - ¿y tú Rin?

\- N-No, no me gustan las chicas, no me gusta Kayo-chin de ese modo – hablaba la peli naranja con la cara roja y algo tímida – s-solo piensen esto, para mi Kayo-chin es la chica más linda del mundo y si ni siquiera ella me gusta, es más que obvio que no soy lesbiana.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- No, no me gustan las mujeres – respondió con frialdad la castaña, aunque su mirada mostraba dolor y tristeza – Honoka-san es una gran amiga y compañera, pero ella no me gusta de ese modo. A mí me gustan los hombres.

\- ¿Erena-san?

\- Lo mismo que Tsubasa – la peli morada de A-RISE se miraba bastante triste, pero trataba de disimular – desde que tengo memoria soy heterosexual. No me gusta Anju de ese modo.

\- ¿Y tú Kotori?

\- Y-Yo… - la peli gris desvió la mirada, la cual transmitía tristeza – U-Umi-chan no me gusta de ese modo. No me gusta de forma romántica, a mí también me gustan los hombres, desde niña.

\- ¿Y tú Eli? – dijo Nico – ya nos hiciste el interrogatorio, faltas tú. Nozomi y tu parecen demasiado cercanas y…

\- Te equivocas Nico – interrumpió la rubia – soy heterosexual. Nozomi es solo mi mejor amiga, pero nada más. No me gusta de ese modo, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- Eli-chan – muchas notaron la mirada triste en los ojos azules de Eli.

\- Vaya, que fría.

\- Ya basta Nico.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué te enojas conmigo? – Eli y Nico tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

Pero lo que no sabían era que detrás de la puerta del club, se hallaban las 6 chicas de la que acaban de negar y rechazar indirectamente.

Sus rostros solo expresaban dolor e incredulidad a los que habían escuchado.

Acaban de ser rechazadas de manera fría y cruel

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Este es el prólogo de este fic._

_Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero varios asuntos hicieron que no pudiera comenzarlo._

_Quiero decir que el prólogo del fic de Hoshizora me llamó mucho la atención y decidí hacer algo diferente._

_Quiero saber su opinión y si debo continuarlo._

_Si no, simplemente lo eliminaré._

_Ustedes deciden._

_Sin más, este ninja me despide._

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Wow! El fic está teniendo gran aceptación, y eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Somos dos, no me imagino leer fics Gender. La cosa está difícil ya que vamos a ver como las chicas deberán hacer algo para reparar este embrollo. Veremos cómo hacen. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**lourdes1993. **__Gracias amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero seguir contando contigo. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**Lucy22. **__Aquí está lo que has pedido. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**Guest. **__For those who have written to me, just tell you friend that thanks for reading, I hope that the next chapters are to your liking. Greetings and Blood of Athena._

_._

_**Vincle. **__Gracias por leerme. Con Nozomi veremos cómo va la cosa. Siendo sincero, Eli fue cruel, demasiado en mi opinión. Pero bueno, el NozoEli tal vez se dé, tal vez no, quien sabe. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**Maclowd. **__Qué bueno contar con tu apoyo amigo. Quiero meter algunos OCs a futuro, pero será más adelante, esto para darle más drama a la trama. Espero que el desarrollo sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

_**Akariin. **__Amigo(a), somos dos. Desde que llevo escribiendo, no he leído ninguno, además, me parece extraño. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y no te preocupes, aquí está la nueva actualización. ¡Saludos y Sangre de Athena!_

_._

**Por cierto, he decidido que el fic se publicará los lunes en horas de la tarde, espérenlo.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

A veces dicen que las palabras duelen más que el contacto físico.

La lengua es el peor arma que puede ser más doloroso que un ataque físico.

En el amor se dice que hay batallas ganadas, pero también hay batallas perdidas.

Nos remontamos a la Preparatoria Femenina de Otonokizaka, en donde afuera del club de Investigación Idol, se hallaban 6 chicas con el perfil totalmente opaco.

La líder de las musas, Honoka Kousaka se hallaba frente a la puerta con una mirada que expresaba dolor e incertidumbre. Pero no era la única, de hecho, varias de sus acompañantes también estaban así.

Umi Sonoda, estaba al lado de su mejor amiga con la mirada clavada en la puerta, sus bellos ojos ambarinos, no eran brillantes como otras veces, ahora tenían un destello apagado.

Maki Nishikino tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y estaba detrás de Honoka con la misma expresión facial llena de dolor.

Hanayo Koizumi estaba en la misma condición, sus bellos ojos violetas transmitían unas ganas de romper en llanto en ese lugar, pero se contuvo.

Anju Yuuki, miembro de A-RISE, estaba más atrás y solo miraba la entrada del salón de las musas llena de dolor al escuchar tales confesiones.

Y, por último, Nozomi Tojou estaba un poco más alejada de las demás, solo observando a las demás y su comportamiento. Pero esta vez, Nozomi no podía disimular sus sentimientos. Estaba más que dolida, estaba destrozada emocionalmente.

-V-Vámonos de aquí – dijo Honoka siendo seguidas por las demás y cada una tomó para su distintiva aula de clases, pero quedaron de reunirse después de clases en el apartamento de Nozomi.

En el salón del club…

-Ya dejen de pelear – dijo Kotori tratando de calmar a ambas Senpais.

\- Bien – Eli se separó de Nico.

\- Creo que ya debemos irnos – dijo Tsubasa tomando sus cosas junto con Erena.

\- Sí, nuestras clases en UTX ya van a comenzar.

\- Nosotras también debemos irnos – Rin tomó sus cosas, lista para irse – espero que Kayo-chin y Maki-chan ya hayan llegado.

\- Hablando de eso, Umi-chan no vino, tampoco Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Honoka-san? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Lo mismo digo con Anju, no vino a la reunión – dijo Erena preocupada por su amiga.

\- El tomate parlante no se presentó, es raro en ella ausentarse – dijo Nico disimulando interés por su Kouhai peli roja, pero realmente estaba preocupada por Maki.

\- Nozomi está – dijo Eli con un tono de preocupación por su mejor amiga – ella no es así.

\- Creo que debemos irnos – Tsubasa tomó sus cosas y salió del club junto con Erena.

\- Yo las acompaño a la salida.

\- Gracias – y dicho eso, Eli se fue junto a las chicas de A-RISE a la salida mientras las demás se iban a su respectivo salón.

Cuando las chicas de UTX iban llegando a la salida, pudieron de lejos a Anju en la salida, pero esta estaba limpiándose los ojos como si hubiese estado llorando, pero no estaba sola. Nozomi se hallaba junto con ella, como si estuviese siendo consolada.

Pero luego a Erena y Eli no les gustó un gesto de cuando Nozomi abrazó a Anju y esta le regresó el gesto.

Pero Tsubasa fue más ingeniosa y fue a ver qué pasó.

En la escena, Nozomi consolaba a una destrozada Anju y esta decidió abrazarla para que se pudiera desahogar un poco de su dolor.

Pero cuando Nozomi notó que alguien se acercaba, le susurró a Anju algo al odio, casi inaudible, pero que de suerte la castaño oscuro logró escuchar y se hizo la entendida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Tsubasa llegando al lugar a ver a su compañera.

\- N-No es nada – dijo la chica limpiándose un poco las lágrimas – solo estábamos contándonos cosas de tristeza entre nosotras ¿verdad Nozomi-san?

\- A-Así es Anju-san, le estaba contando sobre un perro que me encontré el otro día y que lastimosamente no pude salvarlo – Nozomi fue lista y se inventó una buena excusa.

\- ¿Ese es motivo para llorar? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Tu no lo entenderías Tsubasa-chan.

\- No sé porque, pero creo que te creeré.

\- Bien, ¿ya nos vamos?

\- Sí, solo hay que esperar a Erena – Tsubasa miró a su otra compañera llegar, pero esta llevaba una mirada con algo de enojo hacia Nozomi.

La peli morada de μ's notó esa mirada, pero le costó entender el porqué de la reacción de la chica de UTX.

Al final, las chicas de A-RISE se terminaron yendo del lugar y Nozomi solo miraba fijamente a Anju irse, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Eli, quien por alguna razón miraba con cierto enojo a la castaña de A-RISE.

Nozomi la miraba fijamente con una mirada algo triste, en sí, no notó la mirada gélida que Eli luego le propinó debido a que en si estaba pensando en la pobre Anju la cual estaba destrozada.

Pero no solo, pensaba en las demás, no sabría cómo estarían sus ánimos debido al múltiple rechazo que hubo.

\- ¿Nozomi?

\- ¿Eh? – la voz de Eli la sacó de sus pensamientos y solo la volteó a ver - ¿Q-Que pasa Elicchi?

\- Es lo que quiero saber, has estado distraída pensando en algo.

\- E-Este…

_Nozomi es solo mi mejor amiga, pero nada más. No me gusta de ese modo, ni ahora ni nunca._

Ese pensamiento llegó de repente a la mente de Nozomi, quien derribó su fortaleza, pero supo disimular muy brevemente.

\- ¡T-Tengo que ir al baño! – dijo la oji verde saliendo rápidamente al baño.

\- ¡Nozomi! – Eli llamó a su amiga, pero esta ya se había ido del lugar dejándola confundida.

Nozomi llegó rápidamente al baño y se encerró en el baño, específicamente en un compartimento.

-Elicchi… - la peli morada miró al techo un poco ante de que sus ojos verdes comenzaran a derramar algunas lágrimas – no llores.

Se estuvo un tiempo en el baño tratando de contener el llanto, cosa que logró con mucho esfuerzo.

.

Pasaron varias horas, llegando a la hora del almuerzo y en el salón del club.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Nico por la ausencia de varias de las Idols.

\- No lo sé, han estado muy raras hoy.

\- Ni que lo digas-nya, Kayo-chin ha estado muy rara.

\- Nozomi lo ha estado igual, de hecho, hoy estaba consolando a Anju-san – dijo la rubia con algo de enojo en su voz.

\- Vaya, ¿no será que a Nozomi ya le atrajo Anju-san? – aunque Nico lo dijo en tono de broma, notó la mirada gélida que le dio Eli – v-vamos, que solo era broma.

\- No bromees de esa manera.

\- ¡Vamos! Ni que fueras su novia para decir a quien puede o no puede abrazar.

\- N-No es eso – un breve sonrojo se posó en el rostro de la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- E-Es mi mejor amiga, solo me preocupó por lo que le pasa.

\- De hecho, pasa lo mismo con Umi-chan y Honoka-chan – dijo Kotori quien se había metido a la conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ellas-nya? – preguntó Rin.

\- Pues…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Kotori había llegado al aula luego de la plática que tuvo con A-RISE, pero en eso, notó la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigas._

_\- ¿Dónde estará Umi-chan? – dijo pensando en que la peli azul a veces era la primera en estar, pero esta vez se había ausentado por alguna razón._

_Pasaron algunos minutos y ya cuando iba a comenzar la clase, aparecieron._

_-Llegan tarde Kousaka-san, Sonoda-san – dijo la maestra._

_\- L-Lo sentimos – dijeron ambas bajando la cabeza._

_\- Bueno, que se le va a hacer, vayan a sus asientos._

_Las dos chicas se fueron a sus respectivos asientos y acto seguido, comenzó la clase._

_Durante el resto de las clases, Kotori pudo notar como Umi estaba algo distraída, algo raro en ella, no solo eso, desde el inicio notó los ojos de Umi._

_Esos bellos orbes ambarinos tenían la luz apagada, se miraban casi sin vida. Incluso cuando sus miradas se conectaban, la peli azul desviaba la mirada de un solo._

_Honoka estaba igual o peor que su amiga peli azul, ella tenía sus ojos celestes, como un cielo oscuro y sin vida, incluso llegó al extremo de que estaba apuntando en su cuaderno._

_Eso fue así durante toda la clase._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

-Vaya.

\- Sí, realmente están tristes por algo.

\- Lo mismo pasó con Kayo-chin y Maki-chan – dijo Rin algo desanimada – era como si hubiesen recibido malas noticias de algo y estuviesen muy tristes-nya. Incluso Kayo-chin no me dirigía la mirada y Maki-chan solo la miraba muy triste.

\- Maki-chan – susurró Nico.

\- Me pregunto que les pasará – dijo Eli mirando el techo – es como si tuviesen algún problema.

.

Mientras que con las demás…

Las demás musas estaban en la azotea comiendo sin decir nada.

Claro, las emociones eran bastante malas como para hablar algún tema de conversación para aliviar el ambiente, pero de ninguna manera hallaban algo.

Hanayo se hacia la fuerte para evitar llorar, cosa que las demás notaron, pero habían acordado no llorar ya que las demás se pondrían a llorar también.

\- ¿Qué harán? – fue lo único que soltó Nozomi y todas la quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Cómo que qué haremos?

\- Sí, quiero dar algún consejo para ustedes, pero realmente no hallo ninguno que darles – dijo toda desanimada.

\- No te preocupes Nozomi-chan, después de todo estás pasando por algo malo – dijo Honoka con la intención de animar a su Senpai.

\- ¿Y tú Honoka? – preguntó Maki a la peli jengibre.

\- Solo estoy algo triste, no es que realmente me vaya a quebrar.

\- Tienes un temple bastante fuerte.

\- ¿Y tú Umi-chan?

\- Y-Yo… realmente no tengo palabras como para decir como estoy, sencillamente no tengo palabras – decía la arquera en tono melancólico.

\- Ya veo.

\- Creo que no tenemos más que decir – hablaba la peli roja haciéndose la fuerte.

\- Maki-chan... ¿y tú? – Hanayo se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Estoy triste, no te lo negaré – habló – pero eso no es motivo para que me ponga a llorar.

\- Me gustaría tener esa fuerza.

\- Vamos Hanayo-chan, tú también eres fuerte – dijo la peli morada tratando de elevarle los ánimos a la castaña oscuro.

\- No lo soy – dijo en un susurro – estoy tratando de no llorar, no quiero llorar por lo de Rin-chan, realmente no quiero… pero…

\- No lo hagas Hanayo – Maki abrazó a su amiga y esta se controló para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus bellos ojos purpuras.

\- No las culpo chicas – habló la mayor – estamos destrozadas, es algo muy malo para nosotras, pero traten de aguantar hasta el final del día.

\- L-Lo intentaremos – dijeron las demás a coro.

\- Hoy no tenemos práctica, por lo que no tendremos problemas en irnos temprano a mi apartamento.

\- Sí, si pudimos aguantar tanto, no creo que unos minutos más nos dañen.

\- Así se habla Honoka-chan.

Cada quien se terminó su bento y cuando el receso terminó cada quien de vuelta a su aula de clases.

Pasaron de nuevo las horas, incluso las demás musas comenzaron a ver la reacción de sus amigas y compañeras.

Kotori miraba a Umi y Honoka, en especial a la primera que se veía igual de deprimida que en la mañana. Al enfocar a la segunda, notó lo mismo, incluso de lejos, notó como tenía los dibujos de varios corazones, pero esta no pudo notar nada más.

En el aula de primer año las cosas marchaban igual que lo que describió Rin. Hanayo estaba con la expresión muy triste y cuando la peli naranja le dirigía la mirada, esta rápidamente la desviaba mientras que Maki solo miraba como de manera comprensiva a su mejor amiga.

Eli y Nico en el aula de tercer año notaron esto mismo con Nozomi, la cual solo se veía bastante decaída, sus ojos verdes no prestaban tanta atención a las clases y Nico, por encima de los hombros de la peli morada, logró notar un poco el cuaderno de Nozomi y notó lo mismo que tenía Honoka. En algunas páginas había unos corazones y uno que otro, corazón roto.

Eso extrañó a la peli negra ya que no pensaba que Nozomi podría estar enamorada.

Al acabar las clases y saber que no había práctica ese día, cada quien tomó lugar para su hogar, o al menos eso se planeaba.

\- ¡Nozomi! – llamó Eli a su amiga.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Elicchi?

\- Vamos por unos chocolates que están exhibiendo en la plaza central.

\- E-Este… - la peli morada no miraba a su "amada" a los ojos por incomodidad – l-lo siento Elicchi, pero ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Ya tienes?

\- S-Sí, me reuniré con alguien hoy.

\- ¿Con alguien? – esto lo dijo la rubia en un tono algo molesto y de inmediato se le vino a la mente el abrazo de la mañana con Anju - ¿Qué harán?

\- S-Solo nos reuniremos nada más.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Sí – antes de que la rubia dijera algo más, Nozomi tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente del ahí.

\- Nozomi.

.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo Nico.

\- Lo mismo quiero saber-nya.

\- Rin, son tus compañeras de clase, ¿no deberías saber a dónde fueron?

\- Lo intenté, pero cuando me iba a acercar a Kayo-chin, ella rápidamente me esquivó y se fue junto con Maki-chan.

\- ¿Se fue Hanayo sola con Maki-chan?

\- Sí-nya.

\- Sospechoso – la voz de Nico sonó algo fría.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Nico-chan?

\- N-Nada – la peli negra desvió la mirada – s-solo encarguémonos de buscar a esas dos.

\- Tienes razón – en eso, el celular de Rin sonó - ¿un mensaje?

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Es de Kayo-chin y dice… "Lo siento Rin-chan, me fui con Maki-chan temprano, espero comprendas, pero quedamos de vernos con alguien"

\- ¿Se quedaron de ver con alguien? – cuestionó Nico con algo de molestia en su voz.

\- A-Al parecer eso fue – la voz de la peli naranja no iba muy lejos que la de su Senpai.

.

-U-Umi-chan – Kotori se acercó a su amiga peli azul.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Kotori? – preguntó Umi sin dirigirse a esta.

\- E-Este… - la peli gris miraba sus manos – me preguntaba si quieres ir a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, solo… nosotras dos y…

\- ¡Umi-chan! – interrumpió Honoka desde la entrada - ¿nos vamos?

\- Y-Ya voy – Umi terminó de guardar sus cosas – lo siento Kotori, pero ya quedé de salir con Honoka.

\- ¿Con Honoka-chan? – eso indigno un poco a Kotori e incluso podemos decir que le molestó un poco - ¿s-solo las dos?

\- S-Sí, lamento no haberte dicho, pero…

\- L-Lo comprendo.

\- Bien – y dicho eso, la peli azul fue donde la peli jengibre y ambas se fueron.

.

En UTX…

-Ya va a hacer hora – dijo Anju guardando sus cosas y ya dirigiéndose a la salida – ojalá no se me haya hecho tarde.

\- ¿A dónde vas Anju? – dijo Erena quien venía junto con Tsubasa.

\- E-Este… - la castaño oscuro aun no podía ver a los ojos a su "amada" desde el rechazo – v-voy a salir con Nozomi-san.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tsubasa algo extrañado, pero la que estaba más sorprendida era Erena.

\- ¿A qué vas con ella? – preguntó la peli morada.

\- S-Solo quedamos de ir a alguien lado.

\- ¿En serio? – la joven Toudou no lo creía desde lo ocurrido en la mañana.

\- S-Sí, ya me llamó Honoka-san.

\- ¿Honoka-san? – eso llamó la atención de la líder.

\- Sí, ella va con Umi-san.

\- ¿Con Sonoda-san? – los celos se le subieron al tono de voz de la castaña.

\- Y-Ya me voy – sin nada más que decir, Anju salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a sus dos compañeras en la entrada.

Mientras la chica de A-RISE iba corriendo, se le empezaron a formar algunas lágrimas en los ojos. No era para tanto, aun no estaba al 100 desde el tremendo show de esta mañana.

Todas las chicas se reunirían en casa de Nozomi, pero eso sería el inicio de todo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento si está algo aburrido, pero es que no quería hacerlo muy largo y además quería dejar las cosas fuertes para el otro capítulo._

_En próximos capítulos, trataré de explicar cómo fue que las chicas se enamoraron de las demás._

_También advertir si son nuevos, que en próximos capítulos meteré OC para darle más drama a la trama, pero no sé si quieren que sean masculinos o femeninos. Ustedes díganme._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**De vuelta a las andadas…**

**Primero, a los guest que dejaron su opinión, gracias por comentar, no puedo responderle a cada uno ya que los confundiría.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Amigo… tengo que decirte que realmente ni siquiera pensé en ese detalle. Vaya, no sabía que había rescatado uno de esos viejos hábitos, pero es que también pensé en eso, no solo la fachada que dan, sino también la honestidad de sus sentimientos. Tienes razón, creo que los OC deben ser mujeres, es más lógico. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado. Por cierto, me siento feliz que alguien como tú le haya gustado, me encantaron muchas de tus historias, de hecho, fueron los primeros fics de Love Live que yo leí, tal es el caso de "Un afortunado accidente", "Aishiteru banzai" e "Íntimos secretos" ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Maclowd. **__Amigo, gracias por el apoyo. Realmente me preocupa un poco los OC, pero creo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no regarla. Trataré de dar algo de iniciativa con esto. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Esa tarde, las musas y Anju Yuuki habían quedado de reunirse en el apartamento de Nozomi para discutir varias cosas.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Nozomi, Maki y Hanayo. Al rato llegaron Umi y Honoka y finalmente llegó Anju.

Las chicas pasaron al frente y solo se sentaron en los sillones que había en la sala.

Nozomi fue a la cocina a preparar algo de té para las chicas. Ninguna hablaba, de hecho, realmente no había ánimos para hablar de algo, el hecho de que tuvieron que soportar todo el día a sus amadas, realmente fue algo muy duro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Nozomi llegó a la sala con las tazas y la tetera con el té.

-Chicas – Nozomi trataba de hablar y decir algo – e-este…

\- Nozomi-chan – habló Honoka – no creo que haya nada que hablar.

\- Honoka-chan.

\- Realmente estamos mal – el tono de voz de la peli jengibre denotaba una gran tristeza – aguanté todo el día, y aunque Tsubasa-san no haya estado ahí, aun así, me duele.

\- Imagínate a mí – dijo Umi – el hecho de sentarme junto con Kotori lo hizo más difícil para mí.

\- Pasa lo mismo con Rin-chan – dijo Hanayo – es realmente feo.

\- Aunque no estemos en el mismo grado con Nico-chan, aun así, no niego que es algo realmente feo – habló Maki con sinceridad.

\- Me pasa casi lo mismo con Sonoda-san – habló Anju – me siento a la par de Erena-chan y el hecho de que me estuvo mirando todo el día es realmente muy incómodo.

\- Chicas, realmente no creo que debemos dejarnos afectar… - Nozomi fue interrumpida cuando escuchó unos quejidos y miró a la dueña de estos - ¿Hanayo-chan?

\- ¿Hanayo? – Maki miró a su amiga y notó como se estaba tapando la cara con sus manos – no llores por favor.

\- No… puedo… evitarlo – decía la chica en llanto, al parecer se había estado aguantando todo el día y al ser la más débil emocionalmente, realmente había llegado a su límite.

\- No llores Hanayo-chan – dijo Honoka acercándose a ella, pero notó que algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – p-por favor.

\- Honoka – Umi se acercó a su mejor amiga y está también comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas – n-no hay de que llorar.

\- Umi-chan.

\- C-Chicas – hablaba Anju con la voz algo quebrada – s-sí ustedes lloran… y-yo…

\- N-No vayan a llorar por favor – pidió Maki haciéndose la fuerte.

\- Maki-chan – la peli morada se acercó a su Kouhai y la abrazó – déjalo salir.

\- Y-Yo no…

\- Maki-chan, a ti también te dolió lo de Nicocchi – le dijo Nozomi – también debes soltarlo.

\- Y-Ya te dije que no… - el abrazo de Nozomi la hizo quebrarse poco a poco – n-no voy a…

\- Ya Maki-chan – las palabras de Nozomi rompieron la pared fría de la peli roja y estalló finalmente en llanto.

El apartamento de Nozomi se convirtió en un mar de llanto para las 6 chicas, aquellas chicas que solo fueron culpables de una cosa.

Enamorarse de una chica.

Estuvieron por unos minutos en aquella interminable agonía, después de todo estaban liberando todo el dolor que les habían ocasionado aquellos rechazos tan horribles de parte las chicas que más amaban.

Al cabo de unos minutos, al final todo quedó callado, ya se habían calmado.

-C-Chicas, creo que ya deberían irse – dijo la peli morada a las demás.

\- N-Nozomi-chan…

\- Ya se hace tarde, sus padres se preocuparán si se están más tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Maki.

\- Sí, soy fuerte, aunque no lo parezca.

\- Bueno.

\- Nos vemos mañana – la peli morada salió a despedir a las demás.

.

Umi y Honoka se fueron juntas a sus casas, bueno, vivían en la misma calle, así que no había de que preocuparse.

Honoka iba mirando el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas y formando las respectivas constelaciones de la época.

\- ¿Qué harás? – dijo en voz baja la líder de las musas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora Umi-chan?

\- E-Este…

\- Me refiero a Kotori-chan, ahora que… pasó todo esto, quería saberlo.

\- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad la peli azul – sinceramente creo que, si hubiese tenido el valor para confesarme a Kotori, tal vez las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

\- Te dije hace tiempo que lo hicieras.

\- Lo sé, pero la pena y el miedo me dominaban a último momento.

\- No te culpo, realmente eso nos mataba a todas al final.

\- ¿Qué harás con Kira-san?

\- … - Honoka se quedó estática y solo se atinó a pensar un poco – no lo sé, realmente quisiera seguir intentándolo, pero siento que, si lo hago, lo más probable es que perderé la amistad que he forjado con ella.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- No quiero simplemente tirar la toalla – decía la peli jengibre con la voz entrecortada – p-pero es que… si ella no me quiere…

\- No llores por favor – dijo la peli azul abrazando a su mejor amiga – no lo hagas por favor Honoka.

\- E-Eso intento, pero…

\- Vamos, eres fuerte, no deberías quebrarte con algo así.

\- ¿Y-Y tu Umi-chan?

\- No te mentiré, estoy mal, pero trato de ser fuerte.

\- No, me refiero a que harás ahora.

\- No lo sé – Umi dio un suspiro – no creo que deba intentarlo, ella ya dijo que no está interesada en mí, realmente no la voy a forzar a enamorarse de mí, es libre de amar a quien quiera.

\- Vaya – Honoka miró hacia el cielo - ¿sabes? Realmente Kotori-chan no sabe lo que pierde.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Eres una gran persona Umi-chan, realmente la persona que esté contigo será la más afortunada del mundo.

\- ¿P-Por me dices eso?

\- Eres una gran mujer, eres trabajadora, lista, bella y alguien que realmente sería una buena esposa.

\- Honoka.

\- Te contaré esto, pero quiero que me prometas que nada cambiará después de que te lo cuente.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- Hace ya mucho tiempo… yo estuve enamorada de ti Umi-chan.

\- ¿Eh? – eso cayó de sorpresa a Umi quien no se hallaba preparada para esa noticia - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Oye, no lo grites.

\- P-Perdón, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

\- Umi-chan.

\- Honoka… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

\- Sabía que al inicio eso estaba mal, que me gustaran las chicas y más estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga era algo que no me podía permitir, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era nada de malo que yo tuviera esa orientación, incluso me alegré más cuando me dijiste que a ti también te gustaban las chicas.

\- Honoka.

\- Pero cuando me contaste que te gustaba Kotori-chan, realmente no supe que responderte, pero siempre me dije que haría lo posible para que estuvieras feliz.

\- Y-Yo… no lo sabía.

\- No te preocupes, fue hace mucho – calmó la peli jengibre – ahora me enamoré de Tsubasa-san y mira lo que pasó, me rechazó. Creo que realmente no estoy hecha para que alguien me ame.

\- ¡No digas eso!

\- Umi-chan.

\- Honoka, tu eres una persona maravillosa, realmente nunca defraudas a nadie y sacrificas gran parte de tu tiempo para ayudar a las demás. Realmente eres alguien que cualquier chico… o chica, quisiera tener de pareja.

\- ¿T-Tú crees eso?

\- Sí.

\- No lo sabía – hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Honoka soltó algo – sabes Umi-can, quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Y si intentamos ser pareja?

\- ¿Qué? – Umi trató de procesar lo que su mejor amiga dijo - ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

\- Kotori-chan te rechazó, a mi Tsubasa-san y ahora sabes que alguna tuve esos sentimientos por ti, ¿no crees que al menos deberíamos intentarlo?

\- Honoka, eso no es correcto.

\- Ya lo sé, pero es que pensé esa opción y no la miro tan mala.

\- B-Bueno, en eso no te equivocas.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Bueno, Honoka, yo no tengo esos sentimientos tan fuertes, te quiero, pero no de esa manera.

\- Sé que lo que sientes por Kotori-chan aun es fuerte, pero quiero que demos este paso para seguir adelante.

\- No lo sé, es algo arriesgado, pero creo que no estaría mal intentarlo.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Probemos un tiempo a ver qué pasa con esto, si realmente vemos que esto avanza, salgamos oficialmente.

\- Me parece bien.

\- Sí – y dicho eso, cada quien tomó por su distinto rumbo.

.

Con Hanayo y Maki…

Ambas chicas iban en silencio en la calle pensando en lo ocurrido en el día.

\- ¿Qué haré? – dijo en voz baja Hanayo.

\- ¿Qué dices Hanayo?

\- ¿Qué haremos Maki-chan?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿No estás triste?

\- Claro que lo estoy, solo que no me voy a poner a llorar de nuevo.

\- Maki-chan.

\- Solo estoy siendo sincera, me duele bastante, pero necesitaré seguir adelante.

\- ¿Qué harás con Nico-chan?

\- Bueno… - la peli roja se detuvo y lo pensó un poco – tenía la intención de seguir intentándolo hasta que me acepte, pero creo que solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Maki-chan.

\- Lo mejor es que olvide estos sentimientos.

\- Me gustaría ser como tu Maki-chan.

\- Tú también eres fuerte Hanayo – le dijo Maki – Rin no sabe lo que pierde.

\- Maki-chan.

\- Encontrarás a una persona que llegue a sentir lo mismo que ti – le decía – no te digo que tires la toalla, pero solo que te des un tiempo.

\- ¿Un tiempo?

\- Sí, no vayas a tratar diferente a Rin, no es su culpa, es nuestra por tener estos sentimientos.

\- P-Pero es que yo…

\- Hanayo, está bien sentir dolor en estos momentos, pero tampoco vamos a llorar por siempre este rechazo.

\- T-Tienes razón.

\- ¿Lo ves?

\- Sí, después de todo debemos estar unidas.

Y cada quien agarró para su casa.

.

\- ¿Estarás bien Anju-san? – decía Nozomi hablando por teléfono con la castaño oscuro.

\- Sí, no te preocupes – respondió Anju del otro lado del teléfono – desahogué todo lo que tenía.

\- Vaya, realmente fue un día feo para nosotras.

\- Sí, y que lo digas.

\- Dime, ¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? – preguntó.

\- La verdad no lo sé, realmente me gusta Erena-chan, pero ahora que ella no siente lo mismo, creo que por ahora deberé encontrar a alguien más.

\- No será sencillo olvidarse de los sentimientos que tenemos hacia ellas.

\- ¿Y tú Nozomi-san?

\- Yo… - la joven Tojou se quedó callada un rato pensando en una respuesta – la verdad creo que deberé seguir adelante. Amo a Elicchi, ha sido mi primer amor, pero creo que de nada serviría intentarlo si sé que saldré lastimada y podría perder su amistad.

\- Nozomi-san.

\- Será doloroso olvidar estos sentimientos por Elicchi, pero creo que no me queda de otra.

\- Creo que trataremos de hacer lo mismo – dijo Anju – bueno, ya llegué a mi casa, nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos, cuídate – al momento de colgar, Nozomi solo se echó en su cama mirando al techo.

Una vista general mostraba a todas en sus respectivas camas mirando al techo de sus habitaciones.

-Kotori.

\- Tsubasa-san.

\- Erena-chan.

\- Rin-chan.

\- Nico-chan.

\- Elicchi.

\- Te amo – dijeron todas mientras ocultaban sus rostros en sus almohadas y acto seguido comenzaban a llorar, aunque ya habían hecho eso en el apartamento de Nozomi, al parecer aun quedaron rastros de ese dolor en sus corazones.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Minami…

En la habitación de la directora Minami, esta se hallaba revisando unos papeles.

\- ¿Dónde estarán? – dijo la madre de Kotori buscando unos archivos, finalmente encontrándolos – Aquí están.

Los archivos eran sobre unas fichas de algunas alumnas marcadas en él.

-Parece que tendremos algunas transferidas mañana.

.

Al día siguiente…

Las clases se tornarían de manera normal, tanto en UTX como Otonokizaka, más el hecho de que las chicas que fueron heridas ayer, iban con el temple algo débil, pero trataban de aparentar lo mejor posible.

En Otonokizaka, más específicamente en el aula de primer año…

\- ¡Chicas, a sus asientos! – dijo la maestra mandando a sentar a todas las chicas – tengo un aviso que darles.

\- ¿Ricardo Arjona dará un concierto? – preguntó una de ellas causando la risa de la mayoría.

\- Muy gracioso Miyara-san – dijo en tono sarcástico la maestra – no, les debo dar la noticia que tenemos una alumna transferida.

\- ¿Alumna transferida? – se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de varias.

\- Quiero que la reciban con respeto… puedes pasar.

Por la puerta, ingresó una chica que muchas chicas quedaron fijadas mirándola.

La chica, de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, piel clara y estatura de 1.58, se presentaba en frente de la clase.

-Puedes presentarte.

\- Gracias – la chica miró al frente – chicas, me llamo Saki Katou, vengo del Instituto Femenino Rokudenashi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Más de alguna quedó impactada por la belleza y la forma de hablar de la chica. En el caso de Rin, miraba con real admiración a la peli celeste, mismo estado en el que estaba Hanayo. Maki solo quedó mirando a la chica.

.

En el aula de las de segundo año…

\- ¿Escucharon los rumores? – decían algunas.

\- Dicen que vienen dos alumnas transferidas.

\- Yo escuché que eran 3.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Umi-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Dicen que vienen alumnas transferidas.

\- Vaya… por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kotori-chan? – en eso, Honoka se tapó la boca sabiendo que Umi no estaba de ánimos para hablar de Kotori – Umi-chan, yo… lo siento…

\- No te preocupes, sabes que estoy intentando superar esto.

\- ¡Chicas!

\- Kotori-chan.

\- Lamento haber llegado tarde – dijo la peli gris - ¿de qué me perdí?

\- D-Dicen que vienen nuevas alumnas – dijo Umi en un tono algo bajo y sin mirar a su amiga.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Umi-chan? – preguntó la diseñadora de μ's al ver el estado de la peli azul.

\- S-Sí, estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura? – Kotori comenzó a acercarse mucho a Umi, cosa que la puso algo incomoda, pero fue salvada por la maestra.

\- Chicas, siéntense que tengo que darles un aviso.

\- ¿Qué será? – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Hoy, se unirán a nuestra clase 2 alumnas.

\- ¿Nuevas alumnas?

\- Silencio – toda la clase quedó callada – pueden pasar.

Por la puerta, pasaron las dos jóvenes alumnas al frente del pizarrón.

-Pueden presentarse.

\- Gracias, chicas, mi nombre es Emi Nishimura, vengo del Instituto Seijo y espero poder llevarnos bien – dijo una joven de cabello rosado claro, ojos color ámbar y de piel clara de estatura de aproximadamente 1.55 cm.

\- Sigo yo – pidió la otra chica, esta era de cabello negro con los ojos morados, piel un poco más oscura que la de Emi, pero no tanto, de estatura de 1.60 cm – buenos días, mi nombre es Reina Kurashiki, fuimos compañeras con Emi-chan y espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes.

\- Bueno, pueden pasar a los asientos que están detrás de Kousaka-san – dijo la maestra.

\- Gracias.

Ambas chicas pasaron a los respectivos asientos dichos por la maestra.

Ese sería el inicio de una batalla campal entre algunas de las chicas.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Inicio lento, pero poco a poco se va dando el rollo al fic._

_Ya aparecieron las nuevas alumnas que tal vez les den guerra a otras._

_Con respecto a Anju, se verá en el próximo capítulo, aunque con ella será algo totalmente diferente, no diré nada más, solo espérenlo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por el apoyo que ustedes me dan, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic.**

.

_**Maclowd. **__Como diría SAW… "Que empiece el juego". Durante los siguientes capítulos veremos cómo se desarrolla todo este embrollo. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

"_**Guest 777". **__Nakama, me di cuenta de que eras tú desde el momento que leí Nakama. Tienes razón en ese sentido, Tsubasa no se daría cuenta de lo de Honoka y Umi por asistir a otra academia. Gracias por el apoyo amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Me siento honrado de eso, tus fics fueron los primeros que leí y que me metió en este mundo. Realmente te agradezco eso. En algo acertaste, ahora se viene lo bueno en el fic. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Vincle. **__Normalmente así son las batallas. Si desde ahora se mira que las cosas se miran feas, imagínate más adelante como será. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal.**__ Creo que como me gusta en parte el HonoUmi, creo que hice eso ha propósito. Con los OC's, arderá Troya. Sí, me inspiré en ellas en algunos animes, de hecho, sus nombres no son los mismos, los cambié, pero su físico se parece. Sigue leyendo y daré más detalles. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Antes que nada, si quieren saber en qué personaje me inspiré para hacer los personajes, son:**

**Saki Katou. **Inspirada en María Hase del anime Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine.

**Emi Nishimura. **Inspirada en Emi Hanayama del mismo anime, solo que sus ojos son de color diferente.

**Reina Kurashiki. **Inspirada en Reina Kousaka del anime Hibike Euphonium.

.

Cabe decir que solo fue el físico.

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La presentación de las nuevas alumnas en las distintivas aulas de primer y segundo año había sido algo que la mayoría de las chicas impresionó.

Las Idols miraban con algo de asombro a las nuevas.

En el aula de primer año…

Las clases pasaron a la vez que la aburrida lección de la maestra, cosa que la mayoría ni prestaba atención mientras solo pensaban en la inmortalidad del sapo.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso…

Todas las chicas rodearon a la nueva alumna Saki Katou como si de una celebridad se tratara.

\- ¡Que linda eres Katou-san! – decía una de las chicas.

\- Tu cabello es muy lindo – decía otra.

\- G-Gracias – decía la peli celeste siendo un poco nerviosa por tanta atención, pero fue hasta que…

\- ¡Oigan! Ya deberían de dejar de hacer tanto escándalo - dijo Maki llamando la atención.

\- Calma Nishikino-san, no te enojes – decía una de las alumnas.

\- Como presidenta del aula, deberían darle una mejor bienvenida a la nueva alumna – decía la peli roja haciendo que todas se mirasen entre sí.

\- Maki-chan, no creo que… - Hanayo trató de hablar.

\- Nishikino-san tiene razón – decía otra de las alumnas – lo lamentamos Katou-san.

\- No te preocupes, no estoy acostumbrada a mucha atención – dijo la peli celeste.

\- Vaya, entonces debería ser la presidenta la que le dé la bienvenida – dijo una chica.

\- Tienes razón, Nishikino-san debería ser la de la bienvenida.

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló la peli roja.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno – la peli roja se paró frente a la nueva alumna – en nombre de todas nosotras, Saki Katou-san, te damos la bienvenida y ahora eres parte de nosotras.

\- ¡Bienvenida a la mara pan de coco! – gritó Rin abrazando a Hanayo.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan? – Hanayo se sonrojó por el contacto de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kayo-chin? – dijo la peli naranja frotando su mejilla con la de su mejor amiga.

\- P-Por favor Rin-chan – Hanayo se separó de la peli naranja y solo se le observaba con una mirada triste y Maki la miraba de lejos con una mirada de melancolía.

\- B-Bueno – Maki retomó su discurso – no le prestes atención, tiene falta de oxígeno en el cerebro.

\- ¡Maki-chan-nya!

\- Bueno, siéntete bienvenida de preguntar lo que sea.

\- Gracias.

\- ¡Bravo! – gritaban las chicas celebrando la bienvenida de su integrante.

.

Al mismo tiempo en el aula de segundo año…

Pasó lo mismo que en primer año, las chicas nuevas eran la sensación del bloque… digo, la sensación del aula. Las demás del aula miraban con determinación y curiosidad a las nuevas alumnas transferidas.

Con el trio de Idols no era la excepción, realmente era una gran curiosidad que le agarraba ver a las nuevas alumnas.

\- ¿Qué opinan? – dijo Honoka a sus dos mejores amigas.

\- Me da curiosidad – dijo Umi – aunque tal vez solo sean alumnas normales.

\- Dijeron que eran amigas desde antes de transferirse – dijo Kotori.

\- Voy a ver – la peli jengibre se fue donde estaban las demás.

Varias chicas rodeaban a las nuevas alumnas, pero todo cambió cuando Honoka se acercó.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó la líder.

\- H-Hola.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Emi mirando a la peli jengibre – No puedo creer que estés aquí.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Arihara… ¿Cuándo te transferiste?

\- ¿A-Arihara? – dijo Honoka confundida - ¿q-quien es Arihara?

\- Emi-chan, no seas tonta – le dijo Reina – ella no es Arihara, se parecen mucho, pero nada más.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- Mismo color de cabello, mismo color de ojos, ambas llevan un listón en el cabello y solo falta que ella sea igual de tonta que Arihara.

\- ¿T-Tonta?

\- Ya te fregaron Kousaka – dijo una de las alumnas – le acertaste Kurashiki-san, Kousaka es muy tonta en matemáticas.

\- ¡Wakana-san!

\- Salió la viva imagen de Arihara – dijo Reina.

\- Bueno, creo que deberían darles la bienvenida – dijo una de las chicas – y la más indicada es la líder de μ's.

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- Sí, Kousaka-san, eres la más indicada.

\- B-Bien – la peli jengibre se paró frente a ambas – Kurashiki-san, Nishimura-san, siéntanse bienvenidas con nosotras a Otonokizaka, espero que la pasen bien.

\- Eso espero – dijo la peli rosada estrechando la mano con Honoka.

\- También quedó a su disposición – dijo la peli negra aceptando la bienvenida de Honoka.

.

Luego de la presentación, las musas de segundo y primer año fueron al salón del consejo en el que ellas y las demás musas almorzarían.

\- ¿A pasado algo nuevo? – dijo Nico a sus Kouhais mientras comían.

\- Pues, hay una nueva transferida-nya – dijo Rin.

\- S-Sí, es una peli celeste – dijo Maki sin mirar a Nico.

\- Maki-chan – susurró la peli negra mirando como su Kouhai peli roja no le dirigía la mirada.

\- E-Este… - Hanayo notó el tenso ambiente entre Maki y Nico y decidió seguir sacando tema – s-su nombre es Saki Katou y al parecer su personalidad es algo tímida.

\- Que raro – dijo Eli – que yo recuerde no había papeles de transferencia para primer año, solo para segundo.

\- Tal vez mi mamá sepa de esto – dijo Kotori.

\- A lo mejor Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Y cómo están en segundo año?

\- Lo mismo, llegaron transferidas.

\- ¿Transferidas?

\- Sí, fueron dos chicas que llegaron.

\- ¿Dos chicas?

\- Bueno, al parecer algunas chicas han decidido estar en Otonokizaka, esto dice que nuestra popularidad como μ's ha estado creciendo.

\- Bueno, al menos deberíamos llegar a la popularidad de A-RISE algún día.

\- Llegar a ser como Tsubasa-san sería genial – hablaba Nico a Hanayo, pero esta última trató de disimular un poco ya que sabía cierta peli jengibre no estaba de humor para hablar tan amenamente de cierta líder de A-RISE.

\- Honoka – Umi miró a su mejor amiga algo preocupada, pero esta reaccionó.

\- Estoy bien – dijo en voz baja, aunque Umi sabía por medio de los ojos celestes de Honoka, que ella no estaba nada bien, aún estaba dolida.

\- Honoka – Umi por instinto tomó la mano de Honoka debajo de la mesa y la apretó un poco, cosa que Honoka devolvió el gesto, cosa que pasó desapercibido para las demás, pero no para Kotori.

\- E-Este… - la peli gris quiso preguntar sobre ese gesto de sus dos amigas, pero fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Y cómo eran ellas dos? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Pues… - respondió Kotori – una era peli rosada y los ojos ambarinos, así como los míos y los de Umi-chan. Y la otra era peli negra y los ojos morados.

\- Vaya, suenan a dos chicas muy guapas – dijo Maki para descontento de Nico quien la miró extrañada, cosa que nadie notó.

\- En parte – dijo la peli gris.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos ver como son – dijo Maki.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llaman-nya?

\- La peli rosa se llama Emi Nishimura – dijo Umi recordando ese detalle.

\- Bonito nombre.

\- ¿Y la otra?

\- Se llamaba si mal no recuerdo… - dijo Honoka haciendo memoria – ya se me olvidó.

\- ¡¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?!

\- P-Perdón.

\- Bueno, la peli negra se llamaba Reina Kurashiki y ella… - en ese momento, se escuchó un sonido seco como si algo se hubiese caído.

\- ¿N-Nozomi-chan? – todas miraron como el bento de la peli morada se cayó al piso.

\- ¡¿Nozomi?! – Eli se preocupó por su mejor amiga ya que quedó como ida.

\- ¿P-Pasa algo Nozomi-chan? – preguntó Honoka preocupada por su Senpai.

\- ¿La chica nueva… se llama Reina Kurashiki?

\- S-Sí.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¿Pasó algo con ella Nozomi? – preguntó Maki.

\- E-Eso quiero ver.

Nadie más dijo nada, pero la expresión de Nozomi llamó mucho la atención.

El almuerzo terminó y las chicas estaban esperando a salir, cuando todas recibieron un mensaje en el grupo que tenían con A-RISE.

μ's y A-RISE quedaron de reunirse en UTX para hablar sobre un concierto que harían.

Al llegar…

En la entrada, se miraba a Anju hablando con un chico muy amenamente, cosa que dejó a más de alguna confundida, pero de lejos se miraba a una Erena mirando con gran molestia la escena.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – dijo Honoka mirando la escena.

\- Realmente no entiendo nada.

\- Vamos a ver qué pasa – dijo Umi a lo que las demás la siguieron.

Una vez llegando a la entrada…

\- ¿Kira-san, Toudou-san? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Umi al ver a las dos chicas de A-RISE.

\- Pues nada malo, pero… - la líder de A-RISE no hallaba palabras para describir ese momento algo incómodo que se vivía, más por parte de Erena.

\- Veo que Anju-san está hablando con alguien.

\- Sí, realmente no sé quién pueda ser – dijo Erena.

\- Me extraña, pero creo que conozco a ese muchacho – dijo Tsubasa sorprendiendo a todas, en especial a Erena.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, pero no recuerdo quien pueda ser.

\- ¡Has un esfuerzo Tsubasa! – dijo Erena.

\- C-Cálmate por favor Erena.

.

Mientras en eso, Anju se acercaba a las demás después de un rato de hablar con ese joven.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo la castaño oscuro llegando.

\- Anju – la voz de Erena llegó a la chica quien se detuvo cuando escuchó ese tono tan extraño que tenía la chica.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Erena-chan?

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo? – dijo en un tono que trataba de hacer que sonara normal, cosa que no logró.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Anju desvió la mirada de la de Erena, una por que realmente no estaba lista para mirar a su "amada" a los ojos y la otra, porque le daba algo de miedo esa mirada.

\- Responde Anju, sabes que eso puede definir el futuro de A-RISE.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas Erena? – cuestionó Tsubasa.

\- B-Bueno, él es un viejo amigo que tuve en la infancia, incluso nos criamos juntos con Tsubasa-chan.

\- Realmente se me hace conocido – dijo la castaña - ¿Quién era?

\- ¿No recuerdas a Satoshi-kun?

\- ¿Satoshi? – Tsubasa lo pensó un poco – se me viene el recuerdo, pero se me va.

\- Era el chico que siempre nos apoyó cuando queríamos cantar y volvernos Idol. Un día se tuvo que ir a Okinawa por cuestiones de trabajo de sus padres – dijo Anju.

\- … - Tsubasa lo pensó y solo abrió grande los ojos - ¿Satoshi? ¿Te refieres a Satoshi Izumi?

\- Sí, ese mismo.

\- Vaya, pasaré a saludarlo cuando pueda – dijo la líder de A-RISE en tono alegre, causando algo de tristeza en Honoka.

\- C-Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar sobre el concierto – dijo Erena entrando a UTX.

\- L-Lo mismo opino – dijo Honoka yendo detrás de la peli morada de A-RISE.

Las demás solo miraban a ambas irse dentro de la institución. Ninguna pudo descifrar lo que le pasaba a Erena, pero solo las que estaban entendidas del tema, sabían lo que le pasaba a Honoka.

Entraron al lugar y solo se pusieron a discutir sobre un posible escenario.

\- ¿Qué les parece si lo hacen aquí en la terraza? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿En la terraza?

\- Sí, de hecho, creo que realmente podríamos hacer un dúo los dos grupos.

\- Un concierto de esa magnitud, sería muy visto por las personas – dijo Maki pensando un poco la situación.

\- Sí, más el hecho de que hay que aumentar nuestra popularidad si queremos llegar más lejos.

\- Sí, les hago la oferta entonces – Tsubasa le estiró la mano a Honoka - ¿aceptan?

\- Nosotras aceptamos – dijo la peli jengibre a lo que todas respondieron con un sí.

Ambas líderes estrecharon las manos, pero por alguna razón, ninguna quería soltar la mano después de ese estrechón de manos.

Honoka estaba perdida con ese apretón de manos, tener entre sus dedos las suaves manos de Tsubasa era como un sueño para ella.

.

_No me gustan las mujeres. Honoka-san es una gran amiga y compañera, pero ella no me gusta de ese modo. A mí me gustan los hombres._

.

Esa maldita frase se le vino a la mente, recordando las palabras amargas y fuertes que la chica que tenía en frente mencionó.

Honoka solo se atinó a separar la mirada y romper el apretón de manos, cosa que extrañó a Tsubasa ya que se miraba que ella estaba disfrutando del contacto de sus manos.

Honoka fue a sentarse junto a Umi, cosa que a más de una le extrañó, más a las amigas en corazón roto que tenía. Kotori y Tsubasa miraron esto de forma extraña, y más que alguna molestia les causó.

Dieron por terminado la reunión y cada quien tomaría para su casa.

Aunque claro, Eli le propuso a Nozomi ir por unos parfraits, cosa que la peli morada se rehusó en un principio, pero al final lo hizo ya que aún quería conservar la amistad con su mejor amiga.

El trio de segundo decidió irse juntas, aunque para Umi sería algo incómodo.

Las de primer año se fueron juntas también, y aunque Rin quería ir junto con Hanayo, Maki siempre le ponía orden a la neko girl.

En cambio, las de A-RISE, cada quien tomó camino a su distinta casa.

.

Con Anju…

La castaña oscuro caminaba rumbo a su casa mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

Desde el rechazo de Erena hasta la aparición de este amigo nuevo que tenía.

En eso…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan de noche? – dijo una voz masculina detrás de la Idol.

\- ¡AAAAAHHH! – gritó la chica asustada – ¡No me asalte! ¡No traigo nada de valor, solo mi virginidad!

\- E-Este… Anju ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? – la chica volteó la mirada - ¿Satoshi-kun?

\- El mismo – dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, se notaba que hacia ejercicio ya que se miraba que tenía un cuerpo algo musculoso, aunque no tanto.

\- ¡No me asustes!

\- Perdón, pero es que me extrañó verte sola.

\- L-Lo lamento.

\- No te preocupes, te acompaño a tu casa… ¿aun vives donde siempre verdad?

\- Sí.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron al hogar de Anju.

.

Con el NozoEli…

Ambas amigas estaban comiendo de lo más normal sus postres, bueno, al menos eso parecía. Nozomi parecía extrañada de ver eso, bueno, ser rechazada por la persona que más amas y estar con ella realmente volvía incomodo el ambiente.

Pero dos figuras iban pasando por el lugar…

Nozomi notó una de estas figuras y solo la miró fijamente mientras iba con otra chica.

\- ¿Kurashiki-chan?

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Antes que nada… ¡NO ME MATEN!_

_Sé que decidí incluir OC's femeninos, pero creo que incluir uno masculino sería darle algo más de drama._

_Así que… ¡A LOS GUESTS QUE ME VAYAN A INSULTAR, MEJOR AHORRENSE EL INSULTO!_

_._

_Para los que no entendieron el chiste de Arihara, busquen al personaje Tsubasa Arihara y verán de que hablo._

_También, Nakama, tu si entendiste el chiste de Arihara ¿verdad?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**No seas puñal Seiya.**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Jajaja, sabía que reconocerías a las OC's. Lo de Anju y su amigo se verá más adelante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__No importa amigo, ver los animes en lo que me inspiré no tiene importancia, solo el físico de las OC's importa. Por milagroso que parezca amigo, no me cayó ningún Guest obsceno. Los dejé advertidos XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Maclowd. **__Queremos tripas… digo, queremos ver el desarrollo también XD. Con Hanayo y Maki será más o menos como dices, solo queda esperar, ten paciencia. Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Eso sí, aquí hay hombres XD. Es raro sí, pero creo que añadirle eso le da más emoción. Tampoco creo que vaya a ver otra cosa que no sean tijerazos XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Vincle. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado la decisión, pero lo del cuchillo, cálmate un poco Yuno Gasai. El NozoEli se desarrollará más en el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**ANTES QUE NADA… **

**Para los interesados, ya está disponible mi nuevo fic llamado "**Titanic**" para los que estén interesados pueden echarle un ojo.**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La salida que habían tenido Eli y Nozomi había pasado de lo más normal. Bueno, en perspectiva de Eli, la cual estaba disfrutando mucho pasar el tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Eli era una de esas chicas que amaba estar mucho con sus amigas, pero en especial con Nozomi, la cual la chica de cabello morado estaba algo incomoda.

Bueno, no era para más. El haber sido rechazada por la persona de la cual estaba enamorada de hace tiempo era algo que a cualquiera le dolería.

De hecho, en los momentos en el que estuvo a solas con Eli, Nozomi recordó cómo fue que se enamoró de Eli.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Fue hace dos años, cuando la peli morada iba en primer año y era una de las chicas más inteligentes de la generación, sus notas eran altas, no tanto que era de las inalcanzables, pero sí de las personas con un promedio que sobresalía de las demás._

_Nozomi tenía un lado oscuro y era que ella no hablaba en sí con nadie. La chica había tenido problemas en hacer amigos desde que era muy pequeña, esto debido a los viajes que hacían sus padres por cuestión de trabajo._

_Pero un día, la peli morada se hartó y se estableció finalmente en Akihabara._

_Pasó el tiempo y cuando estuvo en primero de preparatoria, llegó el anuncio que cambiaría su vida._

_\- ¡Clase! – llamó la maestra – tengo un anuncio que hacerles._

_\- ¿Vicente Fernández dará concierto aquí en Akihabara? – preguntó una de las alumnas._

_\- No, aunque eso quisiera – dijo la maestra por lo bajo – bueno, lo que les quiero decir, es que hoy tenemos una nueva alumna transferida._

_Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por parte de las demás quienes preguntaban quién podría ser la nueva chica que se unía al grupo._

_-Chicas, quiero que le den todo el respeto que se merece a la chica nueva – dijo la maestra – ya puedes pasar._

_Al cruzar la puerta, muchas de las chicas se callaron al ver semejante mujer que pasaba por la puerta._

_La chica, de hermosos cabellos rubios, los cuales eran naturales a simple vista y unos ojos azules tan bellos como el mar más claro._

_Su piel clara como la nieve blanca que cae en el invierno de Akihabara. _

_Aunque se le veía algo sería, su rostro era bello, con todas las facciones ya dadas, era imposible negar la belleza de aquella mujer._

_-Puedes presentarte._

_\- Gracias – dijo la rubia – soy Eli Ayase, vengo transferida desde Rusia._

_\- ¿Rusia? – muchas chicas se hicieron esas preguntas, más sobre que hacia una chica rusa en Japón._

_\- Bueno Ayase-san, puedes sentarte al lado de Tojou-san._

_\- Gracias – sin dirigirle la vista a nadie, Eli se sentó al lado de Nozomi quien solo observó con curiosidad a la rusa._

_Incluso durante el receso, muchas chicas se quisieron acercar a la rubia, lo cual ella simplemente ignoró._

_Cuando Eli se iba, Nozomi, sin saber porque, fue tras ella hasta darle alcance._

_\- ¡Espera! – gritó la peli morada deteniendo los pasos de la rubia._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Eli mirando a Nozomi fijamente._

_\- Hola, me llamo Nozomi Tojou._

_Aunque Eli miró rara a la peli morada, notó que esta tenía algo distinto._

_Nozomi y Eli se hicieron grandes amigas con el pasar el tiempo, cosa que sorprendió a más de alguna ya que parecía que la rubia era una persona de temer y no quería que nadie estuviera cerca de ella, pero Nozomi había logrado algo que la mayoría consideró imposible._

_Pasaron el primer y segundo año juntas y se convirtieron en mejores amigas._

_Aunque claro, dicen que no todo es para siempre, y esa amistad tarde o temprano tenía que cambiar._

_Cuando cursaban segundo año, Nozomi comenzó a darse cuenta de algo, algo que para ella no estaba bien._

_Nozomi dejó de ver a Eli simplemente como una amiga, no tanto como su mejor amiga que de por sí ya lo era, sino de una manera algo diferente._

_La peli morada miraba a Eli, que se convirtió en Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, hablar con varias chicas del comité, pero no solo eso, la rubia se había hecho muy popular, aunque bueno, ser rubia natural y tener descendencia rusa como que no era muy obvio que serías muy popular._

_Por alguna razón, a Nozomi le molestaba mucho que Eli hablara muy amenamente con otras chicas, no es que no le gustara que Eli no tuviese otras amigas, pero el simple hecho de que se mirara que interactuaba muy cercana con ella realmente le producía un poco de molestia en el pecho._

_Al inicio, Nozomi creyó que se trataría de una enfermedad o de un malestar causado por algo que comió, pero realmente se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando descubrió de que se trataba._

_\- ¿Estaré… enamorada?_

_El solo hecho de pensar en aquello la dejó helada._

_¿Ella… enamorada de su mejor amiga? No, ¿ella… enamorada de una chica?_

_\- ¿E-Estaré enamorada de Elicchi? – esa cuestión mató los pensamientos de Nozomi. Su cabeza daba vueltas, no hallaba forma de explicar lo que le ocurría._

_Trató de negar miles de veces el hecho de que ella fuera lesbiana, pero por más que trató de abolir esa idea, todo fue inútil._

_Realmente estaba pasando eso. La inseguridad de Nozomi por estar enamorada de una mujer la dejaba pensativa._

_El Yuri no era castigado ni nada por el estilo, pero para la peli morada era algo nuevo, nunca había estado enamorada, de ningún hombre ni mucho menos de una mujer._

_Esa inseguridad se fue con el pasar del tiempo y el amor que Nozomi llegó a desarrollar por Eli, se fue haciendo más fuerte._

_Para su tercer año de Preparatoria, los sentimientos de Nozomi se hicieron muy fuertes y el hecho de admirar a Eli de cerca era un tormento._

_Cuando se formó μ's, Nozomi vio una oportunidad para estar más cerca de Eli que la de ser Vicepresidenta._

_No solo eso, tuvo apoyo de las demás chicas del grupo debido a que cada una tuvo un apoyo con su decisión. Lo único que quería Nozomi como objetivo era decláresele a su amada Eli._

_Pero como siempre, nosotros los humanos somos inspirados por el miedo a no realizar cosas que podrían cambiar significativamente nuestras vidas._

_Fueron varios intentos que tuvo Nozomi para declararse a Eli, pero siempre terminaban de la misma forma. Su rostro avergonzado y una expresión de insatisfacción por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para hacer algo tan simple, pero a la vez difícil._

_Bueno, el resto de la historia ya se sabe hasta el día del rechazo._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Todo iba bien durante la "cita" de ambas chicas de tercer año, pero como siempre hubo un momento detonante de todo esto.

Eli estaba feliz de estar en su salida de amigas con Nozomi, aunque ella en el fondo deseaba que esta, fuera la primera de muchas salidas juntas de otro nivel en el futuro.

Pero en eso…

La rubia notó como la peli morada desvió la mirada hacia alguien, Eli no pudo captar de que se trataba, pero cuando enfocó lo mismo que veía Nozomi, solo frunció el ceño extrañada de lo que sus ojos veían.

Eran dos personas que realmente desconocía, sin ninguna importancia aparente, pero para Nozomi parecía ser lo contrario.

\- ¿Kurashiki-chan? – eso llamó la atención de Eli en gran medida por la forma en que la llamó Nozomi, pero lo que más le asombró es que como conocía a esa chica.

Nozomi se levantó de su asiento, cosa que dejó asustada a Eli.

\- ¿Nozomi? – la rubia llamó a la peli morada, pero esta fue directamente hacia donde estaban las dos chicas.

Nozomi solo se dedicó a ir hacia donde estaba la tal Kurashiki y al estar cerca de ella, se puso algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Eres tu… Kurashiki-chan? – preguntó Nozomi a las espadas de la peli negra.

La chica de cabello negro solo se sorprendió al escuchar como alguien la llamaba por su nombre, su apellido más bien. Kurashiki solo volteó la mirada y se encontró con la peli morada de μ's.

\- ¿Me llamaste? – dijo la peli negra mirando a Nozomi.

\- Kurashiki-chan, ¿tu… te acuerdas de mí?

\- ¿Qué? – la chica miró fijamente a Nozomi quien no le despegaba ojo.

\- ¡Oh! Tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, fue hace tiempo que nos vimos – dijo con algo de decepción.

\- Te me haces familiar, pero lamento no recordar tu nombre.

\- Está bien, realmente no pensé que te acordaras de mí.

\- ¡Nozomi! – Eli se comenzó a acercar a su mejor amiga - ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí, lamento haberte preocupado Elicchi.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra que no haya sido nada malo.

\- ¿Nozomi? – Kurashiki al escuchar el nombre de la peli morada, inmediatamente comenzó a procesar la información - ¿Nozomi?

\- S-Sí, ese es mi nombre.

\- No puede ser – dijo la peli negra - ¿eres… Tojou-san? ¿Verdad?

\- Así es – dijo la peli morada – Nozomi Tojou.

\- Que alegría – sin dudarlo, la peli negra le dio un fuerte abrazo a la peli morada, la cual se sorprendió un poco, pero devolvió el saludo.

Esto no le gustó para nada a Eli, la cual tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro. La rubia solo pensaba que demonios le pasaba a esa tipa como para abrazar a Nozomi de la nada.

Es más, como demonios conocía Nozomi a esa tipa.

\- ¡Que alegría de verte de nuevo Tojou-san! – dijo la peli negra mientras se separaba de Nozomi, para alegría de Eli.

\- También me alegra verte de nuevo Kurashiki-chan.

\- Ejem, ejem – tosió la rubia llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Elicchi? – preguntó Nozomi mirando a su mejor amiga.

\- Nozomi, ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Eli mirando fijamente a la peli negra de pies a cabeza.

\- Lo siento – dijo la peli morada – Elicchi, ella es Reina Kurashiki, una vieja amiga de cuando iba en la escuela allá en Okinawa.

\- ¿Okinawa?

\- Sí, créeme, viajamos mucho con mis padres que llegamos hasta allá.

\- ¿Y ella quien es Tojou-san?

\- Kurashiki-chan, ella es Eli Ayase, mi mejor amiga – presentó Nozomi a la rubia, aunque lo último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

\- Tojou-san – la peli negra miró a Nozomi la cual, si notó el deje de tristeza, pero no le prestó atención y solo se dirigió hacia la rubia y le extendió la mano – Encantada, Reina Kurashiki.

\- Eli Ayase – la rubia aceptó el gesto de mala gana, aunque trató de ser amable.

\- Espero que nos podamos llevar bien – dijo Kurashiki – Tojou-san es una gran chica.

\- Sí, lo sé, es mi mejor amiga y la conozco más que nadie – esto lo dijo Eli en un tono algo frio.

\- V-Vamos Elicchi, no es necesario hablar de esa manera.

\- No te preocupes Tojou-san, es raro que le hables bien a alguien que acabas de conocer.

\- Bueno, dime Kurashiki-chan, ¿te transferiste?

\- Sí, estaré en Otonokizaka desde este semestre, espero contar contigo… Senpai.

\- P-Pensé que estarías en tercer año, tenemos la misma edad y estuvimos en el mismo curso.

\- Sí, pero es que me tomé un año para trabajar y ayudar a mis padres cuando el negocio que tenían estaba mal. Pero ahora estamos mucho mejor y volví a la escuela.

\- Vaya, me alegra que estés bien.

\- Sí, escuché que eras parte de μ's, el grupo Idol más conocido en Japón.

\- Vamos, solo soy un miembro más.

\- No seas modesta, ¿o qué? ¿Es cierto que sigues al escritor tavis-rock?

\- S-Sí, aún sigo sus fics.

\- ¡Increíble!

Mientras ambas chicas hablaban, se sentía como Eli emanaba un aura negra de parte de los celos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Nozomi hablaba muy amenamente con esa chica que recién conocía, cosa que no sabía de Nozomi.

Eli no tuvo más opción que mirar fijamente como Nozomi hablaba con Kurashiki. Realmente le molestaba de mil maneras esa escena.

Pero todo indicaba que no sería la última vez que miraría a esa tipa.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que no haya sido algo aburrido, pero es que como ya dije, la Universidad no me ha dejado mucho tiempo para escribir algo más extenso._

_Veremos que sucede con las demás la próxima semana._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Que se armen los putazos!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Vaya, quien diría que Eli es tu favorita. Pensé en eso para darle más toque ya que en el anime solo se explicó una parte de cómo se conocieron las dos. Espero que estés disfrutando el fic Nakama. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__El amor es bello. Qué bueno que te gustó la referencia. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Es cierto, la amiga de Nozomi llegó en el mejor momento, en el que Nozomi necesita ayuda y Eli está muerta de celos por eso. Jeje, tienen dominada a la rusa XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La salida de Nozomi y Eli se convirtió más en una salida de tres.

Aunque de las tres, la mayoría sabría quien no la pasó nada bien. Eli estaba muerta de celos, hervía de celos al ver como Nozomi hablaba tan familiarmente con esa chica.

Ella no comprendía como es que Nozomi llegaba a ser tan cercana con otra chica que no fuera ella.

Al final, Eli fue la única que no disfrutó nada. Kurashiki hablaba con Nozomi de muchas cosas que habían hecho durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ausentes de la otra.

Los cursos que pasaron, las experiencias que vivieron y más le hacía hablar Kurashiki sobre que Nozomi ahora era una Idol famosa en Japón.

Pasó un buen rato y cada quien agarró para su casa. Kurashiki se desvió a su casa mientras Nozomi y Eli iban juntas de camino a casa.

La plática de Nozomi con su vieja amiga realmente le hizo dejar a un lado el pensamiento del rechazo que tuvo con Eli, cosa que no notó durante todo el viaje de regreso a casa.

Nozomi notó que Eli iba muy callada y sin dudarlo, preguntó.

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- … - Eli no respondió al llamado de Nozomi, solo continuaba hacia adelante.

\- Elicchi – volvió a llamarla, pero igual, lo mismo – ni modo, tendré que hacer algo.

Aprovechando que Eli estaba ida, Nozomi lanzaría una acción que incluso ella estaba roja de hacerlo.

La peli morada se acercó hacia la mejilla izquierda de la rubia y depositó un pequeño beso en esta. La acción de Nozomi despertó a Eli de su mundo y al voltear la mirada, vio a Nozomi que se separaba de su mejilla y entonces se dio de lo que había pasado.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – la cara de la rubia estaba totalmente roja.

\- ¡L-Lo siento Elicchi! – Nozomi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se disculpó sin notar su cara totalmente roja.

\- E-Está bien, s-solo iba pensativa.

\- B-Bien.

El camino restante fue incómodo y silencioso. Cada quien tomó a su respectiva casa.

Nozomi al llegar a la suya, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y solo se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho.

Aunque ella y Eli se saludaban de esa manera muchas veces, esta vez fue diferente.

-S-Su mejilla… estaba caliente – dijo en forma de susurro – realmente… debía tomar algo de ella.

En el caso de Eli, al llegar a su casa.

\- ¡Bienvenida hermana! – habló Arisa Ayase - ¿tienes hambre? Hice la cena.

\- N-No gracias Arisa, me voy a mi cama.

\- Hermana, ¿estás bien? – Arisa notó el extraño comportamiento de su hermana mayor.

\- S-Sí, solo vengo un poco cansada.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tu cara está roja.

\- ¿Eh? – Eli se tocó el rostro y efectivamente notó que su cara estaba caliente – p-pasé un tiempo en el sol, sí, eso fue.

\- B-Bueno – la Ayase menor no se escuchó muy convencida, pero aun así lo dejó pasar.

Eli fue a su habitación y entrando solo se dejó caer en la cama. Miró al cielo falso y solo recordó esa chica que había llegado con ellas.

¿Cómo se supone que realmente conocía a Nozomi?

Traía un moño de secundo año, por lo que era una Kouhai, entonces, debió conocer a Nozomi cuando iban en algún centro de educación previo.

\- ¿Quién eres… Reina Kurashiki? ¿Y qué quieres con Nozomi?

.

Al día siguiente…

Maki se hallaba saliendo de su casa. Hanayo le avisó que se tardaría un poco en salir y Rin le avisó también que llegaría más temprano, por lo que tendría que irse sola a Otonokizaka.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en como la vida le había jugado una mala broma.

El haberse enamorado de una chica siendo ella una era algo que no planeaba en su vida. Pero como dicen… "Nada elige de quien enamorarse". Esa frase llenó la cabeza de Maki con varias ideas.

Ella, la próxima heredera de los hospitales Nishikino, era conocida por su inteligencia, belleza y actitud fría, pero realmente le daban muchos atributos para que cualquier hombre que fuese su pareja, sería digno de tener a alguien tan bella como Maki junto a él.

Aunque más de alguno se daría cuenta de que ningún hombre estaría al lado de Maki. Ella se había de su orientación sexual gracias a Nozomi.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Maki iba por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca a dejar un libro que había pedido prestado para una tarea que presentaría junto con Hanayo y Rin._

_Cuando iba por el pasillo…_

_\- ¡E-Esta es para usted Nico-Senpai! – dijo una chica extendiéndole una carta a la peli negra._

_\- ¿Para mí? – Nico tomó la carta y la vio, pero cuando le iba a preguntar sobre que era, la chica salió corriendo junto con varias chicas que miró que eran sus amigas._

_Maki al notar eso… le molestó. Desde hace un tiempo, desde que se unió a μ's y convivió más con Nico, realmente le agradaba la presencia de la peli negra._

_Aunque había momentos en el que ambas no se soportaban y se peleaban mucho, Maki sentía que esas peleas llevaban siempre a algo._

_Maki no entendió eso y cada día se sentía más confundida. El ver como esa chica le daba una carta a Nico, realmente le molestó mucho. La pregunta que se hacía era… "¿Por qué me molesta eso?"_

_Ella no tenía tanta experiencia en el tema. Sus primeras y verdaderas amigas las había hecho ese año y realmente agradecía eso, el tener personas que te quieran y apoyen era algo valioso para la peli roja._

_Pero el solo hecho de tener a Nico cerca le producía una reacción algo rara. No pasaba con sus mejores amigas que eran Hanayo y Rin, no, no le pasaba ni con sus demás compañeras de segundo y tercer año, solo exactamente con Nico._

_Y realmente no aguantó más esa incógnita y solo había una persona a la cual acudir para saber que le pasaba._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? – dijo Nozomi viendo a su Kouhai peli roja entrando a la Sala del Consejo Estudiantil._

_\- E-Este… n-necesito hablar contigo Nozomi._

_\- ¿Conmigo?_

_\- Sí, tengo un problema._

_\- ¿Qué problema?_

_\- E-Este… no sé lo que siento, es más, ni sé porque estoy haciendo en primer lugar._

_\- ¿Y entonces?_

_\- E-Este… ¿y Eli?_

_\- Elicchi fue a la cafetería a traer algo de comer._

_\- B-Bien._

_\- ¿Entonces Maki-chan? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con tu tía Nozomi?_

_\- Y-Yo… - la cara de Maki se puso algo roja – n-no sé qué me pasa con Nico-chan._

_\- ¿Nicocchi? ¿Te hizo algo?_

_\- N-No, no me hizo nada. S-Solo que…_

_\- ¿Solo qué?_

_\- M-Me siento rara cuando estoy con ella, no entiendo mucho esa parte. No me pasa con las demás, me siento nerviosa cuando estoy con ella. H-Hoy una chica de segundo, le dio una carta y yo…_

_\- ¿Te molestó?_

_\- S-Sí… Nozomi… ¿Qué me pasa?_

_\- Maki-chan – la peli morada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió frente a la peli roja – felicidades._

_\- ¿Eh? – Maki se confundió ante esto - ¿Qué me quieres decir?_

_\- Maki-chan, eso significa que estás enamorada._

_\- ¿Eh? – pasaron los tres puntos suspensivos encima de la cabeza de Maki cuando supo que fue lo que Nozomi le dijo - ¡¿QUEEEEEE?!_

_\- ¿Por qué gritas Maki-chan? Es la verdad._

_\- D-Debes estar equivocada – dijo Maki totalmente roja – n-no puede gustarme Nico-chan, ambas somos mujeres._

_\- Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, es posible que te gusten las mujeres._

_\- Y-Yo…_

_\- Maki-chan, si quieres a Nicocchi, no tiene nada de malo, simplemente, como te dije, tienes una orientación sexual distinta._

_\- P-Pero… somos dos mujeres…_

_\- ¿Y? No tiene nada de malo. Es más, creo que Nicocchi te corresponde._

_\- ¡¿Qué?! – eso sonrojó más a Maki - ¡¿C-Como puedes estar tan segura?!_

_\- Vamos, las peleas que se tienen son mucho para que unas simples "amigas" peleen. Nicocchi es muy densa, y es posible que no se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos._

_\- N-Nozomi._

_\- Es más, me dijiste que una chica de segundo año le dio una carta ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Eso significa que no te gustó nada cuando Nico-chan la recibió._

_\- A-Así es._

_\- Maki-chan, experimentaste una sensación muy conocida y odiada por los humanos._

_\- ¿Y esa sería?_

_\- Celos._

_\- ¿Celos?_

_\- Sí, no te gusta ver como otra chica le llama la atención a Nico-chan o en tu caso, que le dé una carta de amor._

_\- Y-Yo…_

_\- ¿Lo ves? Maki-chan, tu realmente mereces ser feliz y si es con Nico-chan, yo te apoyaré para que seas feliz._

_\- ¿E-En serio… harías eso por mí?_

_\- Sí, después de todo… estamos en las mismas condiciones – dijo Nozomi, esto último lo dijo en tono bajo._

_\- Nozomi._

_\- No importa, realmente necesitas ayuda, aunque antes te pediría que revises bien tus sentimientos hacia Nicocchi._

_\- ¿Revisar… mis sentimientos?_

_\- Sí, si realmente la amas, entonces asegúrate de que lo que sientes por Nicocchi es amor._

_\- B-Bien._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Maki iba tan concentrada pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Nozomi hace tiempo cuando se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento de Nico, que no se fijó cuando en el camino, pegó la cabeza con un poste de señalización.

\- ¡Au! – exclamó la chica cayendo al suelo mientras su mochila también caía – Maldición, eso dolió.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz femenina llegando al auxilio de la peli roja.

\- S-Sí, solo me golpeé con ese poste.

\- Vaya, espero que no haya sido nada grave.

\- Eso debería decirte yo.

\- No importa, realmente deberías ir a checarte.

\- Iré luego – la peli roja miró a la chica – gracias por preocuparte… ese uniforme.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica miró su uniforme – bueno, se ve que vamos a la misma escuela.

\- Ese moño – la peli roja miró el listón de la chica – ¿eres de segundo año?

\- Sí, y por lo que miro, tu eres una de primer año.

\- Sí, soy Maki Nishikino.

\- ¿Nishikino? – la chica frente a ella se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido – ya veo, tu eres hija de Gendo Nishikino ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí, espera, ¿Cómo conoces a mi papá?

\- Bueno, es una larga historia – la chica se rascó atrás de su cabeza – por cierto, no me he presentado. Soy Emi Nishimura.

\- Un gusto Nishimura-Senpai.

\- Vamos, no me digas Senpai, me hace sentir vieja.

\- Está bien… Nishimura-san.

\- Así está mejor Nishikino-san.

Ambas jóvenes se fueron platicando en el camino a Otonokizaka.

.

Umi, Honoka y Kotori iban las tres juntas como siempre a Otonokizaka. Las cosas no eran iguales a como lo era antes.

Kotori había notado como sus dos amigas estaban muy unidas desde hace un tiempo.

Esas miradas, esas palabras, esas salidas que tenían Umi y Honoka eran demasiado sospechosas.

Ahora que estaban en el camino, notó como ambas iban hablando de lo más lindo del mundo… como una pareja.

Ese pensamiento llegó a la mente de la peli gris como un golpe directo a su consciencia.

Las cosas que pensó en ese momento fueron muchas, pero una de ellas fue la que golpeó más fuerte su cerebro. La única opción de que Umi y Honoka estuviesen hablando sobre planes para salir… y no de manera de amigas.

Algo más fuerte.

Justo como si las cosas no pasaran lo suficientemente mal, se encontraron a las chicas de A-RISE en el camino.

\- ¿Esas… son A-RISE?

\- Sí.

\- Hola chicas – saludó Anju a las musas de segundo año.

\- Hola Anju-san – saludaron las de Otonokizaka.

\- Hola Honoka-san, Umi-san, veo que vienen juntas – dijo la castaño oscuro viendo a ambas chicas que venían… muy juntas.

\- S-Sí, más o menos – Umi entendió a lo que Anju se refería.

\- ¿Cómo que más o menos Umi-chan? – dijo la peli jengibre – se supone que venimos juntas.

\- Honoka, no me hagas golpearte – Umi trató de sonar fuerte, pero no le salió.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka se lanzó a abrazar a la peli azul quien luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

\- Ejem ejem – Kotori y Tsubasa tosieron ante esto, pero fueron ignoradas por ambas chicas junto con Anju.

Luego de un momento, las cosas se calmaron y tomaron un tema… algo delicado.

-Y dime Anju-san, ¿Quién era el chico de ayer? – preguntó Honoka con curiosidad, pero esta pregunta no le gustó nada a cierta peli morada.

\- ¡Oh! ¿se refieren a Satoshi-kun?

\- ¿Satoshi-kun? – Umi y Honoka preguntaron eso y Erena le volvía el ataque de celos.

\- Sí, es un viejo amigo en el cual Tsubasa-chan y yo nos encantaba jugar, es genial tenerlo de vuelta con nosotras.

\- B-Bueno, en parte sí, es grandioso contar con su apoyo de nuevo – dijo Tsubasa para asombro de Erena.

\- C-Creo que solo deberíamos irnos de una vez – Al parecer, Erena no aguantó más la situación y se fue de ahí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Erena-san? – preguntó Honoka mirando a la peli morada.

\- No lo sé – Honoka notó la mirada triste de Anju al ver como su amada peli morada se iba del lugar.

\- No te preocupes Anju-san, ya verás que todo se resolverá.

\- Eso espero.

\- Ya verás.

Las demás solo se fueron mientras hablaban de algunas cosas, aunque las cosas no eran muy normales que digamos.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Las cosas se complicarán para Nico si se enterase lo de Maki._

_Les deseo Feliz Día de San Valentín que es el 14 de febrero._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hey, pero que pasa chavales! Todo bien, todo correcto y yo que me alegro.**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Emi y Maki usan el mismo estilo, no me había fijado. Jejeje… buenas rimas loco, así vamos va. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Nozomi es la madre de todas y prácticamente sabe lo que le pasa a cada una, al menos eso creo yo. Las cosas se pondrán calientes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Esau Mtz. **__Jeje, Eli es todo una loquilla, aunque no tiene derecho de estar celosa, rechazó a Nozomi. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Gracias amigo, los ships ya van tomando forma y verás cómo las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**NozoGartenEli. **__Gracias por el cumplido amigo. La historia de la que me inspiré comencé a leerla, pero cuando supe que genero era, lo dejé. Además, por los comentarios que leí, violan a Kotori en un capítulo, eso sí me cabreó y lo dejé. Gracias por el apoyo, lo agradezco mucho. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Instituto Femenino Otonokizaka.

Las clases comenzaban con normalidad.

Maki llegó junto Emi hablando varias cosas en el camino, aunque Maki no hablaba mucho debido a su actitud Tsundere, aunque siempre tuvo esa sospecha de que la peli rosa conocía más de ella.

El simple hecho de que conociera el nombre de su padre era algo que no se le iba de la cabeza. Al final, decidió dejarlo a un lado.

En primer año, las cosas iban de poco contacto, lo típico, las clases normales y muchas alumnas no prestaban atención.

La popular Saki Katou no pasaba desapercibida para muchas de las alumnas, realmente la peli celeste era toda una belleza.

Pero todo cambiaria ese día.

Durante el receso, las musas siempre se reunían, pero esta vez no eran solo las 9, había dos personas más en el lugar. Por cierto, estaban comiendo en la azotea.

-Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué pasa Elicchi?

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – dijo la rubia mirando a la peli negra junto a su mejor amiga.

\- Vamos Elicchi, invité a Kurashiki-chan a comer con nosotras, no le veo nada de malo.

\- Es cierto Eli-chan, entre más seamos, mejor es – dijo Honoka ignorando los celos de su Senpai rubia.

\- Honoka.

\- ¿Y ella quién es? – dijo Nico mirando de reojo a una chica peli rosa que estaba junto con Maki.

\- Lo siento, no me presenté – dijo la peli rosa – soy Emi Nishimura, un gusto.

\- Dime Nishimura-san, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Nico.

\- Nishikino-san me invitó.

\- Vaya, vaya, Maki-chan, invitando a una chica, que romántica – dijo Nozomi molestando a su Kouhai.

\- N-Nozomi – Maki se sonrojó bastante por el comentario de su Senpai peli morada.

\- N-Nozomi, deberías dejar esas tonterías para otra ocasión – dijo Nico quien se notaba el enojo en su voz.

\- Vamos Nicocchi, que Maki-chan tenga una amiga nueva no es cosa del otro mundo.

\- Como sea – la peli negra desvió la mirada.

\- Dime Nishimura-san, ¿Cómo conociste a Maki-chan? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Pues verás Tojou-Senpai… - Emi le contó un poco sobre el incidente de Maki en la mañana.

\- ¿No te duele Maki-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- No te preocupes, solo fue un golpe, tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Nishimura-Senpai me atendió y ya estoy bien.

\- Eres fuerte Maki-chan-nya.

\- N-No es para tanto.

\- Bueno, creo que realmente nos llevaríamos bien – dijo Reina mirando a Emi hablar con Maki.

\- En parte.

\- Por cierto, ¿tienen pareja? – preguntó Emi a las musas quienes algunas desviaron la mirada, algo tristes, otras estaban algo incomodas por la pregunta – l-lo siento, no debí preguntar…

\- N-No te preocupes Nishimura-san, realmente no es tu culpa.

\- ¿Por qué están así de tristes? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Eso mismo – Eli miró a su amiga peli morada – Nozomi, ¿pasó algo?

\- E-Este… - la de ojos verdes desvió un poco la mirada ya que no sabía que debía decir en estos momentos.

\- ¿Kayo-chin? – Rin vio a su mejor amiga quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

\- Maki-chan – Nico notó el extraño cambio de emoción de la peli roja.

\- Umi-chan, Honoka-chan – Kotori también notó el entristecimiento de sus mejores amigas.

\- Emi, creo que no debiste preguntar eso.

\- V-Vamos Kurashiki-chan, no fue nada, en serio – habló Nozomi – es solo que…

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- Superar un rechazo es feo.

Eso dicho por la peli morada cambió muchas expresiones que dejó a más de alguna confundida, pero bueno, las que habían sufrido ese rechazo sabían de lo que la mayor hablaba.

\- ¿F-Fueron rechazadas? – Reina miró preocupada a su amiga peli morada.

\- E-Este… - el rostro de Maki, Honoka, Umi, Hanayo y Nozomi se tornó rojo de la pena.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori vio a la peli azul que desvió la mirada de su peli gris.

\- S-Se puede decir que sí – dijo Honoka para sorpresa de todas.

\- Honoka-chan – Hanayo miró a su amiga peli jengibre.

\- M-Me gustaba una persona – confesó la líder impresionando a más de alguna – me había enamorado de esa persona y cuando me le iba a confesar… me rechazó.

\- A-A mí también me pasó igual – confesó Umi para sorpresa de muchas, en especial de Kotori – n-nunca fui de esas personas que le gusta el romance, pero conocí a esa persona de la cual sin querer de enamoré. Nunca me le confesé por miedo a que me dijera algo, pero cuando por fin tomé valor para hacerlo… ya sabrán que pasó, me rechazó antes de que pudiera confesarme.

\- Lo mío no fue tan lejos – habló una Hanayo muy triste siendo observada por Rin – l-la persona de la que enamoré… no sentía lo mismo que yo.

\- A-A mí me fue igual – dijo Maki tratando de hablar con su típico tono de voz, pero no le salió – conocí a esa persona hasta este año, nunca creí que me enamoraría de esa persona, es más, Nozomi me ayudó a darme cuenta. De ahí, conocen el resto de la historia, me rechazó y punto.

\- Yo para que les diré si saben que pasó jeje – dijo Nozomi tratando de sonreír, aunque para Eli no funcionó ya que notó que la sonrisa de Nozomi… era falsa.

\- ¿P-Por eso estaban tristes este tiempo? – preguntó Nico.

\- S-Se puede decir que sí Nicocchi, pero no solo fuimos nosotras, también Anju-san fue rechazada.

\- ¿Anju Yuuki? – eso impresionó a más de las otras musas, en especial a Nico – n-no puedo creerlo, Anju Yuuki es una Idol bella, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?

\- N-Nozomi… entonces lo del otro día…

\- S-Sí – Nozomi supo que la mentira no era buena, pero esta era una buena oportunidad para librarse de esto – A-Anju-san me contó que una persona de la que ha estado enamorada de hace un tiempo… la rechazó del mismo modo.

\- C-Chicas… no lo sabíamos – dijo Kotori.

\- N-No te preocupes Kotori-chan, estamos bien, solo fue algo que nos dolió a todas, pero estamos tratando de superar eso – dijo Honoka.

\- P-Pero…

\- Chicas, estamos tristes porque nos hayan rechazado, pero realmente era algo obvio, no nos verían como algo más después de todo.

\- Esas personas son unos idiotas – dijo Nico – r-rechazarlas es algo que tonto.

\- Nico-chan – Maki miró a su Senpai peli negra.

\- Kayo-chin, no te preocupes, sé que alguien llegará a tu vida, mucho mejor-nya – dijo Rin tomando las manos de su mejor amiga quien se sonrojó al contacto.

\- E-Eso espero.

De entre tantos comentarios, finalmente terminó el receso en Otonokizaka y las chicas volvieron a sus respectivas aulas para continuar las clases.

.

En UTX…

Casi al mismo tiempo en el que las musas y las chicas nuevas comían, en el Instituto UTX, las chicas de A-RISE se hallaban comiendo tranquilamente sus alimentos mientras la pasaban bien, bueno, al menos eso creían.

Erena había estado soportando todo el almuerzo una cosa.

Anju chateando con ese chico.

Desde que comenzó el almuerzo, Anju platicaba con su amigo a través de WhatsApp sobre varios temas, realmente Anju se veía feliz de la vida hablando con ese chico, aunque Erena no se veía tan feliz que digamos.

\- ¡Jajaja! – río un poco la castaña oscuro – buena esa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Tsubasa dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

\- No es nada, me contó un chiste que me mató.

\- Vaya Anju, no te veía tan feliz desde hace un tiempo.

\- S-Solo recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

\- Vamos Anju, desde que Satoshi volvió has estado diferente.

\- Tsubasa-chan, solo estoy recuperando el tiempo, sabes cómo nos divertimos con él.

\- Sí, recuerdo cuando jugábamos – Tsubasa miró al cielo como pensando un poco las cosas.

\- Oigan, sé que está lindo el momento, pero quisiera saber quién en sí es ese tal Satoshi.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No te contamos? – la peli morada negó – bueno, es un viejo amigo con el que Anju y yo jugábamos de pequeñas.

\- ¿De pequeños?

\- Sí, fue mucho antes de que te conociéramos Erena – explicó la castaña – él y nosotras cantábamos bastante, de hecho, veíamos los programas en los que salían Idol y eso fue lo que nos inspiró a mí y a Anju a ser Idols.

\- Vaya.

\- Aunque cuando se fue, ese día recuerdo que Anju lloró mucho.

\- ¿Así? – Erena volteó la mirada para ver a Anju, quien se supo un poco nerviosa al notar la mirada de su amiga.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan, e-eso fue cuando teníamos 10 años.

\- Pero aun así recuerdo cuando lloraste mucho y no querías despegarte de él.

\- No quería que se fuera.

\- Pero mira, 7 años después, volvió.

\- Sí – Anju miró a su celular, los mensajes que había tenido con su amigo.

\- Anju – Erena desvió la mirada y ya no soportando los celos, se levantó y se fue a la salida – me voy a la sala del club.

\- Erena-chan – Anju miró a su amada irse, cosa que la entristeció bastante, cosa que por increíble que parezca, Tsubasa no notó.

\- ¿Qué le pasará?

\- ¿Eh? – Anju miró a su celular y notó un mensaje de parte de Satoshi.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dijo algo Satoshi?

\- No te preocupes, no es nada malo – dijo la castaño oscuro – solo me pregunta si quiero ir a su casa a que hablemos, también te invita a ti Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿A mí? – Anju asintió – lo lamento, pero es que tengo terminar de componer la música para la nueva canción de A-RISE.

\- No te preocupes, le diré que no podrás ir.

\- Sí.

\- Iré yo sola.

\- Solo asegúrate de no hacerlo sin protección, recuerda que aun eres joven para ser madre – dijo Tsubasa en tono de burla causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Anju.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa-chan!

Mientras ambas chicas peleaban, o más bien Anju peleaba con Tsubasa, en Otonokizaka se acercaba la clase final de ese día.

En el aula de primer año…

\- ¡Clase! – llamó la atención el maestro a las alumnas – antes de que nos vayamos, les asignaré el trabajo acumulativo que deberán entregar la próxima semana.

Esto causó varias quejas en las chicas.

\- ¡Vuelven a hacer escándalo y los miembros de BTS se mueren! – muchas de las jóvenes se callaron al escuchar esto – bueno, el trabajo consistirá en investigar sobre los barcos trasatlánticos de la época del siglo XIX. Esto para la asignatura de Historia.

\- ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Maki.

\- A eso iba Nishikino-san, el trabajo lo harán en parejas.

\- ¿N-No se puede entre tres-nya?

\- No Hoshizora-san, es más, las parejas las decidiré yo, así que, por medio de la lista, conocerán a su pareja.

El maestro de Historia nombró las parejas del trabajo de investigación, muchas estaban con una amiga, otras con personas que normalmente no se llevarían, pero todo cambió en ese listado.

-La siguiente pareja será formada por Nishikino-san y Hoshizora-san.

\- ¿Y Kayo-chin? – preguntó Rin para sí misma, cosa que Maki también notó.

\- Y, por último, Katou-san y Koizumi-san harán pareja.

\- ¿Qué? – Hanayo miró de reojo hacia la peli celeste quien miró hacia Hanayo y le sonrió.

\- Hagamos un buen trabajo, Koizumi-san.

\- S-Sí, Katou-san.

Esa escena, por alguna razón, le molestó a Rin. La neko girl no supo porque, pero el ver a Hanayo estar con otra chica… le molestaba.

\- ¿Rin?

\- ¿Eh? – la voz de la peli roja sacó a la amante de los gatos de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

\- Deberíamos irnos, debemos comenzar ese trabajo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero Maki-chan, falta una semana para el trabajo, mejor vayamos a comer ramen con Kayo-chin.

\- Rin, para cuando vayamos a hacer el trabajo te pegará flojera hacerlo y después yo terminaré haciendo todo el trabajo.

\- P-Pero Maki-chan…

\- Nada de peros, iremos a investigar sobre el trabajo.

\- ¡No! – Rin fue sacada a rastras de ahí mientras Hanayo veía con una gota de sudor la escena.

\- R-Rin-chan es así siempre.

\- Koizumi-san, vamos a comenzar el trabajo – dijo Katou.

\- ¿A-Ahora mismo?

\- Sí, bueno, si tú quieres.

\- S-Sí, no tengo problema, es solo que me sorprendí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No importa, solo vayamos a investigar.

\- Bien.

Ambas chicas iban caminando a la biblioteca. El silencio reinó durante un rato, más porque Hanayo no podía decir palabra alguna ya que sentía pena por hablar con una chica que no conocía.

\- ¿Pasa algo Koizumi-san?

\- ¿Eh? – Hanayo reaccionó a la voz de Saki – e-este…

\- ¿Te molesta que esté contigo como pareja de trabajo?

\- C-Claro que no – dijo la de cabellos rubios oscuros – es que… me da pena hablar con otras personas, es algo que se me da desde hace tiempo.

\- Vaya, pero no importa, estás ante una chica que sabe lo que quieres.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es broma – río la peli celeste – si hacemos este trabajo entre las dos, nos saldrá genial.

\- E-Eso espero.

.

En una calle, se veía a Anju Yuuki caminar hacia una casa, según veía las instrucciones en su celular.

-Creo que aquí es – dijo la joven Yuuki mirando su GPS.

Tocó el timbre y unos segundos después, salió el amigo de Anju.

\- ¿Sí? – Satoshi salió y fue cuando notó que su amiga Anju estaba ahí – Anju.

\- H-Hola Satoshi – dijo la chica volteándose un poco.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- E-Es que... – la chica señaló un poco el abdomen del chico.

\- ¡Oh! – al parecer el chico se dio cuenta – perdón Anju, es que estaba cantando.

\- ¿D-Desde cuando tienes la costumbre de estar medio desnudo?

\- ¡Satoshi! – gritó una voz femenina desde el interior - ¿Quién es?

\- Es una amiga Hina-nee – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Una amiga? – de ahí apareció una chica de cabello rojizo y también estaba medio desnuda, con solo un top tapando la parte superior de su torso y un short pequeño.

\- S-Sí – Anju notó enseguida quien era - ¿Hina-san?

\- Así es, al parecer también me recuerdas… Anju-san.

\- Sí.

\- Pásale, tenemos mucho que hablar – la joven Hina hizo ingresar a Anju a la casa mientras Satoshi cerraba la puerta.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Mil gracias por el apoyo dado a este fic, lo agradezco mucho. Espero que hayan disfrutado el día de San Valentín bien y si lo pasaron solos… pues también XD._

_Yo lo pasé solo ;c _

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**Vamos con la octava entrada.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Eso sí, no contó con nuevos puntos, pero como dices, los que rechazaron saben que sus "amadas" fueron rechazadas, pero lo malo es que no entendieron la indirecta. Veamos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest 777. **__Sí, 100% de acuerdo, ninguna entendió la indirecta. Jeje, la última escena fue algo que se me ocurrió, cosa que resolveré este capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Hoshizora6680. **__Antes que nada, es un honor que alguien como tú me escriba. Soy gran fan de tus fics, me han hecho reír, no te lo negaré XD. Bueno, los OC's, sé que a muchos no les gusta que meta personajes extras en la trama y tienes razón, la serie no tiene personajes secundarios de apoyo. Te comprendo, en sí, lo que quiero hacer es que tomen el cargo de dar celos y con el tiempo hacer que las demás que rechazaron indirectamente a las demás, se den cuenta de sus sentimientos lo antes posible. Un clavo saca otro clavo dicen. Me alegro que haya gustado la historia. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las de primer año tuvieron que hacer los trabajos por parejas para la siguiente semana.

Aunque Rin le insistió a Maki que lo podían hacer otro día y que solo fueran a comer ramen, nada cambió de parecer a la peli roja, ya que se llevó a la peli naranja a fuerzas a la biblioteca a investigar sobre la tarea que asignaron.

Hanayo, que tenía que investigar con su nueva compañera, realmente no sabía qué hacer. No conocía mucho a la chica y normalmente hacia sus trabajos con Rin, este año lo hacía con Maki también, pero esta vez era diferente.

\- ¿Koizumi-san? – Saki se acercó a la Idol quien estaba ida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? – Hanayo por fin salió de su burbuja y fijó su mirada en su compañera de trabajo - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es lo que quiero saber, has estado ida desde que nos asignaron el trabajo de investigación.

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Acaso… te incomoda que yo sea tu compañera?

\- N-No, es solo que…

\- ¿Solo qué?

\- M-Me cuesta hablar con otras personas, es más por mi timidez.

\- ¿Timidez? – la peli celeste notó eso – pero si estás hablando conmigo normalmente.

\- E-Eso fue porque te me acercaste Katou-san, además seremos compañeras en esta investigación.

\- Vamos Koizumi-san, realmente no veo el problema de que seamos más cercanas, después de todo seremos compañeras en este trabajo, así que quedo a tu cuidado.

\- Este…

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la biblioteca a investigar un poco?

\- ¿A la biblioteca?

\- Sí, sé que aún falta una semana para que entreguemos el trabajo, pero creo que mientras vayamos adelantando un poco, será mejor.

\- S-Si tú lo dices.

\- Bien – ambas jóvenes salieron a la biblioteca mientras pensaban en cómo debían ir a ver lo de la tarea.

En el camino las cosas no iban tan mal, de hecho, Katou trataba de sacar tema de conversación para hacer hablar un poco a Hanayo, cosa que lograba a medias, pero comprendía la situación de la castaño oscuro, el estar con una persona que no conocía, como que le daba un poco de pena.

Mientras que con Rin y Maki…

Ambas chicas estaban en la biblioteca, habían llegado mucho antes que Hanayo, bueno, Rin fue arrastrada por Maki al lugar.

\- ¿Por qué vinimos Maki-chan? Aún tenemos 1 semana entera – se quejó la peli naranja.

\- No te quejes Rin, conociéndote a lo mejor se te ocurrirá hacerla hasta el ultimo día.

\- Y-Yo no Maki-chan.

\- ¿A no?

\- No-nya.

\- A ver, si dices que no dejas las tareas para último momento, ¿Qué pasó con la tarea de Filosofía?

\- E-Este…

\- ¿Y la tarea de Historia de Japón?

\- Y-Yo…

\- Además, ¿Por qué hiciste mal la tarea de Matemáticas?

\- E-Eso fue porque…

\- La tarea de inglés la hiciste para la riata grande – Maki miraba fijamente a su amiga de cabello naranja la cual ya tenía varios bloques sobre la cabeza con la palabra "culpable" en ella.

\- S-Sí-nya.

\- Bueno, esta tarea es en pareja, así que si la haces mal, la nota me afectará, entonces si haces mal tu parte, entonces mi nota bajará.

\- P-Pero Maki-chan, yo…

\- No me pondrás excusas baratas, así que investigaremos desde ahora para sacar la mejor nota posible.

\- ¿Ahora-nya?

\- A-H-O-R-A – dijo en voz lenta la peli roja – Nya.

\- A-Así no uso mi nya.

\- Ponte a investigar.

Maki puso a Rin a estudiar, no solo en internet, sino a buscar en libros sobre la historia de los trasatlánticos de aquel entonces que había en Inglaterra, más el lugar de origen y otras cosas.

La cosa hubiese estado más fácil buscar en internet, pero según Maki, la investigación estaría mejor si se buscasen en libros ya que a veces podían contener información valiosa y más creíble.

Al rato, llegó Hanayo…

\- ¿A-A donde iremos Katou-san?

\- No sé, realmente no conozco mucho la biblioteca.

\- Bueno, te comprendo, eres nueva.

\- Preguntaré a la bibliotecaria.

\- Bien.

Un rato después, la encargada de la biblioteca les indicó el lugar en el que estaban los libros de historia y justamente era la sección donde estaban Maki y Rin.

Cuando llegaron…

\- ¿Maki-chan, Rin-chan? – Hanayo se impresionó un poco al ver a sus dos amigas.

\- Hanayo.

\- ¿Kayo-chin?

\- Veo que también viniste a hacer la tarea.

\- S-Sí, Katou-san me pidió que aprovecháramos a hacerla desde temprano.

\- ¿Lo ves Rin? Hasta la chica nueva tiene más decencia y responsabilidad que tú.

\- M-Maki-chan, m-me estás insultando-nya – dijo una "adolorida" Rin mientras se tocaba el pecho simulando dolor.

\- ¿A poco te trajiste a Rin-chan así? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Conociendo a Rin, obvio que ella dejará las cosas para última hora.

\- Q-Que no soy siempre así-nya.

\- Mejor cállate y ponte a leer.

\- Jeje, Rin-chan siempre es así.

\- Kayo-chin, ¿Por qué no me defiendes-nya? – Rin se abalanzó a su mejor amiga y la abrazó del cuello mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de Hanayo.

\- R-Rin-chan – las mejillas de Hanayo se tornaron rojas al tener contacto de Rin con ella, más el hecho de sus sentimientos por ella aún no habían desaparecido.

Maki notó la tensión de Hanayo y más cuando su amiga le dedicó una mirada de ayuda, cosa que la peli roja captó.

\- ¡Ya basta Rin! – Maki separó a Rin de Hanayo – debemos terminar nuestro proyecto.

\- P-Pero, Maki-chan…

\- Interrumpes una vez más y juro… que te arrepentirás – dijo la peli roja dándole una mirada que le helaría los huesos a la propia muerte.

\- B-Bien-nya.

Katou llegó después con algunos libros de historia de barcos.

-Perdón por la tardanza Koizumi-san – dijo la peli celeste – encontré varios libros con los cuales podemos trabajar.

\- No te preocupes, está bien.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la compañera de Hanayo para el trabajo?

\- S-Sí, Saki Katou para servirles – dijo la peli celeste presentándose.

\- Eres la nueva alumna que llegó ¿verdad? – la chica asintió – bueno, espero que cuides bien de Hanayo.

\- M-Maki-chan – la joven Koizumi se sonrojó un poco por el comentario dicho por la peli roja, aunque claro, a cierta peli naranja esto no le hizo gracia.

\- ¿P-Por qué no hacemos el trabajo juntas-nya? – dijo Rin quien no despegaba su mirada de la peli celeste.

\- Rin, déjalas en paz – dijo Maki – cada quien debe hacer el trabajo en pareja, si la hacemos juntas parecerá que la hicimos las 4.

\- P-Pero…

\- N-No te preocupes Rin-chan, solo será estos días.

\- Kayo-chin – a Rin no le gustaba que Hanayo estuviera a solas con otra chica, pero la peli naranja trataba de hacer que no se notara.

\- Si nos permiten, nos vamos – la peli celeste se llevó a Hanayo a hacer el trabajo, a pesar de las protestas de la peli naranja.

Una vez que se fueron, Maki y Rin se pusieron a trabajar en la tarea, mientras tanto la peli roja se concentraba en buscar la información necesaria para que el trabajo saliera bien, se pudo notar como Rin no ponía casi nada de atención a lo que Maki dijera y solo anotaba lo poco que podía escuchar.

\- ¿Qué opinas de esto Rin? ¿Ponemos la historia completa o resumimos así nomás? – preguntó Maki, pero no recibió respuesta ya que notó como la peli naranja estaba ida y solo jugaba con el lápiz - ¿Rin?

La neko girl seguía ida en su mundo. Solo pensaba en Hanayo y en como estaría con esa nueva chica que no conocía, pero realmente tenía que estar prestando atención a otra cosa ya que no supo del peligro que se le aproximaba cuando estuvo cerca de ella.

\- ¡Rin, reacciona! – dijo Maki golpeando con su mano estilo cuchillazo la cabeza de Rin haciéndola reaccionar por fin.

\- ¡Auch! – gritó la peli naranja - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Maki-chan?!

\- Te pido que te concentres y ni siquiera eso haces – regañó la peli roja – Rin, no te estás concentrando, esta tarea la hubiésemos terminado ya hace un rato, pero ni siquiera pones atención.

\- Lo siento por eso.

\- Deja de disculparte.

\- Lo siento.

\- No tienes remedio – dijo Maki algo harta – mira, dejemos aquí la investigación, mejor dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída? Desde que Hanayo llegó con Katou-san te has puesto como perro cuando se le llevan su comida.

\- Prefiero el término gato.

\- Bien, pareces que gato que le llevaron la comida.

\- E-Eso es porque…

\- ¿Qué tanto te preocupa Hanayo?

\- E-Eso solo que… - la peli naranja desvió un poco la mirada – desde que Kayo-chin y yo nos conocemos, siempre hemos hecho las cosas juntas y el solo hecho de que ella esté con otra persona que no sea yo… me molesta un poco, pero ha pasado desde que iniciamos el tercer año de secundaria, incluso me ha pegado más fuerte este año.

\- Rin – Maki supo de que hablaba su amiga, pero quería oír más de la propia boca de Rin.

\- Incluso… m dio tristeza cuando Kayo-chin mencionó que ese… tipo del que se enamoró… la rechazó.

\- E-Eso… - la peli roja entonces llegó a la conclusión de lo que la peli naranja hablaba.

\- ¿Sabes que me pasa Maki-chan-nya?

\- Rin – Maki se acercó a su amiga y le susurró a Rin al oído – esos son celos Rin.

\- ¿Eh? – Rin analizó un poco lo que su amiga dijo y en cuanto supo de que hablaba, su rostro estalló en llamas - ¡¿D-D-De que hablas Maki-chan?!

\- Oye, cálmate, estás en la biblioteca, no hagas mucho escándalo.

\- L-Lo siento, pero es que… ¿Por qué celos?

\- Es lo lógico, celos son los que le dan a uno cuando ve a una persona que quiere con otra persona.

\- C-Creo que lo comprendo.

\- ¿Ves? – Maki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – ahora sabes lo que debes hacer ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí-nya.

\- Entonces… ve con Hanayo y le dices lo que sien…

\- No dejaré que Kayo-chin tenga otra mejor amiga – dijo Rin dejando en blanco a Maki.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Maki esbozaba sorpresa gigantesca, ¿Cómo Rin podía ser tan estúpida de no darse cuenta de la indirecta que le tiró?

\- Tienes razón Maki-chan, no dejaré que nadie se robe a mi Kayo-chin – dijo Rin.

\- R-Rin, eso no…

\- Gracias Maki-chan, me hiciste dar cuenta de que no tengo que ponerme celos por Kayo-chin, es mi mejor amiga y no dejaré que nadie me la robe.

\- E-Este…

\- Iré a casa a celebrarlo – Rin tomó sus cosas como un gato que persigue un rato, salió volando del lugar dejando en la sala su típico nya de eco.

\- ¡Espera Rin, no hemos hecho la tarea aun! – gritó Maki.

\- ¡Silencio que están en la biblioteca! – dijo la señora encargada del lugar callando a la peli roja.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Que sea la última vez Nishikino-san, cuidadito.

\- B-Bien – Maki fue a su mesa a hacer ella sola el proceso de investigación – esa señora, se parece a la vieja de Monster Inc.

.

Mientras que con Rin…

La peli naranja iba caminando por las calles rumbo a su casa mientras miraba el cielo cerca del atardecer.

\- ¿Estaré celosa como dijo Maki-chan? – dijo mirando las nubes que pasaban por el viento – realmente… no entiendo esto.

Se miraba que Rin tenía problemas en ver que era lo que realmente sentía, más el hecho de ese "rechazo" del que su mejor amiga había sufrido.

-Me pregunto, quien será esa persona que rechazó a Kayo-chin – dijo – juro que me la encuentro en la calle, le daré de sus buenas pataditas en las costillitas.

Pobre e ingenua Rin, no sabes de quien estás hablando.

.

En el centro de Akihabara…

Las tres chicas de A-RISE iban caminando mientras iban hablando sobre la nueva canción que había compuesto Tsubasa para las preliminares.

Todo iba bien hasta que la castaña sacó un tema algo delicado.

\- ¿Anju?

\- ¿Qué pasa Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer en casa de Satoshi-kun?

\- U-Una historia algo rara – dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro, pero Erena sospechó que algo pasó por el tartamudeo de Anju.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Erena con algo de molestia.

\- Descubrí algo muy grande en él – dijo Anju agrandando más la cólera en Erena.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Él es cantante de una banda.

\- ¿Cantante de una banda? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Sí, de hecho, ayer nos iba a mostrar como él también había progresado en canto.

\- Vaya, al parecer no fuimos las únicas que nos concentramos en la canción.

\- Sí, de hecho, incluso estaba su hermana.

\- ¿Su hermana? – Tsubasa trató de hacer memoria para ver si se acordaba de algo – su hermana… ¿se llamaba Hina?

\- Sí, Hina-san.

\- Vaya, pensar que en tanto tiempo que no nos miramos cambiarían tanto las cosas.

\- Sí – Anju miró al cielo que se estaba oscureciendo – de hecho, ayer cantamos una canción ambos.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- No fue una romántica ¿verdad? – dijo Erena mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Anju.

\- N-No te preocupes Erena-chan, solo cantamos un poco.

\- Vaya, y dime, ¿de qué banda es él?

\- Su banda se llama Black Knights y es una banda de J-Rock.

\- Vaya, veré sus canciones más tarde.

Anju y Tsubasa hablaban sobre el chico mientras Erena solo veía la escena un poco irritada, más queriendo saber que traía ese tipo que de la nada llegó a sus vidas y ahora tenía la atención de Anju.

Pero en eso…

Erena notó como Tsubasa se detuvo en seco y su mirada quedó clavada a un lugar. Anju incluso se detuvo, pero su rostro no mostró otra cosa que confusión, cosa que no fue lo mismo en la joven Kira ya que se pudo apreciar en su rostro un toque de enojo y duda.

Erena miró a donde Tsubasa veía y cuando notó lo que su líder veía, solo observó una escena.

Umi y Honoka iban tomadas de la mano muy cariñosas. Se veían como un par de enamoradas que recién iniciaban una relación.

Eso… fue inesperado.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo esta semana._

_Perdón si está corto, pero estuve enfermo varios días más los exámenes de la Universidad me dejaron con muy poco tiempo para escribir mucho._

_Espero que los hayan disfrutado._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva para Semana Santa! Y eso que soy ateo.**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Sí, las musas tuvieron más protagonismo, gracias por los deseos, realmente estuve algo mal de salud, pero me valió tres kilos de mazorca con mantequilla y queso y escribí, que fue lo importante. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Compa, estamos hablando de Rin, sabes que ella como que no es la más inteligente del grupo. Sí, Maki va a hacer todo, típico de muchos estudiantes, incluyéndome XD. Saludos._

_._

_**Vincle. **__El HonoUmi es uno de mis favoritos, pero creo que aquí como dices va a doler y mucho, Tsubasa y Kotori la pasarán mal, realmente siento pena por ellas. Rin es medio atarantada, así que costará que se despabile. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La densidad de la cabeza de Rin según análisis científicos es tan grande como la masa del sol, comprobado por Ninja Britten 11 XD. Rin es todo un caso, pero así se le quiere. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Jeje… los celos le dan un toque de maravilla a la historia y aquí… eso abundará. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La salida de las chicas de A-RISE no pudo acabar de peor forma que esta.

Mientras Anju iba hablando con Tsubasa sobre su reunión con su viejo amigo Satoshi, Tsubasa se detuvo en seco y al ver hacia el frente, notó el motivo de su preocupación.

Umi y Honoka iban tomadas de la mano mientras iban hacia algún lugar, no específicamente se miraba que iban a un lugar, más bien, andaban buscando uno.

Tsubasa miraba esta escena con una sensación algo molesta, no definía exactamente que le pasaba, pero eso le molestaba de gran manera.

Anju estaba algo confundida con la escena presente, no era tanto como para darse cuenta de que Tsubasa le estaba molestando esa cercanía entre Umi y Honoka, sino que más bien sabía sobre los sentimientos de ambas chicas.

No sabía que Umi y Honoka estuviesen en ese tipo de situación.

\- ¿Qué pasará con ellas dos? – Erena fue la primera en romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

\- No lo sé – dijo Anju con toda sinceridad – es raro ver a Honoka-san y Umi-san así de juntas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

Tsubasa escuchó eso de Anju y no le gustó del todo.

\- ¿C-Creen que tengan algo? – dijo en voz baja la líder de A-RISE.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Honoka-san y Sonoda-san son amigas desde pequeñas ¿no?

\- P-Pues… por lo que me ha contado Honoka-san, sí.

\- No lo sabía – dijo la peli morada.

\- Iré a averiguar que pasa – dijo la castaña yendo hacia donde estaba Honoka junto a Umi.

\- ¿A dónde vas Tsubasa-chan? – dijo Anju tomando de la mano a su líder.

\- Iré a ver cómo está Honoka-san, nada más.

\- Deberíamos dejarla en paz, Honoka-san se ve que está disfrutando de su salida con Umi-san.

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes?

\- N-No la defiendo – eso extrañó a Anju ya que la actitud de Tsubasa no era así normalmente.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Tsubasa no era la única que no la estaba pasando bien del todo.

.

En otro lado, se miraba a una joven de cabello gris con una coleta de color verde que vigilaba como un ave vigila a su presa.

Kotori Minami se hallaba vigilando algo, o mejor dicho a alguien en específico.

La peli gris se hallaba escondida en unos arbustos observando a la pareja conformada por Umi y Honoka que se hallaban caminando por las calles de Akihabara como si estuvieran en una cita.

A la pajarita no le gustaba nada esta escena. Tenía más que sabido que se trataba de sus amigas de infancia, pero el solo hecho de verlas así de cerca era algo que no le gustaba.

Últimamente Umi y Honoka habían estado muy juntas y Kotori ya empezaba a molestarse por la cercanía de sus mejores amigas.

Pero todo se fue al coño cuando llamó a Umi hace unas horas…

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Kotori recién había llegado a su casa, sabía que su madre llegaría hasta más tarde por su trabajo como directora._

_Kotori no hallaba que hacer, por lo que inició haciendo la tarea que les asignaron en las distintas materias._

_Terminó rápido y cuando se quedó sin hacer nada y al ver que el reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde, podía salir un rato a dar una vuelta, pero no quería ir sola y solo se ocurrió invitar a alguien._

_Esa persona especial para ella._

_Tomó su celular y marcó el número de cierta persona._

_\- ¿Hola? – dijeron en la otra línea._

_\- Hola… ¿Umi-chan?_

_\- ¿Kotori? – al parecer la voz de Umi sonó un poco sorprendida – p-perdón, estaba saliendo del baño y no me fijé en quien me llamaba._

_\- No te preocupes, lo comprendo._

_\- Bien, pero dime, ¿para qué me hablabas?_

_\- V-Verás… - la peli gris comenzó a sonrojarse un poco – m-me preguntaba si querías ir a dar una vuelta, ya sabes, solo nosotras dos._

_\- ¿S-Salir a dar una vuelta?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿S-Solo nosotras dos?_

_\- S-Sí, digo, si no te molesta._

_\- E-Este… - Umi se escuchó con algo de inseguridad del otro lado, cosa que notó Kotori – lo lamento Kotori, pero es que ya tengo planes para esta noche._

_\- ¿Eh? – eso impresionó a Kotori – y-ya veo._

_\- Lamento decirlo._

_\- N-No te preocupes Umi-chan, apuesto que saldrás con tus padres a algún lado._

_\- N-No es precisamente con mis padres._

_\- ¿No es con tus padres? – eso dejó una mala sensación en la peli gris - ¿c-con quién es?_

_\- … - solo se escuchó un silencio detrás de la otra línea – saldré con Honoka._

_\- … - otro silencio, pero esta vez de parte de Kotori – y-ya veo._

_\- ¿Kotori?_

_\- N-No te preocupes Umi-chan, lo comprendo._

_\- B-Bien, ya tengo que colgar, tengo que cambiarme y…_

_\- ¿Y?_

_\- E-Estoy desnuda en estos momentos._

_Eso sonrojó a Kotori y trató de no imaginarse a la peli azul sin nada, pero alejó esos pensamientos mundanos de su mente._

_-L-Lo comprendo Umi-chan._

_\- Gracias, buenas noches – dijo la peli azul antes de colgar._

_Kotori solo se echó hacia atrás mientras pensaba un poco en la salida de su amiga peli azul._

_-Tranquila Kotori, Umi-chan solo saldrá con Honoka-chan en un plan de amigas, no debes molestarlas ni mucho menos ir a espiarlas. Recuerda que tú eres una niña buena que no espía a las demás, no eres Nozomi-chan – se decía a sí misma._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Kotori había mandado a volar ese consejo suyo ya que como dije antes, se hallaba observando a Umi y Honoka en su "cita" como le decía ella.

Estaba segura de que nadie la mirada, pero en eso…

\- ¿Kotori-san?

\- ¡Wuuuaaaaah! – gritó ella asustada saliendo un poco de su escondite.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- N-Nada… Anju-san.

\- ¿Por qué estabas aquí? – preguntó la castaña oscuro de A-RISE.

\- E-Este… no hacía nada, lo juro.

\- ¿A no? – Anju miró fijamente a la peli gris como no creyendo nada de lo que decía. Más el hecho de que detrás de ella estaba unos minoculares y una libreta - ¿Cómo explicas eso?

\- E-Este… - Kotori se hallaba sin salida.

\- No soy tonta como para no decir porque estabas espiando a Umi-san y Honoka-san.

\- N-No las estaba espiando.

\- Eso es más falso que mi abuelo haciendo motocross.

\- En serio, no las espiabas.

\- No me mientas, después de todo no estoy sola.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Anju se dio vuelta y dejó ver como estaban Tsubasa y Erena, aunque la primera estaba atenta viendo a Honoka, mientras que la segunda solo veía con curiosidad a la primera.

\- … - la cara de Kotori se puso roja sabiendo que más gente la había descubierto.

\- ¿Por qué las espías? – preguntó Anju – no es tan haciendo nada malo, solo están de salida.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- Ven – la chica de A-RISE se llevó a Kotori a un café cercano en el que las demás de A-RISE irían a pasar el rato.

\- ¿A-A dónde vamos? – preguntó la musa peli gris.

\- Vamos a tener que hablar.

Pasados unos minutos, las 4 chicas estaban en un maid café, aunque Tsubasa no quería ir ya que no quería perder de vista a Honoka, pero sufrió ante el encanto de Anju.

\- ¿Qué van a pedir? – dijo la mesera con el típico traje de neko.

\- Veamos… - Anju miraba el menú y le echó mirada a Kotori y Tsubasa quienes estaban algo distraídas – e-este…

-Yo tomaré un batido de fresa – dijo Erena prendiendo un foco en la cabeza de Anju.

\- Y-Yo tomaré lo mismo – dijo la joven Yuuki.

\- ¿Y ellas? – la mesera señaló a Kotori y Tsubasa.

\- También tomarán lo mismo.

\- Bien, ya vengo con sus pedidos – dijo la mesera retirándose del lugar.

\- ¿Pueden dejar de ver la ventana?

\- ¿Qué dices Anju?

\- Erena-chan, ellas han estado viendo mucho a la ventana.

Pasaron unos minutos y la mesera llegó con los batidos para las 4 chicas, mientras comenzaban a hablar entre ellas sacando algún tema, Anju sabía que podría averiguar algo sobre la vida sentimental de su líder y de Kotori, incluso con esto podría ayudar un poco a Umi y Honoka, las ayudaría a saber si ellas tenían algún sentimiento amoroso por las chicas.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Anju – chicas, hablemos de amores.

\- ¿Amores?

\- Sí, por lo que miro, Tsubasa-chan y Kotori-san están muy pensativas.

\- A-Anju – la cara de la líder de A-RISE se puso roja al igual que la de Kotori.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Anju-san?

\- Miren, desde que vimos a Umi-san y Honoka-san en su salida, ambas han estado muy pensativas en ellas y no traten de negarlo porque no me pueden mentir sobre algo así.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Sencillo Erena-chan, algo me dice que ellas tienen algo con ambas.

\- No te entiendo Anju.

\- Tsubasa-chan – Yuuki miró a su líder - ¿Qué piensas de Honoka-san?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dime Tsubasa-chan, ¿Qué piensas de Honoka-san?

\- ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Solo responde.

\- P-Pues… - la chica desvió un poco la mirada – H-Honoka-san es una chica muy energética y, además es alguien que no se da por vencida… e-ella es alguien que siempre ayuda a las demás sin importarle nada.

\- ¿Crees que ella es bonita?

\- A-Anju…

\- Solo responde Tsubasa-chan.

\- S-Sobre eso – las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron rojas – s-sí, Honoka-san es una chica muy bella… m-me alegraré por el chico que sea su pareja.

\- Tsubasa-chan – Anju notó el tono de Tsubasa al decir esto último, así que sabía que tal vez le molestaba.

\- Tsubasa – Erena miró un poco a su líder.

\- ¿Y tú Kotori-san?

\- ¿Y-Yo que?

\- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que espiaras a ambas? ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada al ver a Umi-san?

\- Y-Yo… - una vez el efecto de las preguntas de Anju afectó a una de ellas, esta vez fue a Kotori.

\- Responde.

\- E-Es que… m-me molestó un poco que Umi-chan salga mucho con Honoka-chan últimamente. He notado que salen mucho, juntas, además son muy unidas…

\- Kotori-san, pero eso es normal en amigas de la infancia.

\- Lo sé, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No sé porque, pero como dije, últimamente me molesta que ellas salgan mucho, parece que se la divierten mucho y que parecen… una pareja.

\- ¿Una pareja? – la mente de Anju ya empezaba a imaginar que podrían estar pensando ambas chicas.

\- S-Sí – aunque su cuerpo no lo demostró, su voz se llenó de tristeza al pronunciar estas palabras, incluso Tsubasa desvió la mirada algo… ¿molesta?

\- Bueno, no miro nada de malo – ambas miraron a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro – lo digo, Honoka-san y Umi-san son amigas desde muy pequeñas, y opino que ambas solo están saliendo en plan de mejores amigas, nada más.

\- P-Pero…

\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿sabes lo que sientes por Honoka-san?

\- ¿L-Lo que siento?

\- Sí, debes saber lo que sientes por Honoka-san, lo mismo Kotori-san.

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- Sí, es por algo que te molesta la cercanía de Honoka-san y Umi-san.

\- T-Tal vez sea así.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Saben lo que puedan sentir?

\- C-Creo que sí.

\- Yo también.

.

Mientras que en otro lugar…

Una peli azul y una peli jengibre se hallaban mirando algunos artículos de anime en las tiendas de Akihabara mientras hablaban.

\- ¿Qué te parece este Umi-chan? – dijo Honoka mostrándole un muñeco de Gokú.

\- No sabía que te gustaba… ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Gokú – dijo – no puedo creer que no miraras anime.

\- L-Lo siento, pero sabes que desde pequeña no veía mucha televisión.

\- Bueno, te perdono por eso, tengo los tomos de Dragon Ball en mi casa, deberías leerlos un día.

\- Tal vez lo haga.

\- Necesitas hacerlo – Honoka se acercó demasiado a Umi, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

\- E-Estás muy cerca Honoka.

\- L-Lo siento – se separó de ella.

\- No te preocupes.

\- No, es mi culpa.

Con un sonido incomodo, ambas salieron del lugar mientras iban a unas bancas cerca de ahí, de suerte, no había mucha gente alrededor.

-Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tú… - Honoka miró fijamente a su mejor amiga - ¿estás bien junto a mí?

\- Honoka.

\- Pregunto porque… me puse a pensar si lo que hacemos está bien.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas ahora? – dijo la peli azul confundida – se supone que tú fuiste la que me ofreció que intentáramos salir como pareja.

\- Lo sé, pero es que luego me puse a pensar…

\- Milagro.

\- ¡Mala!

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Bueno – la peli jengibre retomó su plática – me puse a pensar si tu realmente estabas de acuerdo en esto, sé que aun tienes sentimientos por Kotori-chan y pensé que tal vez te estabas forzando en mi felicidad y no en la tuya…

\- Honoka – la interrumpió Umi – sé que esto es difícil, pero yo también tomé esta decisión por mí. No te mentiré, aun me gusta Kotori y aunque tal vez lo intente en un futuro declarármele, por ahora si nos terminamos gustando, la cosa cambiará.

\- Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me parece bien – sonrió la líder de las musas para luego mirar a Umi fijamente – Umi-chan.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – los colores se subieron un poco al rostro de la peli azul cuando notó como Honoka se iba acercando a su rostro, más específicamente, a sus labios.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka estaba por rozar sus labios con los de la oji ámbar.

\- Y-Yo… - Umi se puso muy nerviosa por lo que la peli jengibre iba a hacer, pero en eso… el toque nunca llegó.

\- Te asusté ¿verdad? – dijo en tono burlón.

\- ¡No seas así Honoka! – reclamó la peli azul algo molesta.

\- Perdón, es que quería ver tu reacción.

Honoka se levantó de su asiento mientras iba siendo perseguida por Umi quien no estaba nada feliz después de esa broma de parte de su mejor amiga.

Honoka se podía considerar como peso muerto si Umi la lograba atrapar.

.

Mientras que en Otonokizaka…

\- ¡Ya terminé! – dijo Maki que aún seguía en la biblioteca – ni crea Rin que le voy a dar todos los puntos.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Más cosas vienen a continuación.**

_._

_**Guest 777. **__El HonoUmi tuvo mucha relevancia y Kotori y Tsubasa hirvieron celosos por la forma en la miraron a sus crushs con otra persona. Rin se ganará una putiza de parte de Maki jeje. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jeje, realmente las cosas son como son. Tuve que repartir muchos un poco de todo. No te preocupes, Erena y Tsubasa se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero eso será más adelante, no te preocupes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Yui Funami Sonoda. **__¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Estamos iguales, no me gusta el Gender, no me gusta para nada, pero aun así respeto los gustos de cada quien. El HonoUmi me encanta, aunque aquí será muy doloroso para Kotori. Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Fin de semana.

Había llegado los días en los que los jóvenes disfrutaban el descanso de sus actividades diarias escolares y esa no sería la excepción con nuestras Idols favoritas.

El viernes en la noche habían planeado las chicas ir a la casa de playa de Maki a pasar el fin de semana, el clima estaba caluroso y realmente pasarla en la ciudad no era una opción muy divertida.

Además, querían disfrutar lo más posible el fin de semana, las prácticas eran algo agotadoras, por lo que la iban a pasar bien en la playa.

No solo eso, invitaron también las de A-RISE para que no la pasaran tan aburridas.

Al final, todo se llevó a cabo según lo planeado.

Solo 12 chicas en la playa.

En el tren, las chicas iban en asientos dobles, por lo que iban acompañadas por alguien más y sí, eran como sus crushs.

\- ¿Qué te parece este viaje Honoka-san? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- S-Sí, se mira genial, supongo que la pasaremos bien.

\- Sí, por cierto, gracias por invitarnos.

\- N-No hay problema, después de todo pasarla con más personas es más divertido.

\- Sí – Tsubasa no le despegaba la mirada a Honoka, pero esta desviaba un poco la mirada algo nerviosa, más por el hecho de recordar el rechazo de hace un tiempo.

La líder de A-RISE no notó esto ya que solo admiraba la belleza de parte de la peli jengibre la cual era muy admirable.

Mientras que con las demás…

Nozomi y Eli iban juntas, eso sí, la peli morada iba más enfocada en su celular y escuchando algunas canciones en YouTube, cosa que Eli notaba, era como si Nozomi la evitara a toda costa.

\- ¿N-Nozomi?

\- … - la de ojos verdes no escuchó el llamado de su mejor amiga ya que estaba con audífonos escuchando música.

\- Nozomi – Eli la llamó más fuerte.

\- … - esta vez, Nozomi si la escuchó, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

\- Nozomi – Eli no aguantó y se acercó a su mejor amiga y comenzó a rosar su rostro con el de ella.

\- ¿Eh? – Nozomi notó esto y su rostro estalló en rojo al notar la cercanía de su mejor amiga, incluso notó algo en las mejillas de la rubia, estaban algo rojas.

\- Nozomi, ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo con voz dulce la rubia.

\- E-Este… - Nozomi no hallaba excusa alguna, pero pensó en algo rápido – p-perdón Elicchi, pero es que estaba viendo un vídeo musical muy bueno.

\- Ya veo – Eli miró a su celular - ¿q-que video era?

\- E-Este… - Nozomi seleccionó un vídeo al azar ya que solo estaba apantallando la idea de que estaba escuchando música.

\- Veamos – la rusa miró el vídeo - ¡Oh! ¿Es Sleeping Sun de Nightwish?

\- E-Este… - la peli morada miró el título del vídeo – s-sí, es Sleeping Sun, m-me llamó mucho la atención.

\- Vaya, me gusta mucho esa canción, el grupo es muy bueno, no sabía que te gustaba este grupo.

\- B-Bueno, es la primera canción que escucho de ellos.

\- Déjame escuchar también – Eli tomó uno de los audífonos y se lo puso en la oreja derecha mientras escuchaba la canción.

Nozomi notó la cercanía de Eli y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por cómo podía incluso sentir la dulce fragancia de Eli, por lo que esta vez decidió dejarlo pasar.

_Supongo que debo gozar este pequeño momento._

Con Rin y Hanayo…

\- ¡Vamos a la playa-nya! – dijo con emoción la peli naranja.

\- R-Rin-chan, deberías calmarte.

\- Kayo-chin, vamos a disfrutar este momento.

\- S-Sí, me alegra que vayamos todas juntas.

\- Entre más vayamos, es más divertido-nya.

\- N-No te diré que no, pero creo que el haber hecho el trabajo de investigación fue algo que me quita un peso de los hombros.

\- S-Sí – Rin desvió un poco la mirada ya que sabía lo que significaba, la convivencia de Hanayo con la nueva chica.

\- ¿Rin-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – Rin reaccionó al llamado de su mejor amiga - ¿q-que pasó Kayo-chin?

\- Quedaste algo ida, me asustaste.

\- L-Lo siento-nya, es solo que pensé un poco en el trabajo que dejó el profesor de historia.

\- Eso me recuerda, ¿hicieron el trabajo con Maki-chan?

\- Sí, lo hicimos-nya.

\- ¡Lo hicimos me suena a manada Rin! – se escuchó un grito de otro de los asientos.

\- ¿Esa fue Maki-chan?

\- N-No le prestes atención, anda con la azúcar alta-nya.

\- B-Bueno…

\- Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- P-Pues… - Rin quería preguntarle como era trabajar con la nueva alumna, Saki Katou, pero al último momento se arrepintió ya que creyó que sería algo de mala educación preguntar algo como eso, sabiendo que podía incomodar algo a Hanayo – n-no es nada.

\- ¿Segura? Puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

\- N-No te preocupes-nya, es una tontería-nya.

.

Con Maki y Nico…

Ambas Tsunderes iban en su respectivo asiento, aunque eran en pareja, las dos no se miraban a los ojos, pero Maki hacia el intento de acercarse a ella por lo menos a hablarle algo, pero siempre pensaba que tal vez Nico no quería hablar de nada por el momento.

Pero ya pasado unos minutos, Maki decidió que mejor se abstenía de hablarle, pensó que era la mejor opción, hasta que…

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué me dirás Maki-chan? – la peli negra miró a la peli roja la cual se miraba sorprendida de que supiera que le quería hablar de hace rato.

\- ¿C-Como supiste que quería hablarte?

\- Por favor, no eres muy buena disimulando.

\- B-Bueno… - las mejillas de Maki tomaron el mismo color que su cabello – n-no es nada, solo olvídalo.

\- Bueno, si no vas a hablarme, entonces hay algo que quiero saber.

\- ¿Q-Que es?

\- Maki-chan, ¿Qué tan amigas son con esa tal Nishimura?

\- ¿Eh? – Maki no entendió el sentido de la pregunta - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que se me hizo raro que alguien como tu esté tan cercana con alguien como ella.

\- ¿M-Me estás ofendiendo o algo?

\- No es eso, solo que… - Nico desvió la mirada un poco.

\- ¿Solo que qué?

\- Olvídalo – Nico no dijo nada más y solo se enfocó a ver el resto del camino a través del espejo del tren, cosa que Maki no comprendió.

.

Con Umi y Kotori…

\- ¡Que bella vista! – dijo Kotori - ¿no lo crees Umi-chan?

\- S-Sí, es una linda vista del mar.

\- Sí, el mar es muy hermoso.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la peli azul se sonrojó – n-no me des halagos así.

\- Umi-chan, me refiero al mar – dijo señalando el cuerpo gigante de agua.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- No importa, veo que aún no diferencias de cuando hablamos del mar y de ti.

\- Sí, es que decir que miran al mar, es algo difícil cuando tu nombre significa eso.

\- Tienes un buen punto.

\- ¿Lo ves?

Kotori se quedó pensativa un poco y miraba al mar como si pensara que decir.

-Umi-chan

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿T-Tú y Honoka… por que salen mucho ahora?

\- ¿Eh? – la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la peli azul - ¿p-por qué preguntas algo así?

\- Es que ya no salimos como antes, antes salíamos las tres juntas, pero desde hace un tiempo comenzaste como a evitarme y solo salir con Honoka-chan, por eso lo digo.

\- E-Este…

\- Umi-chan, ¿hice algo malo como para que me comenzaras a evitarme?

\- N-No es eso, no has hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- N-No te alarmes Kotori, solo es que Honoka me ha invitado mucho a salir últimamente, además, teníamos años de no salir solo las dos, pero no es nada malo, te lo aseguro.

\- B-Bueno… - la peli gris no estaba muy convencida de esto, pero sabía que por ahora no podía sacar más información.

.

Por último, con Erena y Anju…

No pasaba nada interesante con ambas, Erena se había dormido en su asiento, mientras que Anju estaba con su celular revisando su Facebook, realmente tenía cientos de admiradores desde que formó A-RISE junto a Tsubasa y Erena.

Ahora mismo, estaba mirando el mar mientras Erena seguía en su estado somnoliento.

Anju echó una mirada hacia los asientos en los que estaban Tsubasa y Kotori, ellas realmente estaban tratando de sacar plática con Honoka y Umi, aunque lo hacían por el método equivocado.

La de cabello castaño oscuro supo que Tsubasa y Kotori pensaban totalmente diferente, todo por la plática de cuando estuvieron en el restaurante luego de que Anju descubriera a Kotori espiando a Umi y Honoka.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿sabes lo que sientes por Honoka-san?_

_\- ¿L-Lo que siento?_

_\- Sí, debes saber lo que sientes por Honoka-san, lo mismo Kotori-san._

_\- ¿Y-Yo?_

_\- Sí, es por algo que te molesta la cercanía de Honoka-san y Umi-san._

_\- T-Tal vez sea así._

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Saben lo que puedan sentir?_

_\- C-Creo que sí._

_\- Yo también._

_\- Bien, me alegra que lo sepan._

_\- Sí – Kotori mantuvo la mirada baja un momento hasta que la alzó – sí, eso significa que estoy celosa por la convivencia de Honoka-chan y Umi-chan._

_\- ¿Eh?_

_\- Lo que me pasa es que estoy celosa de que Honoka-chan y Umi-chan salen mucho, y como mejor amiga de ambas debo estar sintiéndome excluida de parte de ellas._

_\- E-Esto… - Anju se dio cuenta de que Kotori había malinterpretado las cosas._

_\- Yo también creo saber que me pasa – dijo Tsubasa – el hecho de que Honoka-san y yo llevemos un tiempo conociéndonos me hace sentir que la considero una gran amiga, entonces lo que siento es lo que sentiría una amiga si se empieza a distanciar de la otra._

_\- T-Tsubasa-chan – Anju no creyó, también su amiga castaña lo malinterpretó._

_\- Tienes razón Anju-san, lo que siento en este momento es que exclusión de parte de mis mejores amigas – dijo Kotori._

_\- Y yo lo que siento es que Honoka-san y yo no seamos tan cercanas como amigas, realmente es algo que no creí sentir, bueno, creo que me pasaría lo mismo si alguna de ustedes se distanciara de mí._

_\- P-Pero…_

_\- Gracias Anju-san, me has ayudado mucho – dijo Kotori haciendo una reverencia y dejando un poco de dinero en la mesa y retirándose._

_\- K-Kotori-san._

_\- Bueno, creo que con eso dejamos en claro nuestros sentimientos._

_\- T-Tsubasa-chan, no es así…_

_\- Bueno, ¿Por qué no seguimos con nuestra vuelta? – dijo Tsubasa dispuesta a irse con las demás._

_\- B-Bien – Anju suspiró derrotada, al parecer convencer a las demás de sus sentimientos era algo que costaría mucho trabajo hacer._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Anju solo le dio un vistazo a Erena quien seguía dormida y un sonrojo se le vino a la cara, cosa que trató de disimular.

Pero como iba a la par y de suerte no había nadie frente a ellas, Erena que seguía dormida, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Anju quien se sonrojó mucho por esto.

\- ¿E-Erena-chan? – dijo la castaño oscuro algo nerviosa tratando de despertarla lo más calmadamente.

\- … - la peli morada no respondía, dando a entender que seguía dormida.

\- E-Erena-chan – al final, Anju no pudo hacer nada ya que al final de que despertarla, no iba a pasar.

Al final, las parejas llegaron a la playa, más específico a la casa de playa de Maki y su familia.

\- ¡Hemos vuelto aquí! – dijo Honoka gritando - ¡El mar! ¡Te amo mar!

\- ¡H-Honoka! – gritó Umi.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – la peli jengibre no entendió – saben que amo el mar.

\- Vaya, vaya Honoka-chan, no sabía que tenías esos sentimientos por Umi-chan – dijo Nozomi a modo de burla.

\- ¿Qué? – el cerebro de Honoka por fin hizo toque y se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sonrojó - ¡Waaaaaaah! ¡P-P-Perdón Umi-chan!

\- N-No te preocupes – dijo Umi sonrojada – s-sé que solo lo decías por el mar.

\- S-Sí – la cara de Honoka estaba igual de sonrojada - l-lo lamento.

\- N-No te preocupes – dijo Umi igual de roja.

Esta escena por obvias razones no les gustó a dos personas en específico, pero trataron de calmarse pensando en las palabras de Anju la noche en la hablaron.

Aunque para ellas… esa no era solución alguna.

Las demás, por densas, no notaron la tensión del lugar y solo procedieron a dejar las cosas en casa de Maki, para comenzar un poco el día. Después de todo, tenían 2 días para pasarla de los mejor.

Aunque, varias cosas pasarían en estos días.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Y así termina el capítulo de esta semana!_

_Bueno, esto fue la introducción para el fin de semana en la que varias cosas se verán reveladas, les digo, muchas cosas pasarán en estos días que las chicas convivirán sin intervención de nadie más._

_Bueno, esperen sin más la continuación y un saludo a todos, espero que estén bien._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Cuidado con el Coronavirus!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Como buen fic, el episodio playero nunca falta. Las chicas aquí son bien densas, pero descuida, con el tiempo se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Vincle. **__Jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado, cada pareja tuvo su buen momento. Veremos si alguna pareja acaba unida o a ver qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Amigo, creo que las chicas tardarán un poco en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Te entiendo, las cosas se ponen algo insoportables para los demás, me ha pasado y realmente es frustrante. Con lo de "El Verdadero amor no perdona" pues con eso me he tardado, pero créeme, cuando menos acuerdes, lo actualizaré. Te daré un pequeño spoiler, tendrá más de un final. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Yui Funami Sonoda. **__Jeje, Kotori tardará un poco en confesarse… ¿o tal vez no? Las chicas son densas, eso es más que comprobado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La casa de playa de la familia de Maki sería el gran escenario de muchas cosas.

\- ¡Vamos a nadar! – dijo Honoka mirando el mar - ¡El mar está muy lindo para meterse ahí!

\- Honoka, primero debemos calentar – dijo Umi – sabes que, si te metes sin haber calentado, solo hará que se te enfríen las articulaciones.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no seas así tanto con la pobre Honoka – dijo Nozomi haciendo acto de entrada.

\- Nozomi, sabes que Honoka normalmente se mete sin prepararse, esto provoca los calambres.

\- Pero estamos pasándola bien, por lo menos vamos a olvidar esto.

\- No sé Nozomi, no creo que sea una buena idea.

\- Vamos Umi-chan – en eso, la peli morada se le acercó al oído a la peli azul - ¿a poco no quieres ver a Honoka-chan en traje de baño?

\- ¿Q-Que? – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

\- ¿O a lo mejor… quieres ver a Kotori-chan en traje de baño toda sexy?

\- ¡N-Nozomi! – gritó la peli azul toda sonrojada y de la nada se le vino a la mente la imagen de Kotori en su traje de baño verde, con el que habían ido hace meses atrás – Tranquila Umi, piensa en la biblia.

\- Pero ni cristianas somos, solo Elicchi.

\- No me molesten.

\- Por cierto – Nozomi acercó a ambas chicas a ellas - ¿Qué han hecho con Kotori-chan y Tsubasa-san?

\- P-Pues… - ambas mejores amigas quedaron un poco pensativas.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo?

\- N-No, creo que solo Tsubasa-san no siente nada por mí – dijo con tristeza la líder de μ's – no he sentido que ella tenga una pequeña atracción hacia mí.

\- Lo mismo con Kotori – dijo Umi – ella solo preguntó porque Honoka y yo estábamos tan juntas, pero hasta ahí nomás.

\- Vaya, parece que la están pasando mal.

\- ¿Y tú Nozomi-chan?

\- Pues… Elicchi no ha mostrado interés en mi de esa manera. Ha estado preocupada por mí, pero como siempre, como su mejor amiga.

\- Parece que no servimos en esto.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué tanto hacen ustedes dos? – Nozomi señaló a sus Kouhais – he notado que ustedes han estado muy juntas.

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Están intentando salir?

En ese momento, llegaba una persona de improviso, pero cuando iba a salir, notó la plática del trio de chicas y se escondió.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Nozomi.

\- Sí, Umi-chan y yo estamos viendo a ver si comenzamos una relación, por ahora estamos saliendo en algunas citas a ver si tenemos conexión.

\- Vaya, están superando el hecho del rechazo y saldrán entre ustedes.

\- Sí, al inicio creí que era una boba idea de Honoka, pero luego comprendí que no perdía nada con intentarlo.

\- Veo que les va bien, por lo que miro.

\- Pues… como dijo el de la canción, ahí vamos.

\- Me alegra – dijo Nozomi - ¿vamos por las otras? Ya quiero nadar.

\- Sí.

Ambas chicas ingresaron mientras la chica que estaba escondida se escondió de nuevo para no ser vista.

Una vez que se fueron, la chica salió.

\- ¿Así que Honoka y Umi están tratando de salir? – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Nico-chan?

\- ¡Wuuuuuaahh! – gritó la peli negra - ¿Rin?

\- Ya vamos a ir a nadar-nya.

\- B-Bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien-nya?

\- Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Bueno, vamos Nico-chan, las demás estarán la playa para que la pasemos chido.

\- Bien, ya voy.

.

Unos minutos…

\- ¡El mar! – dijo Honoka - ¡te he extrañado!

\- Honoka, cálmate.

\- Umi-chan, ya me quiero meter a nadar.

\- Esperemos a las demás.

\- Ojalá que se apuren, ya quiero meterme.

\- ¡Chicas! – dijeron dos voces detrás de Umi y Honoka.

\- Hasta que…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Hono…?

Las voces de Umi y Honoka quedaron en plena oración cuando voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a sus responsables de esas voces, que eran Kotori y Tsubasa.

Tsubasa venía con un traje de baño color blanco y negro, dejando a ver su cuerpo bien formado por las prácticas de A-RISE.

Kotori por su parte un traje de baño de color amarillo que dejaba ver su excelente figura que realmente era de una mujer con buen físico.

Umi miraba a Kotori con un pequeño sonrojo que se fue intensificando mientras observaba a más y más el cuerpo de la peli gris.

Honoka no despegaba su vista del cuerpo de Tsubasa, el cual se veía que los entrenamientos de A-RISE le daban un buen cuerpo y muy buen físico.

Aunque las otras dos no eran la excepción.

Umi llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas de color blanco que resaltaba su figura. Kotori no le despegó la mirada y un sonrojo invadió su rostro.

Honoka por su lado llevaba un traje color azul celeste mientras Tsubasa la examinaba y realmente supo que Honoka tenía una excelente figura.

\- ¿C-Como nos vemos? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- T-Te ves increíble Tsubasa-san – dijo Honoka mirando a las dos razones que no la hacían quitar su vista del cuerpo de ella.

\- ¿T-Te gusta mi sostén Honoka-san?

\- S-Sí… digo, me gusta tu traje de baño.

\- G-Gracias.

\- ¿C-Como me veo Umi-chan? – preguntó Kotori a la peli azul.

\- T-Te ves increíble – dijo la arquera - ¡d-digo… te ves genial!

\- Gracias… tú también.

El ambiente se puso algo meloso entre las 4 chicas, pero todo terminó cuando las demás llegaron a arruinar el ambiente.

Cabe decir que las demás iban con el mismo traje de baño que cuando vinieron por primera vez a la casa de Maki.

En el caso de Erena y Anju, la primera iba con un traje de baño negro de dos piezas y Anju mostraba un traje de baño rosado igual de dos piezas que dejaba ver su figura.

\- ¿Listas para divertirse? – dijo Nozomi.

\- Vamos a divertirnos como nunca – dijo Rin.

\- Chicas, recuerden jugar con calma – dijo la Maki.

\- ¡Vamos Maki-chan! – dijo la peli naranja tomando de la mano a Maki y llevándola al mar - ¡A nadar!

\- R-Rin, cálmate.

De ahí, fue un solo inicio de actividades variadas entre los miembros de ambos grupos.

Aunque Nico era una caja de misterios ya que seguía pensando en la conversación que tuvieron Umi, Honoka y Nozomi.

¿Realmente… Umi y Honoka eran lesbianas?

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Nico – entonces los rumores pueden ser ciertos de los que nos habló Eli.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – dijo Maki acercándose a la peli negra que estaba descansando en las sillas con sombrilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan?

\- Eso quiero preguntar, estás muy pensativa.

\- No importa, solo es algo que escuché.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Maki-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Una pregunta?

\- Sí.

\- Bien.

\- Dime con toda sinceridad Maki-chan, ¿Qué opinas sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo?

\- ¿Qué? – esa pregunta agarró desprevenida a la peli roja - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Solo tengo curiosidad de escuchar tu respuesta.

\- B-Bueno – Maki sabía que la pregunta era algo relacionado a ella y sabiendo algo dijo – n-no le veo nada malo, si esas personas se gustan y quieren formar una relación sentimental no le veo nada de malo. Tampoco le veo nada de malo el hecho de que una persona sea homosexual, es más, tienen el mismo derecho que las demás personas.

\- Que profundo – dijo la peli negra.

\- ¿P-Por qué me preguntaste eso?

\- Tengo curiosidad, es que…

\- ¿Es que?

\- Verás… - Nico no podía contarle que el asunto era de Umi y Honoka que querían formalizar relación, así que tuvo que inventarse algo – u-una amiga de cabello oscuro quiere comenzar relación con una chica y por ahora no lo dice por miedo a que dirán los demás y… no sé, eso es más o menos lo que te puedo decir.

\- … - la mente de la peli roja comenzó a procesar la información de la peli negra y solo se le vino a la mente dos soluciones posibles. Una era que Nico hablaba de otra chica de la que estaba enamorada, lo cual le dio mala espina a la peli roja. Y la otra y la que creía que era la menos posible, pero aun así logró pensarla fue que ella hablaba de ambas, ella y Nico, esto le dio algo de alegría a Maki – veamos, si tuviera que decirlo, creo que esa amiga tuya de cabello oscuro debería salir del closet y declarársele a la otra chica.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, si ambas son felices, entonces no pierden nada con intentarlo.

\- Vaya, veo que eres de mente abierta.

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- ¡Maki-chan! – gritó Rin llegando hacia el dúo de Tsunderes – haremos competencia de nado.

\- ¿Competencia de nado?

\- Sí, haremos competencia de relevo.

\- N-No quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

\- Y-Yo tampoco.

\- ¡Vamos-nya! – la peli naranja se llevó a ambas chicas a donde estaban las demás.

\- R-Rin.

Pasaron varias horas y el cielo estaba poniéndose naranja ya que el atardecer estaba cerca.

\- ¿Les gustó? – dijo Honoka mirando a las demás que estaban reunidas alrededor de una fogata.

\- Sí, estuvo bueno el día.

\- Gracias una vez más por habernos invitado – dijo Tsubasa.

\- No se preocupen, después de todo, entre más personas viniéramos era más divertido – dijo Eli.

\- La competencia de nado me dejó exhausta – dijo Erena.

\- Quien diría que Nozomi era tan buena en nado – dijo Nico.

\- Bueno Nicocchi, eso fue porque en la carrera final se te olvidó que no puedes nadar.

\- M-Maldita.

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Pues… - Honoka lo pensó un poco – podemos hacer un partido de voleibol, podemos armar grupos de 6 personas.

\- ¿Un partido de voleibol? – dijeron las demás.

\- Me gusta la idea – dijo Anju.

\- A mí también, suena divertido.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos planes para mañana – dijo Umi levantándose - ¿nos vamos Honoka?

\- Sí.

\- ¿A dónde van? – dijo Eli.

\- Iremos a dar una vuelta – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Las acompaño? - dijo Kotori.

\- L-Lo siento Kotori-chan, pero es un tema que debemos discutir con Umi-chan.

\- B-Bien – dijo la peli gris.

\- ¿Están seguras de que no querer compañía? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Lo siento Kira-san, pero como dijo Honoka, hay algo que debemos hablar.

\- ¿Seguras?

\- Sí – y dicho esto, ambas jóvenes se fueron del lugar dejando algo extrañadas.

\- ¿De que hablarán ellas dos? – preguntó Maki.

\- Ni idea – dijo Nozomi, aunque luego sintió la mirada de Nico mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué ocurre Nicocchi?

\- Nozomi… ¿sabes que pueda pasar entre Honoka y Umi?

\- Y-Yo… - eso agarró desprevenida a la peli morada – c-claro que no Nicocchi, como crees.

\- Lo digo más porque no me convence tu tono de voz, además como que en la mañana tuviste una buena plática con ellas dos ¿no?

\- ¿Qué? – todas miraron a la oji verde quien no pudo con los nervios.

\- N-Nicocchi, sabes que no debes meterte en conversaciones ajenas.

\- Y tú no debes andar escondiendo secretos así.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Kotori sintiendo una mala sensación por lo que Nico fuera a decir.

\- N-No necesitan saber eso…

\- Nozomi-san, quiero saber qué pasa con Honoka-san – dijo Tsubasa con la misma sensación que Kotori.

\- No creo que deban saber sobre la vida privada de las demás – dijo Eli haciéndola de la voz de la razón.

\- De hecho, Eli, esto también te interesa.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Recuerdas los rumores de cuando nos presentaste esos periódicos.

\- Sí, pero eso que…

\- Tengo la gran sospecha de que Umi y Honoka son homosexuales.

Eso dejó a todo el mundo en piedra. Lo dicho por Nico dejó callada a más de alguna ya que no esperaban una noticia de ese calibre.

Nozomi era un manojo de nervios ya que habían descubierto un secreto muy íntimo de parte de las dos chicas de segundo.

Kotori y Tsubasa no creían lo que la peli negra decía, pero por alguna razón que no sabían, eso les agradó.

\- ¿E-Es en serio Nico-chan? – preguntó Rin.

\- Al menos eso entendí de parte de la conversación que tuvieron con Nozomi – la oji carmín miró a la peli morada – creo que debes explicar eso Nozomi.

\- Y-Yo… - Eli, Rin, Tsubasa, Kotori, Erena y Nico la miraban fijamente.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – gritó Maki – así que de esto hablabas cuando me dijiste sobre tu amiga de cabello oscuro.

\- P-Pues… sí.

\- Y-Ya veo - una enorme tristeza invadió a Maki ya que supo que su teoría era incorrecta.

\- Maki-chan – Hanayo miró a su amiga peli roja y comprendió lo que decía.

\- E-Eso significa que Honoka-san… - Tsubasa pensaba un poco las cosas, no estaba enojada o asqueada, al contrario, se sentía feliz por alguna razón.

\- Umi-chan… ella es… - Kotori estaba en el mismo estado que Tsubasa.

\- Es cierto – dijo Maki dejando a un lado su tristeza – hay algo que quiero decir también.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Honoka y Umi no son las únicas con esos gustos.

\- ¿Con esos gustos? – eso dejó algo en Nico que la hizo pensar y solo llegaba a una conclusión – eso significa que…

\- Sí, tenía miedo por esto, pero sé que me arriesgo a decir esto.

\- Maki-chan – Nozomi miró a su Kouhai peli roja – yo también diré algo.

\- ¿Nozomi? – Eli miró a su mejor amiga tomar esa postura, cosa que la extrañó.

\- Yo…

\- ¿Kayo-chin?

\- Yo también quiero decir algo – dijo Hanayo parándose y tomando una actitud que ni Rin se espera.

\- Yo también me uno – dijo Anju tomando la misma posición que sus compañeras.

\- ¿Anju?

Tsubasa y Kotori solo se levantaron y fueron a buscar a Honoka y Umi, no sabían porque lo hacían, pero sentían que debían hacerlo.

Las chicas caminaron un poco rápido para alcanzarlas, siguieron las huellas dejadas por ambas en la arena.

Al final, ambas jóvenes llegaron hasta donde Umi y Honoka mirando el mar con suma calma.

Tsubasa y Kotori no entendían esto.

\- ¿Qué opinas de esta vista Umi-chan?

\- Pues no está nada mal – dijo Umi – me gusta esta vista, es un poco raro ver el mar de este modo.

\- Sí – Honoka solo miró un poco más la vista de la luna que alumbraba el mar dando un vistazo muy romántico – sabes Umi-chan, he estado pensando un poco sobre si hacer esto de una relación romántica.

\- ¿Relación romántica? – dijeron ambas chicas escondidas.

\- ¿M-Me estás diciendo que si oficializamos relación?

\- N-No, aun no, quiero estar completamente que estoy lista para esto.

\- Entonces…

\- Antes de volver a Akihabara, te tendré respuesta, después de esto lograremos superar esta situación con Tsubasa-san y Kotori-chan.

Las mencionadas quedaron calladas al escuchar eso ya que no entendían nada de lo que decían.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto?

\- Sí, dije que seguiría adelante aun después del rechazo de mis sentimientos por Tsubasa-san, y si es contigo mejor.

\- Creo que lo mismo haré yo – dijo la peli azul – superar mis sentimientos por Kotori no sería fácil, pero con alguien como tu creo que estaré bien.

Kotori y Tsubasa estaban en shock al escuchar eso.

¿Umi y Honoka… tenían sentimientos hacia ellas?

Por alguna razón, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza por esto, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y ese sentimiento… les agradaba.

Y al mismo tiempo, ambas tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

_¿Esto era… el sentimiento que Anju / -san decía?_

_._

_._

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡No salga de su casa, pueden contagiarse de Coronavirus!**

.

_**joelthesatan3. **__Creo que sí, la dejé fácil a ambas, pero creo que por ahora es lo mejor. El beso será más adelante y Nico… le caerá la maldición del metiche. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest 777.**__ Las cosas se pondrán difíciles para todas. Umi y Honoka sabrán qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, solo falta esperar que ocurra. Nico… siempre será Nico XD. ¡Saludos Nakama!_

_._

_**Yui Funami Sonoda. **__Jeje, tal vez debas celebrar un poco de ambos, porque creo que nadie se lo esperaba. Deben ser más honestas, eso sí, pero como siempre la cabeza no les daba para más. Soy cruel, pero justo XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-taichou. **__Como diría el meme… "Tienes toda la maldita razón" miré el fic y noté que tenía el mismo problema, pero no dejaré los OC fuera, solo que en estos capítulos no miré necesario su uso, tampoco iba a meterlos a la fuerza. Me enfocaré también en las otras, solo que quise darle por ahora prioridad a estas 5. Por cierto, buena historia la tuya. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**HarixShan. **__Los idiotas abundan XD. No te preocupes, Nico la pasará mal, no ahora, pero te lo aseguro, la pasará mal. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Vincle. **__Se va a armar una grande. No te preocupes, espero no desilusionarte con este capítulo y gracias por estar siempre presente. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Arderá Troya, aunque la sangre tal vez abunde aquí XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La mañana del domingo amanecía y ese eral ultimo día en el que las chicas estarían en la casa de playa Maki.

La mayoría seguía dormida, a excepción de una persona que estaba mirando la playa en silencio.

La chica, de cabello morado y de apellido Tojou, miraba el océano en paz, aunque su rostro mostraba señas de que algo realmente alarmante había ocurrido anoche.

Y vaya que ocurrió.

Nozomi sabía que el hecho de lo que hicieron ayer, fue arriesgado y también algunos considerarían como problemática y valiente, pero sabía que todas lo hicieron voluntariamente.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste Nicocchi? – dijo la peli morada – esto debía permanecer como un secreto.

Nozomi solo recordó lo que ocurrió la noche anterior.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- Honoka y Umi no son las únicas con esos gustos._

_\- ¿Con esos gustos? – eso dejó algo en Nico que la hizo pensar y solo llegaba a una conclusión – eso significa que…_

_\- Sí, tenía miedo por esto, pero sé que me arriesgo a decir esto._

_\- Maki-chan – Nozomi miró a su Kouhai peli roja – yo también diré algo._

_\- ¿Nozomi? – Eli miró a su mejor amiga tomar esa postura, cosa que la extrañó._

_\- Yo…_

_\- ¿Kayo-chin?_

_\- Yo también quiero decir algo – dijo Hanayo parándose y tomando una actitud que ni Rin se espera._

_\- Yo también me uno – dijo Anju tomando la misma posición que sus compañeras._

_\- ¿Anju?_

_\- ¿Qué nos van a decir?_

_\- Yo lo escuchaste Elicchi – dijo Nozomi – dije que Umi-chan y Honoka-chan no son las únicas con esos gustos tan particulares._

_\- ¿N-No son las únicas? – Eli comprendió un poco lo que su mejor amiga quiso decirle – N-Nozomi… ¿t-tú eres…?_

_\- Sí, al igual que todas las demás – dijo la peli morada para sorpresa de todas._

_\- ¿Qué? – eso fue un solo coro al enterarse de lo dicho por la mayor de todas._

_Nico, Rin y Erena solo miraron hacia sus amigas quienes, a pesar de tener el temple fuerte, se miraba que tenían las mejillas algo sonrojadas._

_\- ¿E-En serio Maki-chan? – dijo Nico a su Kouhai peli roja._

_\- Sí, ¿algún problema? - dijo Maki con algo de molestia en su voz – si no te gustan mis gustos, puedes decírmelo ahora._

_\- Kayo-chin, ¿a ti también te gustan…?_

_\- Sí, Rin-chan, puede que no conocieras ese lado, pero no quería que me juzgaras._

_\- Anju, ¿es en serio?_

_\- Sí, pero sabiendo cómo estaba la competencia, no hablé nada._

_\- ¡Aguarden un poco! – dijo Nico - ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos nada de esto?_

_\- ¿Por qué será? – dijo Maki con sarcasmo - ¿o será que les molesta nuestra orientación?_

_\- No es eso Maki, pero entiende, nos sorprendimos con eso – dijo Eli quien luego se dirigió a Nozomi - ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste Nozomi?_

_\- ¿Por qué debería haberlo Elicchi? – dijo la peli morada – por lo que sé, a ti te desagradan los homosexuales._

_\- ¡Eso no es cierto!_

_\- Entonces… ¿por qué reuniste a las demás ese día y les contaste sobre si debíamos ser o no homosexuales?_

_Eso dejó a las demás en completo shock y no sabían que decir ante esto._

_\- ¿E-Escucharon eso? – dijo Eli mirando a la peli morada – responde Nozomi._

_\- Me retiro – dijo la oji verde yéndose a su habitación._

_\- Kayo-chin, yo…_

_\- Me retiro Rin-chan – Hanayo fue la siguiente en irse._

_\- Maki-chan, yo…_

_\- Buenas noches Nico-chan – la peli roja se retiró._

_\- Anju, ¿acaso tu…?_

_\- Me retiro también – la castaña de A-RISE se retiró del lugar._

_Las demás solo miraban a sus amigas irse a la casa de playa de la peli roja y en ese momento, decidieron aligerar el ambiente hablando de algo, pero las palabras no salían._

_Al rato, volvieron Tsubasa y Kotori, quienes venían con el rostro algo sonrojado y a la vez con confusión._

_Pero de ahí, todo se contaría._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

La peli morada seguía viendo el mar mientras pensaba en cómo sería la relación de las chicas de μ's ahora que las demás sabían que ella y las otras tenían esa preferencia.

Hasta que alguien se le acercó por detrás…

\- ¿Nozomi-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la oji verde volteó la mirada - ¿Hanayo-chan?

\- Sí, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Confundida y con un poco de miedo – dijo Nozomi – no sé cómo vayan a ser las cosas a partir de ahora.

\- Ni yo – dijo con sinceridad la menor – la verdad es que el que Rin-chan sepa de mi orientación me da algo de miedo, siento que ahora las cosas se arruinaron.

\- No eres la única.

\- Por cierto, ¿has notado que Umi-chan y Honoka-chan han estado muy juntas?

\- Sí, es que están pensando en iniciar una relación.

\- ¿Una relación?

\- Sí, al parecer Nicocchi escuchó nuestra conversación y de ahí salió todo esto.

\- Creo que las cosas serán algo incomodas.

\- Lo mismo pienso.

\- Bueno, iré a cambiarme, después de todo tenemos el juego de voleibol más tarde.

\- Sí, iré en un minuto.

Hanayo se fue del lugar mientras que Nozomi solo siguió viendo el mar antes de levantarse. Miró su celular y notó la hora.

9.00 A.M.

\- ¿Estará despierta? – dijo la chica mientras miraba en sus contactos un número y decidió llamarlo – espero que esté despierta. Necesito desahogar esto con alguien más.

Al cabo de unos segundos…

\- ¿Hola? ¿Kurashiki-chan?

.

Antes de que todas comenzaran a levantarse, dos chicas ya estaban despiertas, a parte de Nozomi y Hanayo. Estas eran Umi y Honoka, que estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno de todas.

Sin saber, que dos personas despertarían también.

Primero fue Kotori que comenzó a bajar y llegar a la cocina, esto más para tomar un poco de agua.

Al llegar, miró de reojo a sus dos mejores amigas que estaban cocinando. La chica no entró y solo se dedicó a mirar desde afuera mientras la peli azul y la peli jengibre se miraban con tanta dulzura que ya parecían una pareja.

De repente, Kotori recordó la escena de ayer. La declaración de los sentimientos de ambas chicas y el darse cuenta de que Umi sentía amor hacia ella la impactaron mucho.

Pero lo fue más el enterarse de lo que sintió siempre por la peli azul fue… exactamente lo mismo, amor.

\- ¿Ya cocinaste la carne? – preguntó Umi a Honoka.

\- Va saliendo – dijo la líder de las musas mientras le ponía el último toque a la comida de las demás.

\- Bien – dijo Umi – solo falta que las demás se levanten.

\- Sí, ¿quieres que les hable?

\- Si quieres.

Kotori sabía que tenía que salir de ahí o la descubrirían, pero como si la mala suerte se hubiese levantado con ella, cuando estaba saliendo del lugar, se tropezó con una de las masetas y cayó fuertemente al suelo haciendo un fuerte escándalo.

Honoka salió de la cocina y notó a su amiga peli gris tirad en el suelo y los ojos nos tenía como espirales.

\- ¿Kotori-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli gris recobró la consciencia – e-este… no es lo que crees Honoka-chan…

\- Ya te despertaste, que bueno – dijo la oji azul – siéntate, ya Umi-chan y yo hicimos el desayuno para todas.

\- E-Este…

\- Llamaré a las demás – Honoka se fue al pie de las escaleras, inhaló fuerte y gritó - ¡Chicas, ya viene Laura Bozzo y quiere jugar Free Fire!

De repente, las chicas salieron corriendo desde sus habitaciones a toda velocidad, a excepción de Nozomi quien recién venia entrando y Hanayo que ya estaba despierta.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios gritaste Honoka?! – reclamó Maki.

\- Lo siento Maki-chan, pero es que ya hicimos el desayuno y no queríamos que se les enfriara.

\- ¿Solo para eso?

\- Pues sí – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿verdad Umi-chan?

\- Sí – respondió de igual manera la peli azul, cosa que Tsubasa y Kotori no dejaron pasar por alto.

El desayuno no fue de lo más feliz que se diga. La tensión se sentía entre muchas, cosa que Umi, Honoka, Kotori y Tsubasa no entendían.

Aunque estas últimas dos debían pasarla un poco mal al ver como de vez en cuando, la peli azul y la peli jengibre se daban bocados en la boca de vez en cuando y eso… les molestaba y las ponía celosas.

Las demás miraban esto y entonces empezaron a aceptar lo que Nico había dicho la noche anterior, esas dos se traían algo.

Al ver el ambiente tan tenso, Honoka decidió darle un poco de emoción.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Jugaremos al voleibol hoy?

\- S-Sí, eso dijimos ayer – dijo Nozomi.

\- Lo recuerdo – dijo Nico – se supone que íbamos a jugar en equipos de 6 ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo los decidiremos? – preguntó Umi.

\- Simple – Honoka sacó de algún lugar unos palillos y los colocó en un vaso – los elegiremos al azar.

\- ¿Al azar?

\- Sí, cada palito tiene un color diferente, son dos colores, por lo que así se decidirán los equipos.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Anoche.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno… ¡saquen!

La peli jengibre puso el vaso en la mesa y las demás solo se dedicaron a sacar un palito de ahí.

Los equipos por loco que pareciese, fueron los siguientes:

.

**Equipo azul. **Kotori, Tsubasa, Eli, Nozomi, Hanayo y Rin.

**Equipo rojo. **Umi, Honoka, Maki, Nico, Erena y Anju.

.

No cabe decir como estaban las chicas al saber cómo estaban conformados los equipos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Honoka.

\- N-Nada – recibió la respuesta en general.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – preguntó Honoka.

Había que recordar que ella junto a Kotori, Umi y Tsubasa no estuvieron cuando fue el escándalo.

Sin más, todas se pusieron sus trajes de baño y salieron a la playa a jugar.

Había una red en una parte de la playa y solo marcaron las líneas de la cancha y comenzarían a jugar.

\- ¿Están listas? - dijo Honoka ya con el balón.

\- Dale Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – Honoka comenzó el juego lanzando la pelota hacia el otro lado, la cual fue rematada por Kotori.

\- ¡Kira-san!

\- Sí – la líder de A-RISE remató hacia el otro lado, cosa que Honoka no pudo rematar a tiempo y consiguió el punto para el equipo azul.

\- Vamos ganando-nya – dijo Rin.

\- No por mucho tiempo – dijo Maki envuelta en un aura roja.

\- Vamos con nosotras – dijo Umi tomando la pelota lista para rematar.

\- ¡Mándala al punto Umi-chan!

\- ¡Dame la fuerza de Poseidón! – dijo la chica de cabello azul mandando la pelota con una fuerza que Eli, que iba a rematar, no logró conectarla y se le desvió un poco, dándole en la cara a Nozomi.

\- Me dio – dijo la peli morada cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Nozomi! – Eli llegó a ayudar a su mejor amiga - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada.

\- ¿Segura? – la rubia se acercó a su mejor amiga mientras le ponía su mano en la cabeza – veo que el golpe no es tan malo.

\- E-Elicchi – la peli morada se sonrojó mucho al acercamiento de la rubia, pero más cuando notó que los pechos de su mejor amiga estaban muy cerca.

\- Oigan, en la noche van a un cuarto, ahora estamos jugando – dijo Nico haciendo que ambas se separaran de golpe.

\- P-Perdóname por eso.

\- N-No te preocupes.

\- Bueno, continuemos – dijo Maki sin tomarle mucha importancia.

El juego continuó por un buen rato. El equipo de Honoka remontó de ir perdiendo a empatar y empezar a ganar por tres puntos.

\- ¡Tuya Tsubasa-san! – dijo Nozomi pasándosela.

\- ¡Aquí voy! – la castaña le dio con todo lo que tenía y esta vez, logró hacer el punto, incluso cuando Nico y Maki se tiraron para evitar el punto, no pudieron hacer nada ya que ambas tropezaron y cayeron en una posición algo comprometedora. Maki quedó encima de Nico.

\- ¿M-Maki-chan?

\- Nico-chan.

Ambas se miraban como si no hubiera nadie más, pero, así como hizo hace unos momentos, se la aplicaron también.

\- ¡Nicocchi! Consíganse un cuarto – dijo Nozomi desde el otro lado de la cancha sonrojado a ambas chicas.

\- ¡Te callas mísera arrastrada!

\- S-Sigamos jugando.

\- Bien – Nico tomó la pelota en sus manos – Nozomi, me has hecho enfadar y ahora te voy a cagar.

El juego continuó por un rato, pero otro problema ocurrió.

\- ¡Tuya Rin! – dijo Eli pasándosela a la peli naranja.

\- No alcanzaré a darle – dijo la chica.

\- Hoshizora-san, déjasela a Koizumi-san – dijo Tsubasa.

Pero de ninguna manera se logró que Rin le diera a la pelota. Hanayo intentó correr hacia ella, pero tropezó en el camino, llevándose a Rin de encuentro, pero cayendo de una forma chistosa.

Hanayo cayó encima de Rin, pero la de cabello castaño oscuro cayó con los pechos en la cara de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan? ¿Estás bien?

\- Mhe hogó ayo-in – decía Rin entre los dos balones de Hanayo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Rin-chan?

\- Hanayo-chan, creo que sería mejor si le quitas los pechos de la cara a Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué? – la chica miró y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que estaba ahogando a Rin con sus pechos - ¡Lo siento Rin-chan!

\- ¿Alguien vio el camión que me atropelló?

\- Se recuperará, solo sigamos jugando.

\- Bien.

El juego continuó por un buen rato, hasta que llegó a su fin.

.

_Equipo Azul. __**23**_

_Equipo Rojo. __**25**_

.

\- ¡Ganamos! – exclamó Honoka que se fue a abrazar a Umi.

\- S-Sí, ganamos – Umi correspondió el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo se sintió el sabor de la derrota Nozomi? – dijo Nico.

\- No lo sé, desde que siento que mis pechos crecieron una talla más – dijo en burla la peli morada.

\- Que mala suerte Nico, ahora estás aún más lejos de Nozomi – dijo Eli causando la risa de algunas.

Durante el juego, se olvidaron por un momento sobre lo ocurrido anoche, pero no sería por mucho.

Luego del almuerzo, las chicas comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para volver a Akihabara.

Ordenaron toda la casa ya que sería de mala educación dejar todo desordenado aun sabiendo que se las habían confiado.

Cuando ya tenían todo ordenado, las chicas decidieron pasar un rato más en la playa, eso sí, ya cambiadas.

Umi y Honoka se adelantaron y se fueron a su lugar apartado, pero esta vez Kotori y Tsubasa no se dieron cuenta de esto.

Mientras tanto, Nico pidió hablar con Maki a solas, lo mismo que Erena con Anju, Eli con Nozomi y Rin con Hanayo.

Con Maki y Nico…

\- ¿De qué me querías hablar Nico-chan? – preguntó

\- Maki-chan, dime ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo que qué pasa?

\- ¿Realmente es cierto lo que dijiste anoche?

\- … - Maki se quedó helada y solo recordó que era cierto, ella había confesado su preferencia – pues que quieres que te diga, ya lo dije ¿no?

\- No es eso, solo quiero saber si estás bien ante esto.

\- ¿Cómo que si estoy bien? ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy enferma o algo?

\- ¡N-No es eso!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- V-Verás… - Nico no sabía si decirlo o no, pero decidió arriesgarse - ¿t-tú… escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos?

.

Con Rin y Hanayo…

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme Rin-chan? – preguntó Hanayo a su mejor amiga.

\- Kayo-chin, sé que no es mi intención hacerlo, pero me preguntaba si realmente tu… ¿tú eres…?

\- S-Sí preguntas por lo de ayer, pues sí, tengo esa preferencia.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Veo que te molesta Rin-chan.

\- ¡N-No es cierto-nya!

\- Pero cuando te preguntaron sobre mí, tal parece que te molestó que yo fuera lesbiana.

\- E-Eso… - aquel argumento dejó sin palabras a Rin – K-Kayo-chin, no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- P-Pues…

.

Con Erena y Anju…

\- ¿Para qué quieres hablar? – dijo la castaña – ya nos vamos a ir.

\- Anju, no pensé que llegarías a tener esa orientación, pero creo que…

\- Ahórrate el discurso – dijo la joven Yuuki – sé que me vas a decir de cosas por eso, pero yo…

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡¿Ah no?! ¿Entonces que me dirás?

\- Dime una cosa Anju, ¿tu… escuchaste la conversación de cuando nos reunimos con las musas en Otonokizaka?

.

Con Nozomi y Eli…

\- ¿Elicchi? – Nozomi miraba a su mejor amiga que no decía nada.

\- Nozomi… ¿en serio… tienes esa orientación…?

\- No te lo negaré – dijo la peli morada - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Depende de cómo lo tomes, pero Nozomi, no quiero que me malinterpretes, solo que eso me impresionó mucho.

\- ¿Entonces que me quieres preguntar?

\- Pues… - la rubia decidió lanzar la bomba.

.

Con Tsubasa y Kotori…

\- ¿Las encontraste? – preguntó la castaña.

\- No, no sé a donde pudieron haber ido – respondió la peli gris – espero que vuelvan pronto.

\- Yo también – Tsubasa miraría el cielo – Minami-san, ¿ya aclaraste tus sentimientos?

\- ¿M-Mis sentimientos?

\- Sí – las mejillas de Tsubasa se sonrojaron un poco – c-creo saber a qué sentimientos se refería Anju cuando hablamos con ella.

\- Y-Yo también – dijo Kotori sonrojándose también.

\- Imaginar que lo que sentía por Honoka-san en un principio era amor, no lo llegué a creer.

\- Ni yo – respondió la peli gris – imaginar que Umi-chan llegaría a ser mi primer amor, es algo que llegué a pensar que pasaría.

\- No dudaré ahora – dijo la líder de A-RISE – si quiero que mis sentimientos lleguen a Honoka-san, deberé ser más fuerte y aventarme a la aventura.

\- Creo que coincidimos en algo – dijo Kotori – haré que Umi-chan se fije en mí, ahora que sé que tiene sentimientos por mí.

\- Hagámoslo juntas, Minami-san.

\- Sí.

Ambas chicas estaban seguras de que las cosas se pondrían fáciles, pero el destino es un jugador cruel y tenía otros planes en mente.

.

Finalmente, con Umi y Honoka…

Ambas chicas habían ido algo lejos, aunque no tanto como para tardar casi nada en regresar.

\- ¿Honoka?

\- Umi-chan, creo que yo lo decidí.

\- ¿Ya lo decidiste?

\- Sí – la peli jengibre miró fijamente a la oji ámbar – Umi-chan… quiero que salgamos.

\- ¿H-Hablas en serio?

\- Sí, creo que ya es tiempo de que aceptemos lo nuestro y comencemos esto.

\- C-Creo que tienes razón.

\- Umi-chan, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera que me aceptaras como tu pareja.

\- Honoka, claro que te acepto como mi pareja.

Ambas chicas se acercaron una hacia la otra y aunque dudaron un momento sobre eso, decidieron sellar el momento cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas y dándose un beso.

Esto marcaba el inicio de la relación de ambas, pero la discordia para otras.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Soy el Legar, no sé rapear y tiro todas las rimas copiadas!**

.

_**Maclowd. **__¡Que arda Troya! No te preocupes, no la tendrán fácil, sufrirán muajajajaja… bien, ya basta de risa maligna. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**HarixShan. **__Me alegro que te haya alegrado el día. Creo que tus ships tendrán que esperar un poco. No tengo planeado que Eli sufra mucho, celosa... si se pondrá. Nico… ya es otro cuento XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest 777. **__El juego de voleibol tiene que dar algo de fan service, aunque hubo un episodio en la playa, hubiera estado mejor si hubieran jugado voleibol, todo el mundo habría tenido razones para ver eso, hay dos grandes razones para ver a Nozomi en traje de baño XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Sí, esto va para largo, la cosa se complicará y veremos que sucede. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo y cuando tengas chance, vuelves. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Sinceramente, las cosas se complican cuando uno no es sincero desde un principio.

Muchas personas no dicen las cosas por miedo a lo que los demás dirán, pero siempre hay que saber cómo vencer el miedo y decir las cosas que uno en realidad quiere decir, porque esconder secretos… puede dañar a las personas, aunque no lo notemos.

Al día siguiente, luego del fin de semana playero que pasaron las chicas en la casa de vacaciones de la familia de Maki, todas volvieron a la normalidad.

Aunque, Umi y Honoka fueron la excepción. Ambas, ya habían establecido su estatus, ahora no eran simples mejores amigas, ahora eran una pareja de novias.

Recién salía le sol esa mañana de lunes en un complejo de apartamentos.

Una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules se levantaba y miraba para todos lados.

\- ¿Ya amaneció? – dijo la chica – creo que me dormí.

Eli Ayase se levantó y caminó por su cuarto mientras veía su uniforme escolar.

\- ¿Ya es lunes? – dijo con pesadez – que pereza ir a la escuela hoy, estoy cansada.

Aun siendo la Presidenta del Consejo, sabía que no debía faltar ya que era alguien de la máxima autoridad de la escuela, pero ese es otro cuento.

Incluso pensó que con Nozomi eran dos chicas que realmente tenían poder…

El recuerdo de la peli morada llegó a su mente y solo llegó a sonrojarse un poco.

\- Nozomi – la rubia se puso la mano en el corazón mientras pensaba un poco en su mejor amiga y que no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa al estar con ella – realmente… ¿es esto lo que realmente siento por ella?

Las dudas en la cabeza de Eli eran fuertes, pero su corazón le decía que no se equivocaba, que los sentimientos por la peli morada… eran románticos.

\- ¿Q-Que haré?

.

En Homura…

\- ¿Umi-chan? ¿Buscas a Honoka? – dijo la señora Kousaka viendo a la peli azul.

\- S-Sí Kisara-san, ¿ya se levantó?

\- En eso está – dijo la señora - ¿Cómo van las cosas Umi-chan? ¿Ya conseguiste pareja?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la peli azul se tornó roja por esa pregunta – e-este…

\- ¿A poco si tienes un pretendiente?

\- M-Más o menos así – dijo Umi con algo de pena, más porque no sabía si decirle que no era chico, sino chica.

\- Espero que esa persona te valore y te haga feliz.

\- E-Eso espero – Umi estaba nerviosa por estar frente a su "suegra" – p-por cierto, ¿q-que opina sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- S-Solo tengo curiosidad, es que… - Umi trató de buscar una excusa creíble – e-el otro día miré en la tele una pregunta de ese tipo y quedé con la duda.

\- Bueno… las personas son libres de hacer lo que quieran y con quien quieres estar.

\- Me alegro.

\- Por cierto – la señora se acercó a Umi y le susurró al oído – espero que tú y ella estén bien.

\- ¿Eh? – eso dejó sin palabras a la peli azul quien no creía que la señora Kousaka supiera eso, es más, como sabía ella de su preferencia sexual.

\- Nada, olvídalo – dijo con una pequeña risa.

\- Umi-chan – dijo Honoka llegando desde las escaleras.

\- Honoka, vamos tarde.

\- L-Lo lamento, es que se me olvidó poner el despertador.

\- Si serás - dijo la peli azul – mejor vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

\- Sí – la peli jengibre tomó su mochila y se fue junto a su "novia" a la escuela - ¡Ya me voy mamá!

\- Cuídate Honoka, Umi-chan.

\- Nos vemos.

Ambas jóvenes caminaron a la Academia Otonokizaka en un pequeño silencio incómodo.

La mayoría se preguntaba que pasaba con ellas dos. Luego de la confesión, Umi y Honoka se habían vuelto pareja la misma noche en que volvieron a Akihabara, pero ese día, era el primer día en el que las dos jóvenes salían ya no como amigas, sino más como pareja.

Honoka trataba a hablar ya que quería decirle algo a su ahora novia, pero por más que trataba de soltar palabra alguna, no podía.

Umi miró a su "novia" que trataba de hablar con ella, pero igualmente ella estaba aterrada, o más bien, asustada por que Honoka le fuera a decir algo.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan? – Honoka por fin se armó de valor y habló con la joven de cabello azul.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Honoka?

\- Q-Quería saber que te pasaba – dijo Honoka – es que… desde que llegamos de la casa de playa de Maki-chan, no has hablado conmigo por mensaje ni nada.

\- Honoka.

\- ¿Acaso… fue un error el haber aceptado ser mi pareja?

\- N-No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Verás, el hecho es que… no sé… pero no es tu culpa Honoka, yo tengo la culpa.

\- Umi-chan.

\- No sé cómo reaccionar ante una pareja, nunca he tenido pareja, Honoka, realmente lo siento, pero es que me siento algo… insegura.

\- No eres la única – dijo la oji azul – pensaba que como te sentirías, realmente estamos iguales, no he tenido novio o novia, tu eres mi primera pareja también.

\- No te preocupes, estamos iguales y sabes.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues… - las mejillas de la peli azul se pusieron algo rojas – p-podemos iniciar agarrándonos de las manos, si así lo quieres.

\- Umi-chan – las mejillas de Honoka tomaron el mismo color de las mejillas de su novia – m-me gustaría.

Con algo de pena, las dos chicas trataban de entrelazar sus manos, aunque la pena les impedía hacerlo rápido, aunque trataron de hacerlo de un solo intento.

Sus dedos estaban entrelazando, pero cuando iban a apretar el agarre, alguien los interrumpió.

\- ¡Umi-chan! ¡Honoka-chan! – la voz femenina los llamó desde atrás.

\- ¿K-Kotori-chan? – dijo Honoka separando su mano de la de Umi.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó la peli gris.

\- S-Solo íbamos a la escuela – respondió la peli azul.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Umi-chan? – preguntó la peli gris - ¿acaso… muerdo?

\- ¿Q-Que? – la vergüenza llegó a la cara de Umi sonrojándola mucho.

\- Kotori-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?

\- No te preocupes Honoka-chan, solo estoy bromeando.

\- No bromees Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si nos vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Claro – la peli gris tomó a Honoka y Umi del brazo, cosa que no entendieron ambas, pero de igual manera, aceptaron el gesto.

Aunque Umi sintió como su brazo era más acercado al cuerpo de la peli gris, cosa que Honoka no notó.

.

No muy lejos de ahí…

Maki venía caminando mientras solo pensaba en el grandioso fin de semana que tuvo con las chicas en la casa de playa.

_Realmente fue muy divertido esta vez. Estar con mis amigas y las chicas de A-RISE fue excelente, lo único malo fue la… confesión._

La cara de terror se puso en Maki ya que recordó el mal momento que pasaron todas cuando se confesaron.

\- ¿Con que cara la veré ahora? – dijo la peli roja mientras pensaba como vería a Nico a los ojos luego de haber dicho aquello. Pero una silueta se acercó por detrás a la oji morado.

\- ¡Sorpresa!

\- ¡Puta! – gritó la peli roja asustada - ¿Nishimura-san?

\- La misma – dijo la peli rosa - ¿Qué te pasó? Parece que viste un fantasma.

\- No me asustes así, no me gusta que me agarren desprevenida.

\- ¿A poco te asusté?

\- Sí.

\- Lo lamento Nishikino – dijo la chica.

\- Qué más da, solo voy a la escuela, no creo que sea importante.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- Bueno, creo que sí, pero solo porque vamos al mismo lugar.

\- Me gusta mucho tu actitud Tsundere.

\- ¡N-No soy Tsundere!

\- Jaja, me gusta cómo te enojas.

\- C-Cállate.

Ambas jóvenes iban hablando, o de vez en cuando, la peli rosa molestaba a la menor para relajar el momento, pero Maki sabía que lo hacía de broma.

Aunque más adelante, se hallaron con alguien.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – el miedo vino a la mente y cuerpo de la peli roja cuando escuchó esa voz - ¿N-Nico-chan?

\- La misma – dijo la peli negra con su típica arrogancia, pero luego de mirar a la peli rosa que andaba con Maki, frunció un poco el ceño - ¿Qué haces con ella?

\- L-Lo lamento Yazawa-Senpai – dijo la peli rosa – acompañaba a Nishikino-san a la escuela.

\- ¿Es cierto Maki-chan?

\- S-Sí – Maki no entendía un poco la actitud de Nico.

\- Vámonos, se nos va a hacer tarde – dijo Emi tomando de la mano de Maki y llevándosela del lugar.

\- ¿N-Nishimura-san? – dijo Maki mientras era llevada por la peli rosa.

\- ¡O-Oye, no te la lleves así! – dijo Nico yendo tras las dos chicas que estaban corriendo lejos de la peli negra.

.

Llegando a la Otonokizaka, estaba Eli que había llegado sola. Pensó que tal vez se hallaría a Nozomi en el camino y podrían ir juntas, pero para su desgracia, no se halló a su mejor amiga en el camino.

\- ¿Dónde estará? – dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados antes de entrar.

\- ¿En serio pasó eso? – dijo una voz conocida para la rusa.

\- Sí, estábamos todas reunidas cuando eso pasó – dijo otra voz que la chica de ojos azules, conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Nozomi? – la chica miró hacia atrás y miró de lejos a su mejor amiga peli morada, pero no venía sola – ¿viene con esa chica?

\- ¿Entonces… los Powers Rangers son falsos? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Nadie cree en ellos, son más falsos que la honestidad de un político.

\- ¿Nozomi? ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- Elicchi – dijo la peli morada llegando donde su mejor amiga - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Eli – te estuve esperando para que fuéramos juntas y nunca llegaste.

\- Lo siento por eso Elicchi, pero es que me encontré a Kurashiki-chan en el camino y me fui con ella, te iba a avisar, pero olvidé cargar mi batería en la mañana.

\- Ya veo – la rubia seguía con la mirada fría y luego volteó a ver a la peli roja - ¿y tú Kurashiki-san?

\- Lo siento Ayase-Senpai, pero es que venimos hablando con Tojou-san.

\- Está bien – dijo Eli con el mismo tono de voz.

Se formó un silencio incomodo entre las tres.

\- S-Será mejor que me vaya al aula mía – dijo la peli roja – con permiso.

\- Propio – dijo Nozomi mirando a su vieja amiga irse a su aula - ¿Qué pasó Elicchi? Kurashiki-chan solo venía hablando conmigo, no hicimos nada mal.

\- ¿De que venían hablando? – preguntó Eli.

\- Solo de cosas normales, no es nada del otro mundo.

\- Nozomi, ¿de que venían hablando?

\- De nada Elicchi – la peli morada miró a la rubia - ¿Qué te pasa Elicchi? ¿Por qué estás molesta?

\- No estoy molesta.

\- Elicchi, no entiendo ese comportamiento que estás teniendo, pero mejor vámonos que ya comenzarán las clases.

\- Está bien – Eli se fue junto a Nozomi a su aula sin mencionar ninguna palabra en el camino. Esa fue una especie de pelea entre ambas mejores amigas.

.

Las cosas pasaron normales en las otras clases, aunque en la de primero, era el día de la exposición de trabajo.

\- … y esa fue nuestra exposición sobre el RMS Lusitania – dijo una chica finalizando.

\- Muchas gracias Kondo-san, Miyamoto-san, un aplauso para la primera pareja – dijo el maestro mientras las demás aplaudían – ahora es el turno de Nishikino-san y Hoshizora-san.

\- B-Bien – dijo Rin mientras se paraba junto a Maki e iban al frente.

\- ¿De qué nos hablarán?

\- Hablaremos sobre uno de los mejores buques de la historia, creado por la White Star Line, el HMHS Britannic.

Las dos chicas expusieron durante varios minutos, realmente se miró que ambas manejaban la información bien.

\- ¡Y eso es todo-nya! – dijo Rin finalizando la exposición – si tienen preguntas, consulten Google.

\- G-Gracias Hoshizora-san – dijo el maestro mientras las demás se reían por lo dicho por la peli naranja – felicidades también Nishikino-san, excelente trabajo.

\- Gracias – agradeció la peli roja.

\- Se ve que estudiaron mucho y la exposición fue muy buena – dijo el maestro – se ve que ambas trabajaron muy duro.

\- Sí, realmente nos matamos trabajando – dijo Rin ganándose una mala mirada de Maki.

\- Sí, trabajamos muy duro – dijo con sarcasmo la peli roja para luego pensar – _maldita gata autista, yo hice todo el trabajo._

\- Vuelvan a sus asientos, excelente trabajo a ambas. Finalmente tenemos a las últimas expositoras, Koizumi-san, Katou-san, pasen al frente.

\- S-Sí – dijo la Idol pasando a la peli celeste.

\- ¿Qué expondrán?

\- Hablaremos sobre el Titanic – dijo Katou – y no, no hablaremos sobre la película.

\- ¡Uy, así que chiste! – gritaron varias en el fondo.

\- ¿P-Podemos comenzar? – dijo Hanayo.

\- Sí, adelante.

\- Bien. Hoy chicas, mi compañera Koizumi-san y yo les hablaremos sobre el trasatlántico más famoso que ha existido en la faz de la Tierra, el RMS Titanic.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Hanayo y Katou hablaron sobre el tema del barco con gran experiencia. Realmente se veía la química entre ambas, incluso el maestro quedó fascinado por el modo en el que ambas chicas exponían.

Maki realmente se impresionó al ver a su amiga Hanayo exponiendo, no era la misma cica tímida que solía ser, se miraba algo… diferente.

Rin por su parte, no les gustaba esto.

Sí, a la pequeña peli naranja no le gustaba este comportamiento de parte de Hanayo.

Su mejor amiga… cambió en ese momento.

\- Y solo sobrevivieron 705 personas de las 2227 personas que iba a bordo – terminó de decir Hanayo.

\- Y con esto finalizamos nuestra exposición.

Todas las chicas aplaudieron ante esta exposición, realmente se miraba que las chicas habían preparado bien la exposición.

Realmente se miraba el esfuerzo de las dos en hacer una gran exposición.

.

En la práctica…

\- ¡1 2 3 4! ¡5 6 7 8! – decía Umi contando mientras las demás se movían – bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí.

Las chicas prosiguieron con sus prácticas mientras aún estaban en la competencia de Love Live.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo Eli – por ahora terminamos, mañana haremos los calentamientos más fuertes para que podamos seguir con el estiramiento.

\- Sí, haremos lo mejor para triunfar – dijo Honoka con su tono emotivo, en eso sonó su celular – disculpen… ¿hola?

\- _¿Hola? ¿Honoka-san?_

_\- _T-Tsubasa-san, hola.

\- _Honoka-san, ¿tienes rato esta tarde?_

_\- _E-Este… - la peli jengibre miró de reojo a Umi que estaba hablando con Eli y Nozomi – v-veré si me desocupo, te llamo después.

\- _Bien._

\- Gracias – Honoka colgó la llamada y le hizo señas a Umi para que se acercara, cosa que la peli azul notó.

\- ¿Qué querrá? – Umi se acercó hacia su novia - ¿Qué pasa Honoka?

\- Umi-chan – Honoka no sabía cómo decirle a su novia esto – T-Tsubasa-san me llamó.

\- ¿Te llamó? – dijo la peli azul - ¿y que quiere?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que quiere hablar o algo.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices? – dijo confundida la oji ámbar – eres libre de hacer lo que quieres.

\- Porque eres mi novia.

\- N-No me digas eso – dijo un poco avergonzada la peli azul – p-pero eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, no necesitas decirme eso.

\- P-Pero es que… he leído en varios mangas que hay que decirle a la pareja si va a salir con alguien para que no haya malos entendidos.

\- Honoka – Umi miró a la peli jengibre que se veía algo sonrojada, realmente Honoka era digna de admirar, le contaba esas cosas para que no pensara que ella la estaba engañando – gracias por ser considerada.

\- De nada – ambas se miraron con mucho cariño, pero bien, no tenían nada que presumir.

Kotori miró de lejos la escena y no le gustó nadita eso. Pero ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y actuaria también.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – la peli gris llamó a la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kotori? – respondió la peli gris.

\- ¿P-Podemos hablar Umi-chan? – dijo la chica.

\- E-Está bien – dijo la peli azul yendo con Kotori un poco alejado de los demás.

\- Umi-chan, ¿estás libre ahora en la tarde?

\- ¿Libre? – la peli azul lo pensó un poco – no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿Q-Quieres salir conmigo? – dijo la chica de ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Eh? – esa frase tomó de sorpresa a Umi - ¿s-salir contigo?

\- Sí, digo, si podemos ir a dar una vuelta o ir a alguna cafetería.

\- E-Este sí – dijo Umi ya aliviándose – de acuerdo, salgamos.

\- Sí.

.

En UTX…

Tsubasa acababa de recibir una notificación de parte de Honoka que decía que estaba libre y que podían salir a dar una vuelta, realmente le gustó a la castaña.

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa iba saliendo de la Academia para su casa a alistarse.

Erena por su parte, se fue de la Academia mientras aun había luz del día.

Ella había sido notificada de parte de Tsubasa que saldría con Honoka por lo que se fue temprano.

Anju, por su parte, no supo porque se fue temprano, por lo que la chica de cabello morado no tuvo más opción de irse de UTX.

Pero la cosa se puso fea cuando de lejos, Erena miró a su amiga Anju… con el mismo chico de hace tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios hace ese tipo con Anju? – dijo la Idol peli morada.

Erena no soportó más y fue directo donde estaba su amiga y ese chico.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Qué hueva!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendieron sí, sí… con ellas tenían todo y lo perdieron XD. Jeje, la presentación del Titanic fue algo rápida, pero no quería meter información ya que la gente no quiere eso XD. Cayó una, faltan algunas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**HarixShan. **__¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Umi y Honoka apenas salen con lo suyo, Eli… por un momento pensé en poner las cosas más frías, pero decidí no hacerlo, será más adelante. El NicoMaki costará un poco en darse y el RinPana, por ahora están así, más adelante se pone intenso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**AVISO**

**La próxima semana actualizaré hasta el martes 14 de abril, esto por motivos de que ese día cumplo años y quiero hacerlo como forma de celebración. Ya quedan avisados.**

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Erena había visto de lejos como su amiga Anju estaba siendo acompañada por el chico que hace tiempo, Tsubasa dijo que se conocían.

No le gustaba.

Eso no le gustaba nadita a la peli morada quien, invadida por un sentimiento que ella desconocía para ese momento, pero que para nosotros era obvio que eran celos, fue directo a donde estaban ellos.

Y cuando estaba llegando donde ellos…

\- ¡Es Erena Toudou de A-RISE! – dijo una chica llegando donde la peli morada.

\- ¡Sí, es un miembro de A-RISE!

\- E-Esperen…

\- Toudou-san, quiero un autógrafo – decían varias personas acercándose a la peli morada a tomarse fotos y autógrafos.

De tanto parloteo y luego de complacer a sus fans, Erena perdió de vista a Anju.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo la chica algo molesta – se me escapó.

Mientras que un poco más lejos…

La joven Anju estaba acompañado de su amigo mientras iban escapando de unos paparazis que los seguían.

Los lograron perder en una cafetería cercana.

\- ¿Los perdimos?

\- Creo que sí – dijo el joven - ¿tan populares son?

\- Sí, debemos salir con tapabocas u otras cosas para evitar que nos descubran, es algo molesto.

\- Veo que la popularidad es algo malo.

\- No es tanto malo, pero el problema es que a veces te siguen hasta donde estás e invaden tu privacidad.

\- Debe ser difícil para ti, Tsubasa-chan y Toudou-san.

\- Sí, en parte.

\- Bueno, dime Anju-chan, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Toudou-san?

\- Y-Yo… - la mirada de Anju bajó al suelo, cosa que Satoshi notó.

\- N-No debes contestarme si no debes…

\- No te preocupes, solo que me siento algo triste por el rechazo.

La cosa era así. Satoshi y Anju eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, por lo que se tenían una gran confianza para contarse todo. El joven sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga por Erena, incluso sabía lo del rechazo.

\- ¿Segura estás bien? – dijo el chico a su amiga.

\- Sí, solo que sigo recuperándome, ya le confesé mi preferencia y ya lo sabe, creo que solo me queda avanzar hacia adelante.

\- A lo mejor, creo que es hora de que te enfoques en otras cosas – dijo el joven – pero por mientras, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?

\- Sí, creo que la corrida fue algo desalentadora ya que esta tarde tuve trabajo de educación física y tengo las piernas destrozadas.

\- Dímelo a mí – dijo Anju – las prácticas son duras ahora que viene el Love Live.

\- Me imagino que ganarán – dijo Satoshi.

\- Eso esperamos.

\- La cosa es que con tantos rivales incluidos las musas, será difícil para ustedes.

\- Sí, pero somos A-RISE, somos fuertes y daremos lo mejor.

\- Eso espero.

.

Mientras Anju y su amigo iban a comer, había otras chicas que tenían "citas" esa noche.

Comenzando en el caso de Nozomi y Eli…

Ambas luego de clases habían quedado de salir ya que la pelea que tuvieron la solucionaron hablando entre ellas y Eli logró convencerla para que salieran, la invitaba a comer por motivo de disculpa de la pelea.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Elicchi? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Conozco un buen lugar en el que venden un plato extranjero que acaban de traer hace unos días – respondió la rubia – creo que te gustará.

\- ¿De qué plato hablan?

\- Es un platillo mexicano que creo que lo llaman tacos o algo así.

\- ¿Ya has venido a comer?

\- Arisa lo conoció cuando volvía de su escuela y me lo contó.

\- Vaya, si debe un buen lugar.

\- Al principio Arisa creyó que era un platillo japonés, pero dice que le explicaron que era mexicano.

\- ¿Qué hará un puesto de comida mexicana aquí en Japón?

\- Pues como todo se ha expandido, a lo mejor habrá más puestos en el futuro.

\- Mira, ya llegamos.

\- A ver – la peli morada miró un puesto… se así se le podía llamar ya que el lugar era algo grande y se veía como mucha gente iba al lugar.

\- Realmente hay mucha gente hoy – dijo Eli – veamos si hay una mesa libre.

Para suerte e Eli, había una mesa despejada y la tomaron. El lugar no era como un restaurante, simplemente podías llegar y tomar una mesa para comer.

\- ¡Que suerte!

\- Sí Elicchi, realmente tuvimos suerte de tomar esta mesa.

\- Sí, por lo que miro era la última.

\- ¿Y qué comeremos?

\- Veamos que dice el menú – dijo la rubia - ¡Mesero!

Para desgracia de Eli, el haber llamado a un mesero sería el inicio de una salida con su querida amiga… un martirio.

\- ¿Me llamaron? – dijo una voz muy conocida para ambas chicas.

\- ¿Eh? – Nozomi miró hacia el mesero, mejor dicho, la mesera - ¿Kurashiki-chan?

\- ¿Tojou-san? – dijo la peli negra mirando a su amiga de tercer año - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También vienes con Ayase-Senpai?

\- Sí, vengo con ella – dijo Eli en su tono frio, cosa que llamó la atención de Nozomi.

\- Elicchi.

\- B-Bueno… aquí están los menús – dijo la chica sabiendo que el momento estaba frio por la actitud de la rusa – s-si están preparadas para ordenar, me llaman ¿bien?

\- Bien – dijo la peli morada.

\- Me retiro – cuando la menor se retiró, Nozomi miró de forma desaprobatoria a Eli.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Elicchi? – dijo Nozomi - ¿Por qué estas tratando de esa forma a Kurashiki-chan?

\- No la trato de forma diferente – dijo Eli – solo la trato con normalidad.

\- Así eras antes, pero no miro la razón por la que la trates de forma tan fría.

\- No es nada Nozomi, solo soy así normalmente.

\- No eres así Elicchi, te conozco de hace tiempo, ni a los demás miembros del grupo tratas así.

\- No quiero hablar de eso Nozomi.

\- ¿Ella te hizo algo? – dijo la peli morada – si te hizo algo, dime.

\- No me hizo nada – dijo la rubia – solo que no me agrada su presencia.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, pero no me gusta, me da mala espina.

\- ¿Cómo que mala espina? – dijo con incredulidad la peli morada - ¿de qué hablas Elicchi?

\- Olvídalo, mejor ordenemos mejor.

\- Bien – la duda de la oji verde siguió, pero no entendía el porqué de ese cambio de su mejor amiga.

Llamaron a la mesera y esta cuando llegó, tomó las ordenes de ambas chicas de tercero.

\- ¿Eso ordenarán? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- Sí, quiero la orden de tacos con mucha salsa ranchera – dijo Nozomi.

\- A mí dame los tacos endiablados – dijo la rubia con su tono de voz.

\- ¿L-Los que tienen extra chile?

\- Eso exactamente.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Solo tráeme mi comida.

\- B-Bien, volveré con sus órdenes – dijo la chica retirándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Ordenarás tacos con mucho chile?

\- Sí, quiero probar cuan picantes pueden ser.

\- Realmente dicen que los rusos tienen estomago de hierro.

\- No es tanto así, solo somos más invulnerables a los alimentos fuertes.

\- Con razón dicen que los rusos son los más rudos del mundo.

\- N-No es tanto así.

\- Jeje- rio un poco la chica.

\- N-Nozomi.

\- Me gustas más así Elicchi, la vieja Elicchi que recuerdo – dijo Nozomi.

\- N-Nozomi – la rubia se sonrojó furiosamente y sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sin que ella pudiera comprender que pasaba.

\- Ya llegué con su orden – dijo la peli negra llegando con los platillos para ambas chicas.

\- Gracias Kurashiki-chan – dijo la peli morada.

\- Gracias – dijo simplemente la rubia.

\- Me retiro.

\- Bien.

Ambas chicas comenzarían a comer sus platillos. Nozomi lo estaban disfrutando mientras que Eli se tragaba la comida con algo de frustración.

Aunque el platillo tuviera una cantidad de picante exagerada, a Eli no le importaba nada ya que solo su mirada se enfocaba en su amiga peli morada.

Viendo a Nozomi…

Eli estaba confundida de porque sentía esto por Nozomi.

Mientras comían a Eli se le vinieron los recuerdos de todos los momentos que vivieron con ella, juntos como mejores amigas y realmente se sentía muy agradecida de tener a alguien como ella a su lado.

Su corazón no paraba de latir por más que quisiera detenerse.

_¿Q-Que es esto?_

La mente de la rubia era un solo lio mientras veía de reojo a la peli morada. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

_Nozomi… no me digas que yo… estoy…_

Eli solo llegaba a una conclusión clara.

_¿A poco… estoy enamorada de ti, Nozomi?_

.

Otra de las citas que estaban llevándose a cabo, era Umi y Kotori. La peli gris había invitado a la peli azul a salir, cosa que ella aceptó, aunque antes tuvo que decirle a Honoka.

Aunque igual como hizo la peli jengibre, ella le dijo que no tenía que decirle eso ya que era libre de salir con quien quisiera.

Los nervios de la peli azul se hacían un poco evidentes ya que estar con su "ex crush" era algo que no creería. Más estar en una "cita", eso ahora que tenía de pareja a su mejor amiga.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir Umi-chan? – dijo Kotori a la peli azul.

\- No lo sé – dijo – tu elige a donde quieres ir.

\- Es que hay tantos lugares a los que ir que honestamente no se me ocurre donde iniciar – dijo Kotori.

\- Kotori, venimos a una salida de amigas y sin saber a dónde vamos.

\- B-Bueno…

\- No te preocupes, solo decide a dónde vas.

\- Bien, veamos…

\- ¿Eh? – Umi sintió como su celular estaba sonando, por lo que solo se atinó a contestar - ¿hola?

\- _Umi-chan, ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- _¿Honoka? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- _Nada, solo quería saber cómo iba tu salida con Kotori-chan._

\- Va del todo bien – dijo Umi – aunque, bueno, no sabemos dónde ir.

\- _Veo que las cosas van algo mal – _río un poco la peli jengibre – _bueno, te dejo, estoy con Tsubasa-san y quiero ser puntual._

_\- _Bien, diviértete.

\- _Te quiero Umi-chan._

_\- _¿Eh? – los colores se le subieron a la cabeza a la peli azul - ¿p-por qué me dices eso?

\- _P-Perdón, es que se me salió._

_\- _Honoka, tú no tienes vergüenza.

\- _Lo siento, es que creo que las cosas que las parejas se dicen son como esas._

_\- _Bueno, creo que debo volver con Kotori.

\- _Bien, cuídate._

\- Bien – Umi colgó la llamada – Kotori.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Ya elegiste algún lugar?

\- Sí, quiero ir a un karaoke que está muy bueno.

\- ¿Un karaoke? – dijo la peli azul – sabes que no soy muy buena cantando.

\- No es cierto, cantas muy bonito.

\- E-Eso es porque estamos entrenando el canto, nada más por eso.

\- ¿Entonces… que dices?

\- Bien.

Ambas fueron al dicho lugar en el que ambas cantarían algunas canciones, tanto románticas como de otros géneros.

.

En otra parte, estaban Tsubasa y Honoka saliendo, esto fue por petición de Tsubasa.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Tsubasa-san?

\- Conozco un lugar en el que sirven unos postres que le bajarían los humos al diablo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, incluso venden un pan que realmente para que te cuento.

\- Me gustaría ir.

\- Vamos entonces – Tsubasa tomó la mano de la peli jengibre mientras solo se atinaba a sonrojarse un poco, pero trató de agitar la cabeza y evitar pensar en eso, ella ya tenía pareja y no podía traicionar a Umi.

Cuando llegaron, notó que era un lugar de bastante reputación, no por algo Tsubasa estaba en una escuela tan cara como UTX.

Mientras Tsubasa hablaba con una de las recepcionistas, Honoka tomó su celular y llamó a su ahora novia para informarle donde estaba.

-_ ¿Hola?_

_\- _Umi-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

\- _¿Honoka? ¿Qué ocurre? – _preguntó la peli azul.

\- Nada, solo quería saber cómo iba tu salida con Kotori-chan.

\- _Va del todo bien_ – dijo Umi – _aunque, bueno, no sabemos dónde ir._

\- Veo que las cosas van algo mal_ – _río un poco la peli jengibre mientras veía como Tsubasa terminaba de hablar con la recepcionista – bueno, te dejo, estoy con Tsubasa-san y quiero ser puntual.

_\- Bien, diviértete._

\- Te quiero Umi-chan – Honoka dijo esto mientras se tapaba la boca ya que no sabía porque se le había zafado eso.

_\- ¿Eh?_ – Honoka supo que la voz de Umi estaba nerviosa - _¿p-por qué me dices eso?_

\- P-Perdón, es que se me salió.

_\- Honoka, tú no tienes vergüenza._

\- Lo siento, es que creo que las cosas que las parejas se dicen son como esas.

_\- Bueno, creo que debo volver con Kotori._

\- Bien, cuídate – y dicho eso, colgó la llamada - ¿Por qué le dije eso?

\- ¿Honoka-san? – Tsubasa se acercó a Honoka la cual estaba algo confundida.

\- N-No es nada, en serio.

\- Bien, si algo te incomoda me lo puedes decir.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada.

Tsubasa no quedó convencida del todo, pero ni modo, al final, entraron al lugar para degustar su cena.

Pero no serían las únicas ya que no solo esas cuatro parejas habían salido esa noche, había otras dos que también estaban fuera.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Happy Birthday!**

.

_**Guest 777. **__¡A huevo! Las chicas debieron comerse un buen taco de ojo, aunque la comida sabe deliciosa. Grupo Marrano… me mataste con eso XD. Honoka, tú no tienes vergüenza, pero bueno, le indica a su novia cómo va la situación, es alguien que le indica a su pareja como está. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**HarixShan. **__De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahí nos estamos viendo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Mientras todo se realizaba, muy lejos de ahí, en puesto de ramen, estaban dos chicas que eran acompañadas por otras dos chicas, en total 4.

\- ¿Seguro que aquí hacen un buen ramen? – dijo Nico mirando a la peli naranja.

\- Así es-nya – dijo Rin – este es el mejor ramen de la historia.

\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que he probado ramen en un sitio así – dijo Maki – ya he venido otras veces con Rin y Hanayo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Nico.

\- Sí, hemos venido mucho con las demás.

\- Vaya, ¿Por qué nunca me he enterado de eso?

\- Siempre te he dicho – dijo Maki – incluso te he invitado, pero siempre me dices que estás muy ocupada, al final me cansé y dejé de insistirte.

\- Me hubieras insistido más – dijo la peli negra – sabes que es difícil convencer a la gran Nico Yazawa.

\- Mejor ni te hubiera insistido así.

\- Maki-chan, por lo menos no hubieras mencionado eso.

\- Tu quisiste saberlo.

\- V-Vamos, cálmense por favor – dijo Hanayo tratando de calmar las cosas.

\- Aquí está su orden.

\- Gracias-nya – dijo Rin mientras las 4 recibían su pedido.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de comer-nya.

Las 4 procedieron a comer mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar, no hallaban cosa para hablar, más por el hecho de la recién pelea entre Maki y Nico.

Hanayo era la que sentía el ambiente tenso entre la chica de primer año y la de tercer año, aunque Rin solo se disponía a comer su platillo.

Todo era un completo silencio hasta que una de las dos habló.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico fue la primera en notar como la peli roja estaba con intenciones de hablar.

\- Nico-chan, ¿Qué harás después de esto?

\- Nada – dijo la peli negra – creo que solo iré a casa a cuidar de mis hermanos.

\- B-Bien – Maki solo volvió hacia su platillo mientras comía a fuerzas, cosa que la peli negra no notó ya que no entendía ese comportamiento de la peli roja.

\- ¿Y qué haremos Kayo-chin?

\- N-No lo sé – dijo la de cabello castaño oscuro – creo que podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí.

\- Sí-nya.

Maki solo miraba a sus dos mejores miagas hablar, realmente Hanayo tenía una gran amiga que la quería mucho y apreciaba, pero ella a la persona que amaba… no le prestaba atención.

Nico era alguien egocentrista, pero esto era el colmo, no solo fue la causante de que todas confesaran su preferencia, sino que también delató el hecho de que Honoka y Umi estaban llevando algo a cabo.

Con esto, Maki realmente no sabía si seguir con este sentimiento o no, pero no veía opción.

Las veces que había invitado a Nico a salir, solo las dos, aunque fuera a comer algo, la peli negra siempre negaba las invitaciones, incluso cuando una vez quedaron de salir, a último momento canceló la salida.

Maki estaba harta, había llegado a un límite en el que ya no aguantaba más ese trato de parte de la peli negra y eso le daría una sola idea.

Nico Yazawa no estaba interesada en ella.

Realmente debía hacer algo con estos sentimientos por la peli negra, estaba más claro que el agua que ella no iba corresponder los sentimientos de ella.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Hanayo habló, lo que hizo que Maki reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hanayo?

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? – dijo la chica.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – la peli roja no entendía porque su amiga estaba diciendo eso - ¿Por qué me dices eso?

\- Estabas llorando – dijo.

\- Hanayo, ya te dije que… - Maki sintió como algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos morados - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Maki-chan ¿estás bien-nya?

\- S-Sí, lo estoy.

\- Maki-chan – ahora fue Nico que se preocupó por su Kouhai peli negra.

\- Ya vuelvo – Maki se levantó de su asiento y salió afuera del puesto.

\- ¿Por qué? – decía la de ojos morados mientras pensaba en porque estaba así - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

La chica de cabello rojo solo pensaba en la razón por la que sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, realmente no entendía él porque estaba así.

Pero lo único que pensó fue en…

\- Nico-chan – su voz sonó débil al mencionar el nombre de la peli negra de ojos carmín, realmente le dolió mencionar su nombre.

Sin más, la peli roja sintió como más lágrimas caían de sus ojos violetas.

\- ¿Estás bien Maki-chan? – dijo Hanayo apareciendo detrás de la peli roja.

\- No lo estoy Hanayo – dijo Maki sin voltear hacia el frente – realmente… me siento triste por Nico-chan.

\- ¿Por Nico-chan? – Hanayo comprendía el sentimiento que tenía la peli roja hacia su Senpai peli negra - ¿Qué te hizo ahora?

\- No, yo tengo la culpa, no debí enamorarme de ella en primer lugar – dijo Maki – sinceramente no entiendo ese dicho que dice que uno no sabe de quien se va a enamorar.

\- Nunca sabemos de quien nos vamos a enamorar – dijo Hanayo – a mí me tocó de Rin-chan y creo que también tomé la decisión equivocada.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Rin?

\- Normales – dijo con sinceridad la joven Koizumi – realmente no entiendo cómo fue Rin-chan nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella.

\- Lo mismo – dijo con algo de amargura la peli roja – siempre invitaba a Nico-chan a salidas, pero nunca iba.

\- Pero si Nico-chan siempre iba a las nuestras.

\- Me refiero a que solo la invitaba para que fuéramos las dos – dijo la peli roja – pero siempre decía que no quería o que estaba ocupada.

\- Que raro – dijo Hanayo - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la invitaste?

\- Bueno, fe hace dos meses, cuando terminamos la práctica en la que Nozomi derramó la leche que llevaba en una botella y que le cayó en la cabeza a Nico-chan.

\- Sí, realmente me dio risa eso.

\- Sí, pero esa vez cuando todas se fueron la invité a salir, pero dijo que estaba ocupada y que no podría salir en la tarde.

\- Que raro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Ese día recuerdo cuando Rin-chan y yo íbamos por la calle nos encontramos a Nico-chan que venía de la tienda de Idols.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – eso impresionó a Maki - ¿estás segura de eso Hanayo?

\- Sí, Rin-chan y yo habíamos entrado ya que había recibido una indicación de que habían traído nuevos productos de A-RISE así que Rin-chan me acompañó a buscarlo.

\- ¿P-Por qué estaba ahí entonces?

\- A lo mejor fue a ese lugar solo por el producto.

\- Nico-chan – Maki pasó de una tristeza a un enojo por lo dicho por su mejor amiga.

\- Maki-chan, solo volvamos al puesto, solo comamos en paz.

\- Bien – dijo la peli roja algo molesta – s-solo que no quiero dejar a las dos solas con Nico-chan.

\- Maki-chan – Hanayo sabía que su amiga peli roja estaba algo molesta por el comportamiento de la peli negra hacia ella estos últimos días.

Sin más, las dos volvieron al puesto. Nico estaba terminando su palto de ramen mientras Rin parecía que iba por un segundo plato.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? – dijo Nico mientras miraba como sus Kouhais entraban.

\- N-No fue nada Nico-chan, solo fue un recuerdo que tuvo Maki-chan – dijo Hanayo.

\- ¿Recuerdo? – dijo la peli negra arqueando su mirada - ¿de qué?

\- No te interesa – dijo la peli roja mientras solo se dedicaba a comer.

\- Que fría – dijo la peli negra – Hanayo, ¿acaso algo malo le pasó a Maki-chan?

\- P-Podemos decir que sí.

\- Vaya.

\- Una pregunta Nico-chan – Hanayo se puso viva en esos momentos - ¿Qué se sentiría que la persona que te gusta nunca quiso salir contigo?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Nico se puso algo roja al escuchar eso - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Ven – Hanayo guío a la peli negra afuera del local mientras dentro Rin y Maki comían, aunque esta última estaba comiendo a fuerza, se miraba frustrada.

Rin… solo comía su ramen.

Con Nico y Hanayo…

\- ¿De qué querías hablar Hanayo? No entiendo la pregunta que me hiciste – dijo Nico.

\- Nico-chan, ¿Por qué crees que Maki-chan se puso así?

\- No lo sé – dijo la peli negra – a lo mejor es la edad, yo también pensé por eso.

\- ¿Sabes que Maki-chan tiene una orientación diferente como yo? – dijo la castaña oscuro.

\- S-Sí, pero por qué…

\- Recuerdas que Maki-chan tuvo alguien que le gustaba y que la rechazó ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí, Hanayo, ¿A dónde va todo esto?

\- Maki-chan está así porque… - Hanayo pensó en la mejor excusa para convencer a Nico de una manera – Porque la persona que le gustaba nunca quiso salir con ella a pesar de mucho que la invitaba. Eso es muy triste de parte de ella y el ver que rechazaste su oferta como que la hizo recordar esos momentos.

\- N-No lo sabía – dijo la peli negra sintiéndose mal.

\- ¿Por qué no aceptas el salir con Maki-chan esta noche?

\- N-No lo sé – dijo Nico – la verdad el salir a solas con Maki-chan es algo… incomodo.

\- ¿Incomodo? – dijo Hanayo confundida - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Es que… el estar junto a Maki-chan a solas… me pone algo nerviosa… no sé cómo decirlo… ni yo tengo idea.

\- Ya veo – Hanayo formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – bueno, tal vez lo puedas averiguar si sales más con Maki-chan, ahora está pasando una situación fea, a lo mejor si la acompañas puedas hacer que supere eso.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, solo haz el intento y ayuda a Maki-chan en esto.

\- B-Bien, lo haré.

Ambas volvieron al lugar en el que se hallaban las otras de primer año, pero antes de eso, las dos chicas que estaban en el puesto, se pusieron a hablar.

\- ¿A poco ya terminaste tu plato? – dijo Maki mirando como su amiga peli naranja comía sin parar.

\- Maki-chan, este es el mejor ramen que comerás algún día.

\- Bueno, no como mucho ramen, aunque debo admitir que esta comida es buena.

\- ¿Lo ves? El poder del ramen es bueno.

\- Qué más da – dijo la peli roja para luego pensar en algo – oye Rin.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Hanayo?

\- ¿Con Kayo-chin? No entiendo-nya.

\- ¿A poco no te sientes mal por el rechazo que sufrió de parte de la persona que amaba? – Maki sabía que Rin era el amor de Hanayo, pero esta vez quería sacar más información.

\- E-Eso fue terrible cuando lo supe – dijo con la voz algo triste – imaginar que esa persona le haya hecho a Kayo-chin eso, es imperdonable-nya.

\- ¿Imperdonable? – dijo la peli roja - ¿Qué opinas sobre la sexualidad de ella?

\- B-Bueno, no sabía que ella era de ese tipo.

\- ¿A poco es malo que lo sea? – dijo con algo de molestia la peli roja.

\- N-No es eso-nya.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Lo que pasa es que no me imaginé que Kayo-chin tuviera esa preferencia, es más, m-me dejó algo impresionada.

\- Dime Rin, la otra vez que hablamos, dijiste que sentías celos de que Hanayo fuera a ser la mejor amiga de otra chica, pero no creo que eso sea.

\- ¿Cómo que no sea? – dijo Rin – y-ya te dije que eso era-nya.

\- No creo que sea eso Rin – dijo Maki – ya debe ser algo diferente.

\- ¿Pero qué-nya?

\- Deberás saber eso por ti misma – dijo la peli roja – mira, vas a salir con Hanayo después de esto, así que podrás saber si lo que sientes por ella es que son solo celos porque ella sea la mejor amiga de otra u otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo sentir por ella-nya?

\- Ya lo verás.

En eso, entraron de nuevo Hanayo y Nico.

\- ¿Ya nos vamos? – dijo la peli naranja terminando su plato de ramen.

\- ¿A dónde iremos Kayo-chin? – dijo Rin.

\- Iremos a dar una vuelta, veremos qué lugares nos encontraremos.

\- B-Bueno, creo que yo iré a mi casa – dijo Maki.

\- E-Este… Maki-chan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la peli roja mirando a la peli negra.

\- ¿Q-Quieres… ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? – dijo con algo de pena.

\- ¿Eh? – Maki no creyó lo que la chica de cabello negro le decía - ¿q-que dijiste Nico-chan?

\- ¿Q-Que si quieres dar una vuelta conmigo? – repitió con las mejillas algo rojas.

\- ¿U-Una vuelta? – las mejillas de la peli roja se tornaron del mismo color de su cabello - ¿s-segura?

\- S-Sí no quieres ir, no vayas.

\- N-No es eso, solo digo que es raro que me invites a salir cuando hace poco dijiste que no querías.

\- E-Es que… pensé que sería bueno la idea de salir y relajarse.

\- ¿Quién lo diría Nico-chan? Invitando a salir a Maki-chan-nya – dijo Rin sonrojando más a las dos Tsunderes.

\- S-Solo vámonos – dijo Nico tomando de la mano a Maki y sacándola del puesto.

\- E-Espera Nico-chan.

\- ¿Nos vamos Rin-chan?

\- Sí-nya.

Y cada quien tomó distintivo rumbo.

.

Mientras tanto, saliendo de un restaurante…

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena? – preguntó un chico.

\- Sí, estuvo bien, realmente nunca había probado algo así.

\- Como que no te creo Anju – dijo el joven de cabello negro – miré que comías muy rápido.

\- E-Este… - la castaña desvió la mirada.

\- Déjame adivinar, aun sigues con lo de hacer dieta.

\- N-No es eso, simplemente no me gusta tener mucha grasa en el cuerpo.

\- Sí, temes engordar.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Es mejor que no grites, si no fuera por el tapabocas, a lo mejor te reconocerían.

\- Si no fuera porque el dueño del lugar es fan tuyo y te dio ese cubre bocas, hubieras sido la sensación del lugar.

\- Bueno, por el momento creo que te dejaré en tu casa.

\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Mientras el amigo de Anju y esta iban caminando, el chico de cabello negro solo miraba a su compañera.

_Miro que realmente estás enamorada de Toudou-san, realmente la amas. Si algo llega a pasarte y no te llega a aceptar más, estaré siempre para ti, Anju._

Y sin más, ambos se fueron a la casa de la joven Yuuki.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Amor dime cómo hacer para olvidarte! Si parece que Dios se olvidó de mí.**

.

_**HarixShan. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que te encuentres bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Guest 777. **__Maki la ha pasado muy mal con esto, pero ni modo, las cosas se irán tornando bastante buenas o malas dependiendo de que pase. Satoshi está fijado en Anju, y no o culpo, la belleza que es, cualquier cae. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ya te extrañaba amigo, bienvenido. Jeje, este es el fic que más me cuesta hacer ya que las ideas de cómo debe hacerse y que las demás vayan pensando en cómo se sienten es algo difícil de plasmar. Pero bueno, las cosas seguirán su orden. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Día de clases en general.

En el apartamento de la familia Ayase, una chica de cabello rubio platino se levantaba temprano para alistarse para la escuela.

Mientras se cambiaba, la chica notó la ausencia de alguien y supo de quien era.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Arisa fue a la habitación de su hermana mayor y cuando se acercó, notó como había una nota en la puerta del cuarto de Eli.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Arisa cogió la nota y solo leyó lo que decía:

.

_Arisa, me fui temprano a la escuela, me reuniré con Nozomi e iremos juntas por el trabajo del Consejo Estudiantil. Dejé comida caliente, no te preocupes, estaré bien, después de todo soy rusa XD._

_Atte. Eli._

.

Eso extrañó a la rusa menor.

\- ¿Qué tanto te traes con Nozomi-san? – se preguntó para sí misma la menor.

.

Mientras que con la otra de las hermanas Ayase…

Eli llegaba donde estaba el apartamento de Nozomi y solo pensaba en que debía decir.

\- ¿Qué le digo? – se decía para sí misma – "hola Nozomi ¿Cómo estás?" ... no, eso no. Que tal un "Nozomi, ¿nos vamos juntas a la escuela?" No, eso suena muy normal.

Mientras pensaba en eso, también se encargaba de revisarse el uniforme a ver si pasaba algo.

\- ¿Estará bien el perfume que me puse? – la chica se olió un poco – a lo mejor esto funciona, por lo que escuché de mi madre, esta loción es para atraer personas, espero que no sea para atraer hombres.

\- ¿Elicchi? – una voz se escuchó cerca de la rubia.

\- Y si me hubiera puesto un poco de maquillaje, creo que me hubiera quedado un poco de maquillaje en los ojos, incluso un poco de lápiz labial.

\- ¿Elicchi?

\- A lo mejor unos aretes estaban también para combinar.

\- ¡Elicchi! – la voz de cierta peli morada se escuchó cerca del oído de la rusa que se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Aaaaahh! – Eli saltó hacia atrás mientras tenía cerrado los ojos y se ponía en posición de combate lanzando golpes al aire - ¡Ni creas que me dejaré ganar! ¡Tomé clases de Taekuondo! También fui alumna de Naruto, maestra de Jackie Chan, amiga de Son Gokú y compañera de combates de Seiya de Pegaso.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa Elicchi?

\- ¿Eh? – cuando Eli abrió los ojos notó como la persona que le había hablado no era otra más que su mejor amiga - ¿N-Nozomi?

\- La misma – dijo la peli morada - ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

\- Y-Yo solo… - las mejillas de Eli se mostraban rojas de la vergüenza – p-pensé que sería bueno que fuéramos las dos juntas… como antes.

\- ¿A poco sí?

\- Sí, es que… hace tiempo no solíamos juntas y ya era tiempo de que… lo hiciéramos ¿no lo crees?

\- En parte – dijo la peli morada, en eso, sonó su celular - ¿hola?

\- ¿Con quién hablará? – se dijo en voz baja mientras solo pensaba en una posibilidad – _espero que no sea con esa chica._

\- Bien… adiós.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Era Kurashiki-chan – el nombre de la amiga de Nozomi causó un ceño fruncido en la cara de Eli.

\- ¿Y qué quería? – la voz de Eli era fría.

\- Dijo que hoy no podrá ir ya que se enfermó.

\- Que bien… digo, que mal por ella – aunque no fuera correcto, le alegraba en parte que la peli negra no estuviera presente.

\- Creo que iré a su casa después de esto – dijo la peli morada haciendo enojar un poco a la rubia - ¿nos vamos?

\- S-Sí.

Sin más, ambas chicas de tercer año se fueron a su escuela.

.

Mientras que unos minutos más tarde, en la misma escuela…

\- ¿A poco hicieron todo eso? – preguntó una peli azul a su "novia".

\- Sí, Tsubasa-san me llevó a un restaurante de buena marca – dijo una peli jengibre – de ahí, fuimos a varias tiendas y muchos otros lugares, tanto que terminé cansada al final de la noche.

\- Debiste pasarla bien – Umi pensó un poco – Kotori y yo fuimos a ver películas y luego fuimos a comer algo a un maid café.

\- Lo suyo fue más sencillo.

\- En parte – Umi miró a Honoka, cabe decir que estaban en el aula y había poca gente y se habían venido sin Kotori – por cierto, Honoka, ¿Por qué me dijiste te quiero en la llamada que tuvimos?

\- N-Ni yo entiendo por qué.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- E-Es que… creo que, si las parejas dicen eso, es por algo.

\- B-Bueno, es cierto que somos pareja, pero aun no me acostumbro a eso.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Honoka – p-pero creo que con el tiempo podremos decirnos esto sin problemas.

\- A-A lo mejor.

\- Por cierto, no hay gente cerca – Honoka miró alrededor y de suerte notó que eran las únicas en el aula aún.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- C-Creo que…podríamos… intentar… b-besarnos o algo así.

\- ¿B-B-Besarnos?

\- D-Digo… s-si puedes.

\- Y-Ya te dije que somos pareja… e-es algo normal.

\- L-Lo intentaré.

Ambas chicas se fueron acercando, aunque Honoka era la que tomaba la iniciativa ya que Umi no se atrevía a ser eso.

Honoka se acercaba a los labios de la peli azul mientras cerraba sus ojos al igual que la peli azul.

Cuando menos acordaron, sus labios hicieron contacto, aunque el beso no fue tan íntimo como los que normalmente se hacen las parejas, fue algo normal que cualquiera miraría.

Lo malo es que cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió, se separaron mirando hacia la persona que entró.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen?

\- ¿K-Kotori-chan?

\- H-Hola – dijo la peli gris mirando a la pareja - ¿Qué hacen?

\- S-Solo estábamos…

\- Es raro que vengas temprano Honoka-chan, es más, no me han dicho porque han venido tan temprano.

\- E-Eso fue porque…

\- C-Cálmate Kotori – dijo la peli azul – Honoka solo vino a pedirme ayuda.

\- ¿Ayuda?

\- Kotori-chan, Umi-chan solo me estaba ayudando con algunos ejercicios de Matemáticas.

\- D-Desde que ayer me había pedido ayuda y ahora tuvimos tiempo.

\- Bien - Kotori solo se sentó en su silla, pero solo puso la mochila en su silla y fue donde estaba la peli azul.

\- ¿K-Kotori?

\- Umi-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo nuestra salida del fin de semana? – dijo la peli gris mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de la arquera.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Kotori?

\- Solo te doy un abrazo – dijo – es más, únete Honoka-chan.

\- ¿Y-Yo?

\- Sí.

\- B-Bien – la chica se acercó a su amiga y esta la unió en un abrazo.

Estuvieron así un rato y se pusieron a hablar un poco.

\- ¿T-Tuvieron una salida? – preguntó la peli jengibre.

\- Sí, salimos a comer y a ver películas – dijo la peli gris – es más, creo que parecíamos una pareja.

\- ¿Una pareja? – Honoka miró a Umi que por alguna razón sintió un poco de nervios – no lo sabía Umi-chan.

\- N-No creo que debamos hablar de eso Kotori.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Pues… - en eso, sonó la campana que daba inicio a clases.

Umi se salvó de un largo interrogatorio de parte de la peli gris, aunque sabía que no se había salvado.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, aunque la cosa en los demás años no estaba del todo normal.

En el aula de primer año, las musas menores seguían con sus distintivas clases, aunque las cosas se tornarían de locos cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Al llegar el medio día…

Maki, Hanayo y Rin se reunieron en alrededor a comer las tres juntas, aunque por alguna razón notó que sus mejores amigas estaban algo apenadas.

\- ¿Qué hicieron tú y Nico-chan-nya? – preguntó Rin a la peli roja.

\- S-Solo salimos, nada del otro mundo – respondió Maki con su típica voz, aunque sus mejillas estaban con el mismo color de su cabello.

\- Espero que no hayan hecho nada malo-nya.

\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – la peli roja miraba fijamente a Rin que solo reía un poco – es más, no me has dicho como fue tu salida con Hanayo.

\- ¿Eh? – ahora los papeles se invirtieron ya que ahora fue el turno de Rin para sonrojarse, además, Hanayo también lo hizo.

\- M-Maki-chan.

\- S-Solo fuimos a algunas tiendas-nya.

\- Pues como que tu cara dice otra cosa.

\- N-No fue nada Maki-chan – la peli naranja andaba muy nerviosa, cosa que hizo intuir a Maki que algo había pasado.

\- Me dices que nada pasó, aunque por la cara de cargan ambas, me dice que algo pasó – Maki miró fijamente a las dos - ¿y bien? ¿Quién hablará?

\- T-Te lo juro Maki-chan, no fue nada.

\- Hanayo – la oji morada miró fijamente a la castaña – dime que ocurrió ese día.

\- V-Verás… - la cara de la pobre Hanayo estaba prendida en llamas ya que la vergüenza del momento la estaba asfixiando.

\- ¿Y bien Hanayo?

\- N-No puedo decirlo – y sin más, se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón.

\- ¡Hanayo! – Maki se levantó del asiento y fue tras su amiga - ¡Rin, te quedas aquí!

\- B-Bien-nya.

Maki siguió corriendo mientras perseguía a Hanayo que fue directo a la azotea, cosa que no terminó de comprender la joven peli roja hasta que llegó.

Hanayo estaba terminando de inhalar aire ya que la corrida le quitó el aire.

\- ¿Hanayo? – Maki se acercó a su mejor amiga y la enfrentó de cerca - ¿Por qué huiste?

\- N-No quería hablar de eso.

\- Hanayo, si algo te hizo Rin, dímelo ahora mismo que yo misma lo arreglo, no por nada de pequeña aprendí Taekuondo.

\- N-No me hizo nada malo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero eso no explica porque huiste así y por qué Rin está actuando de esa manera.

\- Y-Ya te dije que no es nada.

\- No me convencerás de ese modo Hanayo.

\- M-Maki-chan, yo no…

\- ¡Háblame directo Koizumi! – exclamó con algo de enojo la peli roja.

\- ¿M-Maki-chan?

\- Hanayo, dime de una vez que pasó, quiero ayudarte, para eso estamos las amigas.

\- B-Bien – ya cedida por la presión, Hanayo no tuvo más opción que hablarle de tú a tú a su amiga peli roja – te lo diré.

\- Habla, soy toda oídos.

\- C-Cuando salimos de la tienda de Ramen en la que estuvimos y cuando nos separamos, Rin-chan y yo salimos a ver en algunas tiendas.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Hice algo de lo cual me puede costar mi amistad de muchos años con Rin.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Y-Yo… - la castaña oscuro miró fijamente el piso antes de contestar – b-besé a Rin-chan.

\- ¿Qué? – la mente de Maki trató de analizar lo que su amiga dijo - ¿besaste a Rin?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ni yo lo sé, todo pasó tan de repente.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¡Vamos Kayo-chin! – decía la peli naranja llevando de la mano a su mejor amiga a un mirador._

_\- N-No vayas tan rápido Rin-chan._

_\- Es que, si no nos damos prisa, no veremos los juegos artificiales-nya._

_\- P-Pero podíamos verlos desde abajo._

_\- En la cima son más divertidos-nya._

_\- T-Tal vez tengas razón Rin-chan, pero…_

_\- ¡Vamos!_

_Unos minutos después, ambas chicas llegaron al mirador de donde verían los juegos artificiales que se lanzarían ese día._

_Unos segundos después se inició el espectáculo de los juegos, en los cuales la gente se reunía a mares en las calles o en lugares altos para verlos mejor._

_\- ¿A poco no se ven mejores aquí-nya?_

_\- S-Sí, se miran mucho mejor._

_\- Kayo-chin, recuerdas… ¿recuerdas cuando veníamos de niñas a verlos juntos?_

_\- Sí, aun no creo que han pasado varios años y seguimos iguales._

_\- Espero que nuestra amistad siga-nya – la peli naranja no se daba cuenta de que a veces las palabras que sonaban hacían daño - ¿no lo crees Kayo-chin?_

_\- S-Sí, e-espero que esto siga así._

_\- Sí – los juegos seguían, pero lo que no sabían era que se acercaba un momento en el que las parejas se unían más._

_En una de esas, cuando el espectáculo estaba llegando a su fin, muchas parejas comenzaban a besarse y aunque ellas estuvieron algo alejadas de las demás, eso no impedía que pudieran ver a las parejas._

_Rin se sonrojaba un poco al ver esto, pero Hanayo a veces prestaba atención a las parejas y solo pensaba en cómo sería si ella tuviera a Rin como pareja._

_\- ¿A-Acaso pediré mucho si hago algo así? – se dijo para sí misma en voz baja._

_\- ¿Kayo-chin?_

_\- Rin-chan… lo lamento._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- … - la chica no contestó y solo hizo algo que tal vez no se lo perdonaría, pero aun así lo hizo._

_En un movimiento rápido, Hanayo se acercó a rin y unió sus labios con los de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Eso dejó con los ojos abiertos a Rin que no comprendía porque Hanayo hacia eso._

_Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Hanayo se separó de ella rápidamente._

_\- ¡L-Lo siento, tengo que irme a casa! – sin ni siquiera voltear la mirada, la de ojos violetas se fue del lugar rápidamente mientras dejaba atrás a una Rin muy confundida y tocándose los labios._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

\- ¿E-Eso fue lo que pasó?

\- S-Sí – la castaña comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se humedecían – a lo mejor ya nunca soy perdonada por Rin-chan.

\- ¿No te ha llamado o algo por el estilo?

\- No, no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo este tiempo – la voz de Hanayo se quería romper – a-a lo mejor ya he perdido nuestra amistad.

\- Hanayo – Maki se acercó a ella – no te preocupes, no creo que Rin vaya a tirar años de amistad por algo así.

\- ¿T-Tú crees?

\- Sí, ya verás que, aunque tarde un poco, la cosa se calmará.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón Maki-chan.

\- Ya verás que todo se solucionará.

.

Mientras que en UTX…

\- ¡Tengo hambre! – dijo Anju mientras caminaba arrimándose a las paredes.

\- Tampoco exageres Anju, si realmente no comieras mucho, no tendrías ese problema de peso – dijo Tsubasa mirando a su compañera que seguía en su mismo estado.

\- A lo mejor si vamos a comer algo tal vez te recuperes.

\- ¿P-Podemos comer algo dulce, grande y con mucho merengue encima?

\- Sí es pastel, ni lo pienses Anju, así que, por mientras, seguirás en dieta – sentenció Tsubasa poniendo la cara blanca a la chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

\- N-No me hagas eso Tsubasa-chan.

\- A lo mejor podemos hacer algo con tu dieta.

\- Anju-chan – una voz masculina llegó donde estaban las chicas de A-RISE, y ya sabiendo lo que era, aunque para Erena, esa voz era solo una molestia.

\- ¿Satoshi-kun? – Anju miró a su amigo - ¿Qué haces?

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, además recuerden que mi preparatoria queda cerca de UTX.

\- Es cierto, siempre lo olvido – la chica se dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- No importa, ¿Qué hacen?

\- Solo nos íbamos – dijo Tsubasa – Satoshi, ¿no crees que Anju está engordando?

\- ¿Engordando? – el peli negro miró a la chica y la examinó un poco.

\- ¿S-Satoshi-kun?

\- Bueno, no miro gran cosa, creo que la figura de Anju-chan está bien.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? – dijo la castaña oscuro abrazando al joven – por fin alguien me comprende.

\- Sí, sí – decía el chico correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- O-Oigan, no creo que deban hacer eso en público – dijo Erena mirando la escena que no le gustaba nada.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Bueno, creo que me iré a casa – dijo Tsubasa – debo hacer ese trabajo de Orientación Vocacional.

\- Ni modo, yo tengo que terminar la tarea de Matemáticas, no la he terminado – dijo Erena.

\- Yo tengo la tarde libre, pero… ¿no sé qué hacer?

\- Si quieres puedes ir a mi casa Anju-chan, así como la última vez.

\- ¿U-Ultima vez? – Erena quedó ida al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó la líder del grupo.

\- El otro día me encontré a Anju-chan en la calle y la llevé a mi casa junto con mi hermana.

\- ¿Tu hermana? – Tsubasa lo pensó un poco - ¿te refieres a Hina-san?

\- Sí, ella estuvo con nosotros.

\- Bueno, no le miro nada de malo – dijo la castaña para horror de Erena.

\- Bueno chicas, creo que me voy – dijo Anju junto a su amigo.

\- Nos vemos – Tsubasa fue la única en despedirse ya que Erena no creía lo que miraba.

\- Nos vemos chicas – el joven se fue junto a Anju para molestia de Erena.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voy a cantar un corrido, escuchen muy bien mis compas…**

.

_**Guest 777. **__Lo de Eli lo pensé más porque me imaginé que tal vez ella pudiera hacer algo así. Maki tiene un lado tierno, aunque Hanayo lo mata a uno con su ternura, no sé porque, pero es muy linda su actitud tímida. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Jajaja, Kotori Yandere es peligrosa XD. Erena realmente la pasará mal con el amigo de Anju, aunque no quiero imaginar si Anju le llega con la noticia que jamás quisiera escuchar. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Lo hubiera puesto al final, tienes razón XD. Hanayo aprovechó el bug y Maki realmente es una buena amiga, ella las quiere mucho. Rin… es una pendeja seamos sinceros LoL. Kotori realmente tiene que esforzarse más para conquistar a Umi, aunque eso tomará tiempo._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego de las clases en UTX, Anju se fue con su amigo Satoshi a su casa, cosa que no le gustó mucho a Erena, mejor dicho, no le gustó nada.

La peli morada solo estaba muy enojada por esto y solo prosiguió a hacer algo.

\- ¿A dónde vas Erena? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Necesito ver a dónde van los dos.

\- Ya dijeron que iban a la casa de Satoshi, no hay de qué preocuparse.

\- ¿Cómo que no hay de que preocuparse? – reclamó la peli morada - ¿Qué tal si ese tipo le hace algo a Anju?

\- No lo creo Erena, conozco a Satoshi, él siempre fue un Caballero con nosotras y Anju se siente bien a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo que se siente bien a su lado? – la conversación le estaba dando mala espina a la peli morada, la cual no podía soportar que incluso su amiga y líder hablara bien de él.

\- Sí, ellos siempre desde pequeños fueron muy apegados, no por algo se consideran mejores amigos.

\- ¿S-Solo eso?

\- A lo mejor, no sé si tiene algo más.

\- Espero que no – dijo en voz baja la chica – bueno, Tsubasa, me voy.

\- ¿A-A dónde vas?

\- Iré a… comprar unas cosas para la cena de mi familia.

\- ¿Comprar comida? – Tsubasa se extrañó de eso, ya que Erena no le había dicho de ese plan, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle ya que la chica se había ido.

La chica de cabello morado fue directa a buscar a su amiga castaña que andaba en compañía de ese chico, el cual no le caía nada bien.

No imaginó que acabaría siendo alguien que realmente quería mucho. Ni siquiera ella sabía porque seguía tanto a Anju y porque ese chico estaba tan cercano a Anju.

Tal vez Tsubasa tenía razón y solo estaba exagerando, pero siempre que pensaba en eso, desechaba la razón ya que el cerebro le daba esa idea.

La idea de que el tal Satoshi Izumi se convirtiera en algo más para Anju le daba un asco tremendo en el estómago.

Sin más, llegó a dar con ellos, los cuales iban hablando muy a gusto, cosa que molestó aún más a Erena.

\- ¿Por qué hablan tan así? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Al final, parecía que habían llegado a su destino, la cual era una casa bastante bien amueblada, cosa que la peli morada notó.

En eso, una chica los atendió a los dos.

\- ¿Has vuelto Anju-chan? – dijo la mujer.

\- La Invité a cenar – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Qué esperamos? Pásale.

\- C-Con permiso – la castaña entró al hogar, cosa que dejó a la joven Toudou con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Q-Quien es esa tipa? – dijo – es más, ¿Cómo conoce a Anju?

Erena sabía que no ganaría nada solo quedándose a esperar ahí afuera, además, no le había avisado a su familia que estaría fuera a altas horas de la noche.

Con el pesar que cargaba, tuvo que irse del sitio, pero por lo menos sabía dónde vivía Satoshi, ahora tendría que lidiar con varias cosas para saber al 100% la relación de ambos.

.

Mientras que, en otro lado, más específicamente en Homura…

\- ¿Segura que pasarás la noche aquí Umi-chan? – dijo Honoka mientras la peli azul entraba a su habitación.

\- Hablé con mis padres y están de acuerdo, además…

\- ¿A-Además?

\- Necesito que estudies para que apruebes los exámenes y no vayas a clases de recuperación – lo dicho por la peli azul puso la cara negra a Honoka ya que sabía cómo era la chica cuando la ponía estudiar.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan…

\- Nada de peros Honoka – dijo la chica – no quiero que las prácticas de μ's se retrasen porque nuestra líder está en recuperación.

\- Que mala eres.

\- Lo siento, pero si queremos salir adelante, necesitamos que todas pongan de su parte.

\- Que mala eres Umi-chan – dijo la chica de cabello jengibre con un puchero – no es justo que trates así a tu novia.

\- H-Honoka, no lo digas en voz alta – dijo la peli azul avergonzándose y poniéndose rojas sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad ¿no?

\- S-Sí, pero no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionarán las demás cuando sepan de esto.

\- No solo eso, creo que cuando lo digamos podremos ser libres y olvidarnos de nuestros viejos amores.

\- Honoka – Umi sabía que lo dicho por la peli jengibre era cierto, a lo mejor una vez que revelaran que eran pareja, serían libres al fin.

\- ¿Qué opinas que hagamos Umi-chan?

\- No lo sé, honestamente no lo sé.

\- Ni yo – la oji azul bajó la mirada – no sé qué debemos hacer, decirle a todo el mundo que somos pareja sería algo que aun temo.

\- Estamos iguales – Umi miró hacia la ventana – los fans podrían malinterpretarlo, es algo que no solo nos afectaría a nosotras, sino también a μ's.

\- Por ahora debemos seguir manteniéndolo en secreto.

\- A lo mejor.

\- Umi-chan – Honoka se acercó peligrosamente a la peli azul.

\- ¿H-Honoka? – la arquera se sonrojó mucho cuando sintió como Honoka se acercaba mucho a ella, pero luego no opuso resistencia cuando esta se acercó a sus labios y los unió con los de ella.

El beso fue suave, pero luego, por alguna razón, se tornó algo más intenso, aunque esto fue por parte de Honoka, lo cual Umi notó.

La peli azul intentó separarse, pero Honoka por alguna razón tenía más presión sobre ella.

Sin más, la llevó hacia la cama, la cual solo atinó a acostarse encima de esta.

Umi rodeó la cintura de Honoka con sus brazos mientras esta seguía arriba de ella.

El beso seguía de forma intensa, es más, se podía pensar que esto acabaría de otra forma, pero de suerte o para mala suerte, algo intervino en el momento caliente de ambas.

El teléfono de Umi sonó y eso hizo que ambas chicas salieran del trance y voltearan a ver el aparato.

Honoka supo que estaba en una posición algo comprometedora con Umi y cuando ambas se vieron, solo atinaron a sonrojarse.

\- ¿P-Puedes bajarte de mí Honoka? – dijo Umi con la cara totalmente roja.

\- L-Lo siento – Honoka estaba de igual forma que su novia, pero solo atinó a bajarse de ella mientras la peli azul iba a atender el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Hola Umi-chan._

_\- _¿Kotori? – Umi tragó fuerte al escuchar la voz de la peli gris al otro lado de la línea.

\- _¿Qué haces Umi-chan? Fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero tus padres me dijeron no estabas._

_\- _¿E-Estás en mi casa?

\- _Salí de ahí, pero me preocupé de que no estuvieras en tu casa._

\- Lo lamento Kotori, estoy en casa de Honoka, me quedaré a pasar la noche

\- _¿En casa… de Honoka-chan?_

_\- _Sí, estamos estudiando para los exámenes.

\- _Entiendo_ – dijo la chica detrás del otro lado de la línea – _bien, llegaré en momentos._

_\- _¿Qué? – sin que Umi pudiera responder, Kotori colgó la llamada - ¿Qué le pasa a Kotori?

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Kotori-chan?

\- Se enteró de que estoy en tu casa y me dijo que viene para acá.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Umi suspiró – creo que será más difícil decirle a Kotori sobre nuestra relación, más sobre cómo estamos olvidando nuestros amores.

\- Bueno, creo que por ahora debemos mantener la discreción.

\- Sí, pero por mientras… - Umi tomó un libro y lo puso en medio de la mesa – ponte a estudiar qué tienes que estar lista para los exámenes.

\- ¡Mala! ¡No seas así con tu novia!

\- ¿Novia? – una voz llegó a la habitación y cuando ambas miraron hacia atrás, notaron a la duela de la voz.

\- ¿Y-Yukiho? – dijeron los dos Idols con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿D-De que hablan ustedes dos, hermana, Umi-san? – el rostro de Yukiho estaba con mucha confusión.

\- E-Este… - Honoka trataba de hablar, pero no podía, la lengua la tenía tiesa.

\- N-No es lo que crees Yukiho – dijo Umi mirando a la Kousaka menor.

\- ¿Q-Que novia estaban diciendo? – dijo la menor.

\- N-No hablábamos sobre novia.

\- Pero dijiste algo sobre no hacerle algo a tu novia, ¿acaso ustedes dos…?

\- ¡Te equivocas! – gritaron las dos mayores muy rojas.

\- B-Bueno, solo espero que sea algo distinto – dijo la chica mientras cerraba la puerta – nos vemos hermana, por cierto, Kotori-san está abajo.

\- G-Gracias.

Cuando Yukiho se fue, el ambiente siguió tenso debido a que casi son descubiertas.

Unos minutos después, Kotori llegó y las tres se reunieron a estudiar, aunque la peli gris lo hacía más para estar cerca de la peli azul.

En una de esas, Honoka se fue e su recamara rumbo al piso inferior, diciendo que prepararía más té.

En el cuarto de la líder de las musas, solo quedaron Kotori y Umi.

\- ¿Crees que Honoka-chan se tarde mucho? – preguntó a peli gris.

\- No lo sé, aunque mirando la gran cantidad de té que bebió, estará su buen rato.

\- Ya veo – la peli gris desvió un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba – Umi-chan… ¿tienes alguien que te gusta?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de la peli azul supo a donde iba esta conversación - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Ya lo sé todo Umi-chan – Kotori miró fijamente a la arquera – sé lo de tú conversación con Honoka-chan en la que decías que estabas enamorada de mí.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la cara de Umi estalló en mil colores mientras el miedo la invadía, un miedo terrible se apoderó de todo su ser.

\- Las escuché Umi-chan, la escuchamos con Tsubasa-san cuando estuvimos en la playa.

\- … - las palabras no salían de la boca de Umi, en ese momento sentía el verdadero terror apoderarse de su alma - ¡P-Puedo explicarlo!

\- No necesitas explicarlo – la chica se acercó peligrosamente – sé que te hice daño, pero me encargaré de encomendar mi error.

\- N-No hagas eso Kotori, verás… - Umi no siguió su plática ya que solo sintió como sus labios eran apoderados por los de Kotori. Es más, no creía que eso estaba pasando ahora.

En otros tiempos, estaría feliz de la vida, pero ahora, aunque su corazón le gritaba que estaba feliz por eso, su consciencia le decía que estaba mal, ahora estaba en una relación con Honoka y hacer eso sería una deshonra a su honor ya que sería como traicionar sus ideales los cuales le fueron enseñados por sus padres por muchos años.

\- ¡Chicas! Aquí traje más té para… - Honoka iba entrando de vuelta a su habitación cuando miró la escena que tenía de frente.

Su "novia" estaba besando a su otra mejor amiga.

El sonido de las tazas de té cayendo al suelo fue el siguiente sonido que se escuchó, obligando a ambas chicas a separarse de su acto y mirar hacia el origen del sonido, el cual resultó ser la misma Honoka que había dejado caer la charola con el té.

\- ¿Q-Que estaban haciendo? – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Honoka, no es lo que piensas! – dijo Umi muy alarmada.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Kotori-chan? – Honoka se dirigió hacia la peli gris con mucho asombro.

\- N-No es nada Honoka-chan, solo quería decirle a Umi-chan mis sentimientos.

\- ¿S-Sentimientos? – dijeron ambas muy asustadas.

\- Sí, creo que me di cuenta sobre mis sentimientos por Umi-chan y sé que son correspondidos.

\- ¿Q-Que cosas dices Kotori? – Umi estaba con la cara más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- ¿Qué dices Umi-chan? – la peli gris miró fijamente a su amiga de cabello azul.

\- ¿C-Como que qué digo?

\- Bueno, sé que las cosas no han ido bien con nosotras, pero realmente me dí cuenta de tus sentimientos por mí, así que ya deberías saber que pregunta quiero hacer.

\- K-Kotori… yo…

\- Sí quieres acepta Umi-chan – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Honoka? – la peli azul miró fijamente a la peli jengibre.

\- Como tu novia, tengo que asegurarme de que estés bien – la oji azul bajó la mirada algo triste, aunque realmente no tenía que sentirse así, debería estar feliz por su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Novia? – Kotori no entendió ese detalle, pero al pensarlo un poco, supo que algo andaba mal.

\- K-Kotori, verás…

\- ¿Son… novias? – la peli gris miró fijamente a sus mejores amigas las cuales solo desviaron la mirada ya que no tenían el valor suficiente para ver a la diseñadora del grupo a los ojos.

\- K-Kotori…

\- Díganmelo claramente, ¿son pareja?

Umi y Honoka no hallaban cavidad a lo que pasaba, realmente fue una situación totalmente extraña e incoherente, además de inesperada.

Pero al final, una de ellas debía hablar.

\- ¿Son pareja… Honoka-chan? – Kotori miró fijamente a su mejor amiga la cual solo estaba con los nervios de punta.

\- P-Pues… - era el momento de decir la verdad, la realidad que pasaban y con el miedo en el alma, finalmente habló – si Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y yo estamos saliendo.

.

Mientras que en la residencia Nishikino…

\- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo la peli roja llegando a su hogar y quitándose los zapatos.

\- Bienvenida hija – la madre de la chica fue a recibirla.

\- ¿Qué pasa madre?

\- Bueno, no había mucho trabajo en el hospital, así que salí temprano junto con tu padre.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, necesito que me acompañes a la sala, hay visitas.

\- ¿Visitas?

\- Sí, y necesitamos que hables con alguien.

\- ¿Con alguien? – eso confundió a la peli roja - ¿con quién?

\- Ya los verás.

Sin hacer más preguntas, Maki solo se dirigió junto con su madre a la sala, en la cual estaba su padre y había otras personas, pero Maki pudo identificar a una de ellas.

\- ¿Nishimura-san? – Maki se sorprendió de ver a la peli rosa.

\- Hola Nishikino-san.

\- Veo que ya se conocen – dijo el padre de Maki – bueno, esto acotará más las cosas.

\- ¿Se conocen hija?

\- Sí, nos conocemos de hace unas semanas – dijo la chica de cabello rojo.

\- Bueno, con todos aquí presentes, debemos hablar.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Ya lo verás.

Maki tendría una conversación con su familia y con la de su amiga Nishimura, pero eso se vería más adelante.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Luna dile que la amo, dile que la quiero! **

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Sí, creo que Kotori no reaccionará bien a esto, más como tu mejor amiga y la chica que te gusta salen y no te han dicho nada. Erena está igual de densa que Rin XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dapp. **__Gracias por el apoyo, y descuida, no los dejó tanto tiempo con la intriga, actualizo todos los lunes. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Kotori lo logró, pero llegó tarde. Lo de Maki se aclarará aquí, pero créeme, es algo comprometedor. Erena en cualquier momento se convierte en Hulk de los celos XD. Gracias por el apoyo bro. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**El Redentor 777. **__¡Que gusto verte que amigo! Te extrañaba aquí, había un tipo llamado Guest 777 que me mandaba reviews igual a ti XD. Gracias siempre por el apoyo amigo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Homura…

Honoka se levantaba de su cama y solo miraba a su alrededor.

La chica tenía los ojos algo rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche o como si… hubiese estado llorando.

A lo mejor, pasaron las dos cosas.

La pobre mente de Honoka recibió de repente los recuerdos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior cuando su amiga peli gris descubrió su relación con Umi.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_\- ¿Novia? – Kotori no entendió ese detalle, pero al pensarlo un poco, supo que algo andaba mal._

_\- K-Kotori, verás…_

_\- ¿Son… novias? – la peli gris miró fijamente a sus mejores amigas las cuales solo desviaron la mirada ya que no tenían el valor suficiente para ver a la diseñadora del grupo a los ojos._

_\- K-Kotori…_

_\- Díganmelo claramente, ¿son pareja?_

_Umi y Honoka no hallaban cavidad a lo que pasaba, realmente fue una situación totalmente extraña e incoherente, además de inesperada._

_Pero al final, una de ellas debía hablar._

_\- ¿Son pareja… Honoka-chan? – Kotori miró fijamente a su mejor amiga la cual solo estaba con los nervios de punta._

_\- P-Pues… - era el momento de decir la verdad, la realidad que pasaban y con el miedo en el alma, finalmente habló – si Kotori-chan, Umi-chan y yo estamos saliendo._

_El cuarto quedó sumamente callado cuando Honoka mencionó esas palabras._

_El rostro de Umi era de color rojo, más vergonzoso debido al modo en que Honoka soltó la información._

_La mente de Kotori era un solo revoltijo de emociones que no describía perfectamente._

_Imaginar que Umi, la chica de la que comenzaba a tener sentimientos afectivos de otro nivel, tenía un amorío con nada más que su mejor amiga, era algo que no comprendía del todo._

_¿Por qué sus dos mejores amigas le ocultarían algo así?_

_La furia, desconfianza y otras emociones negativas se apoderaban de su corazón, el cual resistía a someterse a impulsos involuntarios._

_\- ¿E-Esto es una broma verdad? – dijo la chica de cabello gris aun no creyendo que todo fuera verdad._

_\- N-No… - Honoka estaba nerviosa por como Kotori fuera a reaccionar._

_\- Honoka-chan, esto es una broma ¿verdad?_

_\- No lo es Kotori-chan – dijo con pena la líder de las musas – es cierto._

_La parte de la mente de Kotori que trataba de convencerse que era toda una broma de parte de Umi y Honoka finalmente se rompió y solo su sonrisa se cayó._

_\- ¿P-Por qué no lo sabía? – dijo la peli gris._

_\- No sabía cómo decírtelo Kotori-chan._

_\- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho! – dijo con algo de enojo._

_\- L-Lo siento._

_La tensión era horrible en el lugar, cosa que ninguna podía ignorar._

_\- ¿Por qué te desquitas con Honoka? – habló Umi que se había mantenido callada._

_\- ¡No me dijo de su relación Umi-chan! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione? – dijo la modista – te confieso mis sentimientos y así me lo pagas._

_\- Ella no tiene la culpa._

_\- ¡¿Cómo que no tiene la culpa?!_

_\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Umi algo molesta – Kotori, el hecho de que yo saliera con Honoka fue por decisión propia, nadie me obligó a hacerlo, además, tu dijiste algo a medias._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- Puede que hayas escuchado nuestra conversación con Honoka cuando fuimos a la playa, pero la cosa es que no sabes los verdaderos motivos._

_\- ¿V-Verdaderos motivos?_

_\- Mis sentimientos por ti eran fuertes, realmente me gustabas mucho Kotori y muchas intenté confesarme, pero el miedo siempre me decía que no lo hiciera ya que pensaba que siempre me rechazarías._

_\- Y-Yo no te hubiera rechazado._

_\- ¿A no? – la peli azul la miró fijamente, pero eso no impidió que varias lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos ambarinos – dime una cosa, ¿Qué le dijiste a Eli cuando te pregunto si yo te atraía?_

_\- Y-Yo le dije que…_

_\- Las palabras que le dijiste aun las recuerdo – la peli azul habló fuerte y claro – claramente dijiste… "Umi-chan no me gusta de ese modo. No me gusta de forma romántica, a mí también me gustan los hombres, desde niña"_

_\- Yo no quise…_

_\- ¿No quisiste decirlo? - dijo con ironía Umi - Vamos Kotori, no soy tonta, sé perfectamente lo que quisiste decir, sencillamente no soy tu tipo por ser mujer, nunca me amarías por la simple razón de que somos personas del mismo sexo. Nunca te atraje de eso modo._

_\- Umi-chan._

_\- Ahora que luego de mucho tiempo de querer olvidar este sentimiento… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué justo ahora me dices que te gusto?!_

_\- M-Me dí cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y…_

_\- Y quisiste probar suerte conmigo ¿verdad?_

_\- ¡No es eso!_

_\- ¡¿Entonces?! – Umi estaba muy enojada – salgo con Honoka porque junto a ella he podido poco a poco superar el rechazo que ambas sufrimos._

_\- ¿S-Sufrimos? – Kotori miró a la peli jengibre - ¿q-que quiere decir Honoka-chan?_

_\- Yo también fui rechazada Kotori-chan – respondió – si escuchaste toda la conversación que tuvimos con Umi-chan, a lo mejor recuerdas que yo estuve enamorada de Tsubasa-san._

_\- P-Pensé que era broma o algo…_

_\- ¡¿Por qué todo te parece broma?! – reclamó furiosa Honoka, algo raro en ella – estamos superando un momento feo con Umi-chan que sufrimos por parte de dos chicas de las cuales nos enamoramos profundamente y nos rechazaron sin llegar a decirles lo que sentimos._

_\- Lo siento Honoka-chan, no lo sabía._

_\- Obvio que no lo sabías, nunca te interesó como estábamos con Umi-chan y créeme, no somos las únicas con este problema._

_\- ¿En serio?_

_\- No te preocupes, sé que no te gusta que tengamos esta preferencia…_

_\- ¡No es cierto!_

_\- ¡¿Entonces por qué mierda estás aquí?! – reclamó la líder de las musas – bien estábamos Umi-chan y yo solas, pero no entiendo él porque viniste de repente._

_\- Y-Yo… - Kotori no hallaba más motivos para hablar, además, de la frustración y las repentinas confesiones, hicieron que sus ojos ambarinos se llenaran de lágrimas – r-realmente lo lamento._

_\- No lo sé Kotori-chan – Honoka finalmente se rompió – s-solo vete._

_\- Honoka-chan – Kotori miró fijamente a la peli jengibre la cual solo se acostó en la cama mientras era consolada por su novia peli azul – l-lo siento._

_\- Solo vete Kotori – finalizó Umi con algo de enojo en la voz, cosa que finalmente hizo que Kotori se quebrara y se fuera del cuarto._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Umi llegó del baño de la chica peli jengibre luego de ir a tomar una pequeña ducha.

\- ¿Ya estás despierta Honoka?

\- S-Sí, buenos días,

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Más o menos – respondió la arquera – no sé qué me pasó ayer, pero es que realmente me dolió que Kotori saliera con esa reacción.

\- No la culpo del todo, fuimos unas imprudentes – dijo Honoka – Umi-chan, creo que deberíamos terminar hasta aquí esta relación.

\- ¿Eh? – eso agarró desprevenida a Umi - ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Siento que solo las personas sufren con esta relación y todo lo que pasa – dijo la chica – creo que al final terminaremos lastimándonos nosotras mismas.

\- No lo creo así Honoka.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Míralo de este modo Honoka, a ti te rechazó Kira-san, a mi Kotori, realmente necesitábamos algo para distraer el dolor.

\- P-Pero… ¿estás segura de que debemos continuar con esto?

\- No estoy del todo segura, pero creo que por ahora deberíamos continuar, quien sabe, como lo dijiste tú, al tiempo tal vez nos terminemos realmente enamorando.

\- Pasará un largo rato antes de eso – dijo la peli jengibre – pero si tú me lo dices, no tengo nada que pensar.

\- Bien – Umi sonrió al ver el ánimo de su novia aumentar – ahora solo queda ver cómo nos reconciliaremos con Kotori.

\- Eso estará difícil, realmente Kotori-chan se miraba algo molesta.

\- Lo mejor será que nos reconciliamos con ella, no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Honoka – a propósito.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka?

\- Dime una cosa Umi-chan, ¿Por qué no aceptaste los sentimientos de Kotori?

\- Honoka… verás…

\- Umi-chan, no entendí esa reacción tuya – seguía la peli jengibre – se supone que estabas superando a Kotori-chan, pero no creí que le fueras a rechazar los sentimientos.

\- No podía aceparlos, no era algo que fuera correcto.

\- ¡Pero a ti aun te gusta Kotori-chan! – exclamó la peli jengibre – no entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

\- Honoka… - la chica de cabello azul tomó de los hombros a su novia – el hecho de que no puedo aceptar los sentimientos de Kotori, es porque por ahora estoy tratando de superar esto, además, no podía dejarte, así como así solo por seguir una felicidad que dudo sea perfecta.

\- ¡No debiste pensar en eso! – reclamó la oji azul – te hubieras con Kotori-chan, te hubiera ido mejor que conmigo.

\- No digas eso Honoka, yo solo…

\- Es que aún no me creo lo que dices Umi-chan, se supone que puedes ser feliz con Kotori-chan, no quiero que te preocupes por mi…

\- Para Honoka – la detuvo la peli azul – eres mi novia ahora y no creo que moralmente debía aceptar la propuesta de Kotori y abandonarte a tu suerte.

\- Te lo diré, no estoy de acuerdo – finalmente Honoka se levantó de la cama – iré al baño, alístate mientras puedas para que vuelvas a tu casa.

Sin dejar que la peli azul respondiera, Honoka se dirigió hacia el baño y luego de un rato solo se metió a la regadera y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras solo pensaba en la noche anterior.

\- ¿Realmente… esta relación fue lo correcto? – pensaba en voz baja la chica – a lo mejor… yo soy la del problema.

**.**

En otro lado de la ciudad…

Maki se hallaba saliendo de su casa.

La razón por la que salía era porque había quedado de salir con Hanayo ya que tenía que hablarle de algo que había acontecido la noche anterior.

La peli roja se miraba ansiosa, pero no del buen modo, es más, se miraba como nerviosa o asustada de lo que fuera a decir.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión con Hanayo, espero un rato hasta que una de sus mejores amigas llegó.

\- ¿Qué pasó Maki-chan? – Hanayo llegaba con la respiración algo agitada – vine lo más… rápido que pude.

\- Lo siento si te saqué de tu sueño, pero es que realmente necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien.

\- ¿Y no podíamos hablarlo en el celular?

\- No, realmente necesito que alguien estuviera conmigo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Maki-chan?

\- Verás… - la chica solo le indicó a Hanayo que fuera con ella a algún lugar que parecía alejado de todo.

La de cabello castaño oscuro no sabía del comportamiento de su amiga peli roja, pero asumió que era algo que realmente molestaba a Maki, o al menos eso parecía.

Al llegar a un parque, en uno de los rincones más alejados, las dos chicas solo se sentaron el pasto para hablar… lo que tenían que hablar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? – preguntó la de cabello castaño.

\- Verás Hanayo – la peli roja se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo – anoche… mis padres tuvieron una reunión con los padres de Nishimura-san y…

\- ¿Nishimura? – Hanayo no entendió - ¡Oh! La peli rosa que comió con nosotras la otra vez, ¿es ella verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué sus padres estaban con tus padres? ¿Le hiciste algo?

\- Al principio pensé eso – dijo Maki – pero luego me puse a analizar y supe que no había cometido nada malo, pero luego me especificaron que no había nada malo, solo era una cuestión que querían tratar conmigo.

\- ¿Y que era?

\- Verás Hanayo, descubrí que la familia de Nishimura-san y mi familia son socios desde hace tiempo, incluso antes de que yo naciera. Ellos invertían en parte en el hospital y en otros asuntos, ambas familias son poderosas económicamente, pero lo único que no me cuadraba era que pasaba.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego?

\- Resulta que mi padre me reveló algo que me dejó asustada – hablaba la peli roja – cuando los padres de Nishimura-san iban a ser padres, pensaron en que su hijo se comprometiera con la hija que tendrían mis padres. Pero no resultó como esperaban ya que al final nació Nishimura-san y como nací mujer, realmente olvidaron el compromiso ya que no podíamos casarnos por ser de igual sexo. Al menos hasta que se enteraron.

\- ¿Se enteraron de que?

\- Se enteraron de mi orientación sexual – explicó la chica mientras solo miraba al cielo – luego de eso, cuando terminó la reunión, mis padres me preguntaron si me atraía algo Nishimura-san, cosa que negué ya que sabes que aún me gusta algo Nico-chan.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- Resulta que en un principio querían que yo fuera conviviera más con Nishimura-san por si nos terminábamos gustando y salíamos.

\- ¿Cómo que si podían salir? ¿Acaso ella también…?

\- Sí, ella también es lesbiana como nosotras, solo que ella no ha tenido problemas como yo ya que dice que no le atraído nadie.

\- ¿Cómo sabe entonces que le gustan las chicas?

\- Porque ningún chico le ha atraído, pero dice que las chicas le gustan más.

\- N-No creo que eso sea una buena explicación.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, honestamente no sé qué decir ante esto – la peli roja miró al cielo – aunque no sienta nada por Nishimura-san, estoy pensando en empezar a conocerla mejor.

\- ¿Qué dices Maki-chan? – Hanayo se sorprendió ante esto – p-pero… ¿Qué pasará con Nico-chan?

\- Nico-chan es una tonta sin sentimientos, lo demostró en nuestra salida de aquella noche.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?

\- Cuando ustedes se fueron, pensaba que Nico-chan me llevaría a algunos lugares a despejar la mente, pero ni siquiera se dignó a preguntarme que quería visitara, es más, solo estuvimos en la dichosa tienda de Idols que ella visita.

\- Nico-chan – Hanayo miró al suelo sintiéndose culpable por eso, ya que ella fue la que le sugirió a Nico que la acompañara afuera – lo siento.

\- No importa, ya estoy harta de que Nico-chan no comprenda mis sentimientos o al menos que entienda algún sentimiento mío.

\- Lo lamento Maki-chan, pero que tal si…

\- Olvídalo Hanayo, ya dejaré eso para después, pero dime, ¿ya arreglaron tú y Rin?

\- P-Pues… - la castaña miró hacia otro lado – n-no, no hemos hablado con Rin-chan desde entonces y ahora que quiero hacer algo con ella, simplemente se va corriendo.

\- Veo que no servimos para el amor.

\- Estoy empezando a pensar eso también.

Ambas chicas solo empezaron a hablar de otros temas para distraerse de la plática que tuvieron, al menos algo debía salir de todo esto.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana._

_Creo que Nico ha sido muy mala con Maki y con esto de su amiga ya es complicado._

_Las cosas con el trio de segundo se ponen algo intensas, más por cómo se relacionarán ahora._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	19. Chapter 19

**Como Polache, cantar lo que mi alma siente…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí que lo de Kotori y las de segundo fue duro, pero la cosa es así. Nico ha maltratado mucho a Maki y mira que le salió matrimonio, le acertaste XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__La ansiedad lo mata a uno con estos capítulos XD. Esa frase la he escuchado mucho, realmente se pone a uso aquí. Kotori no lo hizo bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La cosa se pone fea, ya lo dijiste. Kotori fue muy indecisa y no lo hizo a su tiempo y ya me adivinaste un poco el capítulo con Tsubasa XD. Algunas necesitan más tiempo para madurar, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dapp. **__Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__¡Hola de nuevo compadre! Las cosas con las de segundo año están tensas, a eso sumándole que las de primero están en igual condición. Las cosas se complicarán más, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Hanayo y Maki habían terminado su salida y cada quien volvió a su casa para seguir con lo suyo.

Con Maki la cosa estaba más o menos calmada, de hecho, la peli roja se sentía algo extraña que sus padres hayan tomado su orientación tan bien, al menos era una de las cosas que menos le preocupaban ahora.

Cuando llegó a su casa, grata sorpresa se encontró cuando ingresó.

\- ¡Ya volví! – dijo la peli roja.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta hija.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estabas en el hospital con papá?

\- Por ahora no me toca ir, iré en la tarde.

\- Ya veo.

\- Por cierto, te quería decir que Emi-chan está aquí.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nishimura-san está aquí?

\- Sí, está en la sala.

\- Bien, gracias madre.

Maki fue a la sala y se encontró efectivamente a la peli rosa.

\- Hola Nishikino-san – dijo la peli rosa muy educada.

\- Hola Nishimura-san – devolvió el saludo la peli roja.

\- ¿Cómo estás luego de lo de ayer?

\- Algo bien, aun no me termino de creer eso – Maki miró hacia otro lado – imaginar que nuestros padres ya tenían planes con nosotras antes de nacer.

\- Créeme, no entiendo a los padres a veces – la chica de cabello rosa le dio un sorbo a su taza de té – pero imagino que lo quisieron hacer con algún propósito.

\- No terminaré de entender a mis padres.

\- Dime algo Nishikino-san – Nishimura miró fijamente a la menor - ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

\- ¿Eh? – esa pregunta agarró de sorpresa a Maki - ¿d-de que hablas?

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos para variar? No creo que quieras quedarte aquí a platicar.

\- Bueno, creo que tienes razón en una parte – Maki decía esto jugando con uno de sus mechones de su cabello rojo.

\- Entonces… - la chica se levantó de golpe y tomó la mano de la peli roja - ¡Vamos!

\- E-Espera… - Maki no pudo hacer nada ya que fue arrastrada por Nishimura hacia las afueras de la mansión.

Al mismo tiempo…

\- ¿A poco estará Maki-chan en casa? – Nico iba en camino a la casa de la peli roja – espero que acepte salir conmigo esta mañana.

\- ¡E-Espera…! – se escuchó el gritó de Maki siendo llevada por la peli rosa hacia algún sitio en el que pasarían juntas.

\- ¿Q-Que hacen? – Nico quedó impresionada por esto - ¡¿Qué hace esa tipa con Maki-chan?!

Los celos de Nico se hicieron presentes, aunque ella no comprendía el sentimiento.

Pero la peli negra no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, así que decidió seguir a Maki y a Emi a ver que tramaban.

**.**

Mientras que, del otro lado de la moneda, Hanayo se hallaba caminando por las calles de Akihabara, cuando de repente llegó a la famosa tienda Idol de la cual era gran fan.

Sin más que perder, la chica de cabello rubio oscuro entró a ver qué novedades tenían en el lugar.

No había casi nada nuevo, a excepción de algunos artículos nuevos de μ's que llamaron la atención de la chica.

Hanayo se dirigió hacia la nueva sección de cosas que habían traído, pero justo cuando llegó, topó con alguien.

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – dijo Hanayo disculpándose con la persona.

\- No te preocupes Koizumi-san, fue mi culpa.

\- Esa voz – Hanayo levantó la mirada - ¿Katou-san?

\- La misma – la chica peli celeste estaba frente a Hanayo – Saki Katou para atenderte.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veía Katou-san.

\- Lo sé, he estado ocupada con muchas cosas, pero mírame, a donde me fuiste a encontrar.

\- No sabía que te gustaban las Idols.

\- Algo, aunque sigo a μ's en parte.

\- Gracias por ser nuestra fan – dijo la musa – aparte, creo que te recomendaría algunos artículos.

\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras, no conozco mucho estas tiendas.

\- No hay problema.

Hanayo le indicó que artículos eran mejor para llevar, aunque la chica conocía más la tienda, indicarle a alguien nuevo era un nuevo reto para Hanayo.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que, en las afueras de la tienda, iba llegando cierta peli naranja.

\- ¿Qué haré-nya? – decía Rin llegando frente a la tienda – debería comprarle a Kayo-chin para disculparme por no hablarle estos días.

Sí, Rin había estado pensativa sobre si darle algo a su mejor amiga por lo ocurrido el otro día. Aunque Hanayo fue la que había hecho eso, Rin se sentía muy culpable de no haberle respondido algo.

\- ¡Ya sé! Le compraré la figurita de Sailor Moon que tanto le gusta-nya.

Cuando iba a entrar, miró a través del vidrio de la tienda como su mejor amiga se encontraba dentro. Se preguntó que hacia Hanayo, aunque conociéndola, sabía que ella siempre estaba ahí comprando nuevo producto.

Pero grata sorpresa llegó cuando la miró con la chica con la que habían hecho trabajo.

\- ¿Q-Que hace con Katou-san-nya? – dijo la neko girl mirando no con buenos ojos la escena.

Rin ya había declinado entrar a la tienda por la forma en la que Hanayo estaba con Saki, aunque seguía con la idea de regalarle algo a Hanayo como modo de disculpa.

Pero la chica seguía con esa molestia en el corazón por la forma en la que su mejor amiga hablaba de esa forma con otra chica.

Luego de eso, recordó su plática con Maki hace unos días y se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

No eran celos de mejor amiga, era algo más profundo… tanto, que hacia su corazón latir cuando estaban juntas y luego del beso que le dio Hanayo, supo que había ocurrido algo en ella.

La peli naranja se alejó de la tienda y solo se dedicó a caminar por las calles de Akihabara mientras seguía con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza.

\- ¿S-Será que…? – Rin se detuvo mientras veía fijamente al suelo – n-no lo creo-nya… n-no creo que yo esté… enamorada de Kayo-chin… no, no lo creo-nya… ¿acaso… será así?

Varias imágenes se le vinieron a la mente a Rin que solo le hicieron reflexionar y agrandar la idea de que tal vez estuviera enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Rin debía llegar a una sola conclusión, pero sabía que no sería fácil aceptar sus sentimientos por Hanayo.

\- ¡Qué más da! – dijo la peli naranja – esté o no esté enamorada de Kayo-chin, no dejaré que nadie me la quite.

**.**

Umi y Honoka habían salido rumbo a la casa de Kotori para ver si solucionaban el problema que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Ambas chicas iban nerviosas por la forma en la que terminaron las cosas y lo mejor era solucionarlo todo, ninguna quería enemistarse con Kotori.

Llevaban años de conocerse, eran mejores amigas desde que tenían memoria y no dejarían que un romance acabara con esa relación de amistad que llevaban las tres.

Llegaron al lugar y solo tocaron la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? – llamó una voz detrás de la puerta.

\- S-Soy yo, Honoka – la peli jengibre quiso hablar con firmeza, pero los nervios la traicionaron.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – Kotori era la que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta y su tono de voz no se notaba tan feliz - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Kotori-chan, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De qué hablaremos? No hay nada de qué hablar.

\- ¡Por favor Kotori-chan! Abre la puerta, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Honoka-chan, no quiero hablar.

\- Kotori-chan, necesitamos solucionar esto.

\- Kotori – Umi habló – por favor Kotori, quiero hablar para que solucionemos esto.

\- Umi-chan – la voz de la peli gris se escuchaba bastante desilusionada – no quiero hablar Umi-chan.

\- Por favor Kotori, necesitamos solucionar esto, no quiero perder nuestra amistad de muchos años por esto.

\- Debiste pensarlo cuando comenzaste a andar con Honoka-chan.

\- Yo que iba a saber que te gustaba también, les dijiste a todas las demás que no te gustaba de ese modo. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

\- ¿Por qué andar con Honoka-chan? ¡De todas las mujeres del mundo! ¡¿Por qué con Honoka-chan?!

\- Honoka me apoyó todo este tiempo, además, el rechazo que sufrió Honoka hizo que tomáramos esta decisión de empezar a conocernos mejor para comenzar una relación.

\- P-Pero por qué…

\- Kotori, abre la puerta, quiero hablar.

\- No lo haré.

\- Ni modo – Umi solo se dirigió hacia la alfombra de la casa y al buscar debajo – tendré que entrar a la fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que ahí estaba la llave de la casa Umi-chan? – Honoka estaba impresionada por que su novia peli azul supiera eso.

\- La directora Minami me dijo que, si algo pasaba y ella no estaba presente, viniera yo donde Kotori, que la llave estaba debajo de la alfombra y otra de repuesto estaba detrás del florero.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

\- Hace meses atrás, no sé porque lo hizo, dijo que me lo decía por si quería hacer algunos asuntos con Kotori, no entendí esa parte.

\- U-Umi-chan – Honoka solo tenía una gota de sudor en la frente por la inocencia de su novia.

\- No importa eso, ahora quiero hablar con Kotori – Umi metió la llave y solo abrió la puerta para encarar a la peli gris.

\- ¿Umi-chan? – Kotori vio impresionada por como la peli azul y la peli jengibre entraban a su casa.

\- Kotori, necesitamos hablar, cara a cara.

\- Ya dije que no quiero hablar Umi-chan.

\- Kotori-chan, por favor, necesitamos resolver esto, no quiero que nos enemistemos por algo así, solo es una relación que estamos probando.

\- ¡Eso no se hace Honoka-chan! – reclamó la peli gris - ¿Cómo pudiste herirme los sentimientos que tenía por Umi-chan?

\- ¡No te herí nada! – respondió la oji azul – no sabía que te gustaba Umi-chan.

\- Deberías haberlo sabido, eres mi mejor amiga.

\- ¡Pero no soy adivina!

\- ¿Por qué no intuiste que me podría gustar Umi-chan?

\- No lo sé, tal vez porque la rechazaste diciendo que no te gustaba de ese modo, tal vez por eso.

\- P-Pero…

\- Heriste los sentimientos de Umi-chan, al igual que hirieron los míos y, aun así, quisimos salir adelante las dos juntas porque nos teníamos la una a la otra y decidimos iniciar una relación para ver si podías enamorarnos de la otra y olvidar estos sentimientos que no fueron correspondidos – algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos azules de Honoka – Dime Kotori-chan, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¡Respóndeme Minami!

\- Y-Yo… - Kotori se quedó sin palabras al escuchar como Honoka la llamó, nunca en su vida la peli jengibre la llamó por su apellido – n-no tiene nada de malo, pero…

\- Umi-chan, creo que en parte tiene razón, esta relación nuestra no tiene ningún sentido, creo que lo mejor será terminar esta farsa.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Honoka? – Umi no creía lo que decía la peli jengibre.

\- Creo que lo mejor será terminar – sin más, Honoka salió de la casa y se fue del lugar.

\- ¡Honoka! – Umi quiso detener a la chica, pero no pudo hacerlo a tiempo.

\- ¿Q-Que hice? – la voz entrecortada de Kotori se escuchaba.

\- Kotori.

\- Todo esto es culpa mía – Kotori estaba que se quebraba - ¿Por qué le dije todo eso?

\- … - Umi no hallaba que decir, no tenía palabras para dar algún argumento.

\- Perdóname Honoka-chan… ¡Perdóname por favor! – la peli gris cayó al suelo llorando con fuerza - ¡Soy una estúpida!

Umi sabía que debía decir algo, pero no tenía palabras para argumentar algo, así que lo único que atinó a hacer fue irse del lugar dejando a Kotori sola.

Al cerrar la puerta, solo se recargó en esta del otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué tuvimos que enamorarnos? – la peli azul solo escondió su rostro en sus rodillas - ¿Por qué tenemos que sufrir así?

La relación de las de segundo año solo declinaba más.

**.**

En otro lado…

Anju había salido de compras y se había encontrado a Erena, de casualidad, ya que la castaña no se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello morado la había estado siguiendo.

Fueron a distintas tiendas en las cuales Anju miraba distintas colecciones de telas de colores, las cuales le daban ideas para nuevos trajes que usaría A-RISE en el futuro.

Erena estaba feliz de presenciar a Anju, realmente le encantaba su sonrisa, su mirada que irradiaba alegría y su cuerpo tan bello que le habían dado los dioses del Olimpo, aunque esto era opinión de la joven peli morada.

Cuando terminaron todas las compras, Anju recibió una llamada de alguien, cosa que cuando mencionó el nombre de quien la llamaba, Erena pudo evitar ponerse celosa.

Sí, el amigo de Anju que siempre andaba con ella, la estaba llamando.

Una vez que terminaron, Anju se miraba algo alegre, cosa que a la peli morada no le agradó nada.

\- ¿De qué hablabas con él? – preguntó la más alta de las dos.

\- Solo me decía que, si iba a ver el maratón de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco que pasarían hoy, realmente voy a disfrutar esto.

\- Anju, ¿no crees que te estás viendo mucho con ese tipo?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un viejo amigo y nos tenemos mucha confianza.

\- Pero mucha confianza, puede causar consecuencias.

\- No lo creo Erena-chan, él es respetuoso y me trata bien, no veo que él…

\- ¡Es solo una fachada que hace para hacer algo contigo!

\- ¡¿Por qué te pones así?! – Anju reaccionó igual que Erena – él no me ha hecho nada malo.

\- ¿A qué vas a su casa tan seguido?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que he ido a su casa?

\- P-Pues…

\- ¿Me espiaste? – Anju no creía que su compañera de grupo hiciera algo así – respóndeme Erena-chan, ¿me has estado espiando?

\- N-No, solo me he estado asegurando que estés bien, que no te haga nada ese tipo…

\- ¡Él no me hace nada! – reclamó Anju – solo vamos a ver maratones de anime que pasan, siempre hemos tenido los mismos gustos de anime, puedes preguntarle a Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¡¿Por qué tanto empeño en quedar con él?!

\- ¡¿Y tú por que tanto empeño en espiarme?!

\- ¿Por qué te alejaste de nosotras? – la peli morada estaba perdiendo el control - ¿acaso te gusta él?

\- ¡No me gusta de ese modo! ¡La persona de la que había estado enamorada eras tú!

Silencio.

Fue todo lo que se escuchó cuando Anju soltó esa bomba que dejó a Erena sin palabras y su rostro se tornaría rojo.

\- ¿Q-Que dijiste Anju?

\- Me voy, quiero ir con Satoshi-kun a ver el maratón, pero gracias por acompañarme – Anju sin darle una respuesta a la peli morada se fue del sitio.

Erena quedó ida ante las palabras de Anju, pero el decir eso de parte de la de cabello castaño oscuro la alegró y dejó su corazón latiendo como loco.

\- ¿E-Entonces… estos son los sentimientos que tenía? – la chica se puso las manos en el pecho y solo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Llega navidad y yo sin ti, en esta soledad…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La situación de las de segundo es muy complicada y Anju ya dio el primer paso, pero créeme, la cosa no será fácil. Jeje, Eli ya aparecerá, te lo aseguro. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Erena realmente necesitaba esa ayuda, estaba que ardía de celos. Jeje, sí, créeme, necesitarás Paracetamol cuando las de segundo año entren en acción. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Honoka es mi ídolo, realmente ha hecho un gran sacrificio en nombre del KotoUmi. Erena, ponte pilas mija XD, y Rin y Nico ya deberían hacerlo también. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark harasho. **__Jeje, si, la situación de las de segundo año es fea y los celos de las de primero es grande. Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Estos celos me hacen daño… ¿Por qué canté XD? Las de segundo la tienen difícil, realmente Kotori no la aprovecha. Jeje, realmente lo lamento mucho, en serio… ¡Lo lamento mucho! Y créeme, no es la primera vez que me pasa que confundo, no solo eso, también me han confundido como mujer cuando soy macho XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Residencia Izumi.

Satoshi Izumi estaba preparando todo para el maratón que iba a tener con su amiga Anju en el cual verían Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- ¿Qué me falta? – dijo el peli negro – creo que si miramos la tele de ese modo, al menos necesitaremos algo de refresco.

\- Satoshi – llamó una voz femenina - ¿Verás a Anju-chan hoy?

\- Vamos a ver el maratón de Caballeros del Zodiaco que pasarán hoy.

\- Bueno, al menos te divertirás – dijo la chica – por cierto, iré con mi novio al cine.

\- ¿Otra vez saldrán? Al menos recuerda llegar temprano, la última vez vinieron como a las 3 de la mañana y realmente no venias como que fueron al cine.

\- S-Solo fuimos al cine nada más y luego… creo que fuimos a dar una vuelta.

\- O fue que te dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Ya para! – reclamó la chica toda roja – s-solo me voy, espero que te vaya mal y se te arruine el canal.

\- Bueno, recuerda usar protección Hina-nee.

\- ¡Me voy! – la mujer se fue, aunque casi al instante tocaron el timbre.

\- Dios, ¿caso Hina-nee olvidó su llave? – dijo el chico para dirigirse a la puerta – Hina-nee, te he dicho mil veces que lleves… ¿Anju-chan?

\- H-Hola Satoshi-kun.

\- Anju-chan, pasa.

\- G-Gracias – la castaña estaba algo triste, cosa que pensó que su amigo no notó.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó el chico - ¿no quieres ver el maratón?

\- No es eso – dijo la chica – solo que me pasó algo malo hoy, pero si miramos el maratón se me pasará.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso o…?

\- Satoshi-kun – Anju miró fijamente al peli negro – no quiero hablar sobre eso.

\- B-Bien, no te obligaré a hablar si no quieres.

\- Gracias.

Sin más, ambos chicos se pusieron a ver la serie mientras Anju se disponía a tratar de olvidar su recién pelea con Erena.

**.**

La noche no podía acabar sin que todos se dieran cuenta del resto de las parejas.

En estos momentos por los caminos de Akihabara, se hallaba una chica de cabello rubio mirando las tiendas junto a su hermanita del mismo color de cabello, solo que de tono más pálido.

\- ¿A dónde vamos hermana?

\- Quería encontrarme con Nozomi, pero no pude hallarla, la llamé al celular y no me contestaba.

\- ¿Acaso estará enferma? – preguntó la menor.

\- No Arisa, sé que Nozomi me notificaría que ella está enferma, sería la primera persona que contactaría.

\- Pues se me hizo raro que no se encontrara.

\- A lo mejor se fue a algún lugar.

\- Hermana – Arisa sabía que ese comportamiento de parte de Eli ya no era normal, es más, tenía como una especie de despisté que no había manifestado en todo el tiempo que habían vivido en Japón.

\- A lo mejor Nozomi se encuentra cerca del templo…

\- Hermana – la menor hizo que su hermana la mirara.

\- ¿Qué pasa Arisa?

\- Dímelo sin rodeos hermana – Arisa miró fijamente a los ojos a Eli - ¿te gusta Nozomi-san?

\- A-Arisa – las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas – p-pues podemos decir que Nozomi es linda y además tiene un cuerpo bello, pero eso no significa que…

\- ¡Elichika Anastasia Ayase! – Arisa nombró a su hermana haciéndola estremecer ya que no recuerda la vez que la menor la llamó por su nombre completo – Deja de hacerte la tonta y contéstame de una vez, ¿te gusta Nozomi-san?

\- … - Eli quedó muda y solo se llevó a Arisa a un lugar apartado donde solo ellas fueron escuchadas. Una vez que llegaron – Arisa, aquí podremos hablar con normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué me atrajiste hasta aquí hermana?

\- No podemos dejar que alguien escuché nuestra conversación – la mayor miró hacia el cielo – sí Arisa, me gusta Nozomi.

\- Hasta que lo admites – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Siempre había notado esa cercanía que tenían ambas, pero no me atreví a decir nada.

\- ¿S-Sabías que me gustaba Nozomi?

\- Bueno, ya lo sospechaba, pero no me atrevía a decir nada, no solo eso, Yukiho y yo notamos como las demás chicas de μ's tenían sus pegues con otras chicas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- A diferencia de ustedes, no somos tan densas con Yukiho.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Bueno, Yukiho ha notado que Umi-san siempre se ha querido a acercarse bastante a Kotori-san – la menor miró al cielo también – Yukiho me ha contado que su hermana últimamente estuvo muy fijada con Tsubasa Kira.

\- ¿Kira-san? ¿La de A-RISE?

\- Sí, aunque dijo que, en estos días, de la nada, se volvió más cercana a Umi-san y han estado muy apegadas.

\- ¿Q-Que tanto?

\- Como si tuvieran una relación.

\- ¿Qué? – Eli abrió grande los ojos ante la declaración de su hermana menor - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Te lo he dicho, Yukiho me ha contado.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo pueden estar seguras de que eso es?

\- No lo sé, no lo he visto con mis propios ojos, pero Yukiho me ha contado que de la nada Honoka-san y Umi-san se volvieron cercanas, demasiado para su criterio.

\- Bueno, eso es raro – dijo la mayor de las hermanas Ayase – no creí que Umi y Honoka llegaran a ese nivel.

\- Quien sabe – Arisa miró hacia atrás y su cara se puso azul y confundida a la vez – a-a lo mejor solo son rumores.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- N-Nada, no vi nada, y hagas lo que hagas, no voltees hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué? – la rubia quiso voltear hacia atrás y Arisa se lo impidió - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada, solo olvida que dije eso y hagas lo que hagas, no voltees hacia atrás.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que me voltee? – Eli trataba de luchar para ver – Arisa Ayase, déjame ver qué pasa.

\- Ya te dije que no – Arisa no quería que su hermana mirara eso – solo ignóralo.

\- Quítate – Eli logró quitarse de encima a su hermana menor y cuando miró lo que Arisa le ocultaba, hubiera preferido que no hubiese visto nada.

Nozomi, su interés amoroso, estaba con la chica que desde hace tiempo le venía molestado con su cercanía con la peli morada.

Reina Kurashiki había sido el objeto de su molestia últimamente ya que se notaba el interés que tenía en Nozomi desde que se conocieron.

\- ¿Q-Que hace ella? – preguntó Eli mirando como su mejor amiga iba con la peli negra.

\- A-A lo mejor solo están paseando, es lo que más probable.

\- No lo creo Arisa, Nozomi siempre me dice a donde va, no me dijo que iría con esa chica.

\- Vamos hermana, se mira que ambas son buenas amigas, no veo mala intención en ella.

\- Arisa, ¿estás de mi lado o el de ella?

\- No estoy del lado de nadie – exclamó la menor – hermana, estás actuando muy sobre protectora con Nozomi-san, no debes ser así.

\- Arisa, hay cosas que tu no comprendes.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Basta – la simple palabra salida de la boca de Eli fue suficiente para callar a su hermana menor.

\- Hermana.

Eli, sin más, se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente a enfrentar a Nozomi la cual no sabía la que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, la peli morada iba hablando con la chica de cabello negro la cual solo escuchaba y de vez en cuando hacia comentarios, aunque últimamente la plática se había puesto interesante.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Zeno-sama iba a ser derrocado por Daishinkan-sama?

\- Así es – respondió Nozomi – muchos que mirábamos Dragon Ball Súper decíamos que luego de que Zeno-sama eliminara el Universo 9 y la mirada aterradora que le dio Daishinkan-sama a Gokú, más la sonrisa del ángel del Universo 9, yo y muchas personas en el mundo creíamos que Zeno-sama sería traicionado por los ángeles.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo, fue una decepción que no fuera así al final.

\- ¿Está genial la plática? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Eh? – Nozomi conocía bien esa voz - ¿Elicchi?

\- Sí – la mirada fría que daba Eli daba a entender que no estaba nada feliz – veo que andas bien acompañada.

\- Ayase-Senpai, buenas noches – respondió con educación la peli negra.

\- Buenos noches, aunque no lo sean – dijo la rubia confundiendo a la de segundo año.

\- Elicchi, estás siendo algo grosera – dijo Nozomi.

\- Nozomi – Eli no prestó atención al comentario – quiero que hablemos.

\- ¿Hablar? – eso sorprendió a Nozomi - ¿de qué?

\- Quiero que hablemos en privado.

\- Elicchi, lo siento, pero es que Kurashiki-chan y yo…

\- ¿Interrumpo algo?

\- S-Sí, ambas estábamos…

\- Nozomi, será rápido.

\- Elicchi, es que…

\- Ven – sin más, Eli tomó del brazo a la peli morada la cual no entendía el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

Sin más, Eli sintió como Nozomi se paraba como si decidiera no avanzar, pero al ver hacia atrás, supo la razón.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Eli miró a Reina la cual era la razón por la cual Nozomi se había detenido ya que la había tomado del otro brazo - ¿Por qué nos detienes?

\- Porque Tojou-san no quiere hablar contigo por lo que tengo entendido.

\- ¿Por qué te entrometes? – dijo la chica de cabello rubio – quiero hablar con Nozomi, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- Pues que ella y yo vamos tarde a una cita.

\- ¿Qué? – eso dejó muy fría a Eli la cual no se esperaba una noticia de ese calibre - ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- No te interesa – la chica hizo que Eli soltara a Nozomi y esta la alejó de la rubia – Eli Ayase-Senpai, realmente no comprendo nada. Tojou-san realmente se mira que es una persona que solo quiere estar con la persona que ama y por como miro, la persona de la que desgraciadamente se enamoró tuvo que ser cierta rubia manipuladora y sin sentimientos que no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

\- Y-Yo… - eso dejó sin palabras a Eli la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- Es mejor que trates de calmarte Ayase-Senpai, Tojou-san no está interesada en hablar contigo por ahora, no después de esto.

\- P-Pero Nozomi…

Reina no dejó que Eli siguiera ya que se llevó lejos a Nozomi, dejando a la rusa muy confundida.

Una vez que se habían alejado…

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, gracias Kurashiki-chan.

\- No hay de que – dijo la peli negra – por cierto, lo siento si mentí sobre que teníamos una cita.

\- No importa, solo queríamos ayudarme.

\- Veremos si así Ayase-Senpai logra reaccionar, si ya no te busca con esto, creo que…

\- Ya lo sé – la peli morada miró al cielo estrellado – si al final no resulto la persona que sea correspondida por Elicchi, solo me queda seguir adelante con mi vida.

\- Así se dice, te prometo que te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

\- Gracias.

\- Para que dejemos pasar el mal rato, vayamos a comer.

\- Dicen que trajeron un nuevo restaurante de comida.

\- Sí, creo que era venezolano.

\- Yo escuché que era mexicano.

Sin más, ambas chicas solo siguieron el camino hacia el restaurante para olvidar ese rato que vivieron con la rubia.

**.**

Mientras que en otro lado…

Se veía a una chica de cabello jengibre caminar por las frías calles de la famosa ciudad de Akihabara.

La chica no lucía nada bien, es más, se veía realmente mal, como si se hubiera peleado con alguien.

Honoka Kousaka solo seguía caminando, no tenía ganas de ir a su casa, creyó que caminando un poco se relajaría.

Pasó un buen rato desde que se halló caminando sin rumbo, iba mirando el suelo, pensando en que había hecho para que todo se saliera de control.

\- ¿Yo tendré la culpa? – se decía a si misma - ¿la relación con Umi-chan fue innecesaria?

Sin más que pensarlo, la chica no sintió cuando se le acercaron por detrás.

\- ¿La pasas mal Honoka?

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka se volteó - ¿Maki-chan? ¿Nishimura-san?

\- Hola Honoka – la peli roja saludó a la peli jengibre.

\- Buenas noches Kousaka-san.

\- Buenas noches – Honoka devolvió el saludo - ¿Qué hacen?

\- Solo salimos un poco, queríamos quitarnos el estrés de una plática que habíamos tenido ayer nuestros padres.

\- ¿Sobre qué? Digo, si pudiera saber.

\- ¿Qué les parecemos si nos vamos más allá?

\- ¿Más allá?

\- Si, vamos a un maid café, dicen que es muy bueno.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? – un poco de la actitud positiva de Honoka volvió.

\- Vamos entonces.

Aunque las demás iban sin problemas, no notaron la presencia de las personas que las venían siguiendo.

Nico era una de ellas, ya que no le gustó que la peli roja viniera acompañada de la peli rosa que desde un tiempo venia molestándola, no directamente, sino por la cercanía con Maki.

La otra no las venía siguiendo como Nico.

Tsubasa solo iba mirando en una tienda de modas algunos trajes en la ventanilla, cuando en el reflejo del vidrio, notó a Honoka que iba junto a Maki y Emi.

\- ¿Honoka-san? – Tsubasa estaba al pendiente de Honoka y realmente quería ver qué pasaba para que anduviera a solas con Maki y la chica de cabello rosa que desconocía quien era.

Al final, decidió seguirla.

.

Unos minutos después, el trio de chicas llegó al lugar dicho por Emi.

\- ¡Ta dá!

\- ¿Por qué siento que ya he venido aquí? – dijo Honoka presintiendo algo malo.

\- Yo también – dijo Maki - ¿Por qué siento que ya hemos venido?

\- Siento igual.

\- ¡Entremos!

Pero Honoka desearía no haber entrado ya que, al hacerlo, solo se encontró con alguien con quien no había terminado en buenos términos.

\- ¡Bienvenidas! – dijo una voz – sean felices de pasar a… comer… ¿H-Honoka-chan?

\- H-Hola Kotori-chan.

Sí, las chicas habían ido sin querer al maid café en el que trabajaba Kotori.

Definitivamente sería una velada bastante incomoda, aunque solo lo sería para Honoka.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Son ases del futbol, y te sorprenderás…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Creo que con esto ya debería ser suficiente para qué algunas reaccionen a tiempo. Es cierto, Kotori dejó de trabajar allí según Tsubasa, pero decidí hacerlo ya que quería darle más sabor a la trama XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark harasho. **__Jeje, el drama nunca falta aquí XD. Arisa parece tener más razonamiento que Eli, aquí lo ha demostrado. La relación de Kotori y Honoka pende de un hilo, esto lo volverá incómodo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Sí, ambas chicas realmente lo pasarán mal, creo que muchas sorpresas se llevarán aquí. Jeje, gracias por eso XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Eli sufrirá por mientras antes de que abra los ojos. Kotori maid kawai vuelve a la acción XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La convivencia que van a tener que vivir será algo incomoda. Muchas cosas como estas se vivirán más adelante, aunque Eli es la que tiene que abrir los ojos, mira que Arisa es más viva que ella. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Incomodidad.

Esa era la palabra que podía definir el ambiente que se estaba desarrollando entre Honoka y Kotori.

Las recientes peleas entre ambas chicas por el afecto de Umi fueron algo fuertes, más por las palabras. Dicen que las palabras hieren más que las heridas físicas, pero esta vez, el asunto era grave.

Se supone que las chicas pensaban que Kotori se había retirado de ser la legendaria sirviente Minalinsky, pero la verdad es que la peli gris había vuelto al trabajo, aunque esta vez solo lo haría los viernes, sábado y domingo.

Honoka había ido con Maki que estaba junto a Nishimura, la cual estaba conviviendo más con la peli roja.

Lo que había olvidado Honoka, es que en ese mismo maid café, su amiga Kotori había trabajado hace unos meses atrás, pero no creyó que ella volvería a trabajar ahí.

El ambiente era realmente incomodo, aunque Maki no entendía porque ya que no conocía la situación que estaban viviendo las de segundo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó la peli roja – Kotori, Honoka.

\- L-Lo siento Maki-chan, es que no sabía que vendrían.

\- Bueno Kotori, se me ocurrió la idea de venir aquí a comer junto a Nishimura-san y en el camino nos encontramos a Honoka.

\- B-Bueno, pasen, son bienvenidas.

\- Gracias.

Las chicas ingresaron al lugar siendo guiadas por Kotori, la cual se veía algo incómoda por estar con Honoka en el lugar.

Sin más, llegaron a la mesa la cual era algo grande, pero solo estarían ellas 3.

\- ¿Q-Que les traigo?

\- Veamos – las chicas se pusieron a ver el menú.

\- Quiero una banana Split con extra helado.

\- Yo pediré un trozo de pastel de fresas.

\- ¿Y-Y tu Honoka-chan? – Kotori miraba a su amiga mientras esperaba a que ordenara.

\- Y-Yo quiero las sobras.

\- ¿Las sobras?

\- Digo, quiero un trozo de pastel helado.

\- Bien – la peli gris anotó el pedido – ya vuelvo.

Kotori salió volando del lugar, a lo mejor seguía algo nerviosa con convivir con Honoka.

\- ¿No creen que eso fue extraño? – dijo Maki.

\- Sí que sí – dijo la peli rosa - ¿tú qué opinas Kousaka-san?

\- Q-Quien sabe, Kotori-chan está muy rara.

Maki no se creyó la historia de Honoka, es más, la notó bastante nerviosa, cosa que no entendía, pero decidió dejar el tema a un lado ya que solo quería relajarse.

.

Por la puerta, ingresó otra chica la cual llevaba gabardina de color café como si fuera un detective, aunque esta tratara de ocultar su identidad, por su color de cabello se podía saber quién era.

La chica ingresó sin más al lugar, sin dejar que la maid que la recibió le hiciera el saludo, esta sin más llegó a una mesa cercana a la que estaban Maki, Emi y Honoka.

\- ¿Qué les traigo señorita? – dijo la maid mirando a la chica.

\- Tráiganme un helado de fresas grande.

\- ¿Grande?

\- Sí, dije grande.

\- B-Bien – la chica se fue ya que le daba algo de miedo la chica.

\- Bueno, ahora a ver qué pasa entre Maki-chan y esa tipa.

La chica que resultó ser Nico estaba espiando desde la mañana a Maki la cual había estado acompañada de Emi.

La peli negra no entendía porque era que Maki de la nada se había tan cercana a la peli rosa, pero esto le molestaba en gran parte ya que sentía que alguien le quería quitar a su peli roja Tsundere.

Nico no iba a permitir esto, por más absurdo que fuera, sabía que algo se traían estas dos ya que ahora de la nada comenzaban a convivir más.

De vuelta con Honoka y las demás…

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que habían ordenado y al final, Kotori llegó con los platos.

\- ¡E-Espero que los disfruten! – la peli gris hizo una señal con un corazón con sus dedos.

\- Q-Que linda – dijo Emi sonrojada al ver el conjuro de la maid.

\- Por algo dicen que es la legendaria maid Minalinsky – dijo Maki – aunque debo admitir que cuando haces eso, realmente se te ve bien.

\- G-Gracias.

\- Kotori, tengo una duda.

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- ¿Por qué volviste a trabajar si se supone que habías renunciado?

\- B-Bueno, resulta que una compañera de trabajo se lesionó el tobillo y estará fuera un tiempo, así que me pidieron sustituirla.

\- Vaya, eso explica porque estás aquí.

\- Además, el que esté aquí le ha traído grandes ganancias al negocio.

\- Bueno, al menos es algo bueno.

\- Minami-san, ¿acaso las demás sabes que trabajas aquí? – preguntó Emi.

\- L-Lo mantuve en secreto ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- Bueno, a nosotras no nos molesta, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

\- Eso sí – la peli rosa miró hacia afuera y empezó a notar como varias parejas pasaban una al lado de la otra - ¿saben? Hay muchas parejas el día de hoy.

\- ¿Y que con eso?

\- ¿Qué se sentirá tener una pareja? – la pregunta hecha por la peli rosa hizo poner incomoda a más de alguna.

\- ¿P-Por qué preguntas eso Nishimura-san? – dijo Maki.

\- Lo siento Nishikino-san, es que me llenó de curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? Es más, sabiendo que las cosas están algo turbias en el grupo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- No es nada Kotori, no tienes que enterarte, es más, creo que deberías ir a trabajar.

\- No tengo problemas, es mi turno de descanso y ya cerraremos en unos minutos, pero no se den prisa.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

\- Itadakimasu.

Las chicas se pusieron a comer mientras sacaban algún tema de platica, aunque luego, vino otro cliente al lugar.

\- ¡Bienvenida ama! – dijo otra de las maids encargadas en el café.

\- Buenas noches – respondió una castaña de ojos verdes.

\- Venga por favor.

La chica estaba igual que Nico, con gabardina de color café, solo que esta vez llevaba lentes negros y un sombrero de detective.

La chica que resultaría ser Tsubasa se fue a una de las mesas pegadas a la de Honoka.

\- ¿No puede verme? – la de ojos verdes miró de vez en cuando hacia atrás y efectivamente notó que había pasado desapercibida por las demás – que bueno.

Tsubasa después ordenaría su platillo, no podía estar en el café sin comer algo.

Volviendo con el trio más Kotori…

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijeron Honoka, Maki y Emi terminando sus platillos.

\- Espero que lo hayan disfrutado – la peli gris se llevó los platos hacia la cocina.

\- Bueno, ¿ya nos dirás Honoka?

\- ¿D-De que hablas Maki-chan? – Honoka se puso demasiado nerviosa ya que sintió como que su Kouhai peli roja sabía algo.

\- Honoka, desde que llegamos tú y Kotori han estado muy extrañas, como si se estuvieran evitando.

\- V-Verás…

\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

\- Maki-chan – Honoka miró un poco sus manos – Kotori-chan y yo nos peleamos.

\- ¿Por qué? – eso extrañó a Maki ya que sabía de antemano la gran relación que tenían ellas dos – se supone que ustedes dos se quieren.

\- Es por esa misma razón que estoy en malos términos ahora con Kotori-chan.

\- No me has dicho aun, ¿Por qué se pelearon?

\- Por mi relación con Umi-chan.

Maki quedó confundida ante esto ya que no sabía a qué se refería su Senpai peli jengibre.

No solo ella, también Tsubasa estuvo pendiente de la plática, además de Nico la cual estaba atenta a escuchar algo de lo que dijera la peli roja y su acompañante.

\- ¿De qué hablas Honoka?

\- Verás Maki-chan, ¿no notaste algo raro en cuanto a cuan cercana hemos estado Umi-chan y yo?

\- Bueno, pensé que solo era mi imaginación, pero ahora que lo dices, es cierto.

\- ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Sonoda-san? – preguntó Emi.

\- E-Es algo complicado de explicar.

\- Ya suéltalo Honoka.

\- Bien – la oji azul miró sus dedos antes de hablar – cuando fuimos a la casa de playa de tu familia, Umi-chan y yo decidimos salir en una relación para ver si podríamos enamorarnos la una de la otra.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo sabía – la peli roja miró a la calle – de hecho, antes de que conocerte mejor, siempre te miraba junto a Umi, incluso llegué a pensar que la que te gustaba no era Kira-san, sino Umi.

Tsubasa al fin confirmó los sentimientos de Honoka al 100%, no solo por su propia boca, sino que al parecer algunos de los miembros del grupo lo sabían.

\- ¿Era en serio de que tú y Umi están saliendo? – dijo la peli roja.

\- S-Sí – la respuesta heló la sangre de Tsubasa ya que no creyó que su querida rival e interés amoroso estaba con alguien más.

\- Vaya, eso fue inesperado, aunque viéndolo desde otro ángulo, ambas tienen derecho de ser felices con otra persona.

\- ¿A poco te gustaba Tsubasa Kira? – dijo la peli rosa.

\- Sí, Honoka estaba enamorada de ella, pero unas cosas pasaron y al final terminó saliendo con Umi.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía.

\- Al fin y al cabo, terminamos saliendo con Umi-chan, veíamos que esto avanzaba poco a poco, hasta que nos peleamos con Kotori-chan.

\- ¿Por qué pelearon?

\- Descubrió mi relación con Umi-chan y se enojó.

\- Pero no se debió haber enojado, ella rechazó a Umi y Kira-san te rechazó a ti.

\- Sí, pero Kotori-chan no se quiso creer que ya Umi-chan tenía a alguien más y entonces…

\- ¿Entonces? – Maki notó algo en Honoka, sus ojos se llenaron con algo de lágrimas.

\- F-Fuimos a su casa a tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero no resultó como esperábamos y terminamos más peleadas.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

\- Hoy en la tarde.

\- Con razón las cosas están tan feas.

\- No sé cómo lo ha tomado Kotori-chan – la chica de ojos azules desvió la mirada – creo que me odia.

\- No creo que te odie, simplemente está algo ida por la noticia.

\- También puede ser otro factor el que sus dos mejores amigas hayan estado en una relación sin que le dijeran nada.

\- Puede ser cierto, pero no creo que fuera necesario hacer esa gran escena – dijo la peli roja – Kotori debió haber sido más abierta y hablar las cosas con calma.

\- Por cierto, Maki-chan, ¿Qué hacían tú y Nishimura-san juntas?

\- P-Pues… - las mejillas de la peli roja se pusieron igual de rojas que su cabello – s-solo salimos a dar una vuelta, nada del otro mundo.

\- Salimos con Nishikino-san a una cita.

\- ¿Cita?

\- ¡Cita! – se escuchó el grito de la peli negra en la mesa de atrás, pero logró ocultarse y evitar que la descubriesen.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Ni idea – la peli rosa no le prestó mayor atención – bueno, creo que ya te explicó Nishikino-san.

\- P-Pero no estamos en una cita Nishimura-san, solo es una salida de amigas.

\- Bueno, tampoco le vamos a decir sobre el compromiso ¿verdad?

\- ¿Compromiso?

\- ¡¿Compromiso?! – Nico volvió a gritar para luego ocultarse.

\- Maki-chan, ¿te vas a casar? – preguntó Honoka.

\- N-No es eso…

\- ¡¿Puedo ser la madrina?! – dijo con emoción la chica – quiero llevar un bonito vestido blanco, también podría ayudarte a hacer los dulces para la fiesta, también le pondría la etiqueta de Homura para que resalte más.

\- ¿Homura? ¿La de Senran Kagura? – dijo la peli rosa no entendiendo.

\- Así se llama la tienda de dulces de mi familia – dijo la líder de las musas con algo de nervios.

\- Honoka, en primera no me casaré y en segunda…

\- ¿En segunda?

\- Nishimura-san y yo estamos tratando de conocernos mejor para ver si tal vez llevamos algo más adelante, así que tal vez lo del compromiso se lleve a cabo, pero esa es opción nuestra.

Honoka estaba impresionada por eso, aunque Nico estaba con la cara negra ante esto. La peli roja estaba conociéndose con alguien para ver si se casaban.

¡¿Se casarían?!

La peli negra necesitaba seguir escuchando.

\- ¿Y qué harás a partir de aquí Honoka? – preguntó Maki a su amiga.

\- No lo sé. Me ha ido mal en el amor, creo que honestamente no sirvo para esto.

\- P-Pero estás saliendo con Umi…

\- No – interrumpió la peli jengibre – decidí terminar a Umi-chan, esto fue hoy en la tarde cuando fuimos a casa de Kotori-chan.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Esta relación no iba a ningún lado, me di cuenta de que Umi-chan será más fácil al lado de Kotori-chan.

\- P-Pero Kousaka-san, ¿y tú?

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor algún día me encuentro a alguien especial – la chica se veía muy emocionada – a partir de ahora ya no me importará si es chico o chica. No importa si no consigo pareja, al fin y al cabo, no moriré por una persona que se quede a mi lado de forma romántica, mientras tenga a mi familia y a mis amigas, creo que estaré bien.

\- Honoka – algunas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Maki, pero eso su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que cayeran.

Tsubasa desde su mesa estaba tapándose la cara mientras trataba de contener su llanto por las palabras de Honoka.

Sin más, solo dejó el dinero en su mesa y salió del lugar.

Al rato, Honoka y las demás salieron del sitio, eso sí, dejaron el dinero de la cuenta y cada quien, agarró para su casa.

Pero lo que no supieron, fue que Kotori había escuchado todo y estaba con las lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

\- ¿A poco todo eso hiciste por mi Honoka-chan? – la peli gris se limpió los ojos – No te defraudaré, juro que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que recuperemos nuestra amistad.

**.**

La peli jengibre estaba a algunas calles de llegar a su casa mientras miraba el cielo.

\- ¿Estaré haciendo lo mejor? Digo, dejar que Umi-chan esté con Kotori-chan es lo bueno, aunque me quede sin pareja, creo que mientras todas estén bien, me sentiré bien.

Aunque no lo demostrara, por dentro estaba sumamente triste por la situación en que estaba vivida.

Kotori era una persona importante para ella en su vida, una de sus mejores amigas, pero últimamente las cosas se pusieron horrible para la pobre peli jengibre, tanto escándalo le había afectado no solo los sentimientos, también la cabeza.

\- ¡Me duele la cabeza! – dijo la chica.

La chica entró, saludó a sus padres y sin dar mayor explicación, se fue a su recámara.

\- ¿A poco es tanto así? – dijo Yukiho que estaba hablando por teléfono, eso, se fijó en hermana – hola hermana.

\- Hola Yukiho – con el ánimo bajo, la chica se metió a su cuarto.

\- Que genio – sin más, Yukiho decidió usar audífonos para escuchar música.

Varios minutos después…

\- ¿Habrá vuelto? – dijo una muy cansada peli azul que estaba afuera de la casa de Honoka.

Umi llegaba sin aliento de andar por todos lados a Honoka con el fin de hablar las cosas, pero por más que buscó, no la pudo encontrar.

Finalmente volvió a Homura que fue el primer sitio que buscó, pero no dijo nada a los padres de esta ya que no quería preocuparlos por algo así.

Entró al lugar y miró como la madre de Honoka estaba alistando las cosas como para cerrar.

\- ¿Está Honoka? – preguntó.

\- S-Sí, llegó hace un rato y está en su cuarto.

\- Gracias – sin dar mayor explicación, Umi subió hacia arriba.

La peli azul estaba preocupada por la huida de Honoka de casa de Kotori y justo cuando entró, la escena que miró la dejó en shock.

Honoka estaba en el suelo desmayada al lado varios de sus mangas regados en el lugar, pero lo que dejó en verdadero shock a Umi fue que al lado de Honoka, había un frasco de pastillas con algunas de estas regadas y la tapa abierta.

Umi temió lo peor.

\- ¿Q-Que has hecho? – Umi no terminó de creer la situación - ¡HONOKA, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	22. Chapter 22

**A la escuelita de Jorge vamos a ir todos nos vamos a divertir…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sí, el final era para que más de alguno quedara pensativo. El chisme nunca falta y sí, el nombre de la tienda de Honoka me llamó la atención por la shinobi XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark harasho. **__Nico la tendrá difícil ahora que sabe la realidad sobre Maki, necesita despabilarse. Las de segundo tienen mucho que pensar. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Honoka siempre es la persona que todo el mundo quisiera tener a su lado ya que su actitud es algo que realmente te hace quererla. La situación mejora por ahora, aunque efectivamente, falta para que todo esté normal. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dapp. **__Sí, pobre Honoka, pero ella es fuerte, estará bien. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Sí, todas las demás ya están pasando su trago, es más, creo que las cosas se pondrán interesantes a partir de ahora. Maki está tratando de superar a Nico y Tsubasa hará su movida aquí. Lo garantizo. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jeje, si, la parte de Honoka fue difícil escribirla, más cuando Kotori escucha todo, realmente creo que es algo fundamental para que las cosas se arreglen. Aquí sabrás que pasó al final. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Residencia Koizumi.

Hanayo llegaba a su casa luego de una pequeña salida con su amiga Saki.

Realmente para la castaña no recordaba la vez que había salido con alguien que no fuera alguna de sus amigas, aunque la chica de cabello celeste no parecía ser una persona mala, es más, era muy amable y respetuosa.

La chica finalmente llegó a su casa y cuando entró.

\- ¡Bienvenida-nya! – dijo una chica desde adentro.

\- ¿R-Rin-chan?

\- Hola Kayo-chin, bienvenida de vuelta.

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Hanayo no creía que su mejor amiga e interés amoroso estuviera en su casa.

\- Bueno, cuando pasaba por aquí, tus padres iban de salida y me pidieron que te esperara.

\- P-Pero…

\- No te preocupes por mis padres, les avisé sobre mi estancia y están de acuerdo.

\- R-Rin-chan…

\- Ven Kayo-chin.

Rin llevó a su mejor amiga hasta el comedor en el que ya estaba servida la cena, cosa que impresionó a la castaña.

\- ¿Hiciste todo esto Rin-chan?

\- Sí, hace tiempo que no comemos nosotras dos solas.

\- B-Bueno, es cierto, pero…

\- Come-nya.

Hanayo notó el esfuerzo que había puesto la peli naranja y decidió no ser mal educada y aceptar la cena que hizo su mejor amiga.

La razón por la que Hanayo estaba algo nerviosa era porque solo recordaba el beso que le había dado a la peli naranja la vez que fueron a la torre de Tokio.

Las dos no se hablaron durante días, más por la vergüenza que significaba haber hecho esa jugada tan riesgosa.

Ahora, la castaña notaba como su mejor amiga no parecía estar afectada por el beso, como si… no le hubiera tomado importancia.

Por su lado, Rin estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para llamar la atención de Hanayo y hacer que la mire como algo más, al menos eso piensa la neko girl.

Ninguna de las dos mencionó palabra alguna durante la cena, cosa que provocó algo de incomodidad en ambas.

Aunque luego de un rato, finalmente la peli naranja sacó un tema para acabar la frialdad en el ambiente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kayo-chin?

\- N-No es nada Rin-chan, la cena está buena.

\- Gracias por eso-nya, pero yo me refería a que, si pasó algo contigo, estás muy callada.

\- Rin-chan, eso es algo difícil de decir.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- Es que desde hace unos días has estado como evitándome, realmente es algo que no termino de entender.

\- ¿Acaso no recuerdas eso Rin-chan?

La mente de la peli naranja hizo eco en el recuerdo de hace unos días en los que se enfocó en el beso que le dio su mejor amiga.

La cara de la chica peli naranja se tornó roja al recordar eso y de repente, supo porque Hanayo estaba igual de callada.

\- ¿P-Por qué me recuerdas eso-nya?

\- Tu pediste que te dijera.

\- P-Pero…

\- Rin-chan – Hanayo hizo a un lado su plato – creo que ya hemos alargado esto, quiero que me digas ahora mismo que sientes por mí.

\- ¿Qué siento por ti?

\- Sí, es hora de que dejemos las cosas en claro, estoy harta de que nos evitemos y creo que ahora debemos dejar las cosas claras.

\- Kayo-chin – el ver fijamente el rostro de la castaña, Rin supo que estaba determinada a llegar a la verdad – es algo que no puedo responder…

\- Me gustas Rin-chan.

\- … - aunque Rin ya estaba empezando a sentir cosas sentimentales por Hanayo, llegó un momento en el que su cerebro hizo corto circuito. Las dos neuronas que estaban activas en ese momento se electrocutaron entre sí y llegó a la sola conclusión de lo que dijo su mejor amiga - ¿q-que has dicho-nya?

\- Lo que escuchaste, no me importa si no me aceptas o no te atraigo de esa manera, darte ese beso fue la única forma de hacerte ver mis sentimientos Rin-chan, aunque no los comprendieras. Por eso quiero decirte lo que siento, así que, dime de una vez Rin-chan, ¿te gusto de forma romántica o no?

\- P-Pues… - antes de que la peli naranja contestara, el teléfono de ambas sonó y eso interrumpió el momento.

Al momento de levantarlo…

\- ¿De Umi-chan? – cuando Hanayo leyó el mensaje, su cara conoció el horror total y Rin al leerlo, también sucumbió ante eso - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Honoka-chan – los ojos de la peli naranja se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡vamos al hospital!

\- ¡Sí!

Ambas chicas olvidaron la plática y solo se fueron al hospital a ver a su amiga peli jengibre.

**.**

Nozomi se hallaba saliendo de un puesto de árcade junto a su amiga Kurashiki la cual le había defendido de Eli la cual había agarrado una actitud fría y manipuladora, la cual hizo que la peli negra se enojara y evitara que se la llevara con ella.

No era por ser posesiva ni nada, pero la peli negra quería mucho a Nozomi y no quería que alguien tan fría como Eli estuviera a su lado para hacerle daño.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kurashiki-chan? – preguntó la peli morada.

\- No es nada, solo que pensaba en tu amiga, Ayase-Senpai.

\- Bueno, es algo raro en ella – Nozomi solo miró al cielo – Elicchi debe estar molesta por no haberle dicho que saldría.

\- No creo que debas darle cuentas a Ayase-Senpai – la chica miró fijamente a su Senpai – eres libre de salir con quien quieras, es más, no creo que ella deba enojarse por salir con alguien más que no sea ella, no es tu novia para decirte eso y tampoco es tu dueña ni nada.

\- Bueno, tienes toda la razón – la peli morada sonrió – aunque siempre ha sido algo posesiva, igual la quiero.

\- Pareces algo masoquista ¿no?

\- Sí, puede ser que sea como ella – Nozomi río un poco – pero igual quiero a Elicchi con mi corazón, ahora solo quiero seguir con mi vida ya que ahora he notado que no siente nada por mí.

\- Tojou-san, Ayase-Senpai es una tonta por no fijarte en alguien tan bella y justa como tú.

\- Gracias por los halagos, aunque cuando menos acordemos, tal vez me consigo una pareja.

En eso, sonó el teléfono de la peli morada y cuando miró.

\- ¿Un mensaje?

\- Sí, es de Umi-chan – Nozomi leyó el mensaje y sus pupilas se dilataron.

\- ¿Qué pasó Tojou-san?

\- Lo siento Kurashiki-chan, tengo que irme.

Antes de que la peli negra dijera algo, Nozomi salió volando a algún lugar, dejándola con la duda.

En el camino, la peli morada tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

\- Contesta por favor Elicchi.

**.**

Kotori caminaba por las calles de Akihabara luego de cerrar el café maid.

Ella iba pensativa luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre Honoka y las demás, realmente tenía mucho en que pensar luego de todo esto.

Honoka siempre fue una gran amiga para ella, su primera amiga desde que tiene memoria, aunque finalmente fue Umi la que se llevó su corazón.

Umi llegaba a ser seria, aunque el detalle lindo e ingenuo de la peli azul hacían que se enamorara más de ella. Aunque todo fue oscuridad cuando se dio cuenta cuando empezaron a evitarla.

Honoka y Umi comenzaban a salir más a citas sin ella, siempre salían las tres y ahora que solo las dos salieran, era algo que a Kotori le daba una extraña sensación de apartamiento.

Realmente necesitaba disculparse con Honoka, había sido muy mala con ella cuando ella y Umi solo querían salir adelante.

\- ¿Realmente fui una egoísta? – se dijo para sí misma la peli gris cuando sintió como su celular sonaba - ¿Quién será?

Cuando revisó el mensaje, sintió que la respiración se le iba y que el corazón se le detuvo por un momento.

\- ¿H-Honoka-chan? – las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Kotori quien no dudó y se fue directo al hospital a ver a su amiga peli jengibre.

**.**

Nico seguía por la calle a Nishimura y Maki las cuales habían salido del café maid y luego de que se separaron con Honoka, ambas se dirigían a la casa de la peli roja ya que era algo tarde y los padres de Maki se preocuparían por ella.

\- ¿En serio era necesario que me acompañarás? Te puedes tardar en llegar a tu casa.

\- No importa Nishikino-san, sabes que mis padres no están en desacuerdo de que ambas convivamos más.

\- Bueno, es cierto, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- N-No importa, solo lleguemos más rápido que ya comenzará los Teletu…

\- ¿Teletu?

\- L-Los teletu… - Maki sabía que no debía hablar ya que se estaría delatando, más cuando se dio cuenta de que el programa que miraba, era más para un público infantil – l-los teleburros, g-gente que se equivoca en televisión.

\- Nunca había escuchado ese programa.

\- B-Bueno… es nuevo y es muy bueno.

\- Lo iré a ver a mi casa cuando vuelva.

\- ¡Eso es inventado! – gritó Nico detrás de ellas, pero antes de esconderse, fue descubierta.

\- ¿Nico-chan? – Maki miró a la peli negra la cual estaba muerta de los nervios por haber sido descubierta.

\- H-Hola Maki-chan, Nishimura-san, buenas noches.

\- B-Buenas noches Yazawa-Senpai.

\- ¿Qué haces Nico-chan?

\- Verás Maki-chan… iba a mi casa, sí, a mi casa.

\- Pero si tu casa queda para allá – Maki señaló para el otro lado de la calle – y para acá, queda mi casa.

\- B-Bueno, solo quiero tomar un atajo.

\- Pero no hay atajos en mi calle, solo esa es la salida hacia tu casa.

\- ¡Bien, quería ir por aquí!

\- ¿Por qué?

\- P-Pues… - Nico no hallaba motivos o alguna excusa para discutirle a Maki, más con Nishimura en el sitio era como que algo incómodo discutir con la peli roja.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de ambas musas y al ver el mensaje de Umi, ambas leyeron el mensaje proveniente de la arquera.

\- ¿Qué dice? – dijo la peli rosa curiosa.

\- … - ambas no contestaron ya que estaban idas, más cuando las lágrimas de la peli roja comenzaron a caer de sus ojos morados y Nico miró eso.

\- Vámonos Maki-chan, debemos ir a verla.

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Qué pasó Nishikino-san?

\- Lo siento Nishimura-san, pero tenemos que irnos, si ves a mis padres, diles que no llegaré temprano, que una amiga está en el hospital.

\- B-Bien.

**.**

La líder de A-RISE, Tsubasa Kira, estaba bañándose en su casa luego de haber llegado del café maid al que fue cuando vio a Honoka entrar.

Luego de las palabras de la peli jengibre, la chica no pudo contener el llanto y cuando llegó a su casa, entró al baño y descargó su tristeza ahí.

Pasó un rato y la chica se calmó y solo decidió relajarse un poco mientras sentía la cálida agua de la regadera caerle en el cuerpo.

Tsubasa pensaba en las palabras de Honoka. La chica de ojos azules estaba determinada a hacer que todas sus amigas fueran felices poniendo por encima la felicidad de todas en vez de la suya.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso Honoka-san? – Tsubasa detuvo el agua y mientras seguía desnuda en la tina, pensó en todo el tiempo que ha convivido con la chica de cabello jengibre. Realmente Honoka era una chica muy diferente, es más, creía que ella siempre tenía ese algo que te hacia quererla – Honoka-san, realmente eres muy diferente. Creo que he sido una tonta al ocultar mis sentimientos, pero esta vez no huiré, si quieres ser feliz, yo haré que seas feliz a mi lado. Te amo Honoka-san, a partir de mañana, seré alguien totalmente diferente.

La castaña salió de la regadera y solo notó en sus notificaciones en el celular que tenía un mensaje.

\- ¿Un mensaje? A lo mejor Erena volvió a meterse en una página Hentai en vez de meterse a Wikipedia.

Grande fuer su sorpresa al leer el contenido del mensaje, tanto que el celular se le cayó y casi se apaga de la caída.

Sin más, la Idol salió volando de su casa, que era un apartamento de lujo en la ciudad, pero poco le importó eso ya que perdió el uso del tiempo.

Tsubasa corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban, cabe decir que sus entrenamientos como Idol le ayudaban a mejorar su resistencia y, además, le daban más velocidad.

Aunque había algunos fans que vieron a Tsubasa, esta no les puso atención ya que solo quería llegar rápido al hospital.

Al llegar…

La chica llegó sin aliento y con una fatiga extrema ya que tuvo correr mucho.

Vio la sala de espera y solo miró a las demás musas en el lugar, incluso Erena y Anju estaban ahí.

Umi estaba siendo consolada por Kotori y Eli las cuales trataban de hacer que la peli azul no llorara más.

Maki recostada en el pecho de Nico mientras lloraba en silencio. Nozomi a un lado junto con Hanayo y Rin y las dos chicas de A-RISE juntas.

\- ¿C-Como está Honoka-san? – preguntó la castaña.

\- No lo sé – respondió Umi – c-cuando llegué… la encontré así tirada y con las pastillas alrededor…

\- ¿Pastillas?

\- S-Sí… ella estaba tirada en el suelo y… - Umi no pudo más y solo abrazó con fuerza a Kotori mientras lloraba y la peli gris soltó en llanto también.

\- Honoka-san – Tsubasa estaba ida ante esto, pero las lágrimas no le salían, no entendía por qué.

En ese momento, los padres de la chica salieron.

\- ¿Cómo está Honoka-san? – Tsubasa fue la primera en preguntar.

\- Se encuentra bien, ya despertó.

\- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

\- Pueden pasar, solo tengan… - no le hicieron caso al doctor y pasaron de un solo.

Las 9 musas y las 3 chicas de A-RISE entraron a la habitación en la que estaba Honoka y solo miraron como estaba la peli jengibre con Yukiho ayudándole.

\- ¡Chicas!

\- ¡Honoka / -chan! – las musas fueron donde la chica y la abrazaron con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión?

\- ¿Decisión? Chicas, lo que pasó fue que…

\- ¡No vuelvas a ser algo estúpido Honoka! – reclamó Umi llorando - ¡no sabes cuánto lloré por esa estúpida decisión tuya!

\- P-Pero Umi-chan…

\- ¡Honoka-chan, lo lamento! – dijo Kotori - ¡lamento habernos peleado! ¡Tenías razón junto con Umi-chan! ¡Soy una estúpida egoísta!

\- Kotori-chan, no llores, solo que…

\- ¡No te mueras Honoka-chan! – Hanayo decía esto llorando junto con Rin.

\- ¡No nos dejes-nya! ¡Nya!

\- P-Pero chicas, yo…

\- ¡Honoka, espero que te recuperes pronto! – Eli era fuerte, pero en ese momento se hallaba sumamente deprimida por esta noticia - ¡recupérate pronto por favor!

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así Honoka-chan! – Nozomi fue la siguiente - ¡los dioses no pueden permitir algo así!

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esa! – Nico reclamó con los ojos llorosos - ¡¿Qué haremos sin nuestra líder?!

\- Es cierto, no haríamos nada sin ti – dijo la peli roja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué haces esas cosas Honoka?!

\- P-Pero chicas, les quiero decir que…

\- ¡Honoka-san, no hagas eso de nuevo! – ahora fue Anju - ¡no te nos mueras de esa manera!

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor! – Erena fue la siguiente - ¡será la muerte más estúpida para una Idol!

\- Honoka-san – Tsubasa fue la última – lamento ser la culpable de todo esto. Yo soy la causante de que tomaras esta estúpida decisión… ¡Yo soy la culpable!

\- Tsubasa-chan – Anju notó como su amiga castaña comenzó a derramar varias lágrimas.

\- ¡Lo lamento tanto, espero que puedas perdonarme! ¡Quiero ser parte de tu vida ahora! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz y que no vuelvas a pasar malos momentos por mi culpa!

Honoka estaba asombrada por la forma de hablar de la castaña, más ya que nunca creyó escuchar esas palabras de ella.

Sin más, todas se unieron en un abrazo grupal, olvidando por un momento las disputas y mal entendidos que estaban viviendo, solo importaba que Honoka estuviera bien.

Unos minutos después, tuvieron que abandonar la habitación por órdenes del doctor, aunque esta vez se prometieron venir a verla durante los días que estuviera interna.

En esos momentos, solo quedaron a solas con Yukiho.

\- ¿Qué se les metió a tus amigas? – preguntó la menor.

\- Es lo que quiero saber, solo estoy aquí por un golpe en la cabeza – Honoka tenía un vendaje en la cabeza.

\- A propósito, ¿Cómo fue que te diste en sí el golpe? Es más, pensé que te habías tomado todas las pastillas de dolor de cabeza.

\- No haría algo tan estúpido… lo que pasó fue que…

_._

_Flashback (Punto de Vista de Honoka)_

_._

_Estaba subiendo a mi cuarto, iba con un dolor de cabeza que me estaba matando luego de la salida que tuve con Maki-chan y Nishimura-san._

_Subí a mi habitación y me encontré con Yukiho que estaba mensajeando con alguien, es más, luego de eso creo que conectó los audífonos._

_Cuando entré, noté como había un pequeño desorden en mi cuarto, mis mangas estaban regados en el piso._

_\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – me pregunté ya que no entendía – no me digan que el gato de doña Lucha se volvió a meter a mi cuarto._

_Intenté hacer memoria, pero la cabeza me dolía y cuando intenté tomar el frasco de las pastillas, me resbalé con uno de los mangas que había en el piso._

_Intenté agarrarme de algo, pero solo alcancé el frasco de pastillas que lastimosamente cayó al piso y este se abrió, al mismo tiempo caía yo al suelo dándome con fuerza en la cabeza y casi caí inconsciente._

_\- ¿Q-Quien volteó mis mangas? – cuando me quise levantar, varios mangas me cayeron en la cabeza dejándome muy herida._

_Finalmente, sentí como el nuevo volumen de Dragon Ball Super me caía en la cabeza y de ahí… solo recuerdo unos pasos llegando a mi habitación gritándome._

_¡¿Por qué Gokú?! ¡¿Por qué de todos fuiste tú?!_

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

Yukiho solo sonrió ante eso y evitó una risa de nervios.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- De nada, saldré por un momento ¿sí?

\- Pero… - sin más, Honoka notó como su hermana menor se iba del cuarto dejándola con la incógnita en el aire.

Afuera del cuarto…

\- Qué bueno que todo salió bien, al menos espero que no se enteren que yo fui la que le desordenó los mangas, es que nunca los ordena en el orden que es.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Solo lloré con dos cosas… el final de Dragon Ball GT y el final de la School Idol Movie.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Sin bullying no hay amistad, al menos así decimos por aquí. Hanayo la tiene algo fácil, aunque Kotori y Umi están mejor posicionadas ya que las dos saben de los sentimientos de la otra. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark Harasho. **__Rin realmente es inocente, como dices, solo necesita de un empujón para por fin decidirse. Puedes hacer las dos cosas, aunque creo que es más de reír ya que eso si es mala suerte para la pobre Honoka. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Bueno amiga, tu hipótesis resultó ser correcta. Honoka se tropezó, se dio en la madre y terminó así XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Jaja, pues no ibas tan lejos con tus suposiciones y lo peor, es que las demás dándoles palabras de aliento porque pensaron que era una suicida XD. Sí, las cosas se calmarán por el momento. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tenías toda la razón, Honoka puede ser estúpida, tonta, tarada, burra, idiota, analfaburra, bestia, glotona, muy sexy, excitable, alguien que te saca de quicio y que supera los límites de la estupidez, pero nunca haría una tontería así. Y lo peor, su hermana tuvo la culpa XD. Tsubasa vio la oportunidad y la usó. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasó 1 semana desde que Honoka tuvo ese "aparatoso" accidente, más cuando salió del hospital fue recibida por muchas de sus amigas las cuales la abrazaban y le decían que estaría bien, tal parece que el rumor del supuesto acto de suicidio se hizo viral.

En Homura…

\- ¡¿Por qué todos piensas que soy una suicida?! – dijo algo hartada la peli jengibre.

\- Ya te lo dije mil veces hermana, la forma en la que te encontró Umi-san, parece que era una especie de suicidio.

\- Pero solo me golpeé la cabeza, eso no es un suicidio.

\- Bueno, creo que esto pasará con el pasar del tiempo.

\- La próxima vez que alguien me diga que estuve a punto de suicidarme…

\- _Hoy… hablaremos de lo que algunos jóvenes están llegando a provocar por el sufrimiento de algún amor olvidado o situación familiar prohibida… estamos hablando del suicidio – _era la radio dando un programa.

Honoka tenía un tic nervioso y solo lanzó la radio por la ventana que fue a dar con un vendedor de verduras.

\- ¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi ojo!

\- ¿Eso era necesario hermana?

\- Dije que no quería escuchar nada sobre el asunto.

**.**

En la tarde…

Las musas junto con A-RISE se reunieron en el café donde trabajaba Kotori y estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido hace unos días.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor entonces Honoka-chan? – preguntó Rin.

\- S-Sí, ya estoy mejor.

\- Honoka-chan, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, nos preocupaste.

\- G-Gracias Hanayo-chan – decía con un pequeño tic en el ojo, tal parece que todas seguían con el tema de que la peli jengibre quería suicidarse.

\- Bueno, el tema del que estamos reunidos hoy aquí, es que necesitamos volver a mejorar la unión de los dos grupos – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué recomiendas Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó Anju.

\- Bueno, la única forma que conozco para que un grupo de 12 chicas se vuelvan unidas como antes, es un encuentro deportivo.

\- ¿Encuentro deportivo?

\- Sí – la castaña tomó un papel que tenía en la mesa – tengo un plan para reunir la confianza perdida entre los miembros.

\- Pero un encuentro deportivo, es como que algo muy difícil ¿no? – preguntó Nozomi.

\- Claro que no, recuerden que la confianza en grupo es vital para que se triunfe.

\- Bueno, en parte tienes razón Kira-san, pero… - Umi no estaba segura de eso.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, un juego sería divertido – dijo Honoka.

\- Umi-chan – la peli gris miró a su amiga peli azul con los típicos ojos de perrito regañado, cosa que la chica no podía evitar sonrojarse ya que esa mirada de Kotori era realmente encantadora.

\- N-Ni caeré con eso.

\- Bueno, chicas, ¿Qué me dicen?

Las demás musas se miraron entre sí y luego de debatirlo un poco.

\- ¿Qué dicen?

\- Lo haremos – dijo Honoka a lo que Umi no estaba muy de acuerdo.

\- P-Pero es que un encuentro deportivo es algo arriesgado, ¿qué tal si nos lesionamos? ¿Qué tal si terminamos peor?

\- Umi-chan – Kotori se tomó la camiseta y con voz dulce solo exclamó - ¡Onegai!

El eco de la voz de Kotori se hizo presente solo en la cabeza de Umi.

\- ¿Por qué Kotori? – dijo la chica ya rendida – bien, vamos a hacer esto.

\- ¡Bien! – las demás celebraron mientras Umi solo estaba recostada en su lugar algo sonrojada.

_Qué bueno que traigo falda… creo que necesitaré cambiar mi ropa interior. Esa sonrisa de Kotori… hizo que me mojara._

**.**

Fin de semana…

Las musas y las de A-RISE iban en un bus propiedad de UTX hacia una pequeña cancha en las afueras de la ciudad en la que jugarían un encuentro deportivo.

\- ¿Y con quien jugaremos? – preguntó Eli.

\- Jugaremos contra unas chicas que poseen un equipo deportivo el cual nos enfrentaremos.

\- Bueno, no quiero ser aguafiestas ni nada, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sonoda-san?

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos en este encuentro deportivo?

\- Sencillo, competiremos en un encuentro en el que podemos desarrollar todos nuestros músculos y desarrollaremos nuestra cercanía como grupos Idols que somos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ya lo verán.

\- ¿Qué tipo de deporte practicaremos?

\- ¿Atletismo? – opinó Rin.

\- ¿Ballet? – ahora fue Eli.

\- ¿Canto? – ahora fue Nico.

\- ¿Duelos en la cama? – preguntó Nozomi que fue observada por las demás - ¿Qué? Es un buen deporte.

\- Nozomi, honestamente eres una pervertida – dijo Maki.

\- Bueno, lastimosamente no es ninguno de esos deportes – dijo Tsubasa – lo que jugaremos será…

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡¿Futbol?! – dijeron todas las demás mirando a la líder de A-RISE.

\- Sí, creo que un poco de aire fresco nos ayudaría a dejar un lado el estrés del Love Live y de las situaciones que hemos pasado últimamente, más por el accidente de Honoka.

\- G-Gracias por preocuparte Tsubasa-san – dijo la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Y contra quien jugaremos?

\- Bueno – la castaña señaló a unas jugadoras que ya estaban en el campo – soy de la Preparatoria Hasai y aceptaron tener un juego con nosotras.

\- P-Pero no sabemos jugar futbol…

\- Yo sí-nya.

\- Bueno, Hoshizora-san será la capitana del grupo.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar!

**.**

Las de la Preparatoria rival ya estaban con listas para el juego, mientras que las Idols ya lo estaban también. Aunque eran 12 Idols, solo se permite un equipo de 12, así que alguien debía quedarse en la banca.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo jugar?

\- Bueno Maki-chan, eres la que sabe de cuidados y de primeros auxilios, así que serás la enfermera del equipo.

\- ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Además, eres mala en deportes tomate – dijo Nico.

\- ¡N-Nico-chan, no soy mala en deportes! ¡Y no me llames tomate!

\- Dejemos las peleas maritales para el rato, lo importante es que debemos ganar este juego – dijo Tsubasa sonrojando a las dos Tsunderes del grupo.

\- Aquí vamos – las 11 jugadoras se reunieron en el centro y solo pusieron sus manos en el centro - ¡¿a quién derrotaremos?!

\- ¡Al rival! – respondieron las demás.

\- ¡¿A quién aplastaremos?!

\- ¡Al rival!

\- ¡¿A quién le haremos el amor?!

\- ¡Al rival! – Honoka fue la única que respondió haciendo sonrojarla - ¡e-esperen, no es lo que quise decir!

\- Que golosa nos saliste Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi riendo como las demás.

\- ¡No es así!

\- Bueno, déjenla en paz que si no se va a suicidar – molestó Erena.

\- ¡Erena-san!

\- ¡Vamos a jugar!

**.**

Inició el primer tiempo y las Idols comenzaron jugando bien, aunque Rin era la que más sobresalía por su actitud atlética y también Erena era muy buena.

Las rivales, la Preparatoria Hasai, tenían un buen nivel de deportividad, ya que eran un equipo de futbol hecho y derecho, jugaban frente a unas Idols, las cuales tenían condición atlética, pero no eran como ellas.

En estos momentos la llevaba Rin, la cual era marcada por 4 jugadoras del equipo rival.

\- ¿Qué hago-nya?

\- ¡Rin-chan! – gritó Hanayo.

\- ¡Kayo-chin, tuya! – la peli naranja le pasó el balón a la de cabello rubio oscuro la cual no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

\- ¡Hanayo-chan! – Honoka estaba detrás de la chica la cual solo recibió pase de la de primer año.

\- ¡Corre Honoka-san! – dijo Tsubasa.

La peli jengibre solo corrió mientras trataba de evadir a las rivales. Honoka había llegado casi al final de la cancha y miraba que se le acababa el terreno.

Finalmente, miró a alguien que estaba sin marca.

\- ¡Umi-chan! – gritó mientras le enviaba la pelota a la peli azul la cual no supo que hacer.

\- Ahí viene el balón… ¿Qué hago?

\- ¡Cabecéala Umi-chan! – gritó Kotori desde un lado de la cancha.

\- ¿Cabecearla? – Umi intentó hacer algo como dijo la peli gris, pero con tal "mala suerte" que la pelota le dio en la cara, pero el efecto que le dio hizo que fuera imposible para la portera rival atraparla y esta se introdujo en el fondo de la red.

El árbitro sonó su silbato mientras indicaba el gol.

\- ¡Qué gran gol Umi-chan! – dijo Kotori acercándose a la peli azul abrazándola mientras Umi se sonrojaba.

\- M-Me duele un poco la cara.

\- ¡Que grande eres Umi-chan! – celebró Honoka – imaginar que meterías los goles de esa magnitud.

\- Me duele la cara.

\- ¡Eso es Umi-chan! – celebró Nozomi – lo que no tienes de pecho lo tienes de grandeza en el futbol.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli azul se miró el pecho y luego lo comparó con el de Kotori, Honoka y el de la propia Nozomi - ¡N-No me mires los pechos!

Luego de eso, volvieron al campo de juego en el cual se desarrolló un buen juego en el primer tiempo.

Aunque para el minuto 40…

Una de las jugadoras de Hasai logró esquivar la defensa de las Idols y evadió a las más hábiles como Erena y Rin, las cuales notaron que esa chica debía ser su as.

\- ¡Defiendan! – dijo Eli la cual era la portera.

La de Hasai llegó al sitio en el que fue rodeada por Nozomi y Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? Estás rodeada.

\- No lo creo – la chica de Hasai mandó la pelota hacia atrás en el que estaba una compañera de equipo y esta la mandó hacia el área pequeña en el que estaba una chica del equipo.

\- ¡Cabecéala lejos del área Nicocchi! – gritó Nozomi a la peli negra que estaba como defensora.

\- La gran Nico Nico Nii no será vencida por una pelota mal mandada – Nico se miraba algo arrogante y más cuando saltó para cabecear la pelota.

El esférico le fue a dar justo en el rostro, pero el efecto que dijo que le daría, le salió, al contrario. La pelota, en vez de salir del área, fue hacia atrás y esto agarró desprevenida a Eli la cual no pudo hacer mucho ya que la pelota terminó ingresando al interior de la portería marcando el gol del empate para Hasai.

Maki llegó al campo con un botiquín de emergencia para atender a la peli negra la cual estaba tendida en el campo de futbol.

\- ¡Nico-chan! ¿Estás bien? – la peli roja se acercó a la más baja del grupo la cual estaba con espirales en los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo está Nico-chan? – preguntó Honoka llegando.

\- Voy a ver – la chica de cabello rojo pasó una linterna por los ojos de la peli negra la cual no reaccionaba.

\- Ya sé cómo reaccionará – Nozomi llegó y se puso al oído de la chica - ¡Nicocchi, quemé tus posters de Idols!

En eso, la peli negra se levantó, pero algo atontada.

\- ¿Estás bien Nico-chan?

\- Doctor, ¿Cómo salí de la operación? – decía la oji carmín algo confundida.

\- Ni soy doctor ni vas saliendo, vas entrando y soy San Pedro – dijo Nozomi haciendo reír a más de alguna.

\- Nico-chan, ¿Qué día es hoy? – dijo Maki.

\- Hoy es 47 de julio.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 1912.

\- ¿Prefieres chorizo o mortadela? – esta vez fue Nozomi.

\- Batido de fresa.

\- Sí, está bien – finalizó la peli morada para que todas volvieran al juego.

Finalizó el primer tiempo.

\- ¡Bien! Vamos empate y necesitamos mejorar – dijo Tsubasa haciéndola de capitana – por eso, haré cambios en la alineación en la cual cambiaré de posición a dos jugadoras.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- Pues… - la castaña le echó una mirada rápida a Eli y Nico las cuales parpadearon confundidas.

**.**

Inició el segundo tiempo y las cosas se ponían fuertes ya que las musas junto con A-RISE buscaban ganar el juego, mientras que Maki seguía en la banca haciéndola de enfermera del equipo.

En cuanto a Eli y Nico…

\- ¿Por qué soy la portera? – dijo la peli negra mientras tenía los guantes de portero.

\- Nico, a mí me pusieron de defensora.

\- ¡Pero puedes salir a anotar goles!

\- ¡Aguas que haya van las rivales!

Las delanteras de Hasai llegaron al área de la portería y trataron de evadir a Eli, pero no pudieron, al parecer la experiencia de Eli en ballet la hacía flexible a que la trataran de evadir.

No pudieron pasar por la rubia, la cual portó con orgullo el emblema de Otonokizaka en su pecho.

Las Idols no pudieron anotar nada ni tampoco sus rivales.

\- ¿Qué haremos? El juego terminó en empate.

\- Ni modo, creo que debemos ir a lo que yo llamo…

\- ¿A lo que tu llamas? – todo el mundo miró a Tsubasa la cual solo tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Tanda de penales!

Las chicas quedaron confundidas ya que no sabían de que hablaba la castaña, pero luego se dieron cuenta de que.

La portera de Hasai y Nico, que era el guardameta de las Idols, serían las encargadas de atajar las pelotas que les mandaran las rivales.

Primero iba Otonokizaka a patear.

\- ¿Quién va primero? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- … - ninguna se animaba a hacer el tiro de apertura.

\- Si nadie va, entonces yo escogeré la penalera.

\- ¿A quién escogerás?

\- ¡Sonoda-san, tú vas primero!

\- ¡¿Yo?! – dijo la peli azul sorprendida.

\- Sí – Tsubasa se le acercó al oído - ¿a poco no quieres dedicárselo a Minami-san?

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Umi se tornó roja - ¡¿Q-Que cosas dices?!

\- ¡Deja tus indecencias para después y patea esa pelota!

La chica llegó al área de ejecución.

\- ¿Cómo demonios terminé así? – Umi miró al frente a la portera de Hasai para luego mirar hacia sus amigas y notó a Kotori la cual la apoyaba con mucho esmero - ¡Bien! Anotaré.

La peli azul le pegó con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras detrás de ella aparecía la imagen del océano mismo.

La pelota fue con tanta potencia que ingresó.

\- ¡Gol! – dijeron las chicas celebrando.

\- ¡Gran gol Umi-chan! – dijo Kotori abrazando a la arquera la cual solo se sonrojó ante esto.

\- Bien, Yazawa-san, tú sigues defendiendo.

Nico llegó a la portería a tratar de defenderla de las delanteras de Hasai.

\- ¡No pasará esa pelota!

La delantera disparó fuerte la pelota, cosa que hizo que Nico se pusiera viva, pero cuando menos acordó, el esférico le dio en la cara y se introdujo en la portería.

\- ¿No la pudo atajar?

\- Nicocchi es mala en deportes – dijo Nozomi.

\- Bueno, al menos vamos empate, así que, Ayase-san, tu sigues.

\- B-Bien.

La rusa llegó al área de penal y miró fijamente a la arquera de Hasai.

La de cabello rubio sabía que estaba metida mucho de lleno en el juego, incluso escuchó la voz de Nozomi apoyándola con fuerza.

\- ¿A poco esto es el sentimiento que siento por Nozomi? – la rubia dijo esto en voz baja mientras sonreía – ese gol te lo dedico a ti.

Eli le dio con ganas y la pelota ingresó a la portería.

\- ¡Gol! – celebraron las Idols.

\- ¡Increíble Eli-chan! – celebró Honoka.

\- Elicchi, que gran gol – Nozomi llegó con su mejor amiga y la abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo el lindo acto.

\- ¡Nico-chan, tapa la pelota!

Ahora el turno de Nico la cual tenía una pequeña marca de la frente producto del golpe que había sufrido.

La próxima delantera de Hasai llegó al área de lanzamiento y miró fijamente a la peli negra.

_Esta chica no logrará anotarme ningún gol. ¡No lo permitiré!_

La chica disparó con fuerza la pelota y esta se fue para la izquierda, cosa que Nico logró adivinar, pero con tan mala suerte que la pelota fue a dar en su cara de nuevo y esta terminó ingresando.

\- ¡Gol de Hasai! - dijeron las rivales muy felices.

\- ¿Es en serio Nico-chan? – reclamó Maki.

\- ¡Nico-chan, esa pelota era fácil!

La chica quedó algo aturdida por el golpe, es más, fue sacada por Rin y Nozomi del área.

\- ¿Quién es la próxima en patear? – preguntó Erena.

\- Buena pregunta mi querida amiga, pues fíjate que vas tú.

\- Bueno, la que sigue tiene que alistarse y… ¡¿Yo?!

\- Sí, patea esa pelota.

Con algo de inseguridad, la peli morada de A-RISE fue al área de lanzamiento en el que debía meter el gol que les diera ventaja.

Anju apoyó con bastante entusiasmo a su amiga peli morada, la cual notó que las palabras de aliento que le daba la castaña la hacían más fuerte.

\- ¿Fui una tonta al no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos? – dijo en voz baja Erena – haré lo que sea para estar contigo, Anju.

Sin más, la chica pateó la pelota con fuerza y esta ingresó en el ángulo.

\- ¡Gol! – celebraron las chicas en especial Anju la cual se miró emocionada.

\- Gran gol Erena – dijo Tsubasa.

\- Gracias, más por el apoyo.

Turno para Hasai y Nico fue llevada por las mismas Nozomi y Rin a la portería, la cual seguía algo aturdida por los dos golpes dados por las delanteras.

\- ¡Ponte pilas Nico-chan! – gritó Rin.

\- ¡Ataja la pelota y dedícasela a alguien! – Nozomi lo dijo por Maki, la cual se sonrojó ya que entendía a lo que se refería la peli morada.

\- ¡Nozomi!

La delantera de Hasai disparó la pelota y con tan mala suerte para la peli negra que la pelota pegó en el travesaño de arriba, golpeó su cara de nuevo e ingresó el esférico.

\- ¡Gol de Hasai!

\- ¡Nico-chan, anímate! – le gritaron algunas.

Mientras sacaban a Nico del área, la que seguía sería sorpresa.

\- Hoshizora-san, tu pateas.

\- ¡Voy-nya! – la peli naranja fue alegre de la vida al área de penales.

\- ¿Estará bien Hoshizora-san? – preguntó Erena.

\- Sí, Rin-chan siempre fue muy atlética, fue buena en futbol y atletismo.

\- Tenemos el gol marcado.

La neko girl llegó al lugar y al ver la pelota, solo pensó en relajarse.

Miró de reojo a su equipo, en especial a su mejor amiga Hanayo, la cual desde hace unos días que por fin le había aclarado sus sentimientos, debía hacer algo para compensarlo.

\- Te lo dedico Kayo-chin – dijo en voz baja para luego patear la pelota - ¡Tiro del Tigre!

La pelota fue a dar a la portería con fuerza, tanto que la portera rival no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- ¡Golazo! – dijeron las demás.

\- ¡Esa es mi Rin-chan! – dijo Nozomi celebrando – que fuerza en las piernas.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Kayo-chin?

\- Estuvo genial Rin-chan, buen gol – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa tímida que sonrojó el rostro de la peli naranja.

\- G-Gracias Kayo-chin.

Unos minutos después, Nozomi y Rin llevaban a una muy aturdida Nico la cual no identificaba ni quien tenía delante.

\- ¡Tráeme la silla Rin-chan!

\- ¡Aquí está! – la peli naranja trajo una silla en la cual sentaron a Nico la cual solo veía estrellas.

La próxima penalera de Hasai llegó y solo le salió una gota de sudor al ver el estado lamentable de la portera Idol, pero, aun así, un juego era un juego.

La chica disparó, pero la pelota fue a dar nuevamente en el rostro de Nico la cual cayó hacia atrás y el balón ingresó nuevamente en la portería.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?

\- Ni modo, creo que este juego ya lo perdimos.

\- Nos queda el último penal, si seguimos así, iremos a muerte súbita.

\- ¿Quién pateará Tsubasa-san? – preguntó la líder de las musas.

\- Iré yo esta vez.

\- ¡¿Tu?!

\- Sí, deséenme suerte.

La líder de A-RISE llegó al área chica y miró fijamente a la portera rival.

\- ¿A quién le dedicaré este gol? Sencillo, Honoka-san, aunque no me escuches, quiero dedicarte este gol por todo este tiempo que he sido ciega y que tal vez por mi culpa hayas intentado suicidarte, te dedico este gol – todo esto lo dijo en voz baja.

Sin más, con la fuerza con la que tendría la líder de un grupo Idol reconocido, la pelota ingresó en la portería dejando sin nada que hacer a la portera de Hasai.

\- ¡Golazo Tsubasa-chan! – dijo Erena, más cuando la castaña de ojos verdes hizo el dab en plena cancha.

\- Estuvo genial Tsubasa-san – dijo Honoka celebrando.

\- Gracias Honoka-san.

Finalmente, el último penal para Hasai y esta vez, Nico no fue llevada por Nozomi y Rin, esta vez fue por cuenta propia, tambaleando, pero llegó al área.

La delantera se miraba indomable, pero Nico la tenía dificil.

\- ¡Tapa esta pelota y te doy de regalo a Maki-chan! – gritó Nozomi sonrojando mucho a la peli roja.

\- ¡Cállate Nozomi!

\- ¡Tápala Nico-chan!

La delantera rival pateó la pelota con fuerza y esta iba directo al rostro de Nico, pero tapó su cara con sus manos, aunque para mala suerte que esta vez el esférico no fue a su cara.

Fue más abajo del abdomen, justo en el centro.

La pelota fue a dar a su entrepierna, pero, aunque el esférico iba con bastante fuerza, Nico logró ponerse dura y por primera vez, logró detener el balón antes de que ingresara.

\- ¡Penal errado! ¡La victoria es para el equipo visitante!

\- ¡Ganamos!

Las chicas celebraron entre ellas mientras que Maki fue directo hacia la peli negra la cual estaba tirada en el suelo sujetándose la parte afectada.

\- ¿Estás bien Nico-chan? – preguntó la peli roja.

\- M-Maki-chan – se escuchaba la voz entrecortada de la chica – me dieron en la que no tengo.

\- Descuida, yo te cuidaré por mientras.

Nico se sonrojó mientras miraba como la chica atendía sus heridas de la cara y demás.

\- Te dediqué esa atajada – dijo en voz baja la oji carmín.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- … Nada – la chica solo cerró los ojos.

Mientras las demás celebraban, unas chicas de Hasai llegaron donde estaba cierta peli jengibre.

\- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- ¿Eres Honoka Kousaka-san de μ's?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¡Se los dije! – dijo la que parecía ser la capitana – soy fan tuya y del grupo.

\- G-Gracias.

\- P-Por cierto – la chica sacó una pequeña pizarra –¿me darías tu autógrafo?

\- Sí – mientras la chica de ojos azules firmaba, le hicieron una pregunta muy amable y que Honoka no esperó escuchar.

\- Por cierto, Kousaka-san, ¿es cierto que intentaste suicidarte?

Un tic nervioso le dio en el ojo derecho a la chica, pero se controló para no hacer un relajo en pleno campo ni mucho menos frente a sus admiradoras.

De ahí, las cosas en el grupo se calmarían… por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta el capítulo de esta semana._

_Tal vez se pregunten, ¿Por qué subí un capítulo así?_

_Bueno, después de tanto drama y angustia que vivieron las chicas, merecían un descanso y espero que el capítulo les haiga sacado alguna risa. Ese era el objetivo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	24. Chapter 24

**Sería un reencuentro de amor inolvidable…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__El descanso se lo merecían ya después de mucho drama. La portera debía ser Nico porque dicen que chiquitos son peligrosos XD. Nico ganó el premio de Portera del Año definitivamente. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark Harasho. **__Los ojos de Kotori cuando hace su ¡Onegai! son irresistibles, incluso para alguien de fuerte carácter como Umi. Seamos sinceros, después de muchos riegues que hizo Nico, se merecía algo ¿no? ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Umi creo que solo piensa en cosas indecentes, por eso mira todo indecente, al menos eso creo XD. En el futbol, debes dedicar los goles a alguien y ellas lo aprovecharon. Jaja, Honoka será vetada de suicida por toda la vida. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Nico Yazawa quedó como la Mejor Portera del Juego por su tremendo paradón. Pobre Honoka, realmente necesita aprender a no intentar suicidarse, no hay que hacer eso ya que te puedes morir XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1 semana luego del juego contra la Preparatoria Hasai en el que las Idols lograron ganar con mucho éxito y pudieron traer a gloria a casa.

Aunque Honoka tuvo que calmarse durante todo el regreso a casa ya que se había hartado de que le dijeran que había intentado cometer suicidio. Aunque bueno, esa es otra historia.

Ahora que el Love Live estaba cerca, las chicas se preparaban de la mejor manera posible. A-RISE era el actual grupo campeón y aunque fueran muy amigas de las chicas de μ's, no se la dejarían fácil.

En estos momentos en la azotea…

\- ¡1 2 3 4! ¡5 6 7 8! – Eli manejaba la coreografía que las chicas estaban haciendo en estos momentos – bien, paremos.

Las chicas descansaron un poco mientras el día se acababa. Habían estado entrenando durante varios días para mejorar sus habilidades y ponerse a la altura de A-RISE.

Aunque el grupo se miraba fuerte, entre los miembros habían estado teniendo algunos problemas personales.

Hanayo y Rin estaban algo distanciadas la una de la otra, aunque Hanayo era la que está vez se distanciaba de la peli naranja, la cual estaba algo triste por eso, ya que recién se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

Kotori y Umi ya se habían empezado a juntar más, esta vez estaban hablando más y estaban planeando ya comenzar a salir juntas como pareja.

Realmente habían avanzado mucho. Aunque esto fue por petición de Honoka. La peli jengibre estaba calmada por lo acontecido, aunque siempre irritada de que le recordaran su "intento de suicidio", sabiendo que no fue así.

Eli y Nozomi estaban en un ambiente algo incómodo, más cuando pasó lo del otro día. La rubia estaba algo avergonzada por su actitud vivida cuando miró a la peli morada con su Kouhai peli negra.

Arisa tuvo que abrirle los ojos para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por la oji verde.

Aunque en el caso de la peli morada, esta no reaccionaba a algún movimiento de Eli ya que sentía que la rubia no tenía ningún interés en ella.

Aunque el caso más difícil de todos era el de Maki y Nico. Desde el momento en el que la peli negra se enteró que Maki se estaba viendo con la peli rosa para probar algo más, su mente buscó maneras de poder atraer de nuevo la atención de su Kouhai peli roja.

Maki había estado atenta por si Nico hacia algún movimiento, pero al no notar indicio de querer algo, simplemente estaba pensando en rendirse con Nico de una vez y enfocarse más en estar con Emi, después de todo había leído de personas que habían logrado salir adelante con otra persona, es más, decían algunos que estaban mejor.

En el caso de Honoka, había notado que, desde el incidente, Tsubasa había estado más cerca de ella, más de lo que imaginaría.

Aunque no era todo malo, ya que Tsubasa estaba demostrando que tal vez si tenía interés en ella, cosa que Honoka pensó que estaba perdida.

Incluso por el momento pensó que luego del intento de relación que tuvo con Umi, no tendría oportunidad de nuevo en el amor, ahora se miraba que Tsubasa estaba realmente interesada.

En estos momentos, las chicas terminaban su sesión de entrenamiento y solo guardaban sus cosas.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Honoka, Nozomi y Maki al mismo tiempo.

Las tres se alejaron de las demás para contestar.

En el caso de Honoka…

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Honoka-san, ¿Cómo estás?_

_\- _Tsubasa-san, hola.

\- _Honoka-san, te llamaba para ver si podíamos salir hoy, ya sabes, últimamente no hemos salido mucho y me gustaría que pudiéramos hacer algo hoy._

\- ¡Estoy libre! – dijo con emoción, aunque luego se calmó – d-digo, si estoy libre, no tengo planes hoy.

\- _Bien, ven a UTX antes de las 6._

\- Está bien – cuando colgó la llamada, la peli jengibre solo se alegró mucho ya que sentía que Tsubasa le estaba prestando atención – que bien, saldré en una cita con Tsubasa-san.

.

Mientras que con Nozomi…

\- ¿Diga?

\- _Tojou-san, soy yo, Reina._

_\- _Kurashiki-chan, ¿cómo estás?

\- _Bien, solo hablaba para ver si ibas a venir por lo de la comida que preparamos, el otro día me dijiste que querías probar los tacos con Carolina Reaper._

\- ¡¿Ya llegaron?!

\- _Sí, he reservado un platillo para ti._

_\- _Tan linda como siempre – dijo sonriendo – los espero con ganas.

_\- Bien, te espero aquí. Adiós._

\- Allá estaré – la chica colgó la llamada – creo que necesitaré mucha leche.

.

Y por último con Maki…

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Maki-san, lo siento, ¿te agarré ocupada?_

_\- _No te preocupes, estaba saliendo de la práctica.

\- _Que bueno. Bueno, te quería preguntar si estás libre está tarde._

_\- _Veamos… - la peli roja revisó una agenda que tenía en su mochila y efectivamente notó que no tenía nada anotado para la tarde luego de la práctica – por el momento no tengo nada.

\- _Perfecto, sabes, me enteré de un buen restaurante en el que venden una comida extranjera muy buena, deberíamos ir a probarlo._

\- Bueno, suena interesante.

\- _¡Bien! Te espero afuera en Otonokizaka, estoy saliendo del club de natación en estos momentos._

\- Allá voy – la peli roja colgó la llamada.

.

Las tres recogieron sus cosas y se preparaban a salir cuando Maki y Nozomi fueron detenidas.

\- ¿A dónde vas Nozomi? – preguntó Eli a su mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento Elicchi, pero es que tengo que salir ahora, es urgente.

\- Si quieres yo te acompaño, no quiero que vayas sola.

\- Elicchi, voy sola, estaré bien, le pediré a Kurashiki-chan que me acompañe.

\- ¿Qué? – los celos invadieron a Eli, y por más que quiso controlarse, no pudo hacerlo - ¿Por qué irás con ella?

\- No importa, solo iré – la peli morada aún estaba algo molesta por el momento vivido el día anterior y por el momento estaba distanciada de Eli hasta que se calmaran las cosas.

\- ¿Y tú Maki-chan? – preguntó Nico.

\- Iré a caminar un poco por ahí.

\- S-Sí quieres te puedo acompañar.

\- Lo siento Nico-chan, pero es que ya quedé con alguien de salir.

\- ¿Con quién? – Nico miró fijamente a su Kouhai peli roja - ¿con quién saldrás Maki-chan?

\- ¿Por qué te interesa?

\- P-Pues… - la oji carmín no hallaba que decir ya que no pensó que Maki seguiría haciendo más preguntas. Desde que conoce a la peli roja sabía que normalmente al preguntarle si la pueden acompañar, esta diría que si de inmediato – n-normalmente no sales mucho con alguien que no sea del grupo y… eso.

\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo Nico-chan? – la peli roja tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- B-Bueno, no eres mucho de salir con nadie más que no sea del grupo, eres algo antisocial y eso.

\- ¿O sea que no puedo tener más amigas aparte de ustedes? – esto molestó a la chica ya que le molestaba que le dijeran eso.

\- N-No es eso, solo que normalmente solo sales con Hanayo y Rin.

\- Me voy – Maki no aguantó más esto y se fue dejando a Nico con la incertidumbre de que podría ser lo que la peli roja ocultaba.

\- ¿Por qué se comporta así esa tonta? – Nico estaba molesta por esto - ¿Qué se cree? ¿La última Coca Cola del desierto? ¿La bala que mató a Kennedy? Pero a todo eso… es linda cuando se sonroja.

Con las demás no fue grande la cosa. Rin y Hanayo se irían cada quién a su casa, mientras Kotori le insistió a Umi que la dejara acompañarla a su casa, cosa que la peli azul no pudo decir que no cuando la peli gris usó su lindo, pero mortal ¡Onegai!

Fue tanto que la arquera hizo nota mental de cambiar sus pantis.

Eli y Nico no se quedarían de brazos cruzados e irían tras sus dos mujeres para ver qué pasaba y con quien se verían.

**.**

\- ¿Dónde estará? – preguntó Honoka que estaba en las afueras de la prestigiosa UTX. Estaba esperando a la líder de A-RISE la cual solo faltaba para que se fueran.

Un momento después, Honoka pensó que tal vez la castaña se había olvidado de su salida, a pesar de que ella fue la que propuso esto.

\- ¿Se le habrá olvidado? – la tristeza invadió a Honoka – a lo mejor solo me jugó una broma.

\- ¡Honoka-san! – el llamado de cierta persona llamó la atención de Honoka.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – al voltear la mirada, notó como los dos orbes que le gustaba ver llegaban así ella.

\- Lo lamento Honoka-san, es que me tardé en guardar las cosas y además de que Anju recibió una llamada de Satoshi en la que la invitaba a algún lugar, no supe cuál era, pero al parecer le va a decir algo importante a Anju, no sé qué será, pero… vamos a nuestra cita.

\- ¿Eh? – el rostro de la oji azul se tornó en rojo vivo - ¿C-C-Cita?

\- Bueno, así lo considero, no sé si tú lo consideras una cita.

\- ¡Claro! – el rostro de Honoka se tornó más rojo de lo que estaba por lo que acababa de decir – d-digo, está bien por mí, no le miro nada de malo.

\- Bien – Tsubasa tomó de la mano a Honoka la cual sintió que ya echaba humo de sus orejas - ¿nos vamos?

\- S-Sí.

En el camino, por obvias razones Tsubasa iba encubierta para que no la reconocieran, mientras que Honoka no llevaba nada.

Unos minutos después, ambas llegaron al sitio al que había dicho Tsubasa.

\- ¿Aquí es?

\- Sí, lo abrieron hace un tiempo, siempre quise venir, pero ya sabes como hemos estado ocupadas. Conciertos, canciones, trajes, muchas cosas que me han quitado el tiempo y quise venir a este restaurante ya que me llamó la atención que fuera extranjero.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Ambas entraron al lugar y notaron que realmente era diferente a otros restaurantes a los que habían ido con anterioridad.

**\- ¡Bienvenidas señoritas! – **dijo una chica de cabello negro muy conocida para la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Kurashiki-san?

\- Hola Kousaka-san, es raro que vengas aquí. Creo que es la primera vez ¿verdad?

\- Sí, vengo con una amiga aquí – dijo señalando a la castaña la cual seguía ocultando su rostro.

\- Buenas noches Kira-san – la peli negra saludó a la oji verde la cual reaccionó de gran manera que la hayan descubierto.

\- ¿C-Como sabes que era yo?

\- Bueno, ese disfraz no es bueno.

\- Vaya, creo que realmente necesito mejorar mi atuendo.

\- **No importa, pasen señoritas, su mesa está esperando. Creo que alguien que conoces Kousaka-san, estará feliz de verte.**

**\- **¿Qué cosa? – ambas líderes estaban confundidas ante esto.

\- Perdón, es que es la vieja costumbre de hablar en español.

\- ¿Por qué hablas ese idioma tan raro?

\- Bueno, me fui de Japón hace un tiempo y viví con mi familia en México y mis padres atendieron una cadena de restaurantes de comida mexicana, aunque luego de un tiempo decidimos abrir una sucursal aquí en Tokio y ha sido un éxito desde entonces.

\- Debió ser complicado convivir en México ¿verdad?

\- No, realmente no lo fue. Al principio tenía miedo de que fueran malas personas ya que por la televisión se les catalogaba así, pero una vez conociéndolos, no son malas personas. Los mexicanos son bien amistosos, cariñosos y muy amorosos. Incluso si hay parejas del mismo sexo, se respetan y se cuidan mutuamente. Creo que todos en Latinoamérica son así de especiales. No solo en México, sino también en países como Honduras, Guatemala, Panamá, Venezuela, Argentina, creo que en todos esos países.

\- Increíble – dijo Honoka sorprendida al igual que Tsubasa – debe ser genial allá.

\- Sí, lo es – la peli negra retomó su puesto – pero pasen, aquí hay alguien que creo que conoces Kousaka-san.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ya la verás.

Honoka llegó al lugar en el que le decía la peli negra y efectivamente había alguien conocida para ella, mejor dicho, había tres personas conocidas para ella.

\- ¿Nozomi-chan? ¿Nishimura-san? ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿Honoka? – la peli roja miró a la peli jengibre la cual llegó con alguien que estaba cubierta - ¿Qué hace Kira-san también?

\- ¿Me reconociste también Nishikino-san? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Cualquiera se dio cuenta de que eras tú Kira-chan – dijo Nozomi haciendo decaer más a la líder de A-RISE.

\- C-Creo que necesito cambiar mi atuendo cuando salga.

\- ¿Qué haces Nozomi-chan? – Honoka notó como la peli morada comía un platillo que no conocía.

\- Honoka-chan, debes probar esto, está súper deliciosa.

\- ¿En serio? – Honoka miraba el platillo que su Senpai comía, también notó que Maki y Emi tenían lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Tsubasa no sabía que era.

\- Vamos, siéntense y ordenen esto, realmente es bueno.

Ambas líderes de los grupos Idol se sentaron y solo miraron hacia los menús, pero estos sin ver los nombres solo ordenaron la comida que estaban comiendo sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? – dijo Tsubasa mirando el platillo.

\- Son tacos – dijo Nozomi.

Mientras la peli morada les explicaba a ambas chicas que eran esos platillos, afuera del local estaban dos figuras camufladas.

\- ¿Así que tú también viniste aquí Eli? – preguntó una chica camuflada de militar, aunque esto llamaba más la atención de las personas que ocultarla.

\- Sí, por lo que miro tú también Nico – la rubia estaba vestida por alguna razón con un traje de ballet que llamaba más la atención de los demás ya que nadie despegaría la vista de alguien con un traje rosa.

\- Dime, ¿Qué es ese traje? – preguntó Nico aguantando la risa.

\- C-Cállate – Eli estaba súper avergonzada – además, tu vienes de militar, no creo que estés orgullosa de ese traje.

\- Sí claro, échame un baile como los que te echabas en Rusia.

\- ¿Ayase-san? ¿Yazawa-san?

\- ¿Eh? – ambas miraron hacia atrás - ¿Toudou-san?

\- Lo lamento por meterme, pero ¿Qué hacen así?

\- E-Este… - las chicas no sabían que decir y solo se fueron del sitio dejando a la peli morada preguntándose que acababa de pasar.

Mientras que con ambas…

\- ¿Cómo fue que salí con esto? – la rubia se lamentaba por estar en traje de ballet.

\- No lo sé, cuando fuiste con tu hermana a decirle que te prestara un traje para encubrirte.

\- ¡Oigan, Village People vino a Japón! – decían algunos celebrando como veían a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué es Village People? – preguntó Eli a lo que Nico no supo decir nada.

\- ¡Eli-chan! ¡Nico-chan! – Honoka llamó a las dos chicas las cuales solo se sonrojaron a más no poder por ser descubiertas por sus amigas de grupo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Elicchi? – dijo Nozomi viendo a la rubia.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – Eli no creía lo que pasaba, su amada peli morada estaba viéndola en ridículo. Quería que la tierra se la tragase.

\- ¿Y tú Nico-chan? – Maki no creía como estaba su Senpai peli negra.

\- E-Este… no es lo que crees Maki-chan, es que… - Nico no hallaba excusa que dar.

\- ¿P-Por qué no acompañan a sus amigas? – preguntó Kurashiki que estaba con las chicas, cosa que dejó extrañada a Eli y luego le hizo recordar el detalle de que la peli negra trabajaba en ese lugar.

\- B-Bien, comeré aquí – Eli fue rápido y solo se sentó al lado de la peli morada la cual solo se sonrojó por eso.

Nico miró como Maki estaba junto con la peli rosa que desde hace tiempo le estaba molestando con su presencia.

Sin más, la escurridiza peli negra se puso en medio de ambas asegurándose de que no estuvieran cerca.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo Eli.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Tsubasa Kira?

\- ¡¿Tú también Ayase-san?! ¡¿A poco mi disfraz no sirve?!

Sería definitivamente una velada muy loca y llena de chiles.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hakuna Matata, una forma de ser…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Los triángulos amorosos realmente suelen ser un fastidio, aunque por el momento no creo que duren mucho. Por el momento, a comer comida de la buena XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Maclowd. **__Jaja, realmente me lucí ¿verdad? Bueno, la historia está tomando un aire más cómico, aunque no siempre será así. ¡Saludos hasta donde estés!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Bueno, creo que las preguntas tal vez las responda en un futuro capitulo, creo que estos capítulos te darán más preguntas. Aunque respondiendo a dos. Las chicas no hacen nada en las tardes porque… me da hueva que hagan otra cosa XD. La otra que pude resolver fue la de Shrek, ya se sabe cuánto cobra los jueves. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**tavis-rock. **__Y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora. Ya siento subir, más y más la adrenalina XD. Pues ya verás cómo les va, aunque cierta peli negra la pasará mal. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Sí, Honoka no volverá a cometer alguna estupidez como esa. Las demás parejas tendrán su momento, aunque no todas por el momento, algunas más que otras. Aunque bueno, las cosas se pondrán buenas. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark Harasho. **__Siempre tiene que haber alguien que le dices que disimule y termina exhibiendo a medio mundo. Créeme, yo también he pasado algo así. Así es, el KotoUmi va ganando, aunque en este capítulo, verás lo que es bueno. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dapper. **__Velada de tacos y de todo habrá en este capítulo, hasta las palabras altisonantes sonarán. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**¡Chicos! Se ha descubierto por fin un gran secreto. **

**Ya se sabe cuánto cobra Shrek los jueves y si hacemos cálculos con una fórmula que hizo un fan en Internet, se descubrió que Shrek cobra 52 pesos mexicanos, así que realmente… no cobra mucho.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el restaurante mexicano que se hallaba en las entrañas de Akihabara, el grupo de 6 personas que estaban ahí, esperaban la comida que recién habían pedido, aunque Nozomi ya había pedido su comida y se la habían traído, ella decidió esperar a que sus amigas tuvieran sus platos para comer también.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pidieron? – preguntó Eli a Honoka y Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, pedimos lo mismo que pidió Nozomi-chan.

\- Pues yo que tu Honoka-chan, no hubiera pedido ese platillo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vamos Honoka, Nozomi solo quiere asustarte como siempre.

\- Nicocchi, es en serio, no creo que Honoka-chan debería haber pedido ese platillo.

\- Solo excusas Nozomi, solo excusas.

\- ¿Y tú que ordenaste?

\- Pues… - la peli negra solo guardó silencio un rato – pedí lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira Nozomi, no creo que ese plato sea tan malo como dices, creo que solo es habladuría tuya.

\- Nicocchi, creo que deberías pedir otra cosa que no sea eso.

\- Ya déjame comer en paz Nozomi.

\- Nico-chan, creo que deberías hacerle caso a Nozomi – opinó Maki.

\- Maki-chan, no creo que debas hacerle caso a Nozomi, solo está jugando con uno.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que pediste?

\- Pedí unos tacos con chiles… ¿Cómo se llamaban?

\- Carolina Reaper.

\- ¿Carolina Reaper? – Maki no entendía eso, ni las demás entendieron ya que no conocían la gastronomía mexicana.

De ahí, se pusieron a hablar un poco, aunque la compañía de la peli rosa hizo las cosas algo interesantes, aunque para cierta peli negra, no lo era.

\- ¿A poco ya conocías a Maki-chan, Nishimura-chan?

\- Bueno, conocerla en sí, no. Lo que pasa es que nuestros padres son amigos y créeme Senpai, muchas cosas pasaron y terminamos conociéndonos.

\- Increíble, Maki-chan ya tiene una nueva amiga – dijo con alegría Honoka sonrojando a su Kouhai.

\- ¿Q-Que se supone que me estás diciendo Honoka?

\- Olvídalo Maki-chan, por el momento creo que deberíamos pensar en cómo será la comida.

\- Bueno, hay algo que no entiendo todavía – dijo Eli.

\- ¿Qué es Elicchi?

\- ¿Por qué le adviertes tanto a Nico de esa comida que ordenó?

\- Es mejor que no lo sepa hasta que la coma, espero que ustedes no hayan ordenado eso también.

\- Bueno, yo pedí lo mismo – dijeron Honoka y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

\- Yo pedí unas enchiladas normales – opinó Maki.

\- Yo quiero probar ese tal… pozole – dijo Emi.

\- Yo ordené eso que llaman tamales – opinó la rubia.

\- Entonces… Nicocchi, Tsubasa-san y Honoka-chan ordenaron los tacos con Carolina Reaper.

\- Y a todo esto… ¿Qué es un Carolina Reaper?

\- Nicocchi – Nozomi tomó un trozo de papel, lo enrolló y se lo puso en la boca – no lo entenderías.

Unos segundos después, Reina llegó con los platillos para las chicas las cuales estaban bastante emocionadas por los platillos nuevos que iban a degustar.

**\- Que lo disfruten – **dijo en español la peli negra, cosa que ninguna de las chicas le entendió, a excepción de Nozomi.

\- **Muchas gracias Kurashiki-chan – **respondió. La peli negra se retiró del sitio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Nozomi? – dijo Eli extrañada de que su mejor amiga pudiera haberle entendido.

\- Solo le agradecí la comida.

\- ¿Hablaste ese idioma extraño? ¿Guatamol?

\- Es español Honoka-chan.

\- Lo siento, es que no sé idioma hablan en Hawái.

\- Honoka-chan, es México.

\- Honoka, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida? – dijo Nico.

\- Oye Yazawa-san, Honoka-san no es ninguna estúpida – reclamó Tsubasa defendiendo a la peli jengibre.

\- Tsubasa-san – las mejillas de Honoka se pusieron rojas ante esto.

\- Tienes razón Tsubasa-san, pero al menos tienes que decir que es suicida.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – reclamó la oji azul.

\- Bueno, ahí no te puedo defender Honoka-san, es que no creo que haya sido correcto que te hayas intentando suicidar.

\- Y-Ya les dije que eso no…

\- ¡Basta de hablar y comamos! – habló Maki callando a todas las ahí presentes.

Luego de eso, mirarían sus platillos y más de alguna se llevó una sorpresa.

\- ¿Esto son tacos? – Honoka miró el platillo junto con Tsubasa – pero ni parecen tacos.

\- Pero son tacos Honoka-chan, ¿Qué pensabas que eran?

\- Como los que usan los futbolistas para jugar.

\- P-Pero también se le llama así a este platillo – Nozomi tomó uno - ¡Itadakimasu!

Sin más, la peli morada le dio una mordida al taco y esperó un rato hasta engullirlo. Nozomi se quedó un rato con su mirada escondida en su cabello, cosa que alertó a más de alguna, en especial a Eli.

\- ¿T-Te pasa algo Nozomi? – Eli se acercó a su mejor amiga algo asustada.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó con alegría – realmente está genial y muy delicioso.

\- ¿En serio? – Tsubasa, Honoka y Nico miraron su platillo y comprobaron por medio de Nozomi que estaba delicioso. Sin más, las tres lo probaron.

\- ¿Y qué es eso de Carolina Reaper? – preguntó Maki a su Senpai peli morada.

\- Es un chile Maki-chan y es muy picante – al decir esto, las chicas solo abrieron los ojos, muy abiertos.

Aunque la reacción… no sería igual a la de Nozomi.

**.**

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad…

Se miraban dos chicas, una de cabello azul y otra de cabello gris caminando juntas como si nada estuviera pasando.

Umi estaba bastante callada caminando al lado de Kotori, realmente se miraba que las cosas estaban bastante tensas entre ambas chicas.

Aunque ambas supieran de los sentimientos que tenían por la otra, aun no se atrevían a decirse algo ya que Umi pensaba que debía hacer algo para demostrar que realmente merecía tener una oportunidad para salir.

\- ¿Por qué tan callada Umi-chan? – la voz dulce de Kotori hizo salir de sus pensamientos a la peli azul.

\- ¿Q-Que ocurre Kotori? – preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

\- Umi-chan… ¿te molesta mi presencia o algo?

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamó con fuerza en su voz, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que había subido mucho su tono de voz – l-lo siento.

\- Está bien.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Es que… - la peli gris desvió la mirada – desde que ambas estamos saliendo más… no he notado que tengas algún indicio de querer tener algo conmigo.

\- N-No es eso – respondió con nerviosismo la peli azul – es que… luego de todo esto, realmente no sé cómo hacer esto. Nunca he tenido una relación, a excepción de lo de Honoka, pero no sé que hacer en estos momentos.

\- ¿Cómo mantuviste algo con Honoka-chan?

\- Bueno… Honoka hacia todo y realmente no supe que decir o hacer.

\- Eso es un problema – la peli gris miró al cielo – pero sabes Umi-chan, no creo que tengamos problemas con el ser pareja.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? – la cara de Umi estaba poniéndose roja.

\- Bueno, hemos sido amigas desde hace tiempo, mucho pasa ser precisas. Nos conocemos bastante como para estar como quedantes.

\- ¿Quedantes? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno, son personas que se tratan como amigos, pero su relación es más allá, pueden hablarse más de modo romántico.

\- ¿Eso somos ahora?

\- No, no quiero que seamos eso, además, conozco tus gustos y lo que te disgusta, así que tú también conoces lo que me gusta y lo que no, así que no creo que ser quedantes sea la opción correcta para nosotras.

\- ¿E-Entonces… que propones? – Umi sabía lo que Kotori quería decir, pero no dijo nada ya que quería confirmarlo de la peli gris.

\- Pues que más Umi-chan – Kotori se acercó a la peli azul y le susurró al oído – quiero que seamos pareja oficial… ya sabes, salir como novias.

\- … - Umi tuvo que analizar un poco las cosas. ¡Esto era en serio! La mujer que amaba le estaba aceptando como pareja - ¡¿E-Es en serio?!

\- Sí – Kotori le sonrió mientras tomaba sus manos - ¿Qué me dices Umi-chan? ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?

Umi estaba súper sonrojada, más con la respuesta que le fuera dar a Kotori.

\- Y-Yo…

**.**

De vuelta en el restaurante…

La mayoría de los clientes ya se habían ido, esto más porque ya habían llegado desde hace rato y ya iba ser hora de cerrar, pero las Idols se quedaron para terminar de degustar.

Aunque no todo fue color de rosa con ellas. Nozomi les había advertido sobre los famosos Carolina Reaper, pero Nico, Tsubasa y Honoka probaron los tacos.

Su reacción no fue la mejor que digamos, fue una reacción calmada y muy tranquilizante.

\- ¡Dios mío! – gritó Nico sobándose la boca - ¡Nozomi, por un demonio! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que esto era chile?!

\- N-Nicocchi, calma un poco tu lenguaje…

\- ¡Me vale una mierda cuidar mi lenguaje! ¡Sabes que odio la comida picante!

\- Por esto te advertí que no pidieran estos tacos, a mí me gusta la comida súper picante.

\- ¡Denme leche! ¡Dame agua! ¡Denme algo por favor! – exclamaba Honoka mientras tenía la cara roja por lo picante, aunque Tsubasa no era el caso.

\- ¿Pican realmente? – dijo la castaña algo extrañada – pues están algo picosos, pero no tanto.

\- ¡¿Bromeas Tsubasa-san?! – un poco más y Honoka ya echaría fuego por la boca.

\- Veo que Nico y Honoka no aguantan al picante – dijo Eli mirando a sus amigas las cuales estaban que se morían por el picante.

\- ¿Qué es el Carolina Reaper? – pidió saber Maki que estaba preocupada por Nico la cual estaba roja del picante.

\- Es el chile más picante del mundo, según estudios, es 2 millones de veces más picante que el Habanero.

Con esa noticia, todas quedaron calladas ante esto y ni qué decir de Honoka y Nico las cuales quedaron calladas ante esto.

\- ¡¿Por qué putas no me dijiste Nozomi?! – gritó Nico que estaba tomando un vaso grande con agua.

\- N-Nico-chan, tomar agua te hará mal.

\- Ahora no Maki-chan – Nico terminó de tomarse el agua, pero tal como dijo la peli roja, el calor le aumentó - ¡¿Qué mierda?!

\- Nico, todo el mundo sabe que tomar agua para quitarse el picante es malo, te multiplica el dolor, lo recomendable es leche.

\- ¡¿Por qué verga no me dijeron?! ¡Se me quema la boca por la gran puta!

\- ¡Deja de decir groserías Nico! ¡Estás frente a Maki! – dijo Eli molesta.

\- ¡¿No ves que se me está quemando la puta boca?! – Nico notó como Honoka estaba tomando un vaso con leche que le había dado la castaña - ¡Honoka, dame un poco!

\- Que rico – la chica de ojos azules suspiró tranquila, aunque luego de eso, siguió con el dolor - ¿Por qué aun me duele?

\- Honoka-chan, el Carolina Reaper no se quita fácilmente – Nozomi notó como Nico estaba lamiendo el vaso en el que Honoka había tomado leche, aunque esto era más porque quería apagar el calor de su boca.

\- ¡¿Por qué te acabaste la leche?! ¡Necesito esa mierda para calmarme!

\- Chicas, aquí traigo algo de… - antes de que Reina les diera la palabra, ella traía dos cartones de leche los cuales desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz - ¿leche?

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron ambas chicas mientras tomaban a más no poder para quitarse el picante de la boca.

Un rato después, ambas se sentaron totalmente sudadas y exhalando fuerte mientras estaban tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¿Qué tan picante estuvo? Del 1 al 10 – preguntó Emi.

\- C-Creo que un 100 – dijo Honoka.

\- No quiero hablar – Nico estaba con la cara en la mesa.

\- Realmente no aguantaron el chile más picante del mundo – Nozomi se ganó la mirada fulminante de Nico – Nicocchi, te advertí que no comieras eso, lo mismo que a Honoka-chan.

\- Realmente te odio.

\- ¡Quiero otro taco con Carolina Reaper!

\- ¡No me jodas!

\- ¡No le grites a Nozomi!

\- ¡Cállense!

De ahí, comenzó una guerra de gritos en las que todas se decían de cosas y no se entendía nada, solo Maki estaba callada junto con Emi, pero llegó un momento en el que se estaba cansando. Tenían suerte de que fueran las únicas que quedaban en el lugar.

\- Silencio.

Todas las demás seguían peleando.

\- Silencio.

Ninguna escuchó y solo seguían peleando como si nada.

\- ¡Silencio! – fue le grito de Maki que hizo callar a todas, aunque siempre quedaba una que gritó al final.

\- ¡Yo si me masturbo cada noche! ¡Es normal y se siente rico! – Eli fue la última en gritar, tapándose la boca toda roja mientras las demás se ponían igual. Aunque dio más pena cuando Reina llegó al lugar.

\- Chicas… ya vamos a cerrar.

\- S-Sí, gracias.

Todas tomaron sus respectivas cosas mientras cada quien tomaba caminos separados, aunque en el camino, Reina se separó y Nishimura se fue por otro lado, así que como siempre, tomarían caminos separados.

Tsubasa decidió acompañar a Honoka a su casa porque esta estaba algo débil por la recién sacudida de picante que tuvo. Lo mismo que Maki y Nico, ya que esta última estaba igual a Honoka y Maki no la dejaría irse sola.

En el caso de Nozomi y Eli, ambas se fueron juntas, aunque al parecer la tensión por lo del otro día se había ido.

Aunque el camino fue silencioso, la confesión durante la pelea realmente la había dejado en ridículo, aunque quería hablar con Nozomi, realmente esa confesión la dejó sin palabras.

Lo peor fue cuando Nozomi se detuvo.

\- ¿N-Nozomi? – Eli no entendía por qué su mejor amiga se detenía.

\- Elicchi – la oji verde se dio vuelta y miró fijamente a la rubia - ¿Qué fue esa confesión en el restaurante?

\- P-Pues… - Eli no tenía escapatoria – s-solo que… se me salió y… no sé qué decirte.

\- Quien lo diría, Elicchi tiene esas mañitas.

\- N-No lo digas así.

\- ¿Y en quien piensas cuando haces eso?

\- ¡No pienso en nadie! – la cara se le puso más roja – n-no es lo que quise decir.

\- Bueno, no soy quien, para juzgar, pero algo que quiero hacer antes de irme.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Antes que nada, Elicchi, una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu… ¿me odiarías por hacer esto?

\- ¿Qué co…? – antes de que continuara, la rubia fue callada por los labios de la peli morada, la cual unió los suyos dando como lugar un beso.

Aunque el beso no duró mucho ya que Nozomi se separó rápidamente dejando a Eli con la cara completamente roja.

\- ¿N-N-N-Nozomi?

\- Una cosa más Elicchi – la peli morada se acercó al oído de Eli y le susurró – a veces, yo me masturbo pensando en ti.

\- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que? – la rubia no pudo y su cara estaba tan roja que literalmente ya estaba brillando como un faro.

\- Nos vemos – Nozomi se adelantó a irse del sitio dejando a la oji azul completamente fuera de combate.

Fue una decisión bastante arriesgada de parte de Nozomi.

**.**

Mientras que con Nico y Maki…

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien Maki-chan – reclamó la peli negra.

\- Nico-chan, creo que le hubieses dado la razón a Nozomi, realmente no debiste comer un plato tan picante como ese, sé que no te gusta la comida picante.

\- Es que esa tetona metiche no me dijo que era chile, sino no hubiera encargado un plato de esos mancos.

\- Es tacos Nico-chan.

\- Como sea, ya te dije que estoy bien Maki-chan, déjame ir sola a casa.

\- Ya te dije que te voy a llevar hasta allá, no quiero que te des un golpe o algo.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? – le reclamó la peli negra para luego calmarse un poco – dime una cosa Maki-chan… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? A pesar de cómo te trato, siempre estás ahí para mí, es más, dejaste de ser arrogante, creída y algo Tsundere.

\- ¡Nunca he sido Tsundere!

\- Claro que sí – Nico río un poco mientras el rostro de Maki se ponía del mismo color de su cabello – sabes, así eres más linda.

\- ¿Qué? – la vergüenza de Maki crecía por los comentarios que hacia la peli negra.

\- Creo que por eso me empecé a enamorar de ti.

\- ¿Qué? – esa respuesta agarró desprevenida a Maki la cual creyó oír mal - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Nico-chan? Repítelo por favor.

\- Nos vemos – la oji carmín salió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a la peli roja con la cara totalmente roja e ilusionada.

\- ¿Yo… le gusto? – ahora Maki estaba en las nubes en estos momentos.

Mientras tanto, la peli negra terminaba de correr y llegaría a las afueras de su casa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que perdió en la carrera.

Nico se agarró la cabeza mientras trataba de calmarse.

\- ¡¿Cómo mierda le dije eso?! – exclamó por lo bajo evitando que alguien la escuchara – r-realmente siento eso por ese tomate andante, pero…

Nico solo miró al cielo, la noche estrellada mostrándole las distintas constelaciones del zodiaco.

\- ¿A poco me tuve que enamorar de esa Tsundere idiota?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	26. Chapter 26

**Has que cada segundo de tu tiempo valga…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Nozomi se arriesgó y fue con todo y mira que la cena entre ellas fue de la patada, en especial Nico, le fue mal XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Maclowd. **__La trama cambia de un modo distinto y ahora nos enfocaremos más en las parejas. Sí, cuando Nozomi y Eli confirmen, será unas sesiones que se darán que no me haré responsable de excitaciones XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues viviste amigo, Nico finalmente lo hizo. Jaja, creo que ya todos estaríamos con nietos y bisnietos justo cuando Umi se le hubiera confesado, es que muy densa a veces. Nozomi lo soltó y eso que no cabría nada entre su pecho XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues creo que llegué un poco al rescate jeje. Honoka deberá superar esa etapa de suicidio, cuando menos acuerdes aparece Harly Queen y la une a su equipo. Las demás ya están comenzando a dar pasos en sus respectivas relaciones, aunque aún falta un poco para eso, aunque te aseguro que una de ellas ya será oficial. Sí, soy diabólico jajajajajajaja… ok, fue suficiente. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark Harasho. **__Bueno, me alegro que te haya dado risa, es que lo de Eli la dejará con trauma, más que Nozomi supo ese secreto, aunque pronto ella no lo hará sola, alguien de cabello morado le ayudará. Aquí veremos un pequeño avance. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**StrangeHuman. **__Gracias por el apoyo, bueno, por el momento el NicoMaki irá lento, pero te aseguro que vendrá. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas cosas cambiaron esa noche de tacos y chiles en el Restaurante mexicano en el que algunas de las chicas fueron, aunque Nico la pasó mal ya que terminó con la boca quemada por probar el chile más picante del mundo.

Aunque dejando esas cosas de lado, muchos cambios podrían ocurrir este día de clases, aunque lo importante es ir paso por paso.

La mañana llegó y Honoka recién se levantó de la cama luego de la tremenda picazón que le dio la noche anterior luego de haber probado los tacos, aunque siempre quedó con el trauma en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo demonios allá en México soportan esa comida? Los mexicanos deben dar miedo por comer cosas tan picosas. Deben ser muy fuertes – decía mientras se sobaba ambos brazos, pero en ese momento sintió un rugido fuerte en el estómago y se lo agarró - ¿q-que es esto?

Lo que experimentaba la chica era algo que nunca había sentido. Ahora sintió unas ganas horribles de ir al baño, aunque debía ir a este, que de suerte había uno en su cuarto.

La peli jengibre entró a este casi a rastras y solo se fue al trono del rey a dar órdenes.

Unos momentos después, Yukiho se estaba alistando para ir a su secundaria y justo cuando ya estaba lista, notó que su hermana aún no se había levantado.

\- ¿Dónde estará mi hermana? – se preguntó mientras iba a la habitación de Honoka – espero que no intente suicidarse de nuevo o la meteremos a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Yukiho entró sin permiso al cuarto de su hermana y no la halló por ningún lado.

\- ¿Y dónde estará?

En eso, escuchó unos ruidos en el baño del cuarto de la peli jengibre y esto la alarmó.

\- ¿Hermana? – Yukiho se acercó al baño de esta y solo tocó - ¿estás ahí hermana?

\- …pel – fue lo único que se escuchó dentro.

\- ¿Hermana? ¿Estás ahí? Espero que no intentes suicidarte de nuevo, no quiero limpiar la sangre.

\- ¡Yukiho! – gritó la oji azul.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó hermana?!

\- ¡Búscame papel! ¡Me muero! – gritaba con fuerza Honoka.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Yukiho, me moriré! ¡Me duele el trasero!

\- ¿T-Te duele el trasero? – eso dejó mala impresión en Yukiho.

\- Anoche… yo… - Honoka no podía hablar por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo – me duele mucho… es que… fue muy fuerte. E-Eso… me dio muy fuerte por atrás… anoche.

\- ¿F-Fue muy fuerte? ¿Anoche?

\- Yukiho, ¿me puedes… pasar papel? Quiero limpiarme. C-Creo que me quedó de él adentro de mí.

\- H-Hermana – la menor de las hermanas temblaba un poco mientras solo ponía las ideas en su lugar antes de correr hacia afuera - ¡¿Qué hiciste hermana?!

\- ¿Yukiho? – Honoka se dio cuenta de que la menor no estaba en el sitio – al menos… ¿me podrías pasar papel?

**.**

Varias horas después…

En el salón de clases de las de segundo año, se hallaban las mejores amigas de Honoka, Umi y Kotori, las cuales estaban recibiendo las clases como si nada, aunque siempre estaba la duda de que había pasado con la peli jengibre.

A todo esto, llegó el medio día y las musas decidieron reunirse en la azotea a comer, aunque al final, siempre hacía falta una chica.

\- ¿Y Honoka-chan? – preguntó Rin.

\- No lo sabemos, esta mañana fuimos a su casa, pero hallamos todo cerrado – dijo Umi.

\- Que raro, normalmente siempre están levantados desde temprano.

\- ¿No le habrá pasado algo a Honoka-chan? – preguntó Hanayo preocupada – digo, luego de aquel incidente… ¿no lo habrá hecho de nuevo?

\- P-Pues… - Eli quiso hablar, pero los argumentos no se le venían a la mente – no lo sé Hanayo, pero no creo que Honoka lo haya intentado de nuevo.

\- Eso mismo creo – dijo la peli azul – Honoka puede ser tonta y despistada, pero no creo que vuelva a hacer eso.

\- Aun no me creo que Honoka-chan haya intentado suicidarse-nya.

\- Bueno, creo que mucha presión de la competencia la ha afectado.

\- O al menos creo que le ha salido algún enamorado a Honoka-chan – Nozomi soltó esa bomba que fue clave para que las caras sonrojadas se hicieran presente en más de alguna.

\- N-No creo que sea eso Nozomi – dijo Eli que recordó lo de la noche anterior.

\- Vamos, no hay que pensar en eso – dijo Nico que sería observada por Maki.

\- S-Saben, creo que una pareja sería agradable para mí, a lo mejor me termina tocando a mí – la peli roja miraba de reojo a Nico que hacia ademán de hacerse la desentendida.

\- ¿Les decimos Umi-chan? – Kotori se acercó al oído de la peli azul y le susurró esto a lo que Umi se sonrojó a más no poder.

\- K-Kotori, s-se supone que lo tendríamos en secreto y…

\- ¿De qué hablan tanto ustedes dos? – Nozomi notó que Umi y Kotori habían estado muy juntas desde la mañana y ahora en el almuerzo – si no nos cuentan que pasa, creo que no tengo más opción que hacerles washi washi especial.

\- ¡No! – Umi se tapó el pecho con sus brazos mientras se escondía detrás de la peli gris.

\- C-Cálmate Umi-chan.

\- ¿Qué se traen Kotori-chan? – preguntó muy curiosa la peli morada – cuéntale a mamá Nozomi que te pasa.

\- Bueno – sin más, Kotori se levantó de la manta en la que estaban y levantó a Umi mientras tomaba su mano – chicas… quiero que sepan de que Umi-chan y yo… somos novias.

El silencio reinó en el momento en el que Kotori soltó la noticia. Realmente ninguna se esperó que ambas fueran a soltar la noticia así de sorpresa. Aunque por obvias razones, luego de un momento, Nozomi, Maki y Hanayo sonrieron ante esto ya que supieron que Umi logró lo que al principio no pudo.

Parece que Umi había sido la primera en conquistar a su amada.

\- ¿E-Es en serio Kotori-chan-nya? – preguntó Rin que no salía de su asombro.

\- Sí.

\- ¿E-Es una broma? – Eli estaba en shock.

\- N-No – respondió la peli azul.

\- ¡Felicidades-nya! – Rin se tiró encima de ambas chicas las cuales correspondieron al abrazo de la peli naranja.

\- ¿E-En serio lo aceptan? – preguntó Kotori.

\- Vamos Kotori-chan, no tiene nada de malo – dijo Hanayo.

\- El romance entre chicas no tiene nada de malo, es algo lindo – dijo Nozomi y Eli la miraría fijamente.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, el romance no solo puede darse entre mujer y hombre, el amor no tiene fronteras – dijo Maki mirando de reojo a Nico – es igual para las palabras homosexuales como nosotras.

\- A-Así es, es más, mi pareja quiero que me comprenda y me quiera como soy – Hanayo volvió a mirar de reojo a Rin que desvió la mirada un poco mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo dijéramos antes de que se enterasen por malas lenguas – dijo Umi algo calmada.

\- Bueno Umi-chan – Nozomi se acercó a la peli azul y fue a su oído – al parecer tú fuiste la primera de todas en triunfar.

\- Nozomi – Umi miró como la peli morada se separaba y regresaba a su posición en la que estaba – b-bueno, creo que ya era hora de que Kotori y yo formalizáramos.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que detonó para que ambas quisieran andar?

\- Pues… - Umi no quería recordar la situación en la que habían estado con Honoka ya que eso quedó en el pasado – d-digamos que no soy buena para ocultar mis emociones y…

\- Kotori, tú te le declaraste ¿verdad? – Nico sabía que Umi no pudo ser la que tomó la iniciativa.

\- P-Podemos decir que sí Nico-chan.

\- Era de esperarse – habló la peli roja – si esperabas a que Umi te dijera algo, creo que ya todas estaríamos casadas y con hijos a punto de darnos nietos cuando ella se hubiese atrevido.

\- ¡Maki! – reclamó la peli azul sintiéndose ofendida.

\- Vamos Umi, sabes que digo la verdad – la peli azul le dedicó una mirada llena de odio.

\- Lo importante es que ya tenemos una pareja – al decir esto, las demás aplaudieron por Kotori y Umi.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué Honoka aún no llega?

\- Espero que no falte a la práctica, el Love Live está cerca – Umi regresó a su típica actitud de autoridad – si falta, haré que entrene el doble para compensar lo que pierda, el triple si es necesario.

\- U-Umi-chan, no creo que debas tan dura con Honoka-chan, recuerda que por ella estamos juntas – lo dicho por la peli gris hizo recordar a la arquera que era verdad, además de que no podía discutir con su ahora novia.

\- B-Bien, no seré tan seria con ella ¿de acuerdo?

\- Me parece justo – la peli gris le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola en el acto.

\- K-Kotori, no hagas eso en frente de las demás.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no tiene nada de malo – Nozomi miró a su Kouhai peli azul – además, parece que no quieres que Kotori-chan te haga detalles amorosos.

\- ¿E-En serio Umi-chan? – la peli gris miró a su amada con lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque estos eran provocados para molestar a la peli azul.

\- ¡No es así! E-Es solo que… - Umi no tenía escapatoria.

Realmente sería un infierno para la pobre peli azul que a partir de ahora sufriría por culpa de sus compañeras.

**.**

Las clases de la tarde transcurrieron con normalidad, con la particularidad que Honoka estuvo ausente por el resto de todas las clases.

No fue hasta que se marcaron las horas de la práctica en la que las musas se reunieron como siempre.

Aunque Honoka estaba calmada, Umi siempre debía actuar con prudencia y calma con su mejor amiga.

\- ¡¿Y dónde se metió Honoka?! – preguntó con enojo – dije que debía estar aquí y quién sabe dónde está.

\- Calma Umi-chan.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté Kotori? Honoka no aparece por ninguna parte y…

\- Umi-chan – Kotori sabía cómo curar esa mala actitud de su novia peli gris.

\- No Kotori, no te atrevas – Umi sabía que iba a usar la peli gris – sabes que no me dejaré influenciar por eso.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori puso sus manos en su pecho y acto seguido - ¡Onegai!

La onda de choque del gesto de Kotori dio con fuerza en el corazón de Umi que solo se sonrojó de gran manera.

\- ¿Qué opinas Rin-chan? – Nozomi estaba al lado de la peli naranja y ambas cargaban lo que parecía ser una especie de lente en el ojo izquierdo, pero este daba números - ¿Cuánto crees que pudo ser el poder que supuso el Onegai de Kotori-chan?

\- Veamos-nya – Rin activó el rastreador y se sorprendió - ¡no puede ser-nya! S-Su poder kawai fue de… ¡Más de 9000!

\- ¡¿9000?! Eso es imposible – Nozomi tomó el rastreador y lo rompió.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué se supone que hacen? – Nico no entendió ese acto de parte de ambas chicas.

**.**

Finalmente, la práctica no pudo llevarse a cabo ya que Honoka nunca apareció y esto las preocupó, por lo que fueron a su casa para ver que podían hacer.

Cuando llegaron, notaron que todo estaba con normalidad. No creían que pasaba.

\- ¿H-Hola? – Umi fue la primera en entrar a Homura y notó a la madre de Honoka en el mostrador.

\- Bienvenidas Umi-chan, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Este… veníamos a ver si Honoka está bien, notamos que hoy no fue a clases.

\- Ah sí, está en su habitación.

\- ¿Pasó algo-nya?

\- No, nada, pueden pasar a verla si lo desean.

\- Bien, gracias.

Las 8 chicas subieron a ver a su líder la cual al llegar a la habitación.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – Kotori miró a su amiga en la cama mientras esta se abrazaba con sus dos brazos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Honoka-chan? – Nozomi fue la siguiente.

\- No me lo creerán si se los digo – Honoka sonaba algo asustada - ¡todo fue culpa de Yukiho!

\- ¿Yukiho? – ninguna entendió nada.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Umi llegó a la mesa de noche y solo miró unos frascos de medicina en los cuales, al leer la etiqueta, la peli azul se sorprendió mucho - ¡¿Qué es esto Honoka?!

\- Verás Umi-chan, hoy en la mañana…

\- Honoka-chan – Nozomi se acercó junto a Maki que sabía lo que eran esas pastillas al solo leer la etiqueta.

\- Honoka, ¿estas son pastillas anticonceptivas?

\- S-Sí, lo que pasa es que…

\- ¿A poco estás teniendo relaciones con alguien? – dijo Nozomi que le puso la cara roja a más de alguna.

\- ¡Yo no tengo relaciones con nadie! – gritó la peli jengibre con irritación – todo es un mal entendido que tomó y por su culpa me llevaron al hospital creyendo que tuve relaciones con alguien anoche.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así?

\- Es que en la mañana me escuchó en el baño mientras hacía del dos…

\- ¡Honoka, no des tantos detalles!

\- Pero es mejor saber Umi, no sabemos si al final es que estaba haciendo sus necesidades o a lo mejor en otra cosa.

\- Bueno, sigue Honoka-chan.

\- Bueno, con eso, mis padres me llevaron a la clínica a que me dieran pastillas conceptivas y que me hicieran una prueba de embarazo porque creyeron que a lo mejor podría estar… embarazada.

\- V-Vaya, eso es algo malo – Nozomi río nerviosamente mientras las demás estaban con la boca hasta el piso.

\- Quise explicarles a mis padres que todo fue por los tacos de Carolina Reaper que me hicieron daño el estómago.

\- ¿Y tú no sufriste Nico? – Eli miró a la peli negra.

\- No, la verdad solo fue un dolor de estómago, pero de ahí no me ha molestado, ni cuando fui al baño.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?

\- Por alguna razón, ellos no se enojaron – la oji azul bajó la mirada algo sonrojada – s-solo dijeron que eso lo hacían ellos cuando tenían mi edad y que era normal que con 16 años ya empezaran mis hormonas a alborotarse y que con tal de que me protegiera, no importa si tenía relaciones sexuales.

Eso dejó blancas a las chicas las cuales no creían que los padres de su líder fueran tan abiertos de mente.

\- ¿C-Como puedes tener padres así Honoka? – dijo Eli.

\- Yo también quiero saber – la chica tenía la mirada baja – realmente siento que mi vida se va por el drenaje, y eso no es lo único.

\- ¿Qué más falta?

\- Esto – la chica les dio un frasco con pastillas las cuales más de alguna identificó.

\- Antidepresivos.

\- ¿Por qué te dieron eso? – Maki lo pensó un poco y llegó a una conclusión – déjame adivinar, estos son por si se te ocurre volver a suicidarse ¿verdad?

\- Y-Ya dije que no intenté…

\- Honoka, es bueno que te tomes estas pastillas, pero es que no creo que tus padres debieron ignorarte cuando les dijiste lo del chile.

\- Eli-chan, tu…

\- Bueno, es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas – dijo Umi – debieron haberte escuchado.

\- Así es, aunque las anticonceptivas puedes guardarlas, así puedes tener intimidad sin preocuparte por tener un embarazo.

\- Nozomi, tú no tienes vergüenza.

De ahí, todas se pusieron a hablar entre ellas de distintos temas, aunque el más tocado fue el romance confirmado entre Umi y Kotori, cosa que Honoka celebró ya que estaba feliz por sus mejores amigas y más porque sabía que ambas merecían ser felices.

Unos minutos después, todas se fueron a sus distintos hogares, aunque hubo tres que detuvieron a algunas que se iban.

\- Espera Nico-chan / Rin-chan / Elicchi – Nozomi, Maki y Hanayo detuvieron a sus amigas e intereses amorosos. Obvio decir que iban en distintos sitios.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijeron las tres.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Rin, Nico y Eli sabían de que querían hablar sus respectivas amigas, pero deberían dejar en claro todo de una vez.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Que dirías si está noche…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__El chile le hizo pasar factura a Honoka y las parejas se van concretando a medida pasan los capítulos, aunque ya una quedó, faltan 5. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Si Tsubasa hubiera aparecido, creo que hubiera una revuelta más grande que hinchas de Madrid y Barcelona en el mismo palco. Por el momento solo una pareja se ha concretado, aunque lo de Erena y Anju aun no quedará firme, habrá que esperar. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__La mala suerte de Honoka aumenta, pasó de suicida a caliente jaja. Sí, realmente lo pensé un poco y Umi que suerte ha tenido, su fugaz noviazgo con Honoka y ahora Kotori, realmente indecente-chan lo ha hecho. Aquí verás algo más. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Dark Harasho. **__Bueno, por el momento no creo que Honoka sufra más y créeme, te digo la verdad, no creas que estoy cruzando los dedos como si estuviera mintiendo. Vaya, creo que los padres tienen su modo de ser XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__¡Hooooola de vuelta! No te preocupes, al final lo importante es que lo disfrutes. Ya habrás visto, de todo a sucedido. Aunque Honoka la ha pasado mal, desde ser suicida hasta tener las hormonas alborotadas. Y eso que aún falta. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maki llevó a Nico a un lugar que estuviera apartado de todo público, aunque esto lo hacía ya que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que iba a ase, además de que le daba vergüenza hacer eso.

Cuando llegaron al parque de la ciudad, Maki iba con el rostro algo rojo ya que no creía que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Nico iba con el corazón latiéndole como loco luego de recordar la declaración que le hizo a la peli roja cuando quedaron solas. Sabía que había tomado una decisión algo riesgosa ya que precisamente declararse a una de las personas con familia influyente era un reto, pero esto no era una persona normal.

Maki estaba dada vuelta mientras pensaba que decirle a su amada peli negra la cual, aunque estuviera nerviosa, esta estaba algo calmada.

\- ¿Y bien? – Nico habló primero - ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?

Maki suspiró fuete ya que era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué me dirás? – Nico comenzaba a impacientarse – si no me quieres decir algo, me voy.

\- Espera – la menor tomó de la manga a la peli negra la cual solo se sorprendió por eso mientras la respiración se le aceleraba un poco, pero luego de eso, miró a Maki la cual por la vergüenza tenía el rostro rojo, tanto que se confundía con su cabello.

\- ¿Maki-chan?

\- ¿P-Podemos hablarnos con la verdad? – dijo con un tono de voz tan tierno que Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que no conocía esa fachada de Maki.

\- Bueno, me trajiste hasta aquí, creo que es hora de hablarnos con la verdad.

\- S-Sí – Maki se alejó un poco de la peli negra – d-dime Nico-chan… q-quiero hablar sobre el otro día, sobre lo que dijiste…

\- ¿Te refieres a ayer que fuimos al restaurante en el que por la idiota de Nozomi me enchilé tanto que terminé dando una gran chorrera en el baño?

\- S-Sí, pero me refiero a…

\- Jaja, Honoka se pegó una gran enchilada, apuesto que no durmió nada por ese dolor de estómago, aunque yo no debo hablar, eso fue horrible, no sé cómo Nozomi puede soportarlo.

\- Nico-chan…

\- Aunque me gustaría haber estado ahí cuando Yukiho encontró a Honoka y la escuchó, lo hubiera grabado y lo hubiera subido a YouTube, hubiera sido viral.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – finalmente Maki se cansó de ser interrumpida por la peli negra la cual parecía estar dispuesta a no continuar con la conversación.

\- P-Perdón, creo que me desvié.

\- Nico-chan – la peli roja hizo un mohín, aunque luego retomó a su actitud tímida la cual era rara en ella - ¿m-me puedes decir que fue lo de ayer?

\- ¿L-Lo de ayer? – la peli negra sabía perfectamente a lo que la peli roja se refería, pero está a estaba demasiado nerviosa como para decirle la verdad.

\- Sí, quiero saber que significa…

\- Antes que nada, no hablaré si no me dices que pasa – eso dejó confundida a la peli roja.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Cuando de casualidad llegué al restaurante con Eli, miré que estabas con esa tal Nishimura la cual no se despega desde hace días, es más, ni siquiera he visto que tú le digas algo.

\- ¿T-Te refieres a lo que pasa entre Nishimura-san y yo? N-No te preocupes por eso, yo…

\- ¿Por qué no me dices que ella es tu prometida?

Eso le heló la sangre a Maki ya que no sabía que la peli negra supiera eso, es más, recordó que fue cuando se reunió con Honoka y la peli rosa la cual estaban en el café maid en el que Kotori trabajaba.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso? – dijo con algo de miedo.

\- No importa como lo sé, aunque logré decirte lo que siento por ti, me di cuenta al rato que había hecho algo malo – la peli negra bajó la mirada – si estás con ella no debería meterte.

\- N-Nico-chan, te equivocas, no tengo nada así…

\- ¿Me dirás que no tienes algo con ella?

\- V-Verás, quiero que me escuches, es solo que…

\- Me voy – antes de que la peli negra se fuera, Maki la detuvo abrazándola por la espalda evitando que se fuera.

\- Por favor, no te vayas.

\- M-Maki-chan – el corazón de la peli negra latió con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho.

\- Nico-chan, escúchame por favor – Maki abrazó con más fuerza a Nico – verás Nico-chan, Nishimura-san solo es la hija de unos amigos de mis padres, ella iba a ser mi prometida, pero ella no me gusta de ese modo.

\- P-Pero dijiste que…

\- Sé que ella es linda y todo, pero no es la persona que me gusta de ese modo.

\- Ya veo – aunque no lo quiso demostrar, estaba muy feliz por dentro – me alegra.

\- ¿Entonces… tú también sientes lo mismo que yo?

\- Maki-chan, verás… - Nico ya sabía que no debía huir – s-sí.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste?

\- Que sí – decía con voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? – Maki molestaba a la chica ya que sabía que había dicho.

\- ¡Que me gusta Nozomi por sus pechos grandes!

\- ¿Qué? – Maki se alejó un poco de la peli negra algo pálida - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Jajajaja – reía como loca la oji carmín – deberías ver tu cara, quedaste hasta blanca.

\- No bromees así – la chica estaba algo enojada – si sigues haciendo esas cosas, juro que me iré con Nishimura-san.

\- Espera, no lo hagas – en eso, la gracia de la chica se fue de sorpresa.

\- Bueno, entonces no juegues de esa manera conmigo.

\- Que Tsundere me saliste Maki-chan – dijo sonrojando a la chica.

\- N-No soy Tsundere.

\- Sí claro, y soy Sora Tokui.

\- ¿Por qué Sora Tokui? – dijo extrañada la peli roja – a mí me gusta Eriko Hori.

\- ¿Por qué ella? – dijo Nico – es como si fuera a ser una buena cantante.

\- Pero ella es buena, es más, siento como que mi voz se parece a la de ella.

\- Claro que sí Maki-chan – dijo con sarcasmo la oji carmín – como si ella fuera tu actriz de voz.

\- P-Pero aun así me gusta.

.

(**N/A. Por si alguien se lo preguntase, no tengo nada en contra de PILE, es más, me gusta Eriko Hori, tengo varias canciones de ella y tenía un poster de ella en mi pared, lástima que se mojó ;( **)

.

\- Como sea – la chica de tercer año solo tomó su bolso y se preparaba para irse – me voy.

\- ¿C-Como que te vas? ¿Y qué hay de lo nuestro…?

\- Por el momento lo pensaremos – Nico volteó a verla mientras le sonreía – nos vemos mañana Maki-chan.

\- P-Pero Nico-chan, ¿Qué somos al final? – Maki no recibió respuesta ya que la peli negra se fue del sitio dejándola sola. Aunque estaba sola, supo que, por alguna razón, Nico le había correspondido, solo que no habían decidido que serian. La peli roja sonrió un poco mientras veía el firmamento – idiota.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

El sol amanecía en Japón y solo se miraba que sería un día con algo de calor por la temperatura que empezaba a subir.

En estos momentos, los rayos del sol tocaban a la ventana del apartamento de Eli la cual se levantaba lentamente mientras sus bellos azules se abrían al mismo tiempo.

Eli decidió que ya era tiempo de despertar y se levantó de la cama, aunque había algo que llamaba la atención de la rubia.

Estaba completamente desnuda.

Sí, la de descendencia rusa estaba sin anda puesto. De suerte las cortinas estaban cerradas, si algún vecino veía hacia ahí, vería las desnudeces de la joven Ayase.

Aunque cabe decir que no estaba durmiendo precisamente sola en la cama, pues había una silueta más en ella, y esta tenía la cabellera morada.

\- ¿Elicchi? – la voz somnolienta de la otra figura llamó la atención de Eli - ¿ya despertaste?

\- ¿Nozomi? – Eli miró a la peli morada la cual estaba desnuda al igual que ella – veo que ya despertaste.

\- Sí, bueno, tenemos clases hoy – Eli fue a buscar algo de ropa a su closet, pero Nozomi solo miró a la chica de cabellera rubia la cual mostraba su parte trasera bien definida.

\- Elicchi… que lindo trasero tienes.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Eli se tornó roja al escuchar eso - ¡Nozomi!

\- Vamos Elicchi, después de lo de anoche, no creo que debas estar avergonzada.

\- L-Lo sé, pero es que…

\- Después de todo… me complaciste tanto que me dan ganas de no ir a clases y quedarnos a hacerlo por muchas horas y si es posible todo el día.

\- N-Nozomi, no digas esas cosas y mejor vete cambiando que llegaremos tarde.

\- Elicchi – la peli morada se levantó de la cama mientras mostraba sus desnudeces y posiblemente las dos grandes razones por las que era muy querida – quiero que nos quedemos a jugar un rato más, anoche me dejaste con más ganas.

\- ¿Cómo que con más ganas? – dijo con algo de miedo la rubia – p-pero si ayer estuvimos hasta tarde haciéndolo.

\- Bueno, no me quedé completamente satisfecha y deseo más – sin esperar respuesta, la peli morada arrastró a Eli a la cama y de ahí, solo se escuchaba la cama rechinar y varios gemidos.

Mientras que Arisa llegaba a despertar a su hermana, pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que se escuchaban ruidos dentro del cuarto de su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Y eso? – Arisa comprendió poco después de que se trataba – ¿aun seguirán con su actividad? Ya es demasiado.

Tal vez muchos se preguntarían porque Arisa está tan calmada.

Pues todo ocurrió el día anterior…

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_Nozomi llevó a Eli al apartamento de la rubia la cual estaba sola en ese momento ya que sabía que Arisa estaba en casa de Honoka con Yukiho._

_Por el momento, ambas chicas estaban calladas ya que ninguna se atrevía a hablar, aunque Nozomi fue la que llamó a Eli, esta no se atrevía a decir algo._

_Aunque de eso, también recordó la confesión de parte suya cuando dijo públicamente que se tocaba, aunque todo se fue al demonio cuando supo que Nozomi se tocaba pensando en ella._

_\- ¿F-Finalmente… me dirás algo Elicchi? – Nozomi fue la primera en hablar._

_\- N-No sé qué decirte Nozomi – Eli desviaba la mirada – e-es que luego de lo de ayer…_

_\- ¿Lo de que te tocas? No es nada raro Elicchi, es normal en todos los adolescentes hacer eso, y si, coincido, se siente rico._

_\- ¡N-No me refiero a eso! – la cara de Eli estaba algo roja – e-es que… como hemos estado juntas desde hace dos años y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de algo._

_\- ¿Cuenta de algo? – aunque no lo demostrara, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza._

_\- Sí – la rubia tomó valor y se dio la vuelta viendo a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban._

_\- ¿Y qué es?_

_\- Nozomi – Eli tomó las manos de la peli morada – me enamoré de ti y lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta, pero creo que…_

_\- Para Elicchi – Nozomi no dejó continuarla – antes de que sigas, no sé si deba decirte algo, pero creo que aún no debemos formalizar algo._

_\- ¿Por qué? – Eli se alejó un poco de la peli morada – Nozomi, te estoy diciendo que me enamoré de ti._

_\- Lo sé, pero es que no se me quita algo que dijiste hace tiempo._

_\- ¿Qué cosa?_

_\- ¿Recuerdas cuando reuniste a todas las chicas de μ's y A-RISE?_

_\- S-Sí, pero que tiene…_

_\- Soy heterosexual. Nozomi es solo mi mejor amiga, pero nada más. No me gusta de ese modo, ni ahora ni nunca._

_\- … - Eli quedó callada ante esto - ¿c-como sabes eso?_

_\- ¿Quieres iniciar una relación sabiendo que dijiste eso? ¿Sabiendo que no me mirarías de ese modo?_

_\- N-No es eso Nozomi, fue un mal entendido._

_\- No lo creo Elicchi, tu misma lo dijiste._

_\- Nozomi, yo…_

_\- ¡Explícate de una vez Ayase! – gritó con enojo la peli morada asustando a la rubia._

_\- Nozomi – Eli quedó callada al ver como Nozomi estaba molesta – lo siento._

_\- Un lo siento no vale._

_\- Lo sé, pero quiero demostrarte que mis sentimientos son verdaderos – sin más, la rubia sin previo aviso la besó en los labios dejando impresionada a la peli morada la cual quedó con los ojos bien abiertos._

_Aunque luego de unos segundos, finalmente cedió ante el beso y solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar._

_Sin separarse, ambas fueron a la habitación de la rubia mientras sin pensarlo, las dos se recostaron en la cama de la rubia._

_\- ¿Estás segura de esto? – dijo Nozomi sabiendo a donde iría esto._

_\- Sí – Eli se fue quitando la camiseta del uniforme incluso la que estaba dentro revelando su sostén negro y este mostraba parte de sus pechos grandes._

_\- Elicchi – la chica miró como la rubia mostraba la belleza que la caracterizaba._

_Sin más, la ropa salió volando y comenzó al acto de amor que duró horas y horas._

_Aunque cuando estaban en una etapa…_

_\- ¡E-Espera Nozomi! – decía entre gemidos la rubia mientras la peli morada estaba en su entrepierna lamiéndola causando un gran placer, tanto que los gemidos de Eli sonaban algo fuertes._

_Pero pasó algo que quedó en la mente de ambas y es que cuando comenzaron su acto de amor, olvidaron cerrar la puerta de la habitación con llave._

_Justo en ese momento…_

_\- ¡Hermana! Lamento si llego a esta hora, pero es que Yukiho y yo terminamos rápido las tareas que teníamos y vine temprano así que… - Arisa había llegado al apartamento que compartían ambas hermanas, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de Eli, sorpresa que se llevó cuando miró a su hermana en aquella posición tan comprometedora con Nozomi. Ambas mayores estaban con el rostro rojo por ser descubiertas, pero más cuando Arisa sin inmutarse dijo – bueno, antes que nada, lamento haberlas interrumpido, segundo, creo que me voy a mi cuarto a echarme un baño frio. Por cierto, hermana, creo que te sirvieron los Hentais que con tanto anhelo escondes debajo de la televisión y si preguntas como sé eso, el otro día que estaba limpiando me topé con ellos, pero no dije nada por respeto._

_Definitivamente Arisa Ayase era todo un secreto._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Unas horas después, ambas chicas estaban vestidas ya para la escuela, con la excepción que vestían bufandas para ocultar las marcas que se hicieron en su noche romántica.

\- Nozomi, te dije que nada de chupetes.

\- Lo siento, pero es que no me pude contener, más cuando nos pusimos una a la otra y frotábamos nuestras va…

\- ¡Suficiente! Llegaremos tarde.

**.**

Mientras que en Homura…

\- ¡Ya vas tarde hermana! – dijo Yukiho apurando a Honoka la cual se estaba vistiendo a la carrera ya que como siempre se había levantado tarde.

\- Lo sé, pero ya estoy lista – en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la peli jengibre ya estaba lista para irse cuando fue detenida por su hermana - ¿Qué pasa Yukiho?

\- Debes tomarte tu pastilla antidepresiva y tu pastilla anticonceptiva.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decirles que…

\- Basta hermana – interrumpió Yukiho – ya te dijo el doctor que debes tomarlas para que evites un embarazo a tan temprana edad, incluso un suicidio.

\- ¡Pero es que yo no…!

\- Tómatelas de una vez – dijo con voz fuerte la menor a lo que Honoka solo gruñó y se las tomó.

\- ¿Contenta?

\- Pues sí, es por tu bien, no quiero sobrinitos por el momento. Además, en mi caso prefiero hacerlo con una mujer, así no me embarazo.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa dijiste?

\- Nada, olvídalo, solo date prisa, no quiero que el efecto de la pastilla te salga al revés, bueno, al menos ya puedes coger sin problemas.

\- ¿C-Coger? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes hermana – dijo con irritación la menor – lo que hiciste esa noche. Coger, hacer el amor, sexo, follar, que te metan la v…

\- ¡Ya entendí! Pero es que yo no…

\- Solo vete que se te hace tarde.

Honoka se fue con algo de amargura ya que solo tomar esas pastillas le hacían soportar un día de los demonios.

\- ¡Estoy harta! – gritó un poco lejos de su casa – primero me dicen que soy una suicida y me obligan a tomar antidepresivos. Ahora que me acosté con alguien y ahora estoy tomando anticonceptivos. ¡¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar ahora?! ¡Qué co…!

Justo antes de terminar, una paloma pasó y lanzó su excremento el cual fue a caer en la boca de la peli jengibre la cual solo comenzó a escupir fuerte mientras tomaba su termo de agua y tomaba un poco para tratar de quitarse el mal sabor.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Solo falta que me venga a orinar un perro – cuando menos acordó, sintió la pierna derecha caliente y notó como un canino le estaba orinado la pierna, esto la hizo entrar más en depresión – c-creo que necesitaré más antidepresivos y es mejor que me calle.

Sin más, la peli jengibre se fue hacia Otonokizaka maldiciendo su suerte.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Por el momento, quedan 3 parejas las cuales abarcarán los siguientes capítulos y cada vez más se irán uniendo, aunque con Erena y Anju será más difícil._

_¿Qué opinan? ¿Debería hacer sufrir más a Honoka o hasta aquí dejó su mala suerte?_

_Ustedes deciden XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	28. Chapter 28

"**Soy virgen, te lo juro por mis hijos"**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Nozomi no la rechazó, la aceptó de una buena manera, y vaya que disfrutaron de gran manera. Honoka si tiene mala suerte, pero aumentará con el tiempo, descuida, no la dañaré… más de lo que está jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jaja, el castigo de Honoka por ahora se detendrá, no creas que estoy cruzando los dedos. Varias parejas están conectando y mira que Nozomi fue la más sobresalida, ya se llevó a Eli a la cama XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Jaja, te faltó decir, esta historia continuará XD. Sí, creo que Honoka ha pasado por mucho, aunque no sé si detendré la mala suerte con ella, soy malo jaja. Arisa y Yukiho tendrán su momento más adelante y será algo fuerte XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Sí, los medicamentos por el momento tendrán a Honoka en su lugar. Ya verás cómo Tsubasa de una vez actuará y tratará de ayudar a Honoka como buena novia que es. Con Nico y Maki iremos poco a poco, Eli y Nozomi ya fueron más allá, con Kotori y Umi ya verás que pasa. Las demás confirmarán actuación y veremos que sucede. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Dark Harasho. **__Nico y Maki ya están llevando las cosas lentas, pero seguras. Nozomi lo hizo, se fue a lo seguro y ganó a una rusa muy linda. Tsubasa sacará a Honoka de ese mundo de suicidio y embarazos no deseados XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque varias parejas fueron formándose luego de varios sucesos, faltaban algunas chicas las cuales habían estado algo ausentes, pero este sería el momento en el que se mostraría cuan avanzada estaban.

Las chicas de primer año y mejores amigas desde hace años, Hanayo Koizumi y Rin Hoshizora estaban en una situación algo difícil ya que desde el beso de Hanayo en la noche en la que ambas salieron sumándole la plática que tuvieron, el ambiente entre ellas se puso algo tenso.

En estos momentos, la peli naranja se hallaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Ya había llegado el receso y las chicas aprovechaban para abastecerse de alimentos. Rin siempre traía su almuerzo y esta comía con sus amigas Maki y Hanayo, pero esta vez decidió no hacerlo ya que no quería sentirse incomoda con la castaña oscuro.

Rin decidió irse a otro lado en el que no fuera interrumpida. Primero que todo, mandó un mensaje a sus dos amigas en el que les decía que le salió un inconveniente y no iría a almorzar con ellas.

La peli naranja buscó un lugar para almorzar y justo cuando pasó por la biblioteca, miró dentro de esta a una silueta conocida para ella. Sin nada que perder, ingresó y miró a cierta peli celeste acomodando unos libros.

Saki Katou no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la neko girl hasta que se escuchó cuando alguien abría la puerta.

\- ¿Hoshizora-san? – la peli celeste reconoció a la chica.

\- H-Hola Katou-san, veo que estás ocupada.

\- Sí, pero ya terminé, las chicas que me ayudan se fueron a almorzar, pero decidí quedarme un rato más para acomodar algunos libros.

\- Que bien – la chica sin más ingresó al sitio y se sentó en una de las mesas.

\- Si vas a comer, al menos hazlo con cuidado, no acostumbramos a que las personas coman en las mesas. Luego limpias.

\- Gracias.

Rin sin más procedió a comer en silencio, mientras Saki terminaba de acomodar los libros. Al pasar un poco los minutos, por alguna razón, la peli celeste notó como Rin estaba algo triste, como si realmente estuviera pensado en algo… o en alguien.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Hoshizora-san? – preguntó la peli celeste.

\- N-No es nada-nya, solo estaba pensando un poco en los exámenes.

\- No te creo Hoshizora-san, te miro bastante decaída, dime, ¿pasó algo?

\- B-Bueno… - aunque no conocía mucho a la peli celeste, sabía de algunas salidas que había tenido con Hanayo – c-creo que liberarlo no hará daño.

\- Sí, debes liberarlo, a ver si así estás más contenta.

\- Bien – la chica cruzó los dedos – b-bueno-nya, es que desde hace tiempo he estado pensando en mi amiga Kayo-chin.

\- ¿Kayo-chin? ¿Te refieres a Koizumi-san?

\- Sí – las mejillas de Rin se pusieron algo rojas – desde hace tiempo me di cuenta de que me siento rara a su lado, sé que a lo mejor esté enamorada de ella, pero es que…

\- ¿Es que?

\- S-Siento que las demás personas nos juzgarán por eso, siento que algo malo va a pasar si comenzamos a salir juntas.

\- ¿Dudas de tu sexualidad?

\- N-No, creo que estoy segura de que me gusta Kayo-chin de modo romántico-nya. Quiero pensar que todo el mundo acepte que andemos juntas, pero el miedo me da-nya. No sé qué dirán nuestras amigas con todo esto, nuestras familias…

\- Hoshizora-san – Saki la interrumpió – estás llegando muy lejos con esto.

\- ¿Por qué-nya?

\- Primero que nada, debes pensar primero en tu felicidad, no pensar en qué dirán las demás personas, en que dirá la sociedad. Que te importe un pepino lo que digan de tu relación, que solo te importe tu felicidad.

\- P-Pero…

\- Ningún pero, debes enfocarte en Koizumi-san, si ella y tú se gustan, es lo que importa, no debe importante nada más.

\- Sí – algunas lágrimas se empezaban a salir de sus ojos – fui una tonta al negar mis sentimientos.

\- No te vayas a arrepentir de tu decisión, si aceptas a Koizumi-san, sé feliz.

\- Lo haré-nya – la chica de cabello naranja se levantó – mil gracias Katou-san.

\- No hay de que, solo ayudo en lo que puedo.

\- Por cierto – Rin se puso algo nerviosa con la pregunta que fuera a decir - ¿a-a ti te gustan las chicas-nya?

\- No, no me gustan los chicos, es más, mira esto – la chica sacó su celular y mostró la foto de pantalla y mostró a un chico peli negro abrazándola de la cintura – él es mi novio.

\- ¿Tienes novio-nya? – la chica asintió – vaya, pero es que era raro-nya. ¿Por qué nunca te he visto con él-nya?

\- Porque él es de Hokkaido y de vez en cuando viene conmigo a pasar un fin de semana conmigo – en eso, las mejillas de la chica se pusieron rojas – y de vez en cuando llega a pasar un buen rato cuando no hay nadie en mi casa, realmente es muy excitante verlo sin nada de ropa.

\- C-Creo que me iré a hablar con Kayo-chin – la chica de cabello naranja se fue con algo de nervios ya que no imaginó que una chica tímida como Saki fuera tan… diferente.

La campana del recreo sonó anunciando el fin de este. Durante el resto de las clases, Rin no puso atención realmente, solo estuvo pensando en su conversación que tuvo con la peli celeste y finalmente se decidió en hacer algo respecto a la conversación y todo comenzó cuando finalizaron las clases.

Antes de que iniciarían la práctica, Rin mandó un mensaje a su mejor amiga la cual al verlo, le dio como cosa ya que no entendió a que se refería.

Una vez que llegó a la azotea, solo miró como el cielo estaba aún azul, pero no tardaría en atardecer. Al llegar, notó a su mejor amiga mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Rin-chan?

\- Sabes Kayo-chin, el cielo de noche se ve más bello que de día, las estrellas lo adornan y es una vista única en el mundo, tanto que damos gracias por verla cada noche-nya.

\- ¿De qué hablas Rin-chan?

\- Kayo-chin, como dijiste en tu casa hace varios días, creo que hay que solucionar las cosas.

\- ¿Solucionar las cosas? – la chica se dio cuenta de inmediato que pasaba - ¿t-te refieres a…?

\- Sí – la peli naranja bajó un poco la mirada – realmente lo lamento-nya. Nunca estuve dispuesta a decir mis sentimientos por ti, más porque no sabía lo que sentía y lo confundía muchas veces con nuestra amistad. A-Además… el miedo me superó.

\- ¿El miedo? ¿Miedo de lo que fueran a decir los demás?

\- Sí, sé que fui una tonta al no aceptar tus sentimientos desde un principio-nya, pero es que soy una tonta… realmente lo soy.

\- Sí, a veces lo eres – río un poco la oji violeta – pero me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos.

\- No solo eso Kayo-chin, quiero decirte algo más.

\- ¿Qué cosa? No es necesario que me digas algo, puede que aun estés.

\- ¿Quieres decir ser mi novia? – Rin soltó rápido la pregunta que incluso una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente en el lugar.

Hanayo se quedó en un momento de silencio mientras analizaba la pregunta que le había lanzado su mejor amiga. Esperó por esa pregunta desde hace varios años atrás cuando supo que estaba enamorada de la peli naranja.

Pero ahora eso era realidad, no era simple fantasía, la declaración realmente se estaba llevando a cabo.

\- ¿Kayo-chin? – los nervios invadieron a Rin la cual creyó que a lo mejor fue una mala idea haber soltado así la bomba de repente.

\- Rin-chan – Hanayo comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas para taparse la boca con su mano y se escuchó un quejido de parte de ella.

\- ¡Kayo-chin! – la chica fue directo a su mejor amiga – perdóname Kayo-chin, no quería hacerte mal, está bien si no me correspondes, pero…

\- No seas tonta – interrumpió – solo que me alegré mucho de que me pudieras eso. He esperado mucho tiempo para escuchar eso Rin-chan.

\- Kayo-chin – las mejillas de Rin se pusieron rojas – e-eso significa que…

\- Sí Rin-chan… si acepto ser tu novia.

Lo dicho por la castaña oscuro alegró tanto a Rin que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza tanto que ambas cayeron al suelo mientras la peli naranja seguía frotándose contra ella.

Realmente… sería el inicio de otra relación.

**.**

En el salón del Consejo Estudiantil…

\- ¡E-Espera Nozomi! Tenemos práctica… - se escuchaba la voz entrecortada de Eli la cual estaba sentada en la silla de la presidenta, pero no estaba precisamente trabajando ya que la hora de trabajar había terminado.

\- Elicchi, aún queda para que inicie la práctica, además, debemos aprovechar el tiempo – Nozomi estaba arrodillada y sin más, levantó la falda de la rubia, bajó la ropa interior de la chica y hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de Eli.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Nozomi! – la de descendencia rusa tuvo que morderse el puño para evitar que alguien pasara y escuchara sus gemidos.

\- No gimas tan duro Elicchi, ni que te lo hiciera tan fuerte.

\- N-No lo hagas aquí… estamos aun en la escuela – sin esperar, la peli morada volvió a su acto para desgracia de Eli - ¡Ah! ¡Dios! ¡T-Te dije que no… ah… lo hagas aquí!

**.**

La práctica pasó y cada quien se pudo ir a casa, en el caso de Honoka, la chica iba con algo de humor ya que las desgracias que le habían pasado la habían truncado en lo emocional.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa eso? – se seguía preguntando – realmente siento que los dioses me odian.

Sin más, la chica decidió caminar un poco más y sin darse cuenta llegó a UTX en el que se hallaría con una persona muy especial que reconocería a la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Honoka-san? – Tsubasa miró a la oji azul la cual por la expresión en su rostro notó que no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

La líder de las musas no dijo nada y siguió de paso, dando a entender que no se había fijado en Tsubasa.

\- ¡Honoka-san! – finalmente la castaña se atrevió a ir con la oji azul la cual se dio cuenta cuando la líder de A-RISE se acercaba a ella.

\- Tsubasa-san – la chica se puso algo nerviosa – e-este, ¿Cómo estás Tsubasa-san?

\- Bien, por el momento estamos entrenando mucho para el próximo Love Live, ya la próxima semana serán las clasificatorias.

\- Sí, espero que podamos dar una buena presentación.

De ahí, algunos temas de conversación salieron a flote, aunque siempre estaba algo de tensión, esto más por parte de Tsubasa luego de que recordara lo que pasó en el hospital el otro día que Honoka fue hospitalizada por el intento de suicidio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Verás… - la cara de la peli jengibre se puso algo roja – e-el otro día que estaba en el hospital, cuando estuvimos solas, lo que dijiste.

\- ¿Lo que dije? – Tsubasa intentó hacer memoria de eso y en un instante, recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando estuvo interna.

.

_¡Lo lamento tanto, espero que puedas perdonarme! ¡Quiero ser parte de tu vida ahora! ¡Quiero hacerte feliz y que no vuelvas a pasar malos momentos por mi culpa!_

.

Las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron rojas y solo desvió su mirada hacia el suelo recordando la conversación.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san?

\- L-Lo siento – Tsubasa sacudió la cabeza – perdón, es que estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

\- Si no quieres hablar de ese tema, no importa, yo solo…

\- Honoka-san – la castaña de ojos verdes la detuvo – no quiero que prosigas.

\- Lo siento, es que pensé que…

\- Mira Honoka-san, la razón por la que estuve así un tiempo fue para darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti-

\- ¿T-Tus sentimientos por mí? – Honoka estaba con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Sí, lamento si te ofendí en algo, pero es que incluso me molestaba como tú y Sonoda-san se veían, más cuando me enteré que tenías una relación con Sonoda-san.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Lo escuché el otro día – la de ojos verdes bajó la mirada – te vi entrar con Nishikino-san y una chica de cabello rosa al café maid en el que trabaja Minami-san.

\- ¿Por qué me espiaste Tsubasa-san?

\- Me entró curiosidad por saber que hablabas con ellas, pero nunca creí que realmente la pasaras mal por mi – Tsubasa se estaba haciendo la fuerte para no llorar – s-sé que tuve la culpa de todo, incluso creo que también de tu intento de suicidio.

\- ¿Q-Que? – el ojo derecho se le puso en un tic algo nervioso.

\- Tal y como lo prometí, quiero hacerte feliz, que no sufras por mi culpa, que no intentes alguna otra estupidez, que siempre esté a tu lado, aquella persona que te haga sonreír siempre.

\- Tsubasa-san.

\- No, ya no más ese honorifico. El –san es muy formal, por favor, a partir de ahora, quiero que dejemos toda formalidad a un lado.

\- O sea que…

\- Sí, a partir de ahora puedes llamarme sin honoríficos, ¿está bien Honoka?

\- Bien… Tsubasa-chan.

\- Bien – en eso, la castaña notó como venía una limosina la cual sería la que la llevaría a su destino – lo lamento Honoka, pero con mi familia vamos a ir a cenar, pero ahí nos enviamos mensajes.

\- Está bien – sin más, la oji azul sintió un pequeño peso en su mejilla y se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa la besó en la mejilla, cerca de la boca – T-Tsubasa-chan.

\- Nos vemos.

Una vez que Tsubasa se fue, la oji azul estaba realmente feliz por eso y se puso a celebrar un poco y bailar al estilo de Peter Parker.

\- ¡Genial! Nada puede arruinar esta felicidad.

Justo al decir eso, mientras caminaba, la oji azul pegó con fuerza la frente en un poste de luz.

\- ¡Duele! – dijo sobándose la zona afectada, pero por estar haciendo eso, no se fijó en el camino y terminó cayendo por unas escalinatas y rodó hasta la zona baja terminando totalmente adolorida - ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Y, para terminar, la misma paloma que le hizo el favor en la mañana, esta vez le tiro el cargamento en la cabeza.

\- ¡Me lleva!

**.**

En un lugar alejado de UTX, se veía a Erena y Anju caminando por las calles de Akihabara. Aunque fuera una salida entre ambas, llegaba un momento en el que Anju salió con un tema que molestó en gran parte a la peli morada.

\- ¿Y sabes? Satoshi-kun es realmente un gran chico, creo que el mejor que he conocido.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Sí, su habilidad en canto es realmente grandiosa, es más, incluso me está ayudando a elevar mis notas de canto.

\- N-No me digas – Erena se tenía que aguantar las ganas el discurso de su amiga.

\- Pero sabes, hay algo que me deja con pena – la castaña miró un poco al cielo – es que Satoshi me confesó algo.

\- ¿Qué? – la sangre se le congeló en ese momento - ¿q-que se te confesó?

\- N-No es nada, solo es un secreto que tenemos entre nosotros. Me confesó algo no quiere que nadie sepa, él estará listo para anunciarlo con el tiempo.

\- Anju – Erena solo pensaba en una solución, pero decidió mejor no pensar en eso – Anju, tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Así? ¿Qué? – la castaña no comprendía que pasaba.

\- Verás… no sé por dónde empezar.

\- Por el principio.

\- Claro – la chica rodó los ojos – verás, desde que nos conocemos realmente nos hemos apoyado y todo eso, pero llegó un momento en el que te empecé a ver diferente, no como a una amiga, sino como a algo más.

\- Erena – el escuchar esas palabras de parte de la peli morada, hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara, pero decidió escuchar todo – ¿Qué me quieres decir?

\- P-Pues… ¡no sé cómo decirlo! ¡Solo esto! – Erena no perdió más el tiempo y sin más, besó en los labios a Anju la cual quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Erena se separó dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus bocas – a esto me refería.

\- Erena-chan – las mejillas de Anju eran un solo color, el rojo más brillante.

\- ¿Seguimos con nuestra salida?

\- B-Bien – aunque fueran avergonzadas por este acto, al menos los sentimientos de ambas ya estaban confirmados, aunque la peli morada solo sonrió de forma malvada.

_¡Gané! ¡Toma maldito chico! ¡Ahora Anju es mía, ya he marcado mi territorio!_

**.**

Residencia Minami.

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Kotori que parecía estar sola, pero lo que no sabía nadie, es que realmente había dos personas en el lugar.

\- ¡Kotori! – dijo la voz de una joven de cabellera azul – no podemos hacer esto.

\- Lo siento Umi-chan, pero es que creo que ya debemos comenzar a navegar en el mundo adulto.

\- ¡Pero aun somos adolescentes!

\- No importa, ya tenemos conocimiento sobre eso, así que espero que cooperes.

\- ¿Cómo que coopere? Mira como me tienes.

Tal y como decía Umi, esta estaba atada a la cama de la peli gris y para sumarle más la vergüenza, estaba completamente desnuda al igual que Kotori.

\- ¿Lista Umi-chan? – Kotori pasó su mano por el desnudo abdomen de la peli azul la cual gemía un poco y temblaba.

\- N-No hagas eso…

\- Bueno, si no quieres que use mi cuerpo, puedo usar algunas cosas que usan mis padres.

\- ¿Qué? – Umi miró como la peli gris traía algunas cosas que le dejaron la cara igual de azul que su cabello – a-aleja eso de mí.

\- No, esto es un vibrador, un látigo y esto que tiene forma de lo que tienen los hombres en la entrepierna, creo que servirá.

\- ¡De ninguna manera…! – Umi no siguió ya que la peli gris le tapó la boca con una bola de goma con correa.

\- Bueno Umi-chan, esta noche vamos a disfrutar las dos, así que prepárate – Kotori le dedicó una sonrisa tipo yandere y la pobre peli azul temblaba de miedo.

Esta noche, la arquera peli azul realmente sufriría.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_Por si se lo llegasen a preguntar, sé que faltaron Nico y Maki, pero para el próximo capítulo, tengo una sorpresa con ellas dos y veremos si al final anuncian que son._

_Jaja, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que Umi sobreviva a esta noche? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	29. Chapter 29

**Llevemos juntos serenata…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Por el momento los lemon estarán garantizados, pero de una manera sutil. Jaja, Nozomi es toda una loquilla y lo hizo con Eli en la escuela, aunque esa no será la única vez que ocurra. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Jaja, la declaración de Rin siempre fue de esas en las que el viento hace participación, como los clásicos. No, no necesita que el autor se meta, como tú dices, Honoka necesita una limpia con ajonjolí y agua de mar. Eli y Umi… no vivirán otro día XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Bueno, Umi deja ver una cara de dominante desde que la conoces, pero sabiendo cómo es con su indecencia, se me ocurre en hacerla la pasiva de la pareja. Anju por el momento finalmente se ganó algo y de parte de la persona que más ama y sí, Honoka se ganará mucho amor de su querida Tsubasa con el tiempo._

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Precisamente en este capítulo se resolverá la disputa de Nico y Maki. Umi y Eli serán las primeras en embarazarse, más como son Kotori y Nozomi… no se podrán sentar jaja. Honoka hará algo maravilloso en otro capítulo, Erena y Anju será más adelante y el RinPana se consolidó. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Por cierto, para los que leyeron un capítulo de mi fic "**_**Musas**_**" aquí saldrá una escena algo familiar.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muchas cosas cambiaron luego de que algunas de las chicas ya confirmaron noviazgo, tal es el caso de Rin y Hanayo, ambas ya habían confirmado sentimientos y culminaron con todo este calvario de malos días.

Nozomi mandó un mensaje al grupo que tenían con las demás que habían sido rechazadas y acordaron de reunirse en un sitio algo aparatado de Akihabara.

Umi tuvo que decirle a Kotori que iba con Honoka a una reunión familiar entre ambas familias, por lo que la peli gris aceptó, aunque algo triste porque no iba a pasar tiempo con su amada peli azul.

Las demás solo decidieron irse luego de la escuela, aunque más de alguna de las parejas protestó ya que no sabían a donde iban y eso les preocupaba un poco, aunque más de alguna solo lo hacía por celos ya que pensaron que a lo mejor se verían con alguien más.

Los celos queman.

Pero en estos momentos, la reunión se llevó a cabo en una cafetería lago alejada del centro de Akihabara en el que todas se reunieron a hablar sobre la situación.

\- Bienvenidas a la reunión súper secreta, necesitamos planear finalmente la construcción final de los EVA para que peleen contra los ángeles que amenazan la humanidad, mi nombre es… Nozomi Ikari…

\- Ya déjate de cosas Nozomi – dijo Maki – ni siquiera sé de qué hablas.

\- Es que eso me suena a un sueño en el que todas éramos pilotos de unas máquinas que aprecian robots gigantes y que peleaban contra unos seres bien raros y había un chico llamado Shinji con nosotros.

\- Honoka, esa serie nadie la vería, apuesto que nadie sabe ni de su existencia.

\- Bueno, ¿A que venimos al final Nozomi?

\- Lo explicaré Maki-chan, miren, hace tiempo que nos reunimos para discutir que estábamos en problemas para declararnos, aunque al final no salió como esperábamos, estamos felices algunas ¿verdad?

\- S-Sí – Hanayo se sonrojó un poco – Rin-chan desde que se declaró ha sido tan genial conmigo y me trata como a una princesa.

\- Elicchi es muy cariñosa también, aunque si es bien celosa – río un poco la peli morada recordando los ataques de celos que le daban a su novia rubia.

\- ¿Y cómo van tú y Nico-chan? – preguntó Honoka a la peli roja.

\- P-Pues… la verdad ni yo sé, no quedamos en algún termino de relación, se me confesó y me dijo que le gustaba, pero al final no dejó claro lo que somos.

\- Nicocchi a veces es muy tonta – habló Nozomi – pero no te preocupes Maki-chan, deja que mamá Nozomi se encargue de esto.

\- Por favor no, Nozomi, agradezco tu ayuda, pero siempre que intervienes en algo lo dejas peor.

\- Me lastimas Maki-chan – la mayor se limpió una lágrima falsa – como la madre de todas es mi deber encargarme de ustedes y sus problemas amorosos.

\- Me da algo de miedo escuchar eso – dijo Umi temblando un poco.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, al menos tú y Kotori-chan ya están felices de la vida – habló Honoka sonrojando un poco a la peli azul, peor luego notó algo – Umi-chan, ¿Por qué viniste con un cojín y te sientas en él?

\- H-Honoka, eso no te interesa, solo que me golpeé cuando entrenaba – decía algo roja la peli azul ya que bien sabía que la noche con Kotori la dejó con un pequeño dolor en su zona de la retaguardia.

\- Creo que alguien tuvo una buena noche, Elicchi está igual, le cuenta sentarse – dijo en voz la peli morada.

\- Es cierto Umi-chan, ya eres toda una casanova.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Tuviste una relación, aunque breve, con Honoka-chan y ahora tienes una con Kotori-chan.

\- P-Pero eso no… - Umi sintió cuando todas las demás la miraron como tuvieran curiosidad.

\- Quien lo diría Umi-chan, ya eres toda una chica indomable – dijo Anju sonriendo un poco.

\- N-No es eso, simplemente pasó algo entre nosotras y una cosa llevó a la otra…

\- Tsubasa-chan no estará nada feliz cuando sepa eso – dijo la castaña.

\- ¡No le digas!

\- Descuida, solo digo que se armaría cuando sepa que a lo mejor tuvieron intimidad.

\- ¡No tuvimos intimidad! – dijeron ambas chicas de segundo año con el color rojo en sus mejillas.

\- Y eso quien lo dice – rieron algunas molestando más a las chicas.

\- Bueno, creo que por el momento podemos decir que todas estamos avanzando mucho en nuestras relaciones.

\- Pero a ti aun no te ha dicho nada Nico-chan ¿verdad Maki-chan? – preguntó la peli jengibre ya que se habían olvidado sobre la conversación que tuvo hace unos minutos.

\- B-Bueno… es que Nico-chan no me dice nada, yo no tengo culpa.

\- Pero deberías decirle algo, si siguen así no aclararán nada sobre su relación.

\- Lo sé – la peli roja bajó la mirada.

\- N-No te preocupes Maki-chan, ya te dije que yo ayudaré a Nicocchi a que te haga un detalle bonito para que te demuestre cuanto te ama.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas Anju-chan? – preguntó la líder de μ's.

\- La verdad es que vamos lento, pero seguro. Hace unos días Erena-chan me besó y desde ese entonces ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo, aunque… cuando hablo con alguien que no conoce ella, se pone algo celosa.

\- E-Eso demuestra que te quiere.

\- S-Sí, realmente estoy feliz de que al fin pudiéramos demostrar lo que queríamos.

\- Solo falta Honoka-chan – Hanayo miró a su líder la cual se atinó de encoger de hombros.

\- Bueno, la verdad Tsubasa-chan y yo…

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan? – todas miraron sorprendidas a la oji azul la cual no entendió eso.

\- S-Sí, es que hace unos días quedamos de dejar las formalidades a un lado.

\- Vaya, sí que han avanzado – sonrió Anju, pero luego al ver al rostro de la menor supo que algo andaba mal - ¿pasó algo Honoka-chan?

\- V-Verán… no hemos hablado mucho con Tsubasa-chan desde hace varios días, solo por mensaje.

\- La verdad es que Tsubasa-chan ha estado muy estresada estos días, además hemos estado cargadas de trabajo, más el hecho de que el Love Live está cerca, hemos estado atascadas de trabajo.

\- Vaya, no lo sabía, Tsubasa-chan no me dijo nada.

\- A lo mejor lo hizo para que no te preocuparas.

\- Que lindo detalle Honoka-chan – sonrió Nozomi.

\- S-Sí.

\- Bueno, por el momento brindemos por nuestras relaciones y que florezcan – Nozomi alzó un vaso de malteada, a lo que las demás hicieron y las chocaron.

\- ¡Por nuestras relaciones!

\- ¿Qué es lo quiere el Seguro Social?

\- ¡Salud! – las 6 chicas tomaron sus malteadas y cuando terminaron pusieron sus vasos en la mesa como simulando haber tomado alcohol.

\- ¿Por qué hicimos eso? – preguntó Umi.

\- No preguntes Umi-chan… solo gózalo.

\- Eso no tuvo sentido Honoka.

\- Pero al menos relaja el ambiente.

\- Menos mal que te dieron anti depresivos – lo dicho por la peli azul detuvo la risa de la oji azul.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Es cierto Honoka-chan, ahora que estarás junto a Tsubasa-chan, nunca más vas a sufrir de depresión ni vas a intentar suicidarse, lo cual espero que nunca hagas de nuevo – dijo Anju con voz seria.

\- Sí Honoka, no nos vuelvan a dar esos sustos, realmente lloré mucho pensando que habías tomado esa estúpida decisión – dijo Maki también seria.

\- P-Pero lo que les quiero decir es que…

\- Honoka, no seas maleducada, ¿Qué no ves que Maki está hablando? Ya te dicho que es de mala educación interrumpir a las personas cuando van a decir algo importante.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan, lo que quiero decir es que…

\- Cierra la boca Honoka.

\- Bien – la peli jengibre solo desvió la mirada algo molesta.

Las chicas solo continuaron con varias pláticas sobre qué harían por el momento, todo hasta que finalmente decidieron cada quien tomar para sus hogares, pero Nozomi tenía planes distintos.

Cuando todas se fueron, la peli morada solo sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de la peli negra. Un momento después, Nico contestó la llamada de la oji verde.

-_ ¿Qué pasa Nozomi? ¿Está bien Maki-chan?_

_\- _Sí, se acaba de ir… ¿y cómo sabías que estaba conmigo?

\- _Le pregunté y ya ves que nadie se resiste a estos encantos tan sexys, dignos de una Idol._

_\- _Maki-chan necesita a aprender a cerrar la boca.

\- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_\- _Nada malo. Nicocchi, necesito que vengas conmigo, pero ya.

\- _¿Por qué?_

\- Necesitamos hablar sobre un tema muy importante. Veme en el parque en media hora, llevaré una amiga para que nos ayude.

\- _¿Ayudar? ¿A qué?_

\- Ya lo verás – sin más, Nozomi colgó la llamada dejando con la incertidumbre a la peli negra.

Sin más, Nozomi se fue a su apartamento a cambiarse para verse con Nico.

**.**

**Media hora más tarde…**

Tal y como dijo Nozomi, Nico se fue al parque en el que quedó con la peli morada de verse, aunque aún seguía sin comprender que quería hablar.

\- ¿De qué querrá hablar Nozomi? Espero que no sea nada malo sobre Maki-chan.

\- ¡Nicocchi! – la voz familiar de la peli morada le hizo saber a Nico que estaba cerca.

\- Llegaste, pensé que era una broma – enseguida Nico notó que la oji verde no venía sola - ¿y ella?

\- Lo siento Nicocchi, pero es que necesitaba que Kurashiki-chan viniera.

\- ¿Para qué? – Nico no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, tampoco comprendió cuando notó que la peli negra venía con otras dos cosas en sus manos - ¿y para que las guitarras?

\- Ya lo verás.

\- Porque siento que algo saldrá mal.

\- Calma Yazawa-san, esperemos que esto salga genial.

\- Pero es lo que no entiendo Nozomi, en primer lugar, ¿para qué me llamaste?

\- Bueno Nicocchi, creo que debes aclarar tus sentimientos con Maki-chan, ella está algo confundida ya que no has dicho sobre el estado de su relación.

\- ¿Q-Que has dicho? – la de ojos carmín se puso súper nerviosa al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo era posible que Nozomi supiera de eso? – s-sabiendo lo chismosa que eres, te diste cuenta.

\- No, me lo contó.

\- ¡Voy a matarte Maki-chan! Tomate parlante.

\- Bueno, luego la insultas, pero por el momento quiero que nos hagas un favor y aclares que es lo que sientes por ella, así que vamos a llevarle algo que según Kurashiki-chan es algo muy lindo en México.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Llevar serenata.

\- ¿Serenata?

\- Sí, es llevar canciones de amor a la persona que amas, es algo que hacen los chicos a sus damas, pero en este momento creo que es bueno que lo hagas.

\- P-Pero… ¿llevarle canciones de amor a Maki-chan?

\- Sí, es buena opción para eso.

\- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera lo haré! Y cuando yo digo que no, es que no.

**.**

\- ¿Por qué acepté hacer esto? – Nico estaba junto con las dos chicas frente a la gran casa de Maki.

\- Bueno, creo que es un lindo detalle que le darás a Maki-chan – dijo Nozomi sonriendo.

\- Yo también creo eso – ahora fue Kurashiki la que habló.

\- Mira, sé que tal vez no nos hagas caso, pero por el momento creo que sería un lindo detalle para Maki-chan.

\- Bien, ¿Qué cantaré?

\- Tu solo pide una canción que nosotras la cantaremos.

\- ¿Ustedes la cantarán? – Nico tragó algo de saliva – dios, esto será un desastre.

\- Vamos Nicocchi, dinos que canción dedicarle a ella.

\- Bueno, Maki-chan es muy linda, así que quiero que vaya a salir con una linda canción que le canten.

\- Ya dinos cual canción quieres.

\- Antes que nada, dime Nozomi, ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?

\- Kurashiki-chan me enseñó hace tiempo.

\- Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas.

\- Dejémonos de rodeos Nicocchi, ¿Qué canción tocamos?

\- Bien, creo que debemos cantar una canción que vaya con mi personalidad tan llamativa.

\- Bien – la peli morada tomó su guitarra – Kurashiki-chan, cantémonos "La Cucaracha"

\- Bien.

\- ¡Esa no! – reclamó la peli negra algo molesta – sé seria Nozomi.

\- ¿Cuál cantamos? Tenemos un gran repertorio de canciones.

\- Mira, si vamos a hacer esto, será una canción que disfrute ella y que le expresa lo que pienso de ella.

\- Entendido – ambas tocaron sus guitarras y comenzaron a cantar.

_Rata inmunda._

_Animal rastrero,_

_escoria de la vida_

_Adefesio mal hecho._

\- ¡Nozomi! ¡Kurashiki!

\- Está bien, relájate. Es que a veces eso es lo que piensas de ella.

\- Pero eso no. Quiero que sea una canción en la que le diga que quiero llegar a más años con ella, si es posible al matrimonio, aunque seamos tan jóvenes.

\- Entendido – volvieron a tomar sus instrumentos.

_El piojo y la pulga_

_se quieren casar_

_y no se han casado _

_por falta de pan._

_Y digo 1,2, 3…_

\- ¡Tampoco esa!

\- ¿Y entonces? No te decides Nicocchi.

\- Es que ustedes no se deciden sobre que canción es mejor para Maki-chan.

\- Tu solo dices tonterías Nicocchi, nosotras cantamos lo que nos imaginamos y conociéndote, eso es lo que tu harías.

\- Mira – las mejillas de la peli negra – creo que sería una canción sobre nosotras, vivir en una sociedad en la que somos discriminadas por el simple gusto de amar a una chica siendo yo una. Que hable de que ambas no queremos a pesar de la discriminación y la homofobia que se vive.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Que diga que no tenemos la culpa de querernos tanto, que no tenemos culpa de vivir en una sociedad en la que se mira mal a las personas homosexuales, que no tenemos culpa…

\- Está bien, Kurashiki-chan, la de no tienen culpa.

\- Bien – las guitarras sonaron.

_¿Qué culpa tienen los bueyes? Mmmmm_

_¿De qué le salgan los cuernos? Mmmmm_

\- ¡Nozomi! ¡Ya para!

\- Nicocchi, ya decídete.

\- ¡Es que tú y Kurashiki se cantan unas canciones bien estúpidas!

\- No tenemos culpa de que tú no te decidas por la canción que quieras Yazawa-san.

\- Es que… ¡Argh! Bien, cántenle una canción romántica.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero creo que sería mejor que ella supiera que estás afuera Yazawa-san.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Que Maki-chan sepa que estás aquí afuera para recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Y qué canción va con eso?

\- Fíjate y escucha, y recuerda Nicocchi, canta la frase Llorar y Llorar cuando te digamos.

\- ¿Qué? – no pudo preguntar más ya que ambas chicas de cabello oscuro comenzaron con su canción.

– _Y yo sé bien que estoy afuera. Pero el día en que yo me muera, sé que tendrás que llorar – _Nozomi le hizo la seña a Nico.

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – cantaron las 3.

\- _Dirás que no me quisiste…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – interrumpió Nico que al parecer le gustó esa parte de la canción.

\- _Dirás que no me…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – Nico volvió a interrumpirla por lo que se ganó una mirada fría de Nozomi.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí.

\- _Con dinero o sin dinero. Hago siempre lo que quiero. Y mi palabra es la…_

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – esta vez Kurashiki fue y le dio un golpe en la espalda a la peli negra como indicándole que dejara de interrumpir la canción.

\- _No tengo padre ni madre, ni perrito que me ladre, pero sigo siendo…_

\- Esperen chicas – las detuvo Nico – creo que así no iba la canción. Esa canción ya la había escuchado y estoy segura que no va así

\- ¿Entonces cómo dice Nicocchi?

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar! – esta vez, Nico se ganó un coscorrón de parte de su amiga peli morada - ¡ya basta Nozomi! ¿Sabes lo que haré la próxima vez que me pegues?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Llorar y llorar! ¡Llorar y llorar!

\- Esa escena me recuerda a alguna serie que miré – dijo Kurashiki haciendo memoria.

\- Nicocchi, arruinaste la excelente canción que le trajimos a Maki-chan por tus tonterías.

\- No tengo culpa, ustedes me daban la seña para decir eso.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, creo que al final de tanto bullicio Maki-chan no salió – la peli negra de tercer año miró a la ventana de la que era la habitación de la peli roja.

\- A lo mejor no nos escuchó.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó una voz detrás de ellas la cual sacó impresión en todas las cuales no entendían que pasaba hasta que vieron a la causante de la misma.

\- ¿Maki / -chan / Nishikino-san?

\- ¿Qué hacen afuera de mi casa?

\- E-Este… - Nico estaba con los nervios de punta al ver a la peli roja.

\- Nico-chan – Maki reaccionó de la misma manera.

\- Maki-chan, Nicocchi te trajo serenata.

\- ¿Q-Que? – la oji morado estaba más roja que un tomate.

\- Y por eso Nishikino-san, queremos cantarte una canción dedicada a ti, la cual Yazawa-san la recomendó para ti.

\- No vayan a hacer una caballada, porque juro que les voy a meter esas guitarras por el cul…

\- Nico-chan – la voz de Maki la hizo calmarse - ¿t-trajiste serenata para mí?

\- P-Pues… - en eso, sonaron Nozomi y Kurashiki sus guitarras y con voz dulce cantaban – _Tu sonrisa tan resplandeciente, a mi corazón deja encantado…_

\- Nico-chan.

\- Bien, no me esconderé – la chica se pegó en ambas mejillas – Maki-chan, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre nuestra relación – al decir eso, ambas chicas se pusieron rojas y Nozomi y Kurashiki no paraban su canción – Maki-chan, sé que he sido muy egoísta y una completa idiota sobre lo que debo hacer con estos sentimientos, pero la verdad es que ya no soporto esto.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Maki-chan… Maki Nishikino – mientras la canción cambió a _Caprichosa eres tú, _Nico se arrodilló frente a la peli roja la cual abrió grande sus ojos para su impresión – quiero que establezcamos una relación segura y que cooperemos. Por eso te pregunto… ¿Q-Quieres… ser mi novia?

La peli roja no pudo evitar que el corazón en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Finalmente había escuchado las palabras que tanto tiempo quería escuchar, luego de que hace pocos días escuchó algo de su querida peli negra.

Ahora… era todo diferente. Incluso no notó cuando las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a caer de sus bellos ojos morados.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Nico-chan – la menor se limpió los ojos – realmente eres una tonta.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Claro que acepto semejante enana.

\- ¡Oye! – luego de eso, la peli negra solo fue a abrazar a la peli roja – me alegro que seamos pareja… tomate con patas.

\- También me alegro que ahora seamos pareja, Idol rechazada.

\- Idiota.

\- Estúpida.

\- Malgenio.

\- Arrogante.

\- Tonta.

\- Creída.

\- Pelo de elote con chile.

\- Bolsa de carbón andante.

Entre insultos se metieron a la casa de la peli roja, dejando a Nozomi y Kurashiki afuera con sus guitarras.

\- ¿Estarán bien? – preguntó la peli negra.

\- No te preocupes, estarán bien.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos nosotras?

\- Pues solo vámonos, a donde nos lleve el viento.

Ambas se fueron del sitio mientras con sus guitarras cantaban una canción que solo decía _Llevamos juntas serenata… juntas hasta el balcón aquel…_

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_No sé si para el próximo capítulo o para el siguiente después de ese, pero haré que Honoka deje de sufrir… un poco, para que esté con Tsubasa y declarársele de una manera que hace poco la pensé._

_Veremos cómo sale._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	30. Chapter 30

**¡Iceberg a la vista!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Nozomi siempre es así, pero igual se le quiere así. Vaya, esas canciones siempre me han gustado, algo raro ya que hay pocas personas que les gusta este tipo de canciones. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Jajaja, te mamaste, entendí la referencia. Sí, es que la escena de la serenata me encantó y decidí hacerlo nuevamente y mira, salió todo perfecto. Aquí a lo mejor dejemos el chiste de Honoka y el suicidio… ¿o no? ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__No fue lo que esperaba, pero igual estoy satisfecho, al menos con la ayuda de ambas chicas con guitarras. Sí, solo queda una última pareja en consolidarse y con Eli y Umi… a lo mejor se embarazarán muy rápido XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__En el instante en que te volví a encontrar, mi mente trajo a mi aquel hermoso lugar, que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí. Que canciones tan bellas de nuestra infancia. Nico y Maki confirmaron y quien sabe que pasará. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente llegó el día.

Luego de varios meses de largas presentaciones y agotadoras rondas de prácticas, las musas estaban listas para lo que sería el día o noche más duros.

Las finales regionales de Love Live finalmente llegaron y todos los grupos Idol estaban listos para dar la sorpresa.

Las parejas en el grupo se solidificaron mucho y solo faltaba Honoka que establecería las cosas con Tsubasa.

Pero en estos momentos, las cosas estaban centradas en Erena y Anju, las cuales lograron resolver toda su relación, tal y como lo dijo la castaña de A-RISE cuando se reunieron todas las chicas en el restaurante.

Ese día…

\- ¡ 8! – la música sonaba en la azotea de UTX y las tres chicas estaban entrenando a más no poder, debían estar listas para cualquier situación que se les atravesase.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! – Anju cayó al suelo gimiendo un poco del cansancio.

\- Vamos Anju… solo nos falta poco y lo lograremos – dijo Tsubasa con la respiración algo entrecortada.

\- Tsubasa, tu tampoco estás tan bien que digamos.

\- Lo sé, pero es que aun puedo aguantar más práctica.

\- No creo que debamos esforzarnos así – dijo Erena limpiándose con una toalla – si seguimos así nos quedaremos sin energía para la final.

\- Hace frio – Anju tembló un poco – no creo que fuera opción salir al aire libre cuando está cayendo toda esta nieve.

\- No importa, una School Idol debe estar presente para todo.

\- Eso no tiene sentido Tsubasa.

\- No importa, por el momento veremos cómo nos va.

\- ¿Irán algún lado antes de la final?

\- No Tsubasa, me quedaré en UTX con Anju para que nos vayamos juntas.

\- No pensé que realmente se fueran a confesar – río un poco la de ojos verdes – Anju es muy tímida y Erena a veces puedes ser algo Tsundere, así que no pensé que al final fueran a quedar como pareja.

\- ¿Con que Tsundere?

\- N-No te negaré que a veces eres algo Tsundere Erena-chan.

\- ¡Anju! – la peli morada tenía las mejillas algo rojas.

\- ¿Lo ves? Hasta tu propia novia me da la razón.

\- Idiotas – la de cabello morado hizo un puchero y luego sonrió un poco cuando vio a Tsubasa de reojo – al menos yo tengo una pareja.

\- ¿Eh? – la cara de Tsubasa se calló y miró seria a su amiga - ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Anju ya sale conmigo, pero tú no tienes novia.

\- B-Bueno… no es que no tenga novia, pero la verdad es que…

\- ¿No has hecho algún movimiento o adelanto con Honoka-chan? – Anju cuando dijo eso, hizo callar a Tsubasa y la sonrojó un poco.

\- ¿C-Como sabes eso?

\- Bueno, he notado como te has hecho demasiado cercana con ella y ella también es feliz a tu lado. Lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor puedes decir que ella es casi tu novia.

\- Vaya, vaya, la chica que es seria con todos los pretendientes que se le presentan, ha caído enamorada.

\- B-Bueno… es que Honoka es muy…

\- ¿Honoka? – Anju y Erena miraron de reojo a la castaña de baja estatura.

\- ¿Q-Que tiene?

\- Solo la llamabas Honoka-san y ahora de la nada la llamas sin el honorifico –san.

\- L-La verdad es que quedamos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin honoríficos, es algo que me llena de confianza para que a lo mejor formalicemos de una vez.

\- Esperemos que pase.

\- Sí, deseo que las tres la pasemos bien – dijo Anju en lo que sintió como el celular le sonó – permítanme un momento.

\- Bien – ambas miraron como la chica atendía su teléfono, aunque a Erena no le gustaba que hablara a solas.

\- ¿Qué pasa Erena? – preguntó Tsubasa mirando como la peli morada no apartaba la mirada de su amada.

\- E-Es que… no sé con quién habla y… - Erena miró hacia otro lado – la verdad es que me molesta que ella no me diga a veces con quien habla.

\- Me huele a que eres muy tóxica.

\- ¡No soy tóxica!

\- Bueno, el hecho de que no dejes a Anju que hable con normalidad con alguien, eso es ser tóxica.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Tóxica – río un poco la líder del grupo, en eso, miró como la castaña de tono más oscuro - ¿pasa algo Anju?

\- N-No nada, solo hablaba un poco – decía con lo que parecía ser nervios.

\- ¿Con quién? – la mirada de Erena la hizo estremecer.

\- No es nadie – dijo hasta que sonó de nuevo el celular y solo notó como un mensaje de audio sonó con fuerza ya que la castaña tenía el celular en altavoz - ¿q-que?

_Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estás? Estás con tu novia o si te puedo mandar mensajes._

Lo dicho en el mensaje de audio dejó a Tsubasa y Erena con varias interrogantes, pero esta última estaba muy confundida, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente se convirtió en furia.

Anju parecía estar asustada ante eso y solo escondió el celular mientras veía de reojo a su pareja y a su amiga.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si entrenamos un poco? – la castaña se dirigía hacia sus cosas, pero fue detenida por su amada - ¿E-Erena-chan?

\- ¿Quién era esa?

\- S-Solo quiero entrenar un poco, nada más…

\- ¿Quién era esa?

\- Erena-chan, solo quiero…

\- ¡¿Quién era esa Anju Yuuki?!

\- Erena, cálmate – dijo Tsubasa alejando a la peli morada.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Anju me engaña con alguien!

\- No seas tonta, a lo mejor solo fue un error.

\- ¡¿Cómo que error?!

\- Sí – en eso, se escucharon risas de parte de la chica la cual reía sin parar - ¿Qué te pasa Anju?

\- E-Espera… jajaja… no me lo creo… - Anju no paraba de reír, cosa que dejó incertidumbre en ambas chicas.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes Anju? Dime de una maldita vez quien es esa chica.

\- N-No es ninguna chica, mira – la castaña les mostró un mensaje de voz el cual le había sido mandado – es solo un audio en el que suena como una chica que te habla, esto normalmente solo se usa para hombres.

\- Buena broma Anju – Tsubasa chocó los cinco con la castaña – apuesto que Satoshi fue el que mandó ese audio.

\- Sí – la sonrisa de Anju hizo que Erena frunciera la cara ya que ahora el solo mencionar a ese tipo le molestaba – realmente es un buen bromista y ya me contó cómo hacer varias bromas más.

\- Pues sí, se mamó.

Unos minutos después, Tsubasa y Erena se fueron y justo cuando Anju se quedó sola, tomó su celular y marcó un número.

\- ¿Hola? – la castaña sonrió un poco – sí… Tsubasa-chan no sospecha nada. Todo marcha bien de acuerdo al plan, también Satoshi-kun me ayudará con unos amigos… bien Honoka-chan, nos vemos.

**.**

El día pasó volando como si nada y finalmente la gente comenzó a reunirse lentamente en los alrededores del escenario.

A pesar del frio de ese día y las nevadas, el evento se llevaría a cabo mientras que los 4 grupos Idols clasificados a la final se reunieron.

A-RISE y μ's se reunieron y todas las chicas empezaron a saludarse entre sí. Llegó un momento en el que Honoka y Tsubasa se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Listas Honoka?

\- Sí, Tsubasa-chan, estamos listas para dar a todo lo que nos da.

\- Eso veremos Honoka.

\- ¡Estamos listas-nya!

\- Sí, estamos listas – dijo Hanayo tímidamente.

\- Venimos con todo y daremos lo mejor para pasar.

\- Chicas – Tsubasa se acercó a las demás musas – esperemos tener una buena presentación y que el mejor grupo pase.

\- Sí – todas se miraron para luego reír.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a los vestidores, a ver qué pasa.

Sin más nada que decir, ambos grupos se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores a ver qué ocurriría en el escenario.

Unos minutos después, las clasificatorias de Love Live iniciaron y los primeros dos grupos Idol comenzaron sus respectivas presentaciones, luego de eso, faltarían las más esperadas de la noche y eran los grupos sensación, μ's y A-RISE.

**.**

μ's, el grupo Idol de Otonokizaka salió primero y ejecutó su tema más reciente, el que Maki y Umi compusieron, aunque esta canción fue más pensando en sus parejas más que nada.

Las chicas estaban con sus trajes blancos los cuales combinaban a la perfección con la época en la que estaban.

\- ¡Somos μ's! – exclamó Honoka ganándose aplausos de todas las personas en el público los cuales estaban felices de ver a las chicas de Otonokizaka.

\- Cantaremos este tema a todos ustedes con mucho amor ya que lo cantamos de corazón – ahora fue Kotori la cual estaba muy feliz.

\- ¡Escuchen nuestra nueva canción! – las musas se tomaron de las manos alegremente - ¡Snow Halation!

La gente pensaba como sería la nueva canción, pero cuando inició, todo el mundo quedó estupefacto. La canción era sencillamente bella y reflejaba el romance en su viva expresión cantada en forma poética.

Los pasos que hacían eran muy lindos y sencillamente, todos los presentes quedaron impactados. Los padres de todas estaban presentes, también muchas alumnas de Otonokizaka, entre ellas las nuevas amigas del grupo.

Cuando finalizó la presentación, el público estalló en miles de aplausos los cuales estaban sumamente agradecidos por la enorme presentación.

Luego de eso, fue el turno de A-RISE para presentarse.

La canción más reciente del grupo y la que más le había dado fama fue la canción de Shocking Party.

La música del grupo era electrizante y le daba emoción al público y era muy movediza. Muchos chicos y chicas miraban la presentación de estas, entre el público estaba el amigo de Tsubasa y Anju, Satoshi, festejando el baile de las estudiantes de UTX.

Cuando finalizó la participación de los 4 grupos, se llevaría a cabo el anuncio final de los jueces el cual era el más esperado.

\- ¿L-Lo habremos logrado-nya? – preguntó Rin con nerviosismo.

\- Eso espero Rin – dijo Maki.

\- Juro que no cogeré con Elicchi / Umi-chan esta noche si pasamos – dijeron Kotori y Nozomi sonrojando a más no poder a sus novias.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Honoka? – preguntó Tsubasa al no ver a la líder de las musas.

\- Me dijo que está haciendo algo importante – dijo Anju sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Estará bien?

\- Sí, está bien, vas a ver que sorpresa da.

Cuando finalmente los jueces llegaron a dar el anuncio, todo el mundo quedó callado.

\- ¡Anunciaremos al grupo ganador! – el juez principal llegó con un papel – El grupo que avanza a la competencia de Love Live es… ¡el grupo μ's!

Al decir eso, las musas no creyeron eso y cuando pensaron que eso era verdad, las lágrimas no pudieron evitar abrazarse todas celebrando la victoria.

A-RISE estaba algo triste por no haber logrado la clasificación y la defensa del título, pero estaban felices también por sus amigas y rivales.

Justo cuando creían que ya el espectáculo había terminado, apareció el peli negro encima del escenario.

\- ¡Alto! – dijo Satoshi llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿Y ese chico? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué querrá? – eran los murmullos del público mirando al chico.

\- Aun no hemos terminado, ya que tenemos una última presentación.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó Tsubasa – Satoshi, ya terminamos.

\- No Tsubasa, aún no hemos terminado, porque alguien muy especial debe decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – la castaña no entendió nada, pero la cosa cambió cuando Maki caminó hacia un piano que estaba a un lado del escenario.

\- Creo que es hora de que las cosas se arreglen.

Maki sin decir nada, comenzó una ejecución en el piano que llamó la atención de todos al inicio. Pero luego de eso, el chico salió con una guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocarla también.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Espéralo Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿De qué hablas Anju?

Justo en ese momento, Honoka salió de los vestidores y subió al escenario llevando puesto un vestido color blanco, zapatillas del mismo color y su lindo cabello jengibre atada en una cola.

\- ¿E-Esa es Honoka?

\- Sí – las musas miraron a la líder de A-RISE la cual algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esto es para ti Tsubasa-chan – dijo Anju sorprendiendo a la castaña.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

En ese momento, otros amigos del chico llegaron y pusieron a ejecutar instrumentos como el bajo y un teclado.

Honoka llegó al frente del escenario y solo miró al público.

\- ¿Qué pasará? – decían algunos debajo de la tarima.

\- Gracias por quedarse, esta noche quiero cantarle y dedicarle una canción a una persona muy especial para mí, a la cual no he podido confesarle mis sentimientos de forma normal, pero quiero hacerle ver que la amo – al decir eso, todo el mundo quedó callado, más cuando dijo "la amo" ya que se suponía que era mujer.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

\- Tsubasa Kira – Honoka miró fijo a la chica de ojos verdes – me gustas y quiero pedirte ante todo el mundo que seas mi novia.

Al decir eso, todo el mundo quedó callado y como si fuera la vista de algo genial, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir con fuerza emocionados. Tsubasa estaba súper roja, pero sentía que el corazón le latía con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿H-Honoka?

\- Y para demostrarte que no miento, quiero dedicarte esta canción. No sé si tenga que ver con esta situación, pero, aun así, estoy segura de que a lo mejor la conoces.

Finalmente, llegó la hora y cuando la música comenzó a sonar de verdad, todo el mundo sacó sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar.

La voz dulce de Honoka salió y la canción fue aclamada por todos los presentes.

(**N/A. Los que me conocen bien, sabrán que canción es.**)

.

_Every Night in my dreams_

_I see you… I feel you_

_That is how I know you,_

_Go on._

_._

_Far, across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you, go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

.

Tsubasa estaba sin palabras al escucharla cantar, al lado solo veía a las amigas de la oji azul con algo de lágrimas en sus ojos al verla cantar.

Erena estaba igual de impresionada, pero Anju se veía como que sabía que todo esto iba a pasar. De ahí, Honoka solo siguió, pero con la música algo más encendida.

.

_Love can touch us one time_

_and last for a lifetime_

_and never let go till we're gone._

_._

_Love was when I loved you_

_one true time I hold you _

_in my life we'll always go on._

_._

_Near, far, wherever you are…_

_I believe that the heart does go on._

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart…_

_And my heart will go on and on._

.

El silencio en esa parte hizo que el público estallará aplausos y gritos mientras en la última parte, Honoka miró fijamente a Tsubasa que inconscientemente se movió hacia el escenario y justo ahí, la peli jengibre cantó con más ganas el final.

.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart._

_And my heart will go on _

_And on!_

.

Al terminar la canción, muchas personas estaban con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos ya que la canción de parte de Honoka fue realmente bella, incluso sus padres estaban muy emocionados, su hermanita Yukiho ni que decir, la cual estaba al lado de Arisa y sin más, la castaña la tomó y la besó, cosa que tomó desprevenida a la rubia, pero que terminó aceptando con mucho gusto.

Tsubasa estaba inmóvil y mirando hacia adelante. Cuando menos acordó, sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos y sin más, se tapó la boca sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa-chan? – Honoka miró preocupada a su amada castaña.

\- Honoka – Satoshi le pasó un micrófono a Tsubasa para que hablara – realmente eres alguien increíble. Desde que te conocí y aprendí muchas cosas de ti. No me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero… me enamoré de una chica maravillosa. Incluso, cuando intentaste quitarte la vida… supe que debía estar para ti lo mejor posible.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka se puso algo roja y más cuando escuchó unos murmullos de parte del público.

\- Aun así, Honoka Kousaka, acepto tus sentimientos… mi pequeña suicida.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan, estoy tratando de decir que…

\- ¡Solo cállate y bésala! – gritó alguien desde el público.

Antes de que la peli jengibre pudiera decir algo más, esta fue tomada de las mejillas por parte de Tsubasa y sin más, sus labios hicieron contacto.

El mundo estalló ante esto ya que eso significa que ambas líderes formalizaban relación, aunque a Honoka… se vería envuelta en algunos escándalos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	31. Chapter 31

**Al infinito y más allá…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__La competencia se miró mejor entre A-RISE y μ's ya que son las más grandes y podemos decir que Honoka dio un buen paso en su relación. Jaja, la canción es My Heart will Go on, la de Titanic XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy.**__ Jaja, bueno, estamos casi igual ya que siempre quise tocarla en flauta, pero nunca nos enseñaron. Al final Honoka lo logró y sí, ese tipo es siempre el chico que sale con algo que es genial para todo el grupo. Se mamó aquí XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Dark Harasho. **__Me encontré con varias bromas de este tipo que hacían chicos a sus novias para comprobar si eran tóxicas y me gustó la idea y salió jaja. Honoka lo logró y veremos si Kotori y Nozomi lo hicieron bien al final. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Bueno, al final todo salió bien y si, Erena y Anju son todas unas loquillas y Honoka con esto debe aprender que es malo el suicidio, así no lo intentará jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Bueno, confesarle a nivel nacional que es una suicida fue algo malo, pero si creías que esto no se podía poner peor, imagínate que pasará en este capítulo. Nozomi y Kotori a lo mejor cumplirán con su palabra… ¿o no? Quien sabe jaja. Por cierto, con lo del otro fic, si, fue algo apresurado, pero es que no quise meterle más drama a la historia, además, el fic no iba para largo, y sí, tengo otro fic TsubaHono por si te interesa echarle un ojo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Hasta que nada, decirle a Honoka… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Y este especial va dedicado a ti para que miren cuanto quiero a la peli jengibre más linda de Love Live.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las finales de Love Live fueron noticia a nivel nacional ya que no solo por la participación de μ's, sino por la declaración de Honoka la cual fue un gran movimiento que le indicó que no tenía miedo.

La orientación sexual de la chica llamó poderosamente la atención de los medios los cuales tuvieron un incansable debate sobre que decir sobre la decisión de la peli jengibre y también de la líder de A-RISE, Tsubasa Kira.

Aunque había algunas personas que catalogaron el evento como un completo escándalo y que no debía pasar eso al ser dos chicas, gran parte del país y medios estaban apoyando la decisión de ambas chicas de ser pareja. Eran nuevos tiempos y las personas debían ser más de mente abierta y no andarse tragando cuentos antiguos.

También se debe mencionar que ese no fue el único motivo por el cual la líder de las musas fue tendencia en prensa y en redes.

La declaración de Tsubasa sobre el intento de suicidio de Honoka llamó poderosamente la atención, incluso las cosas se pusieron locas cuando intentaron entrevistar a la peli jengibre, la cual negaba todo lo declarado por su ahora novia, pero sus amigas cuando la quisieron apoyar, más bien se terminó arruinando todo.

Aunque no todo fue malo, porque para los padres de Honoka…

\- ¡Gracias, vuelva pronto! – dijo la madre de la Idol contando un fardo de billetes – esto huele a que podremos extender el negocio familiar.

\- ¿Pasa algo mamá? – Honoka llegó con su progenitora la cual solo la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hija, grandes noticias, el negocio ha estado vendiendo más que nunca y todo gracias a que has sido tendencia nacional.

\- Eso de nuevo – dijo en voz baja algo molesta.

\- Tenemos pedidos para varios días, todos quieren probar los dulces de Homura.

\- Hija – el padre de la chica vino – realmente te has lucido, gracias a ti las ventas han aumentado en un 125%.

\- ¡¿Tanto aumentó?!

\- Sí, aunque… - el señor se inclinó en una pierna – no quiero que vuelvas a hacer una locura así. Mira, que te hayas intentado suicidar me dolió mucho, incluso te perdonamos que te hayas acostado con alguien, pero de suerte no pasó a nada malo. Aun así, aceptamos tu orientación y tu relación con Kira-san, así que quiero que me prometas que no intentarás hacer algo así.

\- P-Pero papá, te quiero decir que…

\- Prométemelo Honoka.

\- Bien, lo juro. Papá, lo que intento decirte es que yo no…

\- Buenas – una mujer llegó a la tienda dispuesta a comprar, al final, Honoka se fue del sitio algo molesta. Fue directo a su habitación y solo se encerró a pensar en su vida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me falta? ¿Qué inauguren una organización con mi nombre para evitar el suicidio? – mientras la peli jengibre se lamentaba de su mala suerte, notó como su celular le mandaba un mensaje y al verlo - ¿Tsubasa-chan?

Su novia le había mandado un mensaje indicándole que debía ir a UTX para hablar de algo, aunque suponía que no sería de gran importancia, aun así, pidió permiso para ir y sus padres lo autorizaron.

Unos minutos después, la oji azul llegó a la institución y notó como muchas personas la miraban, como sabiendo a que venía. Pero cabe decir que Honoka no venía con su uniforme, era un sábado así que no tendría lógica llevar el uniforme escolar.

\- ¿A dónde estará Tsubasa-chan? – la oji azul miraba hacia todos lados en busca de su pareja, la cual apareció en la azotea y la invitaba a pasar. Los guardias miraban como la chica entraba, pero no permitieron que las demás personas entraran.

Honoka llegó a la azotea de UTX y cuando llegó, miró a su novia la cual parecía estar esperándola.

\- ¡Tsubasa-chan! – Honoka llegó y le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que fue correspondido.

\- Me alegro que estés feliz de verme.

\- ¿Cómo no estar feliz? Estoy con la mujer más bella del mundo y…

\- ¿Podrías pararle con la cursilería? – dijo una voz conocida para la musa oji azul.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka miró atrás de la castaña y notó como estaban las demás musas y las compañeras de Tsubasa en el sitio, también vestidas de muy linda manera.

\- ¿Sorprendidas?

\- Pues sí, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- También fuimos invitadas por Tsubasa-san – habló Nozomi – al parecer vamos a celebrar una fiesta por nuestra clasificación a Love Live.

\- ¿Es cierto Tsubasa-chan?

\- S-Sí, era una sorpresa que queríamos darles a ustedes por haber pasado a Love Live – dijo Erena.

\- Además, son sensación en este momento.

\- ¿Por la declaración de Honoka?

\- Sí, también porque Tsubasa-chan sacó lo del intento de suicidio de Honoka-chan – lo dicho por Anju puso la cara azul a la peli jengibre.

\- Bueno, creo que debimos aclarar que Honoka pasaba un mal momento y que por eso está tomando antidepresivos.

\- Por cierto, has estado tomando los medicamentos ¿verdad? – Umi miró fijo a la peli jengibre y esta solo desvió la mirada algo harta de la situación.

\- No Umi-chan, porque quiero decir es que…

\- Ten – Umi sacó de su pantalón una pastilla – tu madre me dio unas de estas para cuando estuvieras en esta situación, así que tómatela.

\- P-Pero…

\- ¡Tómatela! – la orden de Umi molestó a Honoka que solo tomó la pastilla y Tsubasa le dio una botella con agua y se la tomó.

\- Honoka, es por tu bien.

\- Tsubasa-chan, es que…

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer para la fiesta? – interrumpió Eli a Honoka la cual solo se molestó más.

\- Bueno, solo vamos a celebrar como gente civilizada.

\- Bien – Nozomi miró a su amiga peli negra – Nicocchi, tu no estarás entonces.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Porque Erena-san dijo para gente civilizada, pero no eres muy… civilizada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que no soy civilizada vaca lechera?! Para que te lo veas, la gran Idol Nico Yazawa es una chica muy civilizada, tanto que los fans se mueren por estar conmigo.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí – la voz que escuchó Nico resultó ser de su novia peli roja y cuando Nico miró hacia esta, notó la expresión de enfado y celos que poseía – v-vamos tomatito, sabes que lo digo en modo sarcástico.

\- ¿Por qué siento que alguien es pasiva-nya? – dijo Rin a Hanayo en voz baja.

\- Q-Quien sabe, Maki-chan siempre ha tenido su comportamiento, pero no creí que fuera la dominante.

\- Bueno chicas, vamos al interior del salón, que debemos festejar las cosas.

\- ¡Sí! – todas entraron al sitio, aunque las líderes quedaron afuera.

\- ¿Pasa algo Honoka? – Tsubasa notó que su amada estaba muy molesta por algo, cosa que no comprendía.

\- Tsubasa-chan, es que… - la oji azul miró de reojo a la oji verde – sabes, ya estoy harta de que me recuerden sobre el intento de suicidio. Lo que pasa en realidad es que…

\- No te preocupes amor – la chica le dio un beso a Honoka – no importa lo que hayas intentado hacer, sé que tuve algo de culpa en tu decisión, pero hay algo que no debí hacer y fue evitar mis sentimientos por ti. Así que ahora vamos a disfrutar las cosas como son.

Tsubasa se fue del sitio indicándole a su novia que la siguiera, pero esta se quedó unos segundos en la azotea y solo fue a la orilla de esta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡NO SOY UNA MALDITA SUICIDA! – gritó fuerte que sentía que sus cuerdas vocales se romperían.

\- ¡Cállate suicida ninfómana! – gritó alguien desde abajo.

\- M-Mejor me voy – sin más energías, la chica de ojos azules se fue al interior de la institución a celebrar e pase a Love Live con sus compañeras y amigas.

**.**

Varios minutos después, todas estaban comiendo a más no poder, aunque también hicieron lo que más hacían como Idols y era que de vez en cuando hacían algunos pases de baile de sus coreografías.

Pero lo que llamó la atención fue cuando se miró que tenían una habitación de karaoke.

\- ¿Y esto porque es?

\- Bueno, cuando queremos practicar mejor nuestras canciones pues nos ponemos aquí a ver cuánto podemos mejorar nuestras voces – explicaba Anju.

\- Aunque debemos decir que… cansaba cuando ya la voz la teníamos bastante irritada.

\- Aun así, podemos decir que sería un buen momento para cantar ¿no?

\- Sí, me parece buena idea – dijeron todas a excepción de Nico y Erena, las cuales parecían no estar presentes.

\- ¿Y Nico-chan / Erena-chan? – las novias de estas no las miraban, pero luego de un momento…

\- ¡No vale eso Nico-san! – gritó Erena la cual estaba jugando videojuegos con la peli negra.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? Fue una jugada limpia.

\- ¡¿Cómo que una jugada limpia?! Me tiraste una granada cuando estábamos en zona neutral.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Solo que seas una mala perdedora no me hace inferior a ti.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen? – preguntó Umi.

\- Juegan Free Fire – Tsubasa se puso la mano en la frente en modo de estar algo harta.

(**Nota Autor. Quiero decir que nunca he jugado Free Fire, lo que voy a decir es porque lo investigué y porque mi primo lo juega**).

\- ¿Free Fire?

\- Es un juego de matanza y esas cosas, Erena es muy fan de ese juego y se está horas jugando los fines de semana.

\- ¿Entonces la vez que me canceló una salida por motivos de emergencia fue por…? – Anju fue callada por Tsubasa.

\- Mejor vamos a cantar mientras estas siguen en lo suyo.

\- P-Pero Nico-chan no juega mucho eso y… - Maki quiso decir algo, pero justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de Nico que estaba en el juego.

\- ¡5 Kills!

\- No se vale Nico-san.

\- M-Mejor dejémoslas solas.

\- Sí – sin más, las demás entraron al cuarto de karaoke dejando a Erena y Nico jugando Free Fire en el sitio.

**.**

\- ¿Qué canción vamos a cantar? – preguntó Anju mirando como las demás decidían.

\- La verdad hay muchas opciones, aunque me gustó mucho una que decía "Y me solté el cabello y me vestí de perra" – decía Honoka.

\- Honoka, es reina.

\- No, soy Idol – las demás se dieron un palmazo en la frente ya que ese fue un mal chiste de parte de la oji azul.

\- Dejando eso a un lado, es hora de que iniciemos – Umi miró la lista de opciones – hay mucho de donde escoger.

\- Yo cantaré esta – Eli tomó una canción y acto seguido, la pista de la misma se comenzó a efectuar – Nozomi, esta te la dedico.

\- ¿Eh?

.

_Caprichosa eres tú,  
Muchas veces lo sé  
No te importan los demás  
Y quieres todo hacer a tu manera  
¿Por qué te comportas así?_

_._

_Y como una ilusión  
Prefieres tu vivir en  
El pasado que se fue,  
La gente empeñada, no lo comprendes  
Y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás  
Con las personas nunca te entiendes,  
Pero sola nunca estarás…_

_._

_Porque yo estaré ahí, ya verás  
Aunque mil tormentas vendrán,  
Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa  
Y el alma sientas herida, cuenta conmigo amor_

_Porque tú y yo nos abrazaremos los dos  
Y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer  
Y el valor va a protegerte,  
Mientras vivas aquí._

.

Cuando finalizó, la chica fue aplaudida por las demás, pero por Nozomi la cual estaba asombrada de que su novia le fuera a cantar tan genial canción.

\- ¡Excelente Eli-chan! – decía Honoka la cual estaba muy impresionada.

\- Bueno, me canté la versión japonesa, la rusa no le iban a entender.

De ahí, las demás comenzaron a cantar distintas canciones, pasándola bien, hasta que llegó el turno de Honoka, la cual pidió ir de última.

\- ¿Qué cantarás amor? – preguntó Tsubasa.

\- Una canción que marcó mi infancia y hasta el día de hoy, siento que algo brota de mi interior y quiere sacarlo.

\- Qué asco Honoka, ¿a poco comiste camarones de mercado?

\- M-Mejor solo escúchenla.

La pista comenzó y las demás quedaron impresionadas con la música ya que iniciaba con un solo se guitarra algo fuerte, pero luego notaron como la peli jengibre se desabrochaba un poco la camiseta mostrando parte de su sostén negro y un poco de sus pechos.

\- ¡¿Honoka?!

\- ¡Arde en mi cosmos!

.

_Siempre la verdad, vencerá a todo el mal  
Y si tú quieres ser un guerrero vencerás  
Con todo el poder, llegarás hasta el final  
Si los sueños se van, el cosmos te guiará  
Pegasus Fantasy, luz y libertad  
Porque son tus poderes como el corazón, nadie te dañará  
Saint Seiya, Jóvenes guerreros  
Saint Seiya, siempre lucharan  
Saint Seiya, unidos por su fuerza  
Saint Seiya y Pegasus… ¡hasta el final!_

_._

_Con la convicción, aun de la que no se ve  
Con la fe, la certeza, lo que esperas llegara  
En la eternidad hay un lugar para ti  
Si tu crees en verdad su luz te hará vivir  
Pegasus Fantasy, luz y libertad  
Porque son tus poderes como el corazón, nadie te dañara  
Saint Seiya, jóvenes guerreros  
Saint Seiya, siempre brillaran…_

.

Cuando finalizó, determinaron quien había sido la mejor y definitivamente la actuación de Honoka fue la que más les gustó. Definitivamente se miraba que cantó con sentimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no me dedicaste una canción? – preguntó Tsubasa – te dediqué la intro de Inuyasha.

\- P-Perdón Tsubasa-chan, pero es que me emocioné cuando vi la intro de Saint Seiya… ¿o se llamaba Caballeros del Zodiaco?

\- Honoka-chan, la serie se llamaba Saint Seiya.

\- ¿Quién carajo la conoce como Caballeros del Zodiaco? – dijo Tsubasa – solo falta que a los Santos los llamen Caballeros, ahí si están retrasados.

\- ¿A poco? – en eso, se escuchó un fuerte grito desde afuera de la habitación y todas salieron a ver.

Justo en ese momento, Rin recibió una llamada de parte de alguien justo cuando Honoka abría la puerta y por casualidad, la música del tono de llamada de la peli naranja era la canción Buttercup.

En el momento exacto que sonó la canción de tono, Erena lanzó su teléfono y por alguna razón, este fue a dar en la peli jengibre, pero en una zona… algo delicada.

Tsubasa quedó estupefacta cuando miró a donde fue a caer el teléfono que fue lanzada por su compañera de cabello morada.

Justo a su entrepierna.

Honoka cayó al suelo agarrándose la zona afectada y Tsubasa le ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- M-Me dieron en la que no tengo – dijo con dificultad.

\- Le dio justo donde me gusta frotarme con Umi-chan / Elicchi – dijeron al mismo tiempo Kotori y Nozomi sonrojando a más no poder a sus novias.

\- ¡Nozomi / Kotori!

\- Lo decía en broma Umi-chan – Kotori sonrió de manera divertida, pero luego se acercó al oído de la peli azul – después de todo, el otro día no pudimos hacerlo porque prometí que si pasábamos no lo haríamos, pero ahora no aguanto, así que cuando lleguemos a tu casa, probaremos el nuevo consolador que compré con Nozomi-chan, tiene 20 velocidades. La mínima velocidad se llama suavecito mientras que la número 20 se llama por alguna razón "Necesitaré silla de ruedas de por vida"

\- Elicchi – Nozomi hizo lo mismo con la rubia – sé que el otro día no lo hicimos, pero que crees, junto con Kotori-chan compramos un nuevo dildo de 20 velocidades, así que solo llegamos a mi apartamento y ya sabes, flojita y cooperando.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Umi y Eli se pusieron blancas al escuchar eso, pero más cuando se escuchó de nuevo la canción de Buttercop.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese tono de llamada Rin-chan? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Es que me gustó la canción y cuando la escucho, me recuerda a los memes.

\- Una pregunta, ¿Por qué se estaban peleando? – Tsubasa preguntó a Erena y Nico, la primera desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- V-Verás Tsubasa, es que…

\- Erena no aceptaba que iba perdiendo y de la furia gritó "¡Me cago en tu madre jugador de mierda!" y tiró el celular de esta manera – Nico por accidente lanzó su celular y justo fue a dar en la cabeza de Honoka la cual solo cayó al suelo fulminada por el golpe – ups.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – reclamó Maki.

\- No fue mi culpa, se me resbaló de la mano.

Una vez terminada la "fiesta", cada quien se fue para su casa, aunque Umi y Eli pedían piedad y ayuda mientras eran jaladas por sus parejas ya que sabían que serían carne muerta si les pasaba algo, además de que Kotori y Nozomi hablaban de usar un número 20. Y vaya que parecía que tendrían una buena noche.

Honoka llegó a su casa con una bandita en la frente y cojeando un poco, producto del golpe, solo deseando dormir un poco para que las cosas se tranquilizaran en su dolorosa cabecita.

Cuando llegó a Homura, miró a una mujer que hablaba con su madre y eso le extrañó, pero justo cuando su madre se percató de su presencia, le indicó a la mujer que ya había llegado ella.

\- ¿Honoka Kousaka?

\- S-Sí – la chica no entendía nada.

\- Me presento, Kazuki Kawasaki, soy líder de una ONG y necesitaba hablarte.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Antes que nada, aceptas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Pregunté qué ¿si aceptas?

\- P-Pues… sí.

\- Hecho – la mujer chasqueó sus dedos y de ahí salieron varias cámaras y varias personas alrededor de la peli jengibre - ¡Felicidades Honoka Kousaka!

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- ¡Permítanme! – un tipo que parecía presentador se apareció frente a la Idol – acabamos de ver en vivo como la Idol Honoka Kousaka acaba de aceptar dar su nombre a la ONG Salvemos almas en peligro, la cual es una fundación para ayudar a los jóvenes a evitar el suicidio, el caso de Honoka Kousaka dio la vuelta a Japón y ella ahora es la representante oficial de la fundación.

\- E-Esperen, pero yo no quise…

\- ¡Felicidades hija! – la madre de la chica llegó ante la cámara – y recuerden… ¡visiten la tienda de dulces Homura! ¡Hogar de mi hija Honoka!

\- ¡Vengan y gasten… digo, compren lo que quieran! – ahora fue el padre de Honoka.

\- ¡Abuela, prende la grabadora que estoy en la tele! – Yukiho fue la siguiente.

\- ¡Bien suicida! – dijo otra vez la misma persona pasando por el sitio.

Honoka solo sentía que el mundo se le caía, pero que se le iba a hacer, ahora estaba metida más en problemas, pero eso… es otro cuento.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el especial._

_Bueno, quiero decir que solo faltan uno capítulos más y termino el fic._

_Las parejas ya están juntas, lo doloroso va a hacer la separación por la graduación de algunas, pero, aun así, veremos cómo sale._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	32. Chapter 32

**Mi corazón encantado vibra…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Pues sí, hay que aprovechar las cámaras para hacer crecer el negocio, Wonka dijo gócenlo XD. Ya se acaba el fic, pero trataré de hacerlo más entretenido ahora que vamos para el final. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues sí, lo bueno es que Honoka podrá ayudar a otras personas a evitar que tomen esa cruel decisión de suicidarse. Con Eli y Umi… solo queda rezar XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__De tanto meme que sale ahora con música, pues hay que aprovechar jaja. Honoka ya aprendió que no debe hablar cuando las demás están hablando. Pobres Eli y Umi, la que vivirán a partir de ahora XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Honoka es una de mis chicas favoritas, así que normalmente a veces la hago pasar estas cosas, pero si fuera hater… pobre, creo que no sobreviviría jaja. No importa, al fin y al cabo, veremos cómo se libra de todo esto. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sábado amanecía bastante cálido, tanto que los pájaros salían a comer de lo más feliz mientras de que sus picos salían hermosas melodías que le alegraban el día a la mayoría, aunque en dos residencias, la cosa no pintaba para bien, aunque no fuera nada malo, era más por el estado físico de dos chicas.

Primero, en la residencia Sonoda…

Umi recién abría los ojos para ver que por la ventana de su habitación los rayos del sol pegaban directo en su cara, lo que la hizo moverse, pero cuando lo hizo.

\- ¡Ouch! – se quejó un poco - ¿Qué día es hoy?

\- Es sábado, tontita – dijo una voz al lado de ella - ¿dormiste bien Umi-chan?

\- M-Más o menos – la peli azul se inclinó hacia arriba y justo cuando lo hizo, el dolor volvió - ¿p-por qué me duele?

\- ¿Por qué crees que es tontita? – Kotori sonrió – es porque anoche estuvimos hasta tarde clavando la pared.

\- ¿Q-Que cosa?

\- Sí, usé mi nuevo dildo para pasar una noche inolvidable, solo que a lo mejor te desmayaste a la quinta ronda.

\- ¿Q-Quinta ronda?

\- Sí, mientras estabas desmayada seguí hasta que en la quinceava ronda caí cansada.

\- ¡Kotori!

\- Lo siento, pero es que el vibrar de este dildo es muy bueno, pero bueno, podemos salir a una cita si tú quieres.

\- No lo sé, siento que la cabeza me da vueltas y me duele la entrepierna.

\- Bueno, usé unas 10 veces el nivel 20 en ti, pero luego la batería se acabó y comenzó a frotar mi…

\- Ya entendí, no me expliques más – la peli azul estaba muy sonrojada por eso – m-mejor solo va… ¡Ah!

\- Umi-chan – Kotori se levantó de la cama y ayudó a su amada la cual tenía las piernas temblorosas por el efecto del vibrador.

Ambas chicas se fueron al centro comercial, aunque Kotori ayudaba a Umi en tono lo que podía, más en el hecho de caminar ya que las piernas de la arquera no le respondían. Aunque al principio habían planeado tenido una cita, recibieron un mensaje de parte de Tsubasa el cual las llamaba a una reunión en una de las cafeterías del centro comercial.

Unos minutos después, ambas llegaron al sitio el cual estaba cerrado, pero la puerta se abrió y estaba Tsubasa estaba en el sitio.

\- ¿Cómo están chicas? Pasen adelante.

\- Gracias – ambas chicas entraron, siempre Kotori ayudando a Umi la cual seguía con sus piernas temblando.

Cuando entraron, notaron a las demás en el sitio con sus respectivas parejas, aunque Eli tenía una peculiaridad en su asiento, cosa que Umi notó ya que el asiento de la rubia tenía una almohada bastante grande y Nozomi solo reía un poco de eso.

\- ¿Qué te pasó Eli? – preguntó la peli azul, pero luego de un minuto de pensarlo, supo porque fue – déjame adivinar, nivel 20.

\- Sí – las mejillas de Eli se pusieron rojas por esto.

\- ¿De qué hablarán? – preguntó Hanayo a su novia la cual solo levantó la mirada confundida.

\- Ni idea-nya.

\- Chicas, esta vez las he reunido porque quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio.

\- Sí es porque Honoka-chan es ahora patrocinadora de una ONG para evitar el suicidio en jóvenes, lo miramos ayer en las noticias, realmente fue algo muy lindo de tu parte Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi y las demás aplaudirían a la peli jengibre que estaba con la cabeza baja.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué el mundo me odia? ¿Acaso es porque soy sexy? No puedo evitar ser sexy, me sale solo – decía en voz baja.

\- Tsubasa-san, ¿Honoka ya tomó su pastilla?

\- ¡Lo olvidé! – la castaña le dio una pastilla a la chica de ojos azules la cual tomó sin reprochar nada, ya había tenido suficiente con tratar de explicar lo sucedido, tanto que se dio por vencida.

\- Que bueno ya estés tomando el medicamento con calma Honoka-chan.

\- Sí, yo también – dijo en voz monótona.

\- Bueno, lo que les quería decir, es que el día de hoy hemos planeado un viaje para todas – decía la líder de A-RISE – mi familia contrató un crucero en el que iríamos de vacaciones por una semana, y como las graduaciones de las de tercer año se acercan, sería como un buen viaje de despedida.

\- Sí, me gusta la idea – dijo Honoka.

\- Igual, nunca he ido en un crucero, pero me gusta la idea de hacer eso – dijo Eli.

\- ¡Harasho! – ahora fue Nozomi.

\- ¿No se supone que es al revés?

\- Bueno, díganme entonces, ¿lo haremos o no? – Tsubasa notó la iniciativa de todas y puso en plan el viaje de despedida de las Idols.

\- Por cierto – Erena habló - ¿Qué es eso del nivel 20?

\- ¡N-No necesitan saber eso! – dijeron Eli y Umi muy sonrojadas.

**.**

Llegó el lunes y el receso antes de la graduación de las de tercero, también a las puertas de la final de Love Live, pero por el momento deberían relajarse ya que era un viaje gratis, mejor aprovechar.

La familia Kira llevó a todas las chicas al puerto en el que irían en el crucero, el cual dejó impresionados a las musas.

\- ¿E-Este es el crucero? – preguntó Honoka súper impresionada de ver ese tremendo barco.

\- Sí, mi familia lo contrató ya que mi mamá es amiga del dueño de la línea de cruceros y nos prestó esto para disfrutar la semana.

\- ¿Cómo convencieron a nuestras familias de que nos dieran permiso? – preguntó Maki.

\- Nada que algo de dinero

\- ¿Cómo se llama el buque?

\- _Symphony of the seas._

\- ¿Así se llama? – Eli miró al frente – es increíble.

\- Sí, el _Symphony of the seas _es el crucero más grande del mundo (**El barco existe, pueden buscarlo en Google-sama**).

\- S-Se nota.

\- ¿Pues qué esperamos? ¡Vamos! – las de A-RISE empujaron a las musas al interior del enorme buque, el cual estaba a punto de zarpar. Obviamente la enorme nave no iba solo con ellas, varias personas más iban, aunque estas eran amigas de la familia Kira, pero siempre muy amables.

El buque partió de la costa japonesa y pasaría unos días en el océano Pacífico hasta Estados Unidos, más específico hasta Los Ángeles.

Aunque hubo otra sorpresa de parte de Tsubasa la cual llamó la atención de las musas y fue cuando les dijo que subió también a algunas personas que conocían.

\- ¿Y quiénes son Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó Honoka.

\- Ya lo verán – la castaña miró de reojo hacia algunos puestos de comida e hizo una seña de que podían salir.

\- Hola chicas, tiempo sin vernos – dijo una de ellas.

\- ¡Saki-chan!

\- Maki-san, veo que has avanzado mucho con Yazawa-Senpai – dijo una peli rosa conocida para la peli roja.

\- ¿Emi-san?

\- Y no se olviden de mi – una peli negra salió también para impresión de Nozomi.

\- ¿Reina-chan?

\- ¿Por qué se llaman por su primer nombre? – preguntaron directamente Rin, Eli y Nico a sus respectivas parejas.

\- Vamos, somos amigas y quedamos en buenos términos.

\- Además, me gusta saber que has avanzado mucho en sus relaciones – dijo Nishimura - y dime Maki-san, ¿Cómo van?

\- Pues bien, aunque esta enana a veces es insoportable.

\- ¡Maki-chan!

\- Bueno, no importa por el momento, solo quiero que la pasen bien, además, vine con mi novio – dijo la peli celeste para sorpresa de muchas.

\- ¡¿Tienes novio?!

\- Sí, ya lo sabía-nya.

\- ¡¿Lo sabías Rin?!

\- Saki – un chico apareció. Este tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos del mismo color, la piel algo clara y un cuerpo trabajado el cual llamó la atención de todas, aunque al mismo tiempo hicieron que se taparan los ojos ya que no querían ver tan lindo cuerpo.

\- Dios, está mamadísimo – dijo Rin.

\- Él es mi novio Tenma Akino – lo presentó la peli celeste.

\- Un gusto chicas – se presentó el joven de forma elegante.

\- Vaya, que educado.

\- ¡Anju! – un chico apareció detrás de la joven la cual solo se asustó y al ver atrás, notó quien era - ¿Satoshi-kun?

\- Veo que también iremos aquí – saludó el chico – Tsubasa me invitó y miro que también está aquí Tenma.

\- Hola Satoshi – dijo el chico saludando al peli negro.

\- ¿Se conocen?

\- Sí, somos miembros de la misma banda – dijo Satoshi.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso y vamos a divertirnos – dijo Erena yendo a los vestidores sabiendo que aún no estaba del todo contenta con el amigo de Anju y Tsubasa.

\- ¿Y qué le pasa a ella?

\- Ni idea.

Sin más, todo el mundo se fue de ahí y se pusieron a divertirse durante varias horas. El crucero tenía varias actividades y sitios interesantes, aunque esto no impidió que las chicas se divirtieran en pareja.

Entre algunos días de la semana las chicas lo pasaron de lo más genial, olvidando un poco lo de la graduación, aunque eso sí, Umi y Eli tenían un problema al nadar en las piscinas ya que siempre tenían el dolor en sus entrepiernas, por el momento tendrían que soportar ese dolor, pero al menos podrían bailar en la final.

Una noche, Satoshi llegó al cuarto de las chicas de A-RISE y cuando alguien fue a abrir, no le gustó su presencia.

\- ¿Qué quieres Izumi-san? – preguntó Erena.

\- Lo lamento Toudou-san, pero busco a Anju.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¿Satoshi-kun? – Anju salió al encuentro del chico - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Resulta que a Tenma… - el chico hizo seña con su dedo el cual solo bajó – le pasó lo mismo.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Erena no entendió esa parte - ¿Qué pasa Anju?

\- ¿Vamos? – el peli negro se llevó a Anju la cual por obvias razones Erena la siguió.

\- ¡E-Esperen!

**.**

Los tres chicos llegaron al sitio en el que iba Satoshi y esta vez, Anju y él estaban riendo un poco mientras que la peli morada no entendía que pasaba.

\- ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasa?

\- Shh – ambos hicieron indicio de que se callara – si nos descubren, ya valimos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa?

\- Es que el amigo de Satoshi-kun, que es el novio de Katou-san… pues, como decírtelo Erena-chan, a veces cuando están con Katou-san en su momento intimo… a él… a él no…

\- No se le para – dijo el joven sonrojando a la peli morada.

\- C-Cuando dices eso… ¿te refieres a…?

\- Sí, el mástil no se levanta para izar la bandera.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

\- ¿Pues qué crees que haremos? – el chico sonrió de forma malvada mientras que Anju también lo hizo - ¿lista Anju?

\- Sí – sin más, ambos chicos solo fueron a la puerta de la habitación de la pareja y como el chico llevaba una guitarra, Erena iba comprendiendo algo de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Empiezas tu Anju o yo?

\- Inicio yo – la castaña se puso frente a la puerta y comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que Satoshi tocaba la guitarra - _¡Le decían el fiestero!_

\- _Ahora es el verga muerta. ¡Le dicen el verga muerta!_

_\- ¡Así es! – _cantaba la castaña mientras Erena estaba súper roja y Satoshi seguía con su guitarra cantando junto a su amiga.

\- _Ya la tenía embotada, con su sudadera súper drive. Pero no pudo clavarla, porque la trae bien acá._

_\- _¡Los escuché malditos! – se escuchó la voz de alguien dentro y los tres salieron corriendo mientras detrás aparecía Tenma persiguiéndolos y Katou detrás cubriéndose con una toalla.

\- Que mal por Tenma-kun, ¿Por qué justamente en este crucero… no se le paró?

**.**

En otro lado del crucero…

Las musas se hallaban con Tsubasa viendo el paisaje marino desde la sala del capitán.

\- ¿Y este timón es el que dirige el barco-nya? – preguntaba Rin a uno de los oficiales.

\- Así es, este gira y dirige el barco hacia ese lado y…

\- Capitán – otro oficial llegó hacia el mandamás del buque – tenemos un aviso de la Guardia Costera que tengamos cuidado de un iceberg que se soltó del polo norte, debemos tener cuidado.

\- Bien, pero no me confiaré mucho, tenemos el mejor sistema de detección de peligros, no pasará nada.

\- Eso espero Capitán.

\- Qué grande es la cabina – Honoka miraba a su alrededor encantada por el lugar en el que se comandaba el crucero, pero justo cuando miró algo detrás de una pantalla, notó algo de color negro y de 8 patas que amablemente cayó en su cara - ¡Una araña! ¡Quítenmela!

\- ¿Honoka? – las demás se preocuparon por ayudar a su amiga, incluso Tsubasa queriendo ayudar a su novia, pero cuando intentaban quitarle al arácnido estas se llevaron un golpe de parte de la oji azul, y de qué manera tanto que las dejó noqueadas, la última en pie fue Umi la que logró quitarle el animal, pero también se llevó un golpe dejando tumbada.

\- ¡Araña malnacida! – la peli jengibre pudo respirar en paz – por cierto… ¿y las demás?

Honoka notó que las demás estaban tiradas en el suelo.

\- ¿Eh? – pasaron tres puntos suspensivos - ¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Y porque la luz de este aparatito este brillando?!

El aparato que decía Honoka era el radar y este indicaba un enorme objeto en el mar el cual iban en dirección a él.

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Ya sé! – la peli jengibre tomó el timón – si es el iceberg que le dijeron al capitán, puedo lograr desviar la nave para que no choque. Veamos, aquí dice que el iceberg está cerca, pero si lo muevo hacia la derecha podremos evitarlo.

Unos minutos después, la chica había girado rápidamente el barco hacia estribor (derecha) y ya estaba pensando de que se había evitado el peligro.

Las chicas y el capitán finalmente se levantaron y vieron como Honoka estaba mirando al mar el cual parecía estar seguro.

\- ¿Q-Que pasó Honoka? – preguntó Tsubasa levantándose.

\- Se desmayaron…

\- Nos desmayaste – corrigió Nico.

\- S-Sí, pero logré algo, evité el choque con un iceberg – dijo con orgullo la oji azul.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – el capitán miró el mapa y el radar - ¡¿Qué ha hecho niña?!

\- Evité que el crucero fuera directo a un iceberg y chocara con él.

\- ¡No hizo eso! El _Shymphony of the seas _no iba directo a ningún iceberg, solo había peligro de estos, es más, lo que hizo fue que fuéramos directo a uno.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Navegamos por la zona norte del Océano Pacifico, vamos aquí porque el lugar es gigante, pero como saben, estamos en la zona norte del océano, era obvio que nos encontraríamos con un…

\- ¡Iceberg a la vista! – gritaron algunos oficiales desde afuera del puente de mando.

\- ¡Maldición! – el capitán llamó a todos los oficiales y las Idols salieron de la cabina y miraban hacia el mar y notaron como un objeto gigante estaba en el mar e iban directo a él.

\- ¿Qué mierda hiciste Honoka? – reclamó Umi molesta.

\- Q-Quise ayudar…

\- ¡Nos noqueaste a todas! ¡Y ahora vamos hacia un maldito iceberg!

\- P-Pero no creo que vayamos a hundirnos por el choque con un iceberg, no creo que haya existido algún barco que se halla hundido por chocar con uno.

\- ¡No me jodas! – en eso, el barco se estremeció fuertemente al rozar con el enorme tempano de hielo mientras las chicas y la demás tripulación se asustó y salieron a la superficie para ver pasaba.

\- ¡Cierren los mamparos! ¡Hay que verificar el daño!

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Eli miró algo molesta a Honoka.

\- P-Puede que no haya sido tan grave, el barco es enorme, no creo que el roce con ese iceberg lo pueda hundir.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Estoy segura, más que segura.

**.**

**1 hora después…**

**.**

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Honoka! – gritó Umi siendo tomada por las demás musas que evitaban un asesinato entre amigas.

\- ¡L-Lo lamento mucho!

\- ¡Un lo lamento no basta Honoka! Por tu culpa pasó esto.

\- Hace frio-nya.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios por tu estupidez fuiste a hundir un crucero?! – Umi señaló un poco a lo lejos en el que la enorme embarcación se estaba hundiendo, ya casi desapareciendo de la vista. Cabe mencionar que todo el mundo había sido evacuado y nadie quedó en el barco, todos estaban en botes salvavidas.

\- No es mi culpa, pensé que íbamos directo a un iceberg.

\- Si no fuera porque me duele cierta parte del cuerpo, ahora mismo te mataba.

\- _Esa compa ya está muerta… no más no le han avisado – _decía el celular de la peli naranja que estaba viendo vídeos de memes.

\- Por suerte ya viene un bote a salvarnos – dijo Tsubasa en otro bote salvavidas junto a sus amigas de grupo, los dos chicos y las otras amigas de las musas.

\- ¿Cómo es que hundiste un barco Kousaka? Ni que fuera el Titanic – preguntó Satoshi.

\- Jeje, lo siento – reía nerviosamente la chica, asustada porque a lo mejor Umi fuera a hacer algo con ella.

\- Pero por mientras, hay algo que podemos hacer por mientras vienen a rescatarnos – dijo el peli negro tomando la guitarra y dándole una mirada rápida a Anju que entendió – toquemos una canción… dedicada a mi amigo Tenma y a su novia Saki Katou.

\- Si haces esa canción, juro que te…

\- ¡Vamos Anju! – el oji azul tocó la guitarra mientras ambos cantaban - _¡Le dicen el verga muerta!_

\- ¡Ya vengan a rescatarnos!

Y sí, el pequeño viaje que iban a tener todas… terminó de la manera más extraña posible.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Go to sleep…**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Bueno, la que tiene novio es Saki, no Emi. Pues sí, F por el barco y por Honoka que la terminó regando, ahí veremos si se salvan XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ahora si Honoka se la batimamó, hizo su hazaña más grande, aunque quien sabe, para el final de la historia se puede superar, ya pensaré como XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Pues lo presentiste bien, valió verga, ver-ga. Pues quien sabe… este barco valió cacahuate, quien sabe si Honoka supera esto jaja. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Nitsuy. **__Jaja, pues sí, al final de todo el capítulo fue un de referencias del Titanic, soy fan de la película y se me ocurrió el otro día que la estaba viendo y sí, Honoka lo hizo de nuevo y si crees que esto es lo peor que pudo haber hecho… estás equivocado jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Antes de comenzar, debo avisar que la próxima semana no subiré capítulo, de ninguno de mis fics, esto por algunos asuntos que tengo en mi hogar, espero sepan comprenderme.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que las chicas fueran salvadas porque Honoka hundió el crucero más grande del mundo, las chicas fueron rescatadas por un barco que andaba cerca de ahí, por lo que fueron devueltas a sus hogares sanas y salvas, aunque no todo fue color de rosa.

Honoka llegando a su casa, se encontró con varios reporteros los cuales esperaban su entrevista.

\- ¡Allí está Honoka Kousaka! – dijeron algunos yendo con la peli jengibre la cual se asustó un poco.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- ¡Honoka Kousaka, respóndanos! – los periodistas hablaban - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el crucero? ¿Cómo se hundió? ¿Fue un iceberg? ¿Cuál es su posición sexual favorita?

\- E-Esperen… son muchas preguntas…

\- Lo siento, pero no puede responder a eso ahora – dijo una señora que resultaría ser la representante de la ONG de Honoka.

\- K-Kazuki Kawasaki – los reporteros quedaron impresionados ante ella.

\- Honoka Kousaka es una sobreviviente nata y logró salir viva del hundimiento del _Symphony of the seas _el cual cómo pudieron comprobar se hundió por chocar con un iceberg. Esto da a entender que nuestra representante es la viva imagen de que se puede salir adelante sin importar las condiciones. Honoka Kousaka pasó por esa terrible situación en la que estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida.

\- P-Pero yo no…

\- Aunque ella lo intentó, ahora está viva y luchó por sobrevivir, lo que hace que la fundación demuestre tener una digna representante. ¡Alégrense por Honoka Kousaka!

\- ¡Viva! – los reporteros aplaudieron con fuerza a la peli jengibre la cual solo estaba que se quería morir.

\- ¿P-Por que desearía realmente estar muerta? – susurró en voz baja.

Luego de eso, la chica de ojos azules solo llegó a su casa a descansar, aunque se aguantó lo que decía su familia sobre las ventas que habían subido mucho, su hermana Yukiho dijo que su popularidad subió a niveles tantos que ahora solo quedaba de rival la Presidenta del Consejo de su secundaria.

**.**

El día anterior a la final de Love Live, las musas estaban entrenando luego de las clases. La directora incluso les dijo que podían faltar ese día para que se sintieran más relajadas para las finales, pero ellas declinaron la oferta ya que solo querían continuar como estudiantes normales.

En la práctica…

\- ¡Honoka, el paso final!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Hanayo, el paso de la vuelta!

\- S-Sí.

\- Kotori, cuidado con el paso de la pierna derecha.

\- Si Umi-chan.

\- ¡Bien! Terminamos – Eli al anunciar esto fue un alivio para las chicas las cuales solo cayeron al suelo inhalando fuerte por el cansancio.

\- Realmente… las piernas no la siento.

\- No eres la única Nico-chan, siento que la sangre me recorre todo el cuerpo – dijo la peli roja.

\- Maki-chan, que referencias las tuyas – río la peli negra sonrojando a su novia.

\- H-Hago lo mejor que puedo – Maki sabía que estaba muy atrasada en cuanto a series de moda y esas costumbres, pero gracias a sus mejores amigas Rin y Hanayo, es que pudo comenzar a ver varias series y animes de moda.

\- Bueno, al menos reconoce que no entendió la referencia-nya.

\- ¿Cuál referencia?

\- Honestamente, no entendió la referencia como diría Thor – dijo Nico riendo un poco con Rin.

\- ¿Cuál referencia?

\- Es que no entendiste la referencia Maki-chan – ahora fue Hanayo.

\- ¡¿Cuál referencia?! ¡No entiendo a cuál referencia hablan! – exclamó algo cansada la peli roja.

\- Maki-chan – Nozomi tomó un pedazo de papel de unos de sus cuadernos y formó un cilindro en forma de cigarro y se lo puso en la boca – no lo entenderías.

\- ¿Qué no entendería? – Maki estaba más confundida.

\- Es que no entendiste la referencia-nya.

\- ¡¿Cuál maldita referencia?!

Al cabo de unos minutos de risas y descanso, las musas empacaron todo y bajaron de la azotea, iban hablando sobre el evento el cual sería al día siguiente, pero justo cuando iban saliendo, Hanayo supo de algo, cosa que fue notada por su novia.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kayo-chin?

\- Es que… ¿no se dieron cuenta?

\- ¿Cuenta de que Hanayo-chan?

\- Es que… creo que esta es la última vez que entrenaremos todas juntas ¿verdad? – lo dicho por la rubia oscuro realmente causaron un impacto en todas ya que tenía toda la razón. Al día siguiente era el evento final de Love Live y las de tercer año ya se graduarían, por lo tanto, sería el final de μ's.

\- Ahora que lo dices… es cierto – Nico trataba de mantenerse fría y seria como normalmente era, pero esta vez la nostalgia le ganó.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos evitar que vamos a separarnos, además, aunque nos graduemos, siempre estaremos unidas.

\- Es fácil decirlo Eli-chan, y es cierto, pero es que la verdad, nos da tristeza tener que separarnos, este año realmente se fue muy rápido – dijo la líder de las musas en tono triste.

\- Sí, quien diría que al final todas terminaríamos juntas.

\- Nadie pensó eso, aunque me alegra mucho la convivencia que tuvimos – dijo Umi – además, obtuvimos a nuestras parejas no es así.

\- Sí – Kotori se pegó más a la peli azul la cual la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – preguntó Nozomi – estamos todas aquí, estamos sin nada que hacer.

\- ¡Lo sé! – la peli jengibre se acercó a su amiga de cabello gris – Kotori-chan, ¿me puedes acompañar?

\- ¿A que Honoka-chan?

\- Sí Honoka, ¿Cómo a que quieres que te acompañe Kotori? – preguntó Umi un poco celosa, aunque fuera su mejor amiga y la persona que más le tenía confianza junto con su novia, aun así, no podía evitar sentir celos.

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no le haré nada a Kotori-chan, solo vamos a hablar en privado – decía la oji azul ya sintiendo la esencia de los celos en su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, solo una nube de humo se miró en el sitio con forma de Honoka y la de Kotori, luego de eso, las dos ya no estaban.

\- ¿A dónde se fueron?

\- Umi, al menos déjalas hablar, ¿no me digas que te vas a poner celosa solo por eso? – dijo Maki.

\- E-Es que… no sé porque, pero es que, aunque se trate de Honoka, no puedo evitarlo.

\- Tóxica – dijeron Nozomi y Nico por lo bajo riéndose un poco.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas chicas llegaron de nuevo y fueron bombardeadas por mil preguntas de parte de la arquera, pero Honoka sonrió de forma malvada y le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué es eso del nivel 20 que te molesta? – al decir eso, el rostro de la peli azulo se puso más rojo que el cabello de Maki.

\- N-N-N-No es nada… en serio.

\- Chicas ¿de que hablaron? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Amigas… ¿Qué les parece pasar una noche en la escuela?

\- ¿Eh?

**.**

En la noche, se miraba a las musas en el salón del club, preparando algo de comida, esto más en el salón del club de cocina, el cual poseía estufa y ahí, la más talentosa en preparar comida era Nico, por lo que se encargó junto con Hanayo y Kotori.

No solo ellas estaban, también…

\- ¿Estás segura de invitarnos también? – preguntó Tsubasa junto con sus compañeras de grupo las cuales habían llegado al sitio cuando Honoka las llamó para que la pasaran juntas.

\- Sí, quiero que ustedes también la pasen bien, además, siempre estaremos igual de juntas.

\- Eso porque Tsubasa sale contigo Honoka-san – dijo Erena sonrojando un poco a la peli jengibre.

\- B-Bueno, eso sí.

\- ¡Abran que ya llegó Nico! – exclamó la peli negra desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Y esa quién es? – preguntó Nozomi en tono de burla.

\- Tu mamá.

\- Me ganaste Nicocchi – la peli morada fue a abrir la puerta y pasaron las tres chicas con la comida en varios platos solo para repartir.

\- Que bien huele eso – dijo Eli junto a su novia.

\- Sí, se nota que algunas serán buenas esposas.

\- ¿E-Esposas? – Nico, Hanayo y Kotori se pusieron algo rojas y miraron a sus parejas las cuales estaban igual de rojas.

\- Bueno, creo que es mejor que comamos, después de todo no todos los días se puede comer en la escuela de noche.

\- Es increíble que te diera permiso la directora, se supone que siempre la escuela está cerrada por la noche.

\- Bueno, por ser una ocasión especial, nos dejó a cargo de la escuela por la noche, así que no habrá problemas en eso – explicó la peli gris.

\- A veces es algo bueno tener a la directora de mamá – habló Anju.

\- Más o menos es así.

\- Bien. Menos plática y más comida – dijo Nico.

\- ¡Itadakimasu!

La cena fue devorada por las demás la cuales se notaban que realmente tenían hambre. Aunque luego de eso, se reunieron para contar unas historias de terror, aunque la mayoría no estaba nada feliz de hacer esto.

\- ¿P-Por qué de terror? – dijo Eli.

\- ¿Y si apagamos la luz para dar más miedo-nya?

\- ¿A-Apagar la luz? – Eli estaba que se moría del miedo, además, Nozomi no la ayudaba en nada ya que le metía más miedo.

\- Bueno, les contaré esta historia que es una de mis favoritas – habló Anju la cual era una de las más calmadas, pero esta vez era diferente, se miraba que sabía de historias de terror.

\- ¿D-Da miedo?

\- No, no da miedo – Eli suspiró de alivio, pero luego notó la sonrisa de la chica – da terror.

\- P-Pero…

\- Aquí va – Anju se puso al frente de todas – esta es la historia, del famoso asesino… Jeff the Killer.

\- ¿Jeff… the Killer?

\- Sí y dice así… - la Idol comenzó su relato – para hacerles corto el cuento, resulta que Jeff sufrió de bullying en su niñez, él se quedaba callado soportando todos los golpes que le daban. Un día en camino a su escuela se toparon con los chicos que los maltrataba y Jeff al defenderse los golpea y su hermano Liu solo se quedó viendo, los jóvenes lograron liberarse de él y se fueron corriendo. Al cabo de un rato, vino la policía diciendo que unos niños habían agredido a unos jóvenes. Liu dijo "fui yo, yo los golpeé" Jeff no quería que su hermano se sacrificara por él, pero al final se llevaron a Liu a la cárcel. Pasaron los días, invitaron a la madre de Jeff a una fiesta y los chicos que le hacían bullying lo golpearon fuertemente y lo quemaron ya que buscaron venganza, mientras que Jeff ardiendo en un dolor insoportable se desmayó. Al despertar vio que estaba en el hospital y cuando se vio en un espejo se dio cuenta que no tenía cejas ni pestañas. Sin decir nada su madre le dijo que su hermano Liu ya salió de cárcel, Jeff contento dijo "que bien, quiero que mi hermano vea mi precioso rostro". Al llegar a casa comieron y pasaron tiempo con Liu, cuando ya era de noche todos se fueron a dormir. Horas más tarde, en plena noche la madre de Jeff escucho risas en el baño y vio a Jeff. Jeff le dijo a su madre "me he vuelto muy hermoso madre, mira". La madre asustada fue corriendo a su habitación y agarró el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero Jeff al llegar a la habitación dijo " Go to sleep" y mató a sus padres e incendió la casa y después de eso despareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

\- ¿Y-Y qué pasó? – dijo Kotori temblando junto con Umi.

\- No se sabe cuál es su paradero actual, pero dicen que… - antes de que siguiera, las luces del aula se apagaron y un pequeño gemido de miedo salió de las chicas.

\- Y-Ya no es chistoso Anju, deja la broma – dijo la novia de esta.

\- P-Pero si yo estoy aquí Erena-chan.

\- ¿Entonces… quién es? – Eli sentía que se desmayaba.

\- Q-Quien sabe… - en eso, se escucharon pasos en el pasillo los cuales iban rumbo al salón del club. Todas abrazadas fuertemente esperando que aquella entidad se fuera, solo rezando que no fuera el personaje del que Anju contó.

\- Por favor, que no sea Jeff – dijo la peli roja muy asustada.

\- Huelo victimas aquí dentro – se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta.

\- ¿L-Le echaron candado? – al decir eso Honoka, todas se quedaron viendo muy confundidas, pero luego el terror las invadió cuando sintieron como la puerta se abrió y mostró a un joven de tez pálida, una sonrisa macabra de par en par y un cuchillo pintado de rojo en lo que parecía ser sangre.

\- Victimas jóvenes, creo que deberían ir a dormir – el ente se acercó a las chicas las cuales estaban muy asustadas - ¡Vayan a dormir!

El grito de las chicas fue tan fuerte que hizo que se desmayaran debido al enorme miedo que tuvieron ese momento.

Bueno, no todas se desmayaron.

\- ¿Cómo salió Anju? – preguntó la figura con el cuchillo.

\- Salió a la perfección la broma – río la castaña levantándose y mirando de reojo a las musas y a sus compañeras de A-RISE las cuales estaban desmayadas, pero con una expresión de terror – te salió increíble Satoshi-kun.

\- Bueno, al final salió genial, aunque no esperaba que se desmayaran.

\- Eso fue genial, aunque nos matarán cuando se despierten.

\- Al menos que digas que Jeff se fue y nos les hizo nada.

\- Lo mejor – rieron ambos jóvenes, aunque el chico se iría un rato después, luego de hablar un poco con su amiga, aunque planearon algo para la final de Love Live, pero eso se vería más adelante.

**.**

Las musas se dirigían al sitio en el que se llevaría a cabo la final de Love Live, aunque iban acompañadas de A-RISE llamando más la atención del público. Justo cuando iban pasando por un puesto de camisetas, Anju sonrió de forma malvada y disimuló.

\- ¡Una camiseta de Jeff the Killer! – dijo la chica asustando a las chicas que solo la miraron con enojo, miedo y confusión.

\- Anju – Erena se acercó a su amante – nunca… menciones… ¡a ese maldito personaje!

\- P-Pero me gusta mucho…

\- ¡Nunca!

\- Anju – Satoshi apareció y eso llamó la atención de las chicas – mira esto, salió una mercancía nueva de Jeff the Killer, incluso te compré una de Jane the Killer.

\- ¡Increíble! – la chica se puso por encima de su camiseta la que le daba su amigo y sonrió – realmente me gusta mucho.

\- ¡¿Por qué se visten así?! – exclamó Eli con miedo de solo recordar lo que pasó.

\- S-Solo es una camiseta Ayase-san… ni que te dijera Go to Sleep.

\- ¡Mamá! – la rubia se fue lejos hacia los vestidores del escenario de Love Live.

Luego de varias horas, la final de Love Live se llevaría a cabo entre los mejores grupos Idol de Japón y nuestras musas estaban más que listas para salir a mostrar de lo que estaban hechas.

\- ¿Listas chicas?

\- Sí, pero por el momento no hay que tener nervios, vamos por todo – Nozomi tomó de la mano a Eli la cual solo se sonrojó mucho.

\- ¡Vamos a mostrarles quien soy! – exclamó Nico.

\- Una enana algo presumida y engreída – respondió Maki haciendo sonrojar a su pareja.

\- Que buena pareja hacen-nya – dijo Rin riendo un poco.

\- ¡En círculo chicas! – Honoka reunió a las demás y solo pusieron sus manos en el centro - ¿listas? ¡1!

\- ¡2!

\- ¡3!

\- ¡4!

\- ¡5!

\- ¡6!

\- ¡7!

\- ¡8!

\- ¡9!

\- μ's… ¡Start!

Las chicas fueron recibidas por todo el público el cual gritó con mucha euforia por la gran actuación que darían.

\- ¡Hola amigos! ¡Somos el grupo μ's! ¡Y les cantaremos nuestra nueva canción! – Honoka y las demás se pusieron en posición - ¡Kira Kira Sensation!

La presentación inició, dejando entrever la gran preparación de las musas y la gran coordinación que poseían. Al final, las musas fueron aplaudidas por el público con gran alegría, entre estos los padres de las musas, sus amigas de la escuela y demás compañeras.

Luego de varias presentaciones de parte de los distintos grupos Idols de Japón, se llevaría a cabo el anuncio del grupo ganador y todo el mundo estaba en silencio. μ's estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero igual de ansiosa.

\- ¿Ganaremos-nya? – dijo Rin que era un manojo de nervios.

\- Eso espero – respondió Hanayo.

\- Si ganamos juro que le haré el amor a Elicchi / Umi-chan durante tres días seguidos sin pausa – dijeron Kotori y Nozomi sonrojando a sus parejas a más no poder.

\- Pervertidas – les dijeron las demás.

\- ¡No lo somos!

\- Atención, se anunciará al grupo ganador de la segunda edición de Love Live, felicitar a los grupos participantes, pero solo uno es el campeón y es… - la presentadora mostró el sobre con el ganador dejando a todo el mundo en silencio y finalmente habló – las ganadoras son… ¡el grupo μ's!

El público estalló en gritos y aplausos para las chicas que fueron iluminadas por el reflector y estas no creían que pasaba.

\- ¿G-Ganamos? – dijo Umi en shock.

\- C-Creo que sí ganamos – todas no terminaban de creer que hubieran ganado, pero cuando voltearon a ver a Honoka la cual estaba hincada en el suelo llorando mientras decía que habían ganado.

\- ¡Ganamos Honoka-chan! – exclamó Kotori con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

De ahí, las musas celebraron el título a lágrimas tendidas, más cuando las de A-RISE llegaron al escenario y felicitaron a sus amigas y a su amante por el campeonato.

\- ¡Felicitamos al grupo μ's! Felicidades muchachas, también agradecer al patrocinio de la ONG de la Idol y líder del grupo ganador, Honoka Kousaka y su organización en contra del suicidio en jóvenes. Un fuerte aplauso para la Idol Honoka Kousaka – el público aplaudió con fuerza a la peli jengibre la cual solo suspiraría de cansancio – y para homenajear a la ONG anti suicidio de Honoka Kousaka, vamos a cantar con fuerza la canción que ha unido a muchos países en el mundo y los grupos Idols también la cantarán con nosotros.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí – en eso, en la pantalla gigante aparecía la imagen de Honoka con un letrero con la frase "¡No al Suicidio!" - ¡Resistiré!

\- Aquí vamos – de la nada, Satoshi apareció en el escenario, junto con otros chicos en una batería, un bajo y un teclado – a nombre de la ONG de Honoka Kousaka para el No Suicidio, mis amigos y yo les cantaremos la canción oficial de la ONG, en compañía de las campeonas μ's.

\- ¿P-Por qué me pasa esto? – se dijo en voz baja la peli jengibre – cuantas veces debo decir que yo no…

\- ¡Solo cállate y ve a cantar maldita suicida!

\- Bien, lo haré – ya con resignación, Honoka solo fue al escenario y cuando la pista de la canción inició, ella y los demás grupos Idols comenzaron a cantar.

.

Cuando pierda todas las partidas  
Cuando duerma con la soledad  
Cuando se me cierren las salidas  
Y la noche no me deje en paz.

.

Cuando sienta miedo del silencio  
Cuando cueste mantenerse en pie  
Cuando se rebelen los recuerdos  
Y me pongan contra la pared.

.

Resistiré, erguida frente a todo  
Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel  
Y, aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte  
Soy como el junco que se dobla, pero siempre sigue en pie.

.

Resistiré para seguir viviendo  
Soportaré los golpes y jamás me rendiré  
Y aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos  
Resistiré, resistiré

.

Cuando el mundo pierda toda magia  
Cuando mi enemigo sea yo  
Cuando me apuñale la nostalgia  
Y no reconozca ni mi voz.

.

Cuando me amenace la locura  
Cuando en mi moneda salga cruz  
Cuando el diablo pase la factura  
O Si alguna vez me faltas tú.

.

Resistiré, erguido frente a todo  
Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel  
Y, aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte  
Soy como el junco que se dobla, pero siempre sigue en pie.

.

Resistiré para seguir viviendo  
Soportare los golpes y jamás me rendiré  
Y, aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos  
Resistiré, resistiré.

.

¡Resistiremos!

.

Cuando pierda todas las partida  
Cuando duerma con la soledad  
Cuando se me cierren las salidas  
Y la noche no me deje en paz.

.

Resistiré, erguido frente a todo  
Me volveré de hierro para endurecer la piel  
Y, aunque los vientos de la vida soplen fuerte  
Soy como el junco que se dobla, pero siempre sigue en pie.

.

Resistiré para seguir viviendo  
Soportare los golpes y jamás me rendiré  
Y, aunque los sueños se me rompan en pedazos  
Resistiré, resistiré

.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Umi-chan / Elicchi – Nozomi y Kotori se acercaron a sus parejas – espero que puedan aguantar, tendremos sexo durante tres días sin parar, y usaremos el nivel 20 del dildo.

\- ¿Eh?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Familia roja y blanca del Sánchez-Pizjuán.**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Los creepypastas siempre fueron algo que me gustaron y sí, Slenderman y la saga de Killers también me han encantado. De hecho, Eli si se desmayó, la única que no lo hizo fue Anju que planeó la broma Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__La verdad es que la canción me gustó mucho, en especial la versión de México. Eso sí, eso ayudará a Honoka a saber que es una buena causa evitar el suicidio. Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Qué bueno que entendiste la referencia XD. Sería suerte que se acabara la pila a medio acto, pero mala si es que tienen de repuesto jajaja. Gracias por al apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Al final eso le pasa por no decir con voz fuerte que no es una suicida, al final de todo quien sabe que vaya a hacer jaja. Vamos a dedicarles una canción de despedida a Umi y Eli que se sabe que podrán vivir más. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Dark Harasho. **__Aquí definimos que Honoka no posee en lo más mínimo lo que se llama suerte. Y sí, F por Umi y Eli que honestamente no creemos que vayan a vivir jajaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalmente llegaron los últimos días en los que las chicas de μ's se tendrían que separar, por eso pasaban los días juntas para evitar tener que sufrir la separación.

No solo ellas, las chicas de A-RISE se unían, esto más por la relación de Honoka y Tsubasa ya que las musas se sentían mal de excluir a las chicas de UTX ya que sentían que Honoka se sentiría mal si no estaba con su amante.

Pero ninguna se dio cuenta de que los días pasaban y la graduación llegaba y las de tercero se separarían del grupo para pasar a sus carreras universitarias.

Honoka se sentía mal por esto, pero no podía hacer nada, al final de todas las cosas eran así, la graduación era algo inédito.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – dijo la chica mientras veía el techo de su habitación – Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan y Nico-chan se graduarán y no sé qué hacer, la verdad es que no quiero que el grupo se separe, pero ya es hora de que se gradúen.

La verdad es que la noticia de que μ's se fuera a separar era oficial, esto por decisión de las de segundo año y de primer año.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Honoka organizó un domingo de la semana antes de la graduación, una salida entre las chicas de μ's las cuales deberían disfrutar lo que les quedaba de tiempo, aunque ellas decían que no deberían hablar sobre ese tema ya que les distraía de pasar tiempo juntos._

_Cada quien decidió ir a su lugar favorito, el cual sería llevado por todas._

_Primero, Hanayo._

_\- ¿La tienda de Idols? – dijo Honoka mirando a su amiga de primer año._

_\- Sí, ¡salió el nuevo disco de A-RISE y necesito comprarlo! – dijo la chica ingresando al sitio y las demás solo la siguieron._

_Dentro de la tienda, notaron como había más artículos de lo que recordaban, incluso había posters de ellas_

_\- ¡Increíble! – dijo la peli jengibre – salí muy linda en esa pose._

_\- Q-Que vergonzoso – dijo Umi escondiendo su rostro al verse en varios posters y en productos de la tienda._

_-Mira Kotori-chan – Honoka le mostró una taza con su rostro - ¿no es lindo?_

_\- C-Creo que un poco._

_\- Creo que me quedaré esto – dijo Nozomi abrazando un nesoberi de Eli el cual llevaba el traje de Snow Halation._

_\- N-Nozomi – las mejillas de la rubia se pusieron rojas ante esto - ¿d-desde cuando venden esos muñecos?_

_\- ¿Q-Que harán con ellos? – dijo Umi al mismo tiempo temblando un poco._

_\- Ni idea, pero es lindo – cuando Nozomi apretó el nesoberi de Eli, este dijo en voz tierna "Harasho" - ¡Kawai! ¡Me lo quedaré!_

_\- Eso no es Harasho._

_\- ¡Hay uno de Maki-chan! – Nico miró otro muñeco, esta vez de la peli roja el cual llevaba un atuendo de leopardo y al apretarlo decía "Tomate" – sí, suena como Maki-chan._

_\- ¡Nico-chan, yo no digo eso!_

_\- Pero te gustan los tomates._

_Luego de varios minutos, se fueron al siguiente puesto el cual fue elegido por Nico el cual era un árcade._

_\- ¡Gané! – dijo la peli negra mirando a la pantalla del juego de los pasos de baile, el cual marcaba como ganadora a Nico por un amplio marcador._

_\- Perdí – Honoka estaba en el suelo derrotada._

_\- Creo que se vengó cuando vinimos por primera vez – dijo Hanayo en voz baja._

_\- Bueno, es algo genial eso, pero… - Maki miró al frente – creo que esas dos llevan la rivalidad al máximo._

_\- S-Sí – las demás miraron a Eli y Nozomi las cuales estaban jugando futbol de mesa (__**no es hockey como en el anime**__) y solo parecía que la rivalidad era grande._

_\- ¡No me ganarás Elicchi! ¡Acepta que el Real Madrid es mejor!_

_\- ¡El Barcelona es mejor! – respondió la rubia._

_\- Jeje, m-mejor no les digo que le voy al Sevilla – dijo en voz tímida Kotori la cual estaba a un lado mirando el juego._

_Luego de estar aquí, se fueron al siguiente sitio el cual fue el zoológico._

_\- ¡Un pingüino! – Honoka y Kotori estaban imitando al ave el cual estaba feliz de la vida jugando._

_\- Un mono – Rin miró al primate el cual estaba balanceándose por las ramas de su hábitat._

_\- S-Se ve tierno Rin-chan._

_\- ¿Podrá volar en una nube voladora?_

_\- N-No creo que sea Sun Wukong – dijo en voz nerviosa la novia de la peli naranja._

_\- Solo es un mono, no es para mucho – dijo Nico y el animal no se tomó a bien esto y le lanzó un plátano sucio a la cabeza._

_\- N-Nico-chan-nya._

_\- ¡Mono estúpido!_

_Luego de eso, fueron al siguiente lugar el cual fueron los bolos, la cual la sugirió Eli la que estaba disfrutando mucho._

_\- ¡Vamos! – la rubia lanzó la bola por la pista la cual iba en dirección de los bolos los cuales fueron derribados - ¡Genial!_

_\- E-Es la cuarta chusa seguida de Elicchi – dijo Hanayo._

_\- V-Vamos, no es la gran cosa – dijo Nico._

_\- ¿A no? – Nozomi miró los números de la peli negra y notó lo que llevaba en los bolos – Nicocchi, no has derribado más de 2 bolos._

_\- ¡C-Cállate!_

_Los bolos pasaron y el siguiente lugar fue un museo, esto por obra de Maki._

_\- ¿Qué dicen? – dijo Rin imitando una estatua que había en el sitio, haciendo poses que le daban risa a su novia._

_\- N-No hagas eso._

_\- Pero es que me miro como una modelo – la chica miró de reojo a su amante la cual solo podía tapar su boca para evitar reír fuerte._

_\- Oigan, no hablen tan fuerte – dijo Maki, pero fue callada por sus amigas, causando risas en el sitio._

_Cuando terminaron, estaba el siguiente sitio el cual era una carrera de botes en forma de gansos._

_\- ¡Ganamos! ¡Arriba el RinPana! – gritaron ambas chicas de dicha pareja._

_\- Honoka, si hubiera ido con Kotori habríamos ganado._

_\- ¡Eso fue porque dijiste que fuéramos a la derecha Umi-chan!_

_\- Espero que te hayas tomando tu pastilla para la depresión, no volveré a repetir que te la tomes._

_\- Pero es que no…_

_\- ¡Que te la tomes!_

_\- ¡Bien, me la tomaré!_

_\- La depresión de Honoka está peor que el centenario del América de México._

_Siguiendo por su recorrido, fueron a otros puestos como un Santuario, esto para revivir las buenas energías y sin duda, era algo que Nozomi sabía._

_Por parte de Kotori, fueron luego a una feria, la cual, en la famosa Rueda de la Fortuna, podían ver toda la ciudad desde ahí, pero Honoka sabía que esto era lo poco que podían ver, ya que solo faltaba su lugar._

_El lugar fue una playa en la que todas estaban reunidas jugando, aunque la vista del atardecer le daba un toque más hermoso al sitio._

_Honoka miró un momento a sus amigas las cuales estaban en pareja, aunque ella no estuviera en esos momentos con Tsubasa, parecía no estar afectada por eso._

_Finalmente, todas estuvieron juntas, aunque querían dar la noticia todas juntas, Maki no pudo aguantar y solo abrazó fuerte a Nico._

_\- ¿Maki-chan?_

_\- … - la peli roja no dijo nada y solo se dedicó a tener que abrazar a su amada peli negra._

_\- ¿Qué le pasa a Maki? – preguntó Eli al lado de Nozomi._

_\- No aguantó más Honoka – dijo Umi llamando la atención de las de tercero._

_\- ¿De qué hablan?_

_\- Es que… estuvimos hablando sobre el futuro del grupo, luego de pensarlo mucho creo que debíamos llegar a una decisión._

_\- ¿Y que decidieron?_

_\- ¡Chicas de μ's! – Honoka lideró a las otras 5 menores – una vez que la graduación llegué…_

_\- ¡μ's se separará! – el grito de las chicas hizo abrir grande lo ojos a las chicas de tercer año las cuales no creían lo que escuchaban._

_\- ¿Q-Que han dicho?_

_\- Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan… sé que nos separaremos al terminar la graduación… incluso podríamos continuar… pero es que para nosotras no es así._

_\- μ's fue algo que iniciamos juntas y creo que es algo que debemos terminar juntas también – dijo Umi._

_\- Sí, pero creo que ustedes…_

_\- No Eli-chan – detuvo Hanayo – todas estamos de acuerdo con esto, el grupo no será el mismo sin ustedes._

_\- N-No quiero que se vayan del grupo-nya – las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de Rin, pero hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar._

_\- Y más… cuando Nico-chan se gradué, Maki-chan…_

_\- Kotori – la voz de Umi la hizo callar ya que sabía que estaba hablando de más._

_\- ¿Maki-chan? – Nico tardó un poco en pensar a que se refería, pero en cuanto pasó un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que hablaban - ¿estás así porque nos vamos a…?_

_\- No lo digas – susurró la pianista._

_\- Al graduarte Nico-chan, Maki-chan quedará sin pareja y eso realmente sería algo triste._

_\- Incluso yo cuando Tsubasa-chan se gradúe, ella tendrá contacto conmigo ya que planeo seguir la carrera de Idol para estar con ella, pero en cambio Maki-chan…_

_\- No me iré a ningún lado lejos de ella – dijo con voz fuerte la peli negra – no dejaré a mi tomate Tsundere ir tan lejos._

_\- ¿D-De que hablas Nico-chan?_

_\- Estudiaremos aquí en Tokio, es algo que hablamos con Nozomi y Eli, puede ser que nos vayamos y dejemos el grupo, pero no las abandonaremos, nos veremos muy a diario, las clases serán un problema._

_\- ¿Entonces… no se irán lejos? – preguntó Maki mirándola._

_\- Claro que no… tomate idiota._

_\- Me alegro… estúpida engreída._

_\- ¡Abrazo grupal! – finalmente, las musas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y las lágrimas no faltaron._

_De ahí… solo quedaría esperaría la graduación._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

El día en que Nozomi, Nico y Eli se graduarían finalmente llegó y todas las alumnas de Otonokizaka se reunieron en la Academia para despedir a las chicas de tercer año.

Pero lo que ninguna de las chicas del grupo Idol sabía, es que A-RISE llegaría a ver el encuentro, aunque traían una sorpresa.

\- ¿La compusiste? – preguntó Erena.

\- Sí, le envié la pista musical a Satoshi y él le haría las letras, dice que quedó genial, incluso que se inspiró en escuchar un himno.

\- Espero que suene genial.

\- Es un regalo a mi Honoka y a sus amigas, además de haber unido el grupo más que nunca.

\- Bueno, pues vamos, que la directora Minami ya nos dio el permiso para que pasáramos.

Las chicas de A-RISE solo fueron al interior de la Academia y solo miraron un momento al sitio.

Horas después, la ceremonia inició y fue más llamativo cuando entraron las de tercer año.

\- ¡Un aplauso para las chicas de tercer año! – la directora Minami hizo que las Senpais mayores pasaran y cuando estaban en sus asientos, siguió – ahora unas palabras de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Honoka Kousaka.

\- Gracias – la peli jengibre llegó al sitio y miró a las de tercero, en especial a sus amigas de μ's – no tengo palabras para felicitar el gran esfuerzo que hicieron para llegar hasta aquí, pero igual… este camino tomaron y finalmente llegaron. Bueno, salvamos la escuela y gracias a todas logramos hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad. Incluso, tenemos algo que decirles.

Maki se levantó de los asientos de primer año, cosa que llamó la atención de todas las presentes y más cuando llegó al piano.

\- ¿Qué hace Maki-chan? – preguntó Nico en voz baja.

\- Senpais… esta canción va dedicadas a ustedes – Honoka le hizo señas a Maki la cual comenzó a tocar una melodía y sin más, Honoka y las demás musas cantaron la canción de despedida, la cual sería llamada _Aishiteru Banzai._

Las lágrimas de emoción cayeron de los ojos de muchas chicas, en especial de las próximas graduadas, Nico era la más fuerte de carácter y solo la cara se le notaba la tristeza. Nozomi y Eli estaban juntas y ambas cayeron en llanto cantando.

Cuando finalizaron, pensaron que ya había terminado el acto, pero llegó un momento en el que la directora anunció otra cosa.

\- ¡Atención padres de familia, alumnas, aún no hemos terminado! – habló la madre de Kotori – tenemos una presentación para las de tercero año, pero en especial para las chicas de μ's, las cuales, gracias a ellas, la Academia Otonokizaka tendrá más alumnas el próximo año. Todos aplaudan… al grupo A-RISE.

Los aplausos aplaudieron con fuerza mientras las 3 chicas de UTX llegaron al sitio y solo miraron como las demás las veían.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Tsubasa-chan? – se preguntó Honoka mirando a su novia.

\- Buenos días Otonokizaka, sé que la mayoría nos debe conocer como el grupo Idol rival de μ's, pero esta vez venimos en son de paz – dijo Tsubasa – el día de hoy queremos felicitar a las chicas de tercero, es algo especial para ustedes.

\- No solo eso, nosotras también nos graduaremos en unos días, así que compartimos ese sentimiento de nostalgia de dejar todos esos recuerdos en la escuela, pero así es la vida.

\- Pero también queremos dedicarles a las chicas que hicieron que la Academia Otonokizaka aun esté en función – Anju miró de reojo a las chicas de μ's – por eso queremos decirles a las diosas de las bellas que pasen al frente.

\- ¿Eh? – las luces de los reflectores cayeron en las 9 musas que quedaron confundidas por eso, pero aun así hicieron caso.

\- Chicas de μ's, este es un regalo de nuestra parte y que sea algo que nunca olviden.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Tsubasa-chan? – Honoka no entendía y fue cuando entró Satoshi, acompañado de otros 4 chicos.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí.

\- Antes que nada, buenas tardes Otonokizaka, soy Satoshi y el día de hoy les cantaremos una canción la cual refleja el esfuerzo de estas chicas las cuales hicieron sacrificios para lograrlo… y finalmente ese esfuerzo dio frutos. Mis amigos que son extranjeros, Francisco de México, Ramón de Honduras, Carlos de España y Miguel de Venezuela me ayudarán con esta canción.

\- ¡Y dice! ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

La guitarra junto con la batería comenzó la melodía y luego se unió el teclado y el bajo y finalmente cantó Satoshi mientras en la misma pantalla se mostraban varias imágenes de las musas desde que comenzaron hasta que llegaron a Love Live.

.

(**N/A. La letra de la canción es una versión mía del "Himno del Centenario del Sevilla", la misma música, pero la letra la cambié para que quedara con la historia de las chicas. Busquen la canción del Himno y van viendo como es la letra con esta**)

.

_Cuentan las lenguas antiguas_

_que en un mes de junio nació una ilusión_

_sus madres fueron las musas _

_y les prestó su nombre_

_y para defenderlo les dio 9 Idols._

_._

_Ejemplo de musamanía_

_Familia de 9 chicas de Otonokizaka_

_Sus corazones que laten gritando ¡μ's!_

_llevándolo en volandas por siempre a ganar._

_._

_¡Es por eso que hoy venimos a cantarles!_

_μ's serán hasta la muerte_

_Akihabara presume orgullosa_

_de ver a las musas en Otonokizaka._

_¡Y μ's! ¡μ's! ¡μ's!_

_Aquí estamos con ustedes, μ's_

_Compartiendo la gloria en su logo_

_Orgullo de Idols, de nuestra ciudad._

_¡Oooh! ¡Oooh! ¡Oooh!_

.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de todas las cuales les agarró la emoción y de golpe, las convivencias que vivieron pasaron de repente en sus mentes. Desde que empezó el grupo con tres chicas… hasta llegar hasta lo que son hoy.

Y la canción siguió.

.

_Dicen que nunca se rinden_

_el arte de sus presentaciones no tiene rival_

_varios meses lleva el grupo luchando _

_y abanderando el nombre de su ciudad._

_._

_Ejemplo de musamanía_

_Familia de 9 chicas de Otonokizaka_

_Sus corazones que laten gritando ¡μ's!_

_llevándolo en volandas por siempre a ganar._

_._

_¡Es por eso que hoy venimos a cantarles!_

_μ's serán hasta la muerte_

_Akihabara presume orgullosa_

_de ver a las musas en Otonokizaka. (X2)_

.

Satoshi hizo que el público en general comenzara a cantar con fuerza y eso hizo que las emociones de Honoka y las demás y estallaran de emoción debido al gran éxito que lograron cosechar.

\- ¡Cantemos fuerte!

.

_¡Y μ's! ¡μ's! ¡μ's!_

_Aquí estamos con ustedes, μ's_

_Compartiendo la gloria en su logo_

_Orgullo de Idols, de nuestra ciudad._

_¡Oooh! ¡Oooh! ¡Oooh!_

_¡Oooh! ¡Oooh! ¡Oooh!_

_¡Oooh! ¡Oooh! ¡Oooh!_

.

Cuando finalizó la canción, el público estalló en miles de aplausos, las alumnas sin importar el grado, estaban con lágrimas en los ojos por tan hermosa canción que les dedicaron a las musas.

Pero ellas, se ganaron el mayor de los aplausos los cuales se reflejaron en su emoción, ya que estaban más que alegres por eso, incluso el llanto que soltaban era de pura felicidad, lucharon por algo que creían imposible… lo lograron.

μ's, era sin duda… el mejor grupo Idol.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_¡Chicos! El próximo capítulo será el final de la historia, así que solo queda esperar a ver cómo termina._

_Como dije, la canción es una interpretación del Himno del Centenario del Sevilla que hice yo mismo. La hice con esta ya que me gustó la canción y es la mejor canción de un equipo español, y eso que soy Barcelona, pero honestamente caía rendido ante esta melodía. También es conocido porque el América de México plagió este himno para hacer el suyo del Centenario. Pueden comprobar que el del América es un plagio al del Sevilla._

_¡Mil gracias a todos los que me han seguido hasta ahora y espero verlos en el final de este fic!_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	35. Chapter 35

**¡Y colorín colorado…!**

.

_**El Redentor 777. **__Lol, tremendo spoiler dí XD. Al final, llegamos a la conclusión de esta historia y espero que el final sea lo mejor. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues sí, si de por si el final del anime fue triste, esta vez no fue la excepción, pero no haré una despedida triste y emotiva, conociéndome, sabrás que estupidez haré jaja. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Jaja, pues sí, al final debía hacerles algo para que no fueran desechados así por así. Aunque sea de Honduras, el futbol mexicano es muy conocido y los rollos del América también jaja. Pues sí, no se acordaron del rollo de Honoka, pero no creas que es el fin de la desgracia de ella, necesito darle un lindo final. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Nitsuy. **__Escuché el himno y realmente me dio la idea de hacerlo y que bueno que quedó genial. No te creo que le vayas al Madrid, lastimosamente le voy al mejor del mundo, Barcelona, aunque Kotori debió haberse puesto emotiva por ser Sevilla. Veremos qué pasa en el final. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

μ's es recordado como el más grande grupo Idol junto con A-RISE que ha existido al final de todo, el ganar el Love Live a base de puro esfuerzo y dedicación les hizo ganarse un lugar en el corazón de los fanáticos.

Luego de la graduación, muchas cosas pasaron.

_._

_Flashback_

_._

_La graduación de las chicas de tercer año fue algo que conmovió a todos los estudiantes, más el hecho de que la interpretación que se les dio a ellas en honor a su esfuerzo._

_Satoshi junto con otros amigos lograron hacerles una interpretación maravillosa del Himno del Sevilla en forma de dedicatoria a la trayectoria del grupo._

_Aunque la emoción pudo más con ellas, las musas soltaron en llanto nada más terminar la canción, las demás alumnas solo aplaudieron y con fuertes silbidos alabaron a las Idols las cuales terminaban su trayectoria en ese momento… o eso pensaban._

_\- ¡Mil gracias a los chicos por hacernos esa hermosa canción a nuestras salvadoras! Gracias al grupo μ's, la escuela Otonokizaka podrá seguir recibiendo alumnas y continuar su larga carrera e historia que posee este hermoso instituto – la directora Minami hizo que todos los presentes aplaudieran, luego de unos segundos, se terminaron y prosiguió – no solo eso, aunque las chicas siguen emocionadas, debo hacer un anuncio el cual quería hacerlo en privado con las chicas, pero igual lo hago público ya que quiero que se den cuenta de la importancia que tuvo el Love Live en Japón._

_\- ¿Eh? – varias de las musas se calmaron ante esto y dejaron el llanto a un lado para prestar atención a lo que la decía la directora._

_\- ¿De qué hablas mamá? – preguntó Kotori a su progenitora._

_\- Bueno hija, lo haré público – la directora se dirigió hacia los demás – resulta que me han enviado una carta sobre un programa de televisión de Estados Unidos la cual nos pide que quieren hacer un especial sobre las Idols escolares y piden que las chicas de μ's vaya junto con las chicas de A-RISE a Nueva York._

_\- ¿Qué cosa? – tanto Honoka como Tsubasa estaban conmocionadas por esa noticia, nadie sabía de eso._

_\- ¿A Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué habla? – los rumores comenzaban a circular de esta plática._

_\- Bueno, creo que esto lo discutiré con el grupo para que vean cómo va el asunto, pero eso significa que nuestra escuela tendrá renombre internacional… ¡Alégrense Otonokizaka!_

_\- ¡Sí! – los gritos de alegría sonaron en todo el público y en las chicas de segundo y primer año que tendrían nombre internacional._

_En cambio, las chicas de μ's y A-RISE solo estaban en shock como analizando las cosas._

_\- ¿A-Alguien me puede explicar lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Nico._

_\- Ni idea – respondieron las demás._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

Cuando finalizó la graduación de las de tercer año, estas, junto con el resto del grupo fueron reunidas en la sala del club junto con las de A-RISE.

\- ¿Por qué nos reunió directora? – preguntó Eli.

\- Bueno, antes que nada, debo decirles que lo del especial de las Idols escolares era verdad y es que el asunto es que una televisora los quiere para promocionarlas a nivel mundial.

\- ¿P-Por qué promocionar? – preguntó Tsubasa – por lo que me ha dicho Honoka, μ's se separó cuando las de tercer año se graduaron.

\- Bueno, somos Idols hasta el final del mes, así que aún faltan algunos días – dijo Nico.

\- Incluso los boletos de avión fue patrocinados por la ONG que patrocina a Honoka-chan – la directora miró de reojo a la peli jengibre la cual solo bajó la mirada algo irritada de que le sacaran el tema a cada rato – felicidades Honoka-chan.

\- G-Gracias – dijo sin más.

\- Me gustaría ir a otro país – opinó Nozomi – Estados Unidos será interesante de ver.

\- Sí ella va, voy yo también.

\- Decidamos de una vez – habló Umi - ¿iremos al final?

\- Sí – las demás musas asintieron felices por la idea, aunque la arquera peli azul no estaba muy emocionada.

\- No lo sé, es que el estar en otro país ajeno… además de no hablar el mismo idioma, no solo eso, tienen costumbres bastante raras… ¡además…!

\- ¡Umi-chan! – Honoka se acercó a su amiga peli azul y comenzó a abofetearla – cal-ma-te-U-mi-chan.

\- Eso me dolió – la arquera se sobó un poco las mejillas – pero gracias de todos modos.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori miró fijo a su novia - ¿no irás con nosotras? ¿no irás conmigo?

\- K-Kotori, no es lo que piensas, solo que me da miedo estar en un sitio desconocido.

\- Umi-chan – Kotori puso una mano en su pecho y solo preparó su forma en la que era imposible decirle que no a ella.

\- ¡Salgan del cuarto! – ordenó la directora y todas las demás salieron dejando sola a la pareja.

\- N-No lo hagas Kotori, te lo ruego – Umi se preparaba para recibir el ataque.

\- Umi-chan… ¡Onegai! – al decir eso, las mejillas de la chica de cabello azul se pusieron muy rojas y solo cerró muy bien sus piernas y un momento después, las demás entraron a la sala.

\- ¿Qué pasó Umi-chan, Kotori-chan? – preguntó Honoka a sus amigas.

\- Discúlpenme, pero debo ir al baño de mujeres – decía la peli azul con la cara totalmente roja.

\- Pero si la escuela es femenina.

\- Lo sé, pero debo irme – las demás solo miraron como la peli azul se iba al baño agarrándose la entrepierna.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Umi? – preguntó Maki.

\- Creo que el Onegai de Kotori-chan es un arma letal para Umi-chan – río Nozomi.

\- Realmente todas son muy extrañas – dijo Erena que luego miró a su novia - ¿y qué dices Anju? ¿Iremos?

\- Pues a mí se me hace que sí, me gustaría ver como es Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Qué dices tú Tsubasa? – la peli morada miró a su líder la cual solo sonrió mientras veía a su novia.

\- Honoka irá, así que tengo que ir para estar con mi novia.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay nada que discutir.

\- ¡Iremos a Estados Unidos!

**.**

Las chicas de μ's y A-RISE iban en un avión rumbo al país norteamericano el cual les agarraría con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿Y qué haremos cuando lleguemos allá? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Bueno, cumpliremos con lo que debemos hacer, ir con la televisora y hacer el reportaje.

\- Eso sí, por mientras debemos hacer algo de provecho.

\- Bueno, pasaremos un buen rato en lo que podamos estar todas juntas, después de todo nos separaremos cuando esto termine – dijo Honoka algo triste.

\- No digas eso Honoka, al final de todo, siempre estaremos juntas ya que no nos iremos lejos – dijo Nozomi haciéndola de madre.

\- No nos pongan temas tristes – dijo Erena – al final de todo quiero que podamos hacer algo de recuerdos.

\- Es raro escuchar eso de ti Erena-chan – dijo la novia de esta sonriendo y eso la sonrojó.

\- S-Solo debía hacer algo para evitar el ambiente incómodo.

\- Iremos al país de las barras y las estrellas, así que solo prepárense.

\- Qué más da, no creo que llamemos la atención nada más llegar – decía Maki.

\- ¿Estás segura Maki-chan-nya?

\- Sí, nadie espera que lleguemos.

Horas despues…

\- ¿Qué decías Maki-chan? – preguntó Nico a su novia peli roja la cual tenía la cara roja y la tenía escondida detrás de su maleta.

\- ¡_Look_! ¡_Is μ's_! ¡_A-RISE_! – muchas personas recibieron a las musas con aplausos y fotografías las cuales hacían quedar bastante incomodas a las japonesas.

\- ¿Y-Y que hacemos ahora? – preguntó Kotori – no entiendo que dicen.

\- Es que hablan inglés – dijeron al mismo tiempo Nozomi y Tsubasa.

\- ¿Pueden hablar fluido?

\- Claro que sí – la peli morada se acercó a algunos fanáticos los cuales aplaudieron. Unos minutos despues de hablar con la peli morada, muchos comprendieron que no debían hacerlas sentir tan tensas.

\- Creo que Nozomi los hizo comprender – dijo Maki.

\- Aunque están muy cerca de ella – dijo Eli con la mirada enfocada en su novia la cual no se despegaba de los fans.

\- Vamos Eli-chan, no creo que Nozomi-chan vaya a hacer algo – Hanayo buscó calmar a su amiga de tercer año.

\- Sí, además, no creo que Nozomi-chan vaya a juntarse mucho con… - Honoka se quedó callada cuando notó cuando la peli morada estaba cantando con los fanáticos mientras se grababan cantando un opening de anime.

.

Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo  
Yoru wo nukeru  
Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo  
Hibi wo kezuru.

.

Kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara  
Todokuyo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa.

.

Iki isoide shiboritotte  
Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tokue

Ubaitotte tsukandatte  
Kimi ja nai nara imi wa naniosa

Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

.

\- ¿Q-Que acabo de ver?

\- Al parecer Nozomi-chan es fanática de Naruto – río Hanayo.

\- Se supone que ella odia Naruto – decía Eli – se supone que ella no mira Naruto, su anime favorito es Dragon Ball.

\- No importa, solo disfrutemos.

Las Idols se fueron por el taxi que las llevaría al hotel en el cual se hospedarían a partir de ahora hasta que se fueran, aunque como siempre, Honoka la regó y envió por accidente a Umi, Rin y Nozomi a otro sitio el cual era un hotel abandonado. Aunque cuando volvieron…

\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada?! – gritó Umi toda molesta.

\- Lo lamento Umi-chan, es que Eli-chan me dio la nota en inglés y casi no lo entendí.

\- ¡Me vale cuatro y media hectáreas lo que me tengas que decir! ¡Pudimos haber muerto y tu estarías aquí calmada de la vida!

\- C-Cálmate Umi-chan – decía la peli gris.

\- ¡No me calmaré Kotori!

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – le reclamó la peli gris.

\- Y-Ya, me calmaré – Umi se relajó ante el grito de la pajarita la cual hizo que se callara y olvidara el rato que le había hecho pasar su mejor amiga.

\- Para eso me gustabas – río Honoka – mandilona.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Umi recuperó su actitud enfadada y la líder de las musas quedó detrás de su novia.

\- Protégeme Tsubasa-chan.

\- No te preocupes Honoka, primero te suicidas antes de que te mate Sonoda-san.

\- Oigan, no nos peleemos – habló Erena calmando las cosas – bueno, por el momento deberíamos ir a la televisora a hacer el reportaje que nos enviaron.

\- ¿Y de qué es exactamente? – dijo Nico.

\- Bueno, creo que quieren saber sobre las presentaciones de los grupos y quieren que hagamos una en vivo.

\- ¡Genial! – Nico miró al cielo – el mundo entero conocerá el poder de la gran Idol Nico Yazawa, todo un continente sabrá de nuestra existencia.

\- C-Creo que exageras Nico-chan – río Maki por lo bajo.

\- Vamos a la televisora mañana, debemos hacer esto y luego podremos visitar la ciudad – dijo Eli en lo que todas asintieron.

\- Así que a dormir para que mañana estar en forma, así que nada de sexo ¿escucharon? – Umi puso esa condición, aunque todas se pusieron la cara azul ya que eso significaba que no había actividad en la noche – eso te incluye a ti Kotori.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan…

\- Nada de nada, al final de todo tenemos una presentación digna de hacer.

\- B-Bien – las demás se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos a pasar la noche antes de que al día siguiente grabaran la presentación.

**.**

La televisora les avisó que la presentación sería en la noche, más preciso a las 7 de la noche en la zona central de la ciudad para que todo el mundo pudiera ver la presentación, más específico en Times Square.

Durante la mañana, ambos grupos entrenaron un poco sus presentaciones, todo para que saliera bien, pero esto solo duró unas 3 horas ya que todas querían a visitar los distintos lugares turísticos de la ciudad, pero esta vez hicieron algo diferente.

Cada pareja iría a visitar el sitio que le pareciese mejor, por lo que las 6 parejas decidieron ir a un sitio distinto.

**KotoUmi…**

Kotori y Umi decidieron visitar la Estatua de la Libertad, la cual podría ser la más famosa estatua del mundo y tomaron el ferry que pasaba cerca de allí.

\- ¿Así es que esta es la famosa Estatua de la Libertad? – Kotori miraba a la enorme edificación al cual no dejaba de sorprenderla.

\- Sí, leí mucho de ella, pero verla de frente es impresionante.

\- Me encanta verla, es algo único.

\- A mí también – la peli azul solo sonrió mientras veía a su novia – que linda eres Kotori.

\- ¿Eh? – la peli gris se sonrojó un poco - ¿Por qué dices eso Umi-chan?

\- Bueno, es que eres la mujer más bella que he conocido y agradezco a los dioses el haberte puesto en mi camino.

\- Yo también estoy feliz por eso.

\- Sabes, realmente agradezco que podamos estar juntas en esto – la peli azul sonrió fuertemente – mil gracias Kotori.

\- Umi-chan – la cara de Kotori estaba roja, pero igual estaba muy emocionada – yo también Umi-chan, te amo.

\- También te amo – la peli azul le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego sacar su celular – tomémonos una foto junto con la estatua.

\- Sí – sin más, ambas posaron para la foto la que sería tomada y ambas sonreirían, aunque luego la peli azul se le acercó al oído - ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- Kotori, cuando terminemos la presentación, tengamos sexo toda la noche.

\- ¿Eh? – la diseñadora quedó ida ante esto, esas palabras no eran las de su amada peli azul - ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Lo que escuchaste, quiero que tengamos mucho sexo, así como cuando tú me obligabas a usar el dildo.

\- ¿U-Umi-chan?

\- Cuando veníamos, noté una buena tienda de dildos, esposas de felpa y vibradores, así que por el momento solo quiero que vayas alistando esas nalgas divinas que te traes y que estés flojita y cooperando esta noche porque será a morir.

\- P-Pero Umi-chan – al parecer, tanto sexo que le había dado Kotori a la peli azul, la había cambiado a volverla una pervertida total.

**.**

**Con RinPana…**

El dúo de primer año fue a un lugar en el que se guarda mucho respeto a las personas que perdieron la vida un trágico 11 se septiembre y es la zona del 11S.

\- ¿Aquí fue donde ocurrió la tragedia de las torres gemelas-nya?

\- Sí, he leído algo, pero muchas personas inocentes cayeron en este sitio.

\- Que triste-nya – la peli naranja puso una mirada triste – sabes Kayo-chin, si estuviéramos en esa situación, no dejaría que te pasara nada malo.

\- ¿En serio Rin-chan?

\- Sí Kayo-chin, quiero que estemos juntas por siempre-nya – sonrió Rin – si pasa algo malo, estaré allí para protegerte de cualquier peligro.

\- Gracias Rin-chan, pero no creo que debamos hacer algo aquí, debemos guardar respeto a estas personas.

\- Sí-nya – sin más, las dos chicas se reverenciaron ante el monumento de las personas que murieron ese trágico día.

**.**

**NozoEli…**

Ambas chicas de tercer año decidieron visitar el Madison Square Garden el cual era un recinto grande el cual albergaba varios eventos deportivos, culturales, artísticos, entre muchos otros. Aunque esta vez, las chicas fueron afortunadas cuando lograron conseguir entradas para un concierto en el que muchas personas, en especial las chicas.

Cuando ingresaron, las dos chicas estaban en la primera fila del concierto.

\- ¿Y qué grupo es este Nozomi? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Se llama Aventura y es un grupo de música bachata.

\- ¿Bachata? ¿Y eso con que se come?

\- No te preocupes, es un tipo de música y sus canciones son en español.

\- Pero ¿Cómo le vamos a entender? No hablamos español, yo a duras penas hablo inglés.

\- No te preocupes Elicchi, te puedo traducir las canciones, además, he escuchado algunas canciones de este grupo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes español si…? – la rubia se quedó callada ya que sabía la razón - ¿fue por Kurashiki-san?

\- Sí, aunque también había viajado a otras regiones de Japón con mi familia cuando era pequeña, así que con el tiempo aprendí idiomas como el inglés, español, incluso el mandarín.

\- N-No sabía eso, siempre pensé que hablabas inglés fluido, pero no me imaginé que fueras poliglota.

\- Soy una caja de sorpresas, además, cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, les enseñaré varios idiomas para que estén listos.

\- ¿H-Hijos? – la cara de la rusa se puso roja ante esto - ¿quieres tener hijos?

\- Sí, por lo menos uno hijos.

\- ¡¿Por qué tantos?!

\- Quiero hacer un equipo de béisbol con ellos, o mejor tenemos dos más y hacemos un equipo de futbol.

\- ¿Por qué quieres tener tantos hijos? – preguntó la rubia algo roja.

\- Bueno, es eso o tener unos 88 hijos para hacer con ellos un ejército de Caballeros del Zodiaco.

\- ¡Nozomi! – la cara de Eli estaba más roja que el cabello de Maki.

\- ¡Ya va a comenzar! – el grupo de bachata salió al escenario y Eli solo estaba roja como un tomate mientras que Nozomi estaba muy emocionada por ver a Aventura.

**.**

**MakiNico…**

Ambas chicas fueron a Central Park ya que era un lugar muy hermoso y seguro, así que no tendrían problemas en esto.

\- ¿A poco este es el famoso Central Park? – preguntó Maki sentándose en el césped junto con su novia peli negra.

\- Sí, he escuchado que es de los más seguros del mundo.

\- Bueno, las lagunas son muy bonitas, quiero ver los patos.

\- Nico-chan, sabías que las lagunas eran artificiales.

\- No lo sabía, pero si sabía de algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que eres la chica más linda que he conocido – al decir, las mejillas de la peli roja se pusieron rojas.

\- ¿P-Por qué me dices eso Nico-chan?

\- Porque lo siento, es más, me alegra que me correspondieras.

\- Nico-chan, estás muy diferente.

\- Bueno, solo estoy feliz por tenerte como novia – sonrió la peli negra – pensé que por mi estupidez te iba a perder.

\- Créeme, hice varios intentos para tratar de confesar mis sentimientos en el pasado, pero siempre mis esfuerzos eran en vano, me agarraban los nervios y no lo lograba, aunque si no hubieras tomado el valor de finalmente confesarte, me hubiera ido con Emi-san.

\- ¿Emi-san?

\- No te pongas celosa Nico-chan, después de todo ahora eres mi novia ¿no?

\- M-Maki-chan – ahora fue el turno de Nico de sonrojarse – te quiero, mi tomatito Tsundere.

\- Yo también te quiero, bolsa de carbón andante.

\- Rata inmunda.

\- Animal rastrero.

\- Escoria de la vida.

\- Rata de dos patas.

\- Te estoy hablando a ti.

**.**

**EreAnju.**

Ambas integrantes de A-RISE se quedaron en el hotel simplemente a hacer algo productivo.

\- ¡Dios! – Erena cayó al lado de Anju completamente desnuda mientras trataba de recuperar la energía que se le iba.

\- Aguantaste… muy bien Erena-chan.

\- Bueno, esta es la octava vez – la peli morada respiró fuerte – creo que estamos violando la regla que nos impuso Sonoda-san.

\- No creo que se deba enterar de esto, además, bien dice el dicho "Caras vemos, no nos importa y tengamos sexo durante medio día."

\- Eso no va así.

\- Ni el descanso con nosotras tampoco – río la castaña – ven, hay que aprovechar cuanto tiempo podamos.

\- Bien – Erena y Anju volvieron a lo suyo pasando el rato juntas.

**.**

**TsubaHono…**

Ambas líderes fueron a Empire State, en el cual debía hacerse una reservación con tiempo de antelación, pero Tsubasa tenía contactos y les hicieron pasar gracias a su posición.

Cuando ambas llegaron, pudieron ver el atardecer de Nueva York desde el rascacielos, cabe decir que debían volver en unas dos horas a la televisora para grabar la presentación.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste darnos una vista hasta aquí Tsubasa-chan?

\- Digamos que tengo algunos contactos – sonrió la chica para hablar por lo bajo – aunque si no nos dejaba pasar, contactaría a mis primos de la Yakuza para darle su merecido a los encargados de aquí.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Nada de nada – sonrió – bueno, creo que solo queda mirar el atardecer, ya que dentro de pronto volveremos al hotel a alistar todo.

\- Sí – ambas líderes volvieron la vista al sol el cual se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y daba una vista muy hermosa del sitio – muchas gracias Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, por estar conmigo, pensé que nunca podría estar con alguien como tú – sonrió Honoka – eras alguien importante y famosa… pensé que no podría estar contigo y más… pensé que no te gustaban las chicas como yo.

\- Honoka – Tsubasa sintió pena por su novia, pero luego sonrió - ¿sabes? También pensé lo mismo hace tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, eras una líder muy peculiar y además te estabas volviendo famosa con el tiempo y más con el renombre de UTX, pensé que a lo mejor te hubieras fijado en otra chica, peor gracias a los dioses que me dieron la oportunidad de estar contigo, más con lo de intento de suicidio.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan – la peli jengibre tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

\- Te quiero, mi pequeña suicida – la castaña le dio un beso en los labios a lo que esta correspondió, pero siempre con la idea de que todo el mundo siguiera recordándole ese mal entendido.

**.**

Horas después, las musas y las chicas de A-RISE fueron a la plataforma que había en el Times Square para la gran presentación que se llevaría a cabo.

μ's sería la primera que actuaría en el sitio, así que solo se subieron a la plataforma y le formaron al mundo el gran rendimiento de las musas con su nueva canción llamada "Angelic Angel."

La presentación fue todo un éxito y el público lo disfrutó. Cuando fue A-RISE, también fue algo genial y el público estadounidense también, la canción más exitosa del grupo, Shocking Party.

Cuando finalizó, los dos grupos salieron a dar la cara y todo el mundo tomaba fotos, gritaban, coreaban sus nombres, entre varias cosas más.

\- ¡Felicidades al grupo μ's y A-RISE de Japón por aceptar nuestra invitación y que hayan venido hasta acá! – decía el presentador en inglés, solo que las chicas tenían un traductor que les indicaba que decía por si no entendían, igualmente había un traductor de japonés a inglés.

\- Mil gracias a ustedes por darnos la invitación, estamos muy agradecidas – dijo Tsubasa.

\- ¡Nos vamos con grandeza! – dijo Nico.

\- Bueno, hay algo más que quiero mostrarles, y esto es que gracias a una ONG que hay en Japón, hemos hecho un acuerdo el cual ayudará a muchas personas no solo en Japón o Estados Unidos, sino que también en todo América y parte de Europa.

\- ¿P-Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar?

\- Por eso, queremos que la cantante Honoka Kousaka pase al frente a cortar el lazo – el hombre hizo que pasaran dos mujeres con una cinta y un par de tijeras.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa conmigo?

\- Por favor, pasa al frente y corta la lista que inaugurará la ONG.

\- B-Bien – aunque con dudas, la peli jengibre hizo lo que le indicaron y cuando cortó, varias luces salieron del edificio principal del Times Square.

\- ¡Felicidades Honoka Kousaka! ¡La chica que ayudó a muchas personas a evitar el suicidio y no cometer más tonterías como estas!

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- ¡Evitar el suicidio es cosa de todos! ¡Gracias a Honoka Kousaka por este evento! – todo el mundo aplaudió por esto y la oji azul se sintió mal por esto.

\- P-Pero la verdad es que…

\- ¡Felicidades Honoka-chan! – Kotori se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga mientras las demás musas hacían eso.

\- Gran trabajo amor, has logrado mucho – río Tsubasa abrazando a su novia.

\- Esto no puede ser peor – susurró la peli jengibre molesta.

\- ¡Tírenlo! – el presentador indicó al edificio del sitio y se emitieron varias imágenes de Honoka con una camiseta que decía "No al Suicidio".

\- ¡Honoka-chan, estás en televisión-nya! – indicó Rin y la líder de las musas estaba con la mirada más baja.

\- Esto no puede ir a peor.

\- La transmisión del directo será doblada a más idioma, es más, nos están viendo en directo en muchos países del mundo, así que la campaña de la ONG de la cantante Honoka Kousaka será mundialmente famosa y la cara de la chica será el diseño principal.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijeron todas, aunque Honoka estaba que se moría ahí mismo.

\- Honoka-san, serás famosa a nivel mundial – sonrió Erena, aunque la cara de Honoka solo decía "Trágame tierra"

Pues así, finalizaba esta aventura de las chicas de μ's y A-RISE en Estados Unidos.

**.**

En el avión de regreso a Japón…

\- ¿Por qué esto me pasa a mí? – se decía la peli jengibre aun en shock de que todo esto le pasara.

\- No te preocupes amor, después de todo ayudarás a las personas del mundo que no quieran seguir viviendo.

\- Pero es que Tsubasa-chan, desde hace tiempo quiero decirles que…

\- ¿Te puedes callar Honoka? – reclamó Umi desde atrás – tratamos de dormir.

\- Bien – ya rendida, solo se quedó en su asiento muy molesta.

\- S-Señorita Kousaka – una azafata se le acercó a la chica la cual quedó mirándola.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- E-Este, el capitán manda a llamarla junto con la señorita Kira.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, si pueden acompañarme por favor.

\- Bien – ambas líderes sin más fueron a la cabina siendo vista por las demás.

\- ¿Para qué creen que vayan?

\- Ni idea – susurró Nico – pero creo que algo malo va a pasar.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Créeme, no quiero que se repita lo del barco y que Honoka casi hace que nos muramos en el océano, congeladas.

\- Vamos Nico-chan, no creo que Honoka-chan hago así – dijo Hanayo.

.

**10 minutos después…**

\- ¡¿Cómo hiciste algo así Honoka?! – reclamó Umi bien molesta a su amiga de cabello jengibre.

\- P-Pero es que salió una araña de la nada y me cayó en la cara.

\- ¡Pero eso no era motivo como para que derrumbaras un avión! – Umi señaló al avión el cual se estaba hundiendo y todos los pasajeros estaban tomados de algún equipaje flotando.

\- Aun no entiendo como noqueaste al piloto, al copiloto, a Tsubasa y a la azafata por tratar de quitarte la araña de la cara – dijo Erena.

\- H-Honoka-chan, ¿Cómo le hiciste?

\- Miren esto – Nozomi le mostró su celular a la peli jengibre – los de Al Qaeda quieren contactar contigo.

\- ¡No me jodan! – gritó la peli jengibre que primero hundió un barco y ahora, hundía un avión.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

_Y bueno, que más decir._

_Solo diré… ¡Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo chicos!_

_Y también… F por Honoka XD. _

_Recuerden, si van a tener sexo, usen protección._

_Yo soy Ninja Britten 11, Ninja para los compas y nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_Bye._


End file.
